F&D:TDO Eternal bonds
by Webdemon
Summary: New dangers, New friends and foes. New adventures and twists to be seen. Hold on tight for a wild ride as the Great toushi Tournament is about to commence.
1. One shot prequel!

**F&D: TDO **

**Eternal bonds**

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! You never would have thought that I'd be able to come back after leaving this column **did you? **Hell no! After seeing a newbie take on the mantle which me and Phantasm have defended for all this time they're is not turning back. I feel that I have to continue the series as I have some new idea floating around my head. I feel that I have to get it out of here. I've really thought about how I was going to approach this for some time now! This time it's gonna be a doozy. More ikki tousen Characters from the fourth season (I think that one is gonna end it. Unless they're stupid enough to keep it going. Please god don't let Yuji ruin his career by killing his own series.) And new characters to be intro'd from the Naruto universe as well. What new villains seek to approach from the shadows this time? Let's find out.

So in case you guys don't know it yet, I've been fucking around with Naruto and Rosario Vampire for a while now. It's a bit of an experiment that combines the two universes in an alternate world. (I decided to try out an original main theme instead of them going into each others' worlds. A lot of fanfic authors tend to stick them in the R+V Universe and just use it as an excuse for fanservice. At this point in time it's kind of played out.) I have decided that the project is a bit of a success I think as the hits are on par with the other Xover I've done (Well the sequel. The hits from the first one was gain over a MASS period of time.) And now weeded out the bad scenes and possible scenarios in order to better bring you into the story. With all that said I think I can move on from that one and make a bit of a come back for you folks since you've been wanting to see another Naru/ikki story (This statistic is solely based on email's I've gotten saying "stop fucking around with Rosario Vampire and come back to overpowered chicks kicking ass with overpower dudes!)

With all that said this one shot is going to be a set up for how the new story will take place. Okay everyone prepare yourselves for the new tale that brings all the returning cast and new characters to the table.

Without further adieu. Here it is. The set up for the new Naruto and Ikki tousen series set as the sequel to the second story: The destined ones.

* * *

The afternoon sun had risen over the clouds of the Kanto area in Japan, The peace had been slowly but surely been taken full advantage of for over a year. It's been so long since any one of the schools in the area had started fighting. The area was quaint with calm birds singing into the bushes. Life had been good for everyone, Romance was blooming in the air with summer winds blowing in from the east to cool down all those who spent their days outside of their homes.

Until sudden a cellphone rang. ...

Naruto had been alone on the couch watching some soap operas since nothing else was on. His phone had suddenly started to vibrate with much noise. He picked it up and looked on to see a text message.

XXX

In another part of town a young beautiful woman with green pig tails and a large bust size noticed her phone vibrate. She smiled thinking it was her beloved on the other line. She had been shopping for a special gift to celebrate their 3 years of being together. When she looked at her phone, She was suddenly changing from happy to worried...This wasn't her love.

XXX

A tall tanned woman with long black hair and amazing figure had started petting a large dog which rivaled a Great dane in size easily. She also noticed her phone go off. When she looked at the text message she gasped. This was the one thing she didn't want to see. Soon a long dark orange haired girl with a massive bust and glasses came out calling her name. When they met each others eyes they already knew. The woman had thought to herself, It was time after all.

XXX

The whole school had already started talking about it. They had gabbed and gossiped about it for hours on end. It was there when we find a woman with a volleyball jersey on, Short hair and thick legs on the rooftop. She had been playing lap pillow for another man with short dark brown hair. Their siesta was interrupted by a local student.

"Leader.."

"What?"

"It's..time."

"Time?..for what?"

"Sir..they sent out the message..It's time. For the event."

"...Already?" He checked his phone and sure enough he had gotten the message. "Well I'll be damned..." The woman who had been comforting him had also taken her cell out. "...I see..Where is he?"She asked.

"He's training with her with now."

"...And the other?"

"He is with Kakatoun as we speak." She looked back at the one she held on her lap. "What will you do?" He could only smirk. "Isn't it obvious...We'll go...My presence is required. As well as theirs."

XXX

There was small meeting which was held in the halls of Nanyo Academy. A school at the top of it's game. There was much deliberation as to how they were going to handle this. Then a male shadow with red eyes emerged from the shadows. The eyes had eye drop shaped tomoe seals around the black pupil. He was accompanied by a girl with long orange hair and a large bust size. They looked over giving their standing salutes.

"Miss Sonsaku. Master Uchiha. It is good to see you here."

"So I take it you guys must have heard." The boy asked.

"Yes Sasuke. It's seems that it's begun."

"And where is she?"

"You know her. She'll be with her beloved."

"And what about Yugito? Where is she now?"

"She's at her job working with her guardian now." The two warriors looked at the rest of the student coucil which awaited their next plan of action.

"What are we to do now?" Asked one of them. Sasuke's eyes now grew intensely. His Mangekyo Sharingan now appearing. "We go. Get them ready."

XXX

Over a mountainous region stood a man cloaked in a brown shroud. He had overlooked a mass plot of forest and mountains which overlooked a stadium at the end of the valley. From his vantage point he could see everything. He was able to catch eye of the entire area as far as the eyes can see. From his perch he saw a man covered in tattoos attempting to catch his attention.

"My lord. We've sent out the message. They will come.."

"..Excellent..After so many years of waiting...I now am able to gain what I wanted all this time..And now it has begun..The wheels of fate have begun to turn. Time to set the events in motion.." He picked up his phone looking at the text message which was marked. "Send to all.

_Welcome toushi of Kanto._

_It is time again to hone your skill and train harder than ever before. Sharpen your swords, focus your power and prepare for the 2nd annual toushi tournament of champions._

_As you know this years' championship is to me held by the Yanshuu highlands which is only accessible by boat. This year we invite the following schools to partake in our glorious challenge to take home the prize. The fabled Hyakuhekitou and the coveted title of "ikki tousen". But above all else the winner will have bragging rights as the worldes strongest warrior to ever live. They name glorified in history forever._

_As with all the tournaments before the same rules apply with the exception of a few. The rule changes are as follows._

_ 1. To enter the tournament, The schools leader must choose only their strongest fighters they have, He or she must also be possession of a their leadership Magatama as they will be needed for entry._

_2. The fights will be held anywhere within the selected areas. You will only be instructed to enter from different parts of the area so as not to start immediate fighting. The semi finals and final matches will be held on Zhan Yu Stadium near the end of the valley._

_3. The fights will be ended upon death or incapacitation. There will be referees on site to judge the matches accordingly._

_ SCHOOL IN POSSESSION OF A JINCHUURIKI MUST HAVE THEM ENTER._

_Those are the changes which have been to this year's tournament._

_Remember. This is a once in a lifetime chance to obtain great power and glory to you. The date of the tournament will be in 5 days time. Those who do not show up will be disqualified._

_Good luck to you all._

_Kentei._

**Back to Naruto**

"So that's it. A tournament. And here I thought I didn't get a chance to stretch my legs." Naruto thought blissfully. He had learned about the tournament after he started his 2nd year at Rakuyou. He knew that there was no running away from this. If anything he was excited to enter. He had heard the doorbell ring from the room. "Who could that be I wonder? Ryofu should have club activities today." Once he opened the door he was greeted with a peck on the lips. To his surprise there stood Ryofu, she had worn a white formal blouse with comfortable yet skimpy formal pants which extenuated her thick legs.

"Ryofu...What are you doing here?"

"I got out on good behavior." She smiled. Naruto let her inside fetching a glass of water. "So I got a very unique text from you today sweety."

"I didn't send you anything!"

"Oh...Then I guess this message is just for show then." She sauntered over showing him the text she received. "Oh yeah. I see."

"You know what this means don't you?"

"...Yeah..I do...So...what's the plan then?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going. I haven't been in that tournament since I had a match fight against Ryomou. She was so feisty back then."

"Somehow that comment doesn't phase me anymore."

"Oh sweety. You know I have eyes for you now! Don't forget." She brought a little music which was marked. "A song to remember." We made a promise to each other after all."

"Yeah yeah. But if I enter, That means I have to end up fighting them too."

"Is that strange? That's what the tournament is for."

"Yeah. But the final condition..Look." They looked at the final rule "_Any school in possession of a Jinchuuriki must have them enter."_

"That was to specific..I mean what's the purpose of wanting all of us to gather?"

"Could be a trap."

"Yeah but we already sealed her away.. I know we did."

"That's true..." Her arms slowly found their way around his waist with the box still on her hand. She gently laid her head on his shoulder. "So it's come to this huh..Alright. Ryofu..We should start-"

"Oh no! Please don't say that word. I just got home and I'm feeling tired. I just want to sit on the couch, watch T.V and cuddle you till you fall asleep. Come on! Get on the couch and la with me."

"Geez you make it sound like I do that more than I spend time with you." He joked. She of course pouted not catching the comedic innuendo. "But you do!"

"That was a joke Ryofu."

"Oh whatever! Come on! Get that ass over here and lay on top of me." She pulled him over toward the couch lying down. Once comfortable Ryofu instantly pulled Naruto on top of her, His head place on between her plump breasts. She also managed to squeeze off her pants before she sat down to further enhance her relaxation. "Wow this show again. Where is all the hardcore stuff. I feel like watching some action."

"Well there was nothing on so I ended up watching this."

"Didn't you watch porn or something?"

"What? You kidding me? I didn't want to watch when you got it! What makes you think I'll watch it now?"

"You watched with me."

"Only cause you wanted me to! I wanted to make you happy."

"'Aww. You're so sweet." She kissed his forehead then started channel surfing. Their thoughts turning to the night filled with romantic bonding and the tournament.

* * *

There it is Folks. The premise is set and the game is afoot. Now I will start this after I finish my story and begin my Hiatus again. I want to start brainstorming ideas and shit. Hope this will hold you over till then folks.

Coming soon: F&D:TDO Eternal bonds.

See ya then folks ^ ^.

Edit: Had to retype some words that didn't pop up. Everytime I upload a chapter it feels the need to cut words or sentences off. I don't know why!

Edit 2: Retyped the word "And" Which replaced "as" In the ending rant I typed. It didn't come out the way I intended.

Edit 3: Fixed the word "Then" In the ending rant also. It typed out as "them" DX.


	2. Reunion

**F&D:TDO**

**Eternal bonds.**

**Chapter 1. Reunion  
**

Zomg. People are writing on the column now. I better step up my game if I am to keep your attention now. Let's see what I can do for you guys today. Okay I know what I'll do. Let me set the rules for the way this will be updated and such since I know I won't have time to do it daily. I know this is big bummer but I am going to go ahead and let you guys in on the 411.

1. Starting Monday I will be getting ready for work so updates will be (once a week) or (twice a month) if I get too busy. With the holidays coming in I am gonna be busy as all hell and I won't be getting much sleep. If I don't update on my days off it's cause I am out of the house going to Sea world for some inspiration and some sea animal sighting seeing.

2. The number of characters will be slightly reduced a bit more often than usual but I will try to get some good 5k or 5 1/2k Words in I hope.

3. Aside from that I think there's not much change on this except that circumstances beyond my control with alter the update time schedule.

That's about it folks. So you guys are probably wondering. I've had this planned since the beginning and I think I have a bunch of ways to go around them. So before you start anything I have made some changes in some of the characters to kind of get the playing field a bit and since the release of the fourth season of Ikki tousen I've decided that I'm going introduce some of the new characters. But first and foremost.

So what will I do once I am done with the final trilogy of the Naru/tousen series..I am thinking about doing a Steel angel Kurumi or a My-Hime crossover but that's neither here nor there.

With out further adieu. The first chapter (real) and sneak peek at the preview of the upcoming series Eternal bonds.

* * *

The heat of the summer sun had just began to settle to the night god's cloak. The first stars of the night had shown their glimmering beauty. In this sky towards the east the moon had worn a coat of blood around itself. This night signified that there was a battle to be taking place in the darkness

It is here where two warriors shrouded in darkness had shown themselves into the city streets of Tokyo. They had made their way toward a large building as teen had started to come out from the building by the droves: This was a school. One shadow revealed a woman in a white trench coat with short white hair. Her ample chest was only covered with a black bra. Her shorts came all the way towards her upper thigh which should a bit a sensuality, contrasting this was her eye patch on her right eye. When she and the shadow who chose to remain hidden came forward they were stopped by someone in their tracks. It was one of the male students dressed in business casual style uniform.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Mouyuu...Just Mouyuu. I come looking for someone who resides in this school."

"Who might that be?"

"Someone by the name of Neji Hyuuga. Heard of him?"

"Neji? Yeah I know him. What's your business with Neji?"

"There's some matter I'd like to discuss with him. "

"Then you will have your wish." Spoke a voice from behind the the male student. "Neji." He spoke. Just then from behind him Neji had come from to face Mouyuu and the shadow who had stepped back.

"I am Neji Hyuuga. Welcome to Ryoshuu academy. I trust you are here on diplomatic affairs."

"Well...It's not exactly a diplomatic proposal. But more of a aggressive negotiations." She had unsheated her Katana ready to fight.

"I see..." She had noticed the way his eyes looked that there way something wrong with him. She had decided to test his sight. "So tell me. They say your a special kind of toushi. Your eye sight must be one in a million."

"On the contrary..I'm partially blind."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I can only see your outline."

"Well then since that's the case. I'll put a handicap. I won't come at you with my fists...Just the sword. That way we're on even ground."

"You underestimate the Hyuuga clan's power greatly Mouyuu. I won't go easy on you." He had made a peculiar stance having his palms open towards her. She had taken her sword to the side with the blade shinning on the dim light slowly fading. They had begun to side step each other until finally she made her first swing at his side. He dodged her swing easily countering with a palm strike on her lower belly. She slid across the floor before launching a series of swings that only struck air. She had stood facing Neji watching his breathing become more focused.

"Your strikes are too easy to read and your chi flow is a bit labored. I only struck a minor chi point on your body and already you're at your limits."

"How were you able to dodge my sword so easily. Weren't you supposed to be blind."

"I'm only partially blind but I have been using my special technique only the Hyuuga clan can use."

"..Right...The Byakugan. Your able to see my chi flow and block certain points to deal internal damage..So he was right after all..."

_"He?" _Neji thought. "_She must be working for someone higher..but who?"_

"Well I can safely say your are the prefect candidate for our masters experiment."

"What?" Sudden a burlap bag came over his head and he found himself knocked out by something hard.

**Three days later**

A news reporter came on to a large screen on a skyscraper. It was a black pig tailed girl on the mourning news.

"_Good evening Tokyo. I am Tamako Kaneda for the mourning Tokyo news live from Tokyo new station. Recently a string of small kidnappings has been brought to the attention of local police. The suspects are believed to be working in a pair and show no real motive as to why. The one who were taken show no real relation to each other which leaves investigators baffled. If anyone who have information on the suspects or the victims in question they are to report the information anonymously to the Tokyo police call line. In other news a brand new school has recently begun to open it's doors to new students not far from the Kanto region. The school itself is large in size and it's numbers is said rival the most populated Kyushu academy. It's principal master Kabuto Yakushi has decided to post letters of entry to the potential incoming students and resume it's first full year as a credited school. We'll have more as the story develops." _(A/n: Lawl. Another Battle Club cameo for the win.)

From the many eyes wondering the streets of Tokyo, A lone girl with long lavender hair and pupiless eyes had seen the photos of the missing persons and held her hand to her heart. She had started to wonder if the reason he was taken was because of his powers. For that reason she had to come to the school where he had attended. For that reason she had decided to make some calls and try to get to know the place. But before that..She needed the aid of an old friend. Her first stop was to be a school a ways from where she was.

She had come across the school as her destination where she had seen a familiar face. A girl with four buns on her blond hair with a small fan blowing the heat away from her face. She had been talking to some friends before she had locked eyes with the foreign girl. She had gotten up running toward the other girl gleefully.

"Oh my god! Hinata! It's you. It's been so long."

"I know. It's nice to see you again Temari."

"How was America?"

"It's good. My fathers' expanded his financial company oversees and I've overseen the entire operations. I've even managed to open up my dojo just like I dreamed. I'm realizing my dream now."

"Is that so? Are you still going to school?"

"Yes in fact I am. I'm going to enroll at my brother's school..You remember him right?"

"Yeah..Sorry to hear what happened. So is he the reason why your here?"

"I am..But aside from that. I heard you weren't the only one I know at this school."

"Well Gaara and Kankuro are here and so is Ino."

"I see. But they're not the ones I heard about."

"If your talking about him. Then I suggest you head toward they're club room. It's on the second floor fifth door on the right. But I warn you now. It gets pretty lively up there." Just as she spoke up a man covered in dark purple finger paint came over to her.

"Hey Temari have you seen my puppet box. My ventriloquist dolls are in there."

"I don't know..Oh right Kankuro. Do you remember Hinata? She was our neighbor from back when she used to live here."

"Oh wow. Hinata It's been a while. How was America?"

"Good Kankuro. Thank you."

"I take it your heard right."

"It's part of the reason why I'm here."

"I see..Well I take it your wanting to get going..I'll leave you to your way then. I'll see ya later."

"Thank you..I'll talk to you later then." She had bowed and made her way toward the room where Temari directed her. The moment they parted ways she had had come across a woman with short brown hair and a bandana on her head. holding a small box on her hands. She decided to ignore her until she read a name which drew her attention. _"Gaara. She might be going the same way." _She thought.

"Excuse me."

"Oh hi..You're not a student here."

"Sorry..I've come a long way to meet with someone."

"Is that so? Well what's the name?"

**XXX**

In the room four bodies had started to stare each other down. On one corner Ryofu Housen. The current president of the unofficially new "Student aid club." after their exploits had stared down her best friend and trusted side kick: Chinkyuu Koudai. She in turn stared down her current "best thing that ever happened." Gaara who in turn stared down the blond hero of all Kanto. Naruto Uzumaki. He in turn stared down Ryofu with vigorous intensity.

"...Alright is it...The moment of truth."

"..I let my guard down last time Naruto Uzumaki...But Ryofu housen doesn't repeat past mistakes..She learns..And this time I've got you.."

"I beg to differ Ryofu." Gaara interjected. "I think I've got you all beat."

"I'm calling your bluff Gaara." Chinkyuu said confidently. She was sure as hell he wasn't gonna get what he was aiming for."

"Well then...all in?" Asked Naruto. He looked at the other three before looking down. Ryofu had nodded alongside Naruto's suggestion. "I'm all in baby."

"Me too." Gaara added

"I'm in.." Chinkyuu added also.

"Well then. I'm making my move. HIYAAA!" He had slapped his hand on the table before the scene revealed A half naked Naruto and Chinkyuu, Gaara with just his shirt off and Ryofu neatly dressed with a clothing pile right behind her. "READ 'EM AND WEEP MY FRIENDS. I've got a full house."

"Damn Naruto." Chinkyuu cursed. "I've only got a two pairs. Eights and A's.

"I've got a one pair of tens."

"Well Ryofu..It looks like your going to strip for us." He smirked. Playing strip poker in their clubroom was Originally just a regular game. Ryofu suggested they bet the cloths on their backs.

"Are you sure? You know your pants are all that's left sweety. If I win all of you have to strip for me. " She grinned as if anticipating the show to be.

"I don't think so Ryofu my dear. I've got a full house on you Kings to Ace of spades."

"So if your so cocky why don't we make it interesting..If I win...you've gotta get butt naked right here...Right now."

"If I win?"

"I'll strip down naked too. And I'll even give you a lap dance right on the spot."

"Not like your going to win anyway." Sudden she placed her hand on the table watching his once proud face into an expression of utter disappointment.

"Royal flush. Jacks over 10's. Come on guys..hand them over."

"Aww Come on! That's the third flush this round. Your cheating."

"I am not. I just know how to play strip poker. Now off goes the cloths Naruto. Gaara you and Chinkyuu just get down to the basics."

"How come they get to stay in their underwear."

"Cause I don't think it's necessary. I know what she looks like naked and I can pretty much imagine the potential he has." She winked to Gaara causing him to blush. Chinkyuu was also blushing at Ryofu's statement. "But I've always wondered what you really looked like once your embarrassed.

"God damn it..Fine here." She had relieved Naruto of all of his cloths watching him flush like a Kaleidoscope. " Oh la la. Take it off!" She whistled. Much to the embarrassment of both Chinkyuu and Naruto, he was now fully unclothed with his hands covering his private area.

"Aww come on Naruto show us the goods. It's not like I've never seen it before."

"This isn't funny Ryofu. Can I have my cloths back now?"

"Alright alright sweety. You know I'm just going rip them off once we get home." They had gotten their cloths on once again before Ryofu took the cards to shuffle them once again. "So best three out of five?"

"I think it's time we started to discuss more pressing matters. Like those kidnappings that have been going on recently."

"Yeah. It was about four of them right?"

"By my memory it was three of them. All of them are toushi and all of them have one thing in common. They have special techniques. A man called Hashirama Senju, A mystery girl and a young Ryoushuu academy student named Neji Hyuuga."

"Neji Hyuuga...I know him. In fact remember I know his sister too."

"Wait. That wouldn't be the one you told be about right?"

"Yeah. Her..Hinata Hyuuga. I wonder if she knows her brother was kidnapped."

"I do...Naruto Uzumaki." They all looked as Hinata faced all four of them along with the female student who had shown her the way with the box still in her hands. "Sorry to interrupt but your order is here. The information kit for the upcoming great fighters tournament at Nanban.

"...Hinata. You're here? I thought you left to America."

"I'm back Naruto.I just need to finish my high school and then I go back...It's good to see you again Naruto." She smiled. Ryofu had gotten up from her seat approaching her slowly. Once they were face to face Ryofu took her hand to Hinata's cheek softly. " I don't want to come off as odd but may I say you have nice eyes Hinata. Make you look really cute."

"..Oh...um..thank you..What was your name?"

"Ryofu Housen. This is Gaara and Chinkyuu Koudai." They got up as Ryofu introduced them. "Nice to meet you Chinkyuu. Nice to see you again Gaara."

"Sorry to hear about your brother.."

"It's alright...I know he's fine. He's my brother after all."

"So I take it your here to reminisce on some old times?"

"As much as I would love to. I'm here to ask a favor."

"To me?" She tilted her head.

"No...To you Naruto." She had come from the door toward Naruto taking in both of his hands tenderly. "Naruto. I need your help. The people who kidnapped my brother are planning to use his eyes to gain our power. As the heir to the Hyuuga clan I have to stop them and rescue him. Please...I love my brother dearly. He and father are the only family I have left...I need your help."

"Hinata."

"I know you were close to Neji. I can't do this alone Naruto."

"..I see. What do you say Ryofu?"

"Sure honey. I don't see why not." She grinned.

"Then we'll help you get Neji back. That's a promise." He grinned. In a sudden burst of happiness she hugged him furiously. "Oh thank you Naruto. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." Slowly her tears had started to show.

"It's alright Hinata..It's alright. We'll get your brother back. And find out what's going on in the first place."

"Thank you.." Her hands still clenching on to his. "You haven't changed from back then."

"You've changed a bit..I remember when you had the baddest stutter. You could only for a full word ever three seconds." He joked.

"Well that's cause I've grown up Naruto. So have you." Suddenly Ryofu could feel an awkward tension grow between her and Naruto and instinctively latched on to Naruto's body. "Not that I don't want to be rude but we've got some things to take care of some things for a big event coming up."

"The great fighters tournament. I've heard about it. Will you be participating Naruto?"

"Yeah..I will. With Ryofu as the leader of Rakuyou I'm obligated."

"I see. So your the top fighter in this school." In her talking she noticed something on Ryofu's finger. It was a small band with a leaf shape on it. She also noted Naruto wearing the same thing. Ryofu secretly smirked to herself. _"Looks like she noticed...Good."_

"Are those?"

"Wedding bands." Ryofu answered.

"Oh my..Naruto...your."

"Yeah...I'm engaged." Naruto blushed holding Ryofu's hand.

"Oh...wow..I didn't realize..I'm sorry I was so caught up in the moment."Hinata's face showed a slight sense of defeat. Once again Ryofu's inner evil grinned. _"Glad to see you got the hint."_

"It's alright. No harm done right Ryofu?"

"Your old friends after all who haven't seen or spoken to each others for a long time now. You know we've been together for a while now. In fact just three days ago we celebrated our 2 1/2 years together. Once we graduate we plan to get married right on the spot."

"Congratulations..I'm happy for you Naruto. Really I am." Naruto could see the look of sadness in her eyes."

"Thanks. But that's not for a long time now. For now we're just here. No need to get all riled up about the future."

"I see..Well I am going to see myself out now. I need to get back to Ryoshuu since I will enroll there tomorrow. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Yeah sure. But I can walk you out of here."

"No no..It's alright."

"Nonsense It's cool. I'll be back in a bit. Wait for me okay Ryofu?"

"Alright honey." She said reluctantly. Before they left Ryofu stole a little kiss before Naruto escorted Hinata out of the school. "Wow..She's very pretty."

"Yeah. A little too pretty if you ask me."

"Ryofu?"

"Chinkyuu. Don't you think it's convenient that just after this Neji guy goes away she shows up and specifically asked Naruto."

"They've been friends for a long time. I'm sure she really wanted someone she trusts with her life. She only trying to save her brother. Where's the harm in that?" She said. Suddenly Chinkyuu noted a slight look of annoyance in Ryofu's face. _"Hinata Hyuuga...There's something about her...I don't like this one bit."_

**At the school gates**

"Well here we are. Listen if you wanna hang out sometime I'd be happy to show you around."

"That would be lovely. But first things first Naruto."

"Right...Neji...Listen..I'm really sorry this happened to you. If I had only known."

"It's alright Naruto. I know he's still out there. Somewhere... I just can't go on knowing he's on trouble."

"I know how you feel. But there's something funny about all this. I know your family is known for the Byakugan eye technique..but the other two..What's so special about them?"

"I know if we work together we can figure it out." She said placing her hand on his shoulder. A little awkward silence caused the two to flush a bit before Naruto cleared his throat. "Well anyway I should get back inside...Here's my number. Call me if you need anything." He took out a paper and jotted down his number for Hinata to call him by. "Okay Naruto...It's nice to see you again."

"Uh..you too Hinata.." Before he walked away Hinata pulled at his sleeve. "Naruto...wait.."

"Yeah?" Before biting her lip she plastered on a smile to try to fool Naruto.

"...No...Nevermind. I don't want to keep you here any longer. Good bye Naruto..." She said.

"See ya later then." She gave him a quick hug before watching him go. Her hand found it's way to her ample chest holding her blouse tight. Her body began to ache as she started walking away from the scene. Her tears slowly dripping down her face.

**Meanwhile**

A church bell had been seen ringing to those to wondered into the house of God. Others were seen conversing about to each other before the final bell rang. In another part of the town a small building which overlooked most of the area was echoing sounds human voices. Once in the darkness a voice was heard singing and strumming something on what looked like a guitar. The person responsible for playing the instrument was a girl on a wheelchair with semi blond and long hair. Once she strummed a harmonious chord she hear footsteps across the way. she noticed a young boy with long black hair tied up in a little bun held by chop sticks. He also had a bang across the right side of his face.

"Haku...My darling protege. What news do you bring to me now?"

"It is as you predicted master Shiba'i. They are on the move. He seems to have something planned using the three great powers.

"A weapon most likely. Very good. And the leader of Kyushu. You made sure he regained his place as the dragon user."

"Yes my master."

"And the chosen. Are they assembling.

"Yes..Kentei has sent out the order just as you foreseen."

"Good..Once they are together. I will watching them destroy each other one by one until only he is left. Yes...him. For now we shall remain hidden until the time is right. Haku...

"Master."

"Continue your mission. Make sure the school destroy each other..Leave the rest to me. I'll personally deal with it myself. And do be a dear and Contact Kabuto from Nanban. I am ready."

"Yes my master.." She beckoned him over taking his hand. "Good..Now..leave me."

"As you wish." He had vanished away. she overlooked the church once again and smirked at the people passing by her window.

_Soon...Everything will be mine._

_..**Including the nine tailed fox.**_

_**

* * *

**_And there's the sneak preview for the new series dropped this December folks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter as next time I will started putting ideas into writing and really get into the swing of things.

Coming December of 2010.

**Of Foxes and Dragons: The destined ones**

**Eternal bonds Chapter 2:**

**Hidden message. Enter Bachou Mouki.**

See ya then folks ^ ^.**  
**


	3. Hidden message: Enter Bachou Mouki

**Chapter 2:**

**Hidden message. Enter Bachou Mouki**

I'll make this one a really good one folks.

As per the usual order I've had to get this update as best I can so excuse the errors if I have made any. Anyway I would like to in form you that I'm going to get my internet paid on thursday after all of this crap is over with.

Anyway there's nothing new to report today folks so with that said.

Let us begins shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_A church bell had been seen ringing to those to wondered into the house of God. Others were seen conversing about to each other before the final bell rang. In another part of the town a small building which overlooked most of the area was echoing sounds human voices. Once in the darkness a voice was heard singing and strumming something on what looked like a guitar. The person responsible for playing the instrument was a girl on a wheelchair with semi blond and long hair. Once she strummed a harmonious chord she hear footsteps across the way. she noticed a young boy with long black hair tied up in a little bun held by chop sticks. He also had a bang across the right side of his face._

_"Haku...My darling protege. What news do you bring to me now?"_

_"It is as you predicted master Shiba'i. They are on the move. He seems to have something planned using the three great powers._

_"A weapon most likely. Very good. And the leader of Kyushu. You made sure he regained his place as the dragon user."_

_"Yes my master."_

_"And the chosen. Are they assembling._

_"Yes..Kentei has sent out the order just as you foreseen."_

_"Good..Once they are together. I will watching them destroy each other one by one until only he is left. Yes...him. For now we shall remain hidden until the time is right. Haku..._

_"Master."_

_"Continue your mission. Make sure the school destroy each other..Leave the rest to me. I'll personally deal with it myself. And do be a dear and Contact Kabuto from Nanban. I am ready."_

_"Yes my master.." She beckoned him over taking his hand. "Good..Now..leave me."_

_"As you wish." He had vanished away. she overlooked the church once again and smirked at the people passing by her window._

_Soon...Everything will be mine._

_..**Including the nine tailed fox.**_

**In a Hospital hear Nanban**

A bespectacled man with a white lab coat had entered the room with a small teenage boy and his latest patient. She was the new recipient for a new set of eyes as well as her cure to the wheelchair. It had taken her a few days to recover from the surgery for her body to accept the new eyes.

"Shiba'i Chuutatsu..Your ready to look at the world through a whole new light?"

"Yes I am Kabuto...Yes I am." She smirked. Soon Kabuto had taken the bandages off of her head after the long recovery process. Her eyes were still closed when Kabuto cleaned her face off.

"Now. Open your eyes and let's see the fruits of our labor." She opened her eyes to the onlooking Haku who stood frozen in shock. " Well...How does it look?"

"I'd say Kentei has a lot to answer for now."

"You let me deal with Kentei..I will see to it he'll regret ever meddling in my plans again. Haku...proceed now to Nanyo and await my orders..I want you to keep an eye on the last piece of the puzzle before we can go ahead with our plan. "

"Yes my master."

"Now...About the other matter at hand."

"Are you sure gathering those toushi is such a good idea?"

"When Madara tried to awaken that beast be forgot that in order to control. One must possess the means to do so..He only knew about half the puzzle..I know the whole thing. Once we've retrieved the last piece we need from the other. We can proceed with extracting her power from the stone without having to release her again. With her power inside the vessel we've chosen..I will use her to take control of the true power. The nine tailed Konjin Kyuuko.

"But why her?"

"Did you know that the legend of the Nine tail's love story pertains to a very unique ending. Each more varied and more different every time it's told. They say it was the nine tails who dictated the course of history throughout man's existence, Even during the era of the three kingdoms. It's the very reason why she is so much more valuable than gold."

"Yes but why just her..Why not the other Konjin?"

"Why would I need them..Once I have the nine tails the others will simply be in the way."

"I see. Then miss Chuutatsu I am at your service. Right girls?" When he spoke to two shadows approached him showing themselves. Mouyuu was among one of them, The other girl was a dark skinned woman with a short shorts which were unbuttoned exposed black lace panties. Her ample chest also was only covered in a black bikini which only covered her nipples.

"Mouyuu...Moukaku. Did you get what I asked for?"

"We got him alright. He ain't dat hard to get. Right sis?"

"Yeah. What a disappointment. When am I going to get a chance to fight a real opponent like that Uchiha boy..Sasuke."

"Sasuke is not to be harmed. We're going to be using him for Shiba'i's plan. I need to Hyuuga's eyes and others powers to create something else. The perfect warrior."

"Right right..I remember now. It was what I promised you." Shiba'i said.

"With your new acquired powers and the army of super warriors I think the world should be very fearful."

"Then I will rule all of Kanto. And soon after the entire world."

"You will succeed where the Akatsuki has failed." Kabuto replied.

"Of course..."

"But one more thing stand in our way. The dragon warriors...The leaders of Nanyo, Seito, and Kyushu."

"They won't be a problem. However...Seito's leader is something I've very interested in. Her power has not awakened yet. A perfect way to test my new abilities.." When she said that the view changed from looking at Kabuto and the Nanban sisters toward Shiba'i Chuutatsu...The new owner of the Rin'negan."

**At Seito academy Dorms.**

"Hurry up Chou''re going to be late." Shouted out Sasame Fuuma. The new girl of Seito girls Academy. She had started walking hand in hand with her new "sister" Chou'un Shiryuu. They have had a lot of fun the past few days with Sasame growing into a beautiful young girl. She was declared one of the "three beauties of Seito" With Kan'u Unchou and Ryuubi Gentouku following afterword. This in turn caused her to be the center of some rather odd attention.

"So Chou'un I was thinking that maybe after school we could go out for some Rice cakes and dumplings later."

"Well if your grandfather is fine with it then I would be happy to go with you."

"Yay! This is gonna be so awesome." As she spoke walking with Chou'un some of the girls were already casting their gaze on Sasame.

"Wow...There she is..Sasame Fuuma. She's so pretty as usual."

"It makes me so jealous when she hangs on to Chou'un like that. I wanna hold that hand too."

"And she's so cute too. I wonder if she's got a lover yet."

"I heard she's dating a guy from another school."

"No fair. I wanna go out with her."

"Me too.

"Me three." She sighed watching her walk away. A strange wind blew up accidentally lifted Chou'un's and Sasame's skirt. When their white lace panties showing the three girls who were oogling her like old men suddenly got a glimpse of her underside which made them foam at the mouth.

"Her butt is so cute. You could just sleep on it."

"I bet she's a minx in bed."

"Oh yeah..I'd totally swing that way any day."

Sasame's sneezed made it's way to mouth slightly causing her nose to itch. "Wow..I better be careful or I'll get sick."

"I agree." She looked toward the girls who were already in lust mode. "_ What has this school become?" _

_"_Oh hey. It's Kan'u and bee! KAN'U! BEE OVER HERE!" Kan'u Unchou. The Eighth chosen guardian for the eight tailed Ox Hachimi walked with her Jinchuuriki, Dwayne Thompson A.k.A Killer bee.

"Yo Sasame! What it do!" She came hugging bee and Kan'u for a friendly greeting.

"How are you guys? U heard you guys were getting ready for a tournament right?"

"So you've heard."

"The school knows and we're cheering you on."

"Thank you." They're talk was interrupted with the sound of footsteps heading toward them. "KAN'U! GUY OVER HERE!'

"Ryuubi. What are you doing here? You should be at school giving a speech." Asked Kan'u.

"But Kan'u I'm no good at speaking like that. I need your help. Please come with me. Bee you can come too if you want."

"Naw girl I'm coo. Me and Han finne bounce. Looks like Naruto's got some business with us."

"Alright then. Let's go Kan'u." She took Kan'u's hand walking straight toward the school with Sasame and Chou'un following.

**To Seito.**

"We've been called to our destinies henceforth and together we will share a brighter future. I wish to be able to spend every waking moment of my life protecting the school's honor and will carry our colors on high. Our hopes will rest on our fearless leader to guide us down the right path to glory and victory." Spoke Kan'u. The girls of the school shouted and sighed worshiping Kan'u beauty and attitude.

"Well I guess we can start with our top fighter to accompany Ryuubi, Myself and our Jinchuuriki." Spoke up Chouhi Ekitouku. The tomboyish girl of Seito.

"Right...Is there a Kanpei among us today?"

"I'm right here my beloved." She jumped from the crowd. Her grand entrance made everyone in the audience.

"Um...Are you Kanpei?"

"I am my darling Kan'u Unchou. As the best of our toushi I will lead you to victory of the tournament and steal you away from that blond kid." She kneeled down as if to almost marry Kan'u. "I vow that by the end of this tournament I will win your undying love as you have earned mine dear Kan'u. Take this as my confession of love."

"...Uh...Okay?"

"Yees. I get to go out with Kan'u Unchou if we win!" She jumped up and down.

"...Wow...She's energetic..." Sighed Kan'u.

"I like her already. She's in." Ryuubi stated.

"Are you serious? I mean are you sure you want this Ryuubi?" Asked Chouhi.

"Yup..She likes Kan'u and want her to be noticed. I think she'll be a great asset." Chouhi could only sigh in regret. _" You forget she's already taken.. Gees Ryuubi's got a bad judge of character."_

"I won't let you down Kan'u. I promise to fight and win so we could be together forever." Kansen spoke blushing.

"_Well that's the second time a girl has confessed to me. I now know what Ryofu feels like. It's nice...But a bit creepy."_

**Meanwhile**

A small room with a window overseeing the front of Seito held the five tails Jinchuuriki Han and his guardian..Koumei Shoukatsuryo.

"Who is the girl talking to Kan'u Koumei."

"She's Kanpei. An openly lesbian girl in love with Kan'u Unchou and has declared war on Naruto Uzumaki and by default..Ryofu Housen."

"...There's something odd about her."

"You mean the fact that she's into girls?"

"No no...I can sense her power. It's quiet awkward for someone like her."

"Is that so?"

"Does she have siblings?"

" I heard she had a girlish looking cousin she teased before they were separated...Haku I think he name was."

"Haku. I see...So I guess we better get ready. I'm going to meet with Naruto and the others."

"Be careful tiny. If you need anything...Please call me."

"Right.." He left going toward the Shinto shrine where they had they're rendezvous.

**XXX**

At the Mei shrine a priestess was seen cleaning her front steps before a voice called out to her.

"HEY! GAKUSHIN! OVER HERE!"

"Oh? Gods be praised for your safe journey. Naruto you've made it. And you brought the others as I asked. Thank you."

"No prob. It's not that big a deal." He blushed. She had blessed them with her divine kiss on the forehead before letting them all in. Once she had them sit around her in a circle she began to sigh and explain the current situation to the Jinchuuriki.

"Now I assume you all know what is going on with this tournament going on and with the release of Sousou Moutoku."

"Yeah I heard about Kyushu wanting his release since he is a Kyushu's leader.

"Right. With the defeat of the Akatsuki he has cleaned his hands of any evil and serves to protect the Jinchuuriki under his watchful eye." Spoke Gakushin.

"And boy let me tell you. Sis has never been so annoyed. The guy won't stop hitting on her." Spoke Yagura Shigen, The three tails.

"But his ways as a leader is surely something to admire. Kakatoun holds him in high regard. " Spoke Utakata Shiji, younger brother of Tashiji Shiji and six tails keeper.

"Which is why I ask you all here today. We need to call on your services once again. We had reason to believe that this is a trap to set free the ten tails again."

"After all we've been through I think the ten tails isn't waking up again. Who'd be stupid enough to do it?" Asked Fuu, The seven tails of Nanyo."

"I think Kentei plans to use her to take over all of Kanto and if we're not careful he could be destroying all life on Earth rather than controlling it."

"But Gakushin isn't it your job to make sure that doesn't happen. What about Grandma Tsunade?" Asked Naruto.

"She is well informed of this and will be taking measures as to prevent her awakening again."

"But the kidnappings. Hinata just came to me to save her brother Neji."

"Yes...She was informed of this too..Neji was one of our liasons in Ryoshuu Academy in case one of you were to enter their school."

"Right but now they've taken him somewhere."

"As well as others..A man we only very little about. Hashirama Senju and a mysterious girl with Genjutsu magic rivaling that of the Sharingan." Stated Gakushin.

"Man this is getting confusing. I thought once the Akatsuki were done and over with we'd live in peace but now we've got more trouble. This sucks." Suddenly Yugito Nii. The two tailed Cat of Nanyo placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be alright Naruto..We can stop whatever danger there is. It won't be that hard to save the world again."

"That's right young man. I may be getting on in years for there's still some fight left in these old bones." Spoke Roshi Fuuma. The Fuuma clan's gorilla.

"So let's get things going with the tournament. I'm sure that you know that you will be figthing one another. Whatever you do you must never use your beasts power. If we've are to protect you all you must try to hide your strength. Especially you Naruto...Your beasts is special on it's own right and many will come seeking your power. Protect it and protect the other Jinchuuriki."

"Right...I'll try my best..."

"Good..Then I must go. I've got more cleaning to do and more investigations with Lady Tsunade. "

"Tell her I said hi Gakushin."

"I will Naruto. May the Gods smile upon you always." They left the scene watching Gakushin fade from view. Sudden from the shadows stood a tall girl with a volleyball jersey behind her.

"Kyocho Chuukou. What a pleasant surprise. Did Sousou send you?"

"Yeah he did...Where's Yagura. We're departing for Nanban now.."

"Right. He's on his way...I honestly don't feel any good coming from this."

"Neither do I...But I trust his Judgment..You should too."

"We shall see."

"See ya around."

"Right." Kyocho had already vanished into the air leaving a sense of foreboding behind.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

**Back at Naruto's house.**

"So what are you gonna do about Hinata sweety?" Asked a half naked Ryofu on top of a half naked Naruto.

"Of course she's first. I have to find Neji. I don't know what's going on but I think this is gonna tie him in with what's been going on with us."

"I know your going to help her but that's not what I asked."

"What do you mean?'

"Honey.. You know what forget I asked. I'm just being silly."

"No no no..Say it. You've got something to say you should say it."

"Alright alright...You know I think she still might have feelings for you."

"Her...You kidding? What made you say that?"

"Well..I mean you did tell me you kind of liked her."

"Yeah but that's in the past now. We're together on this Ryofu. You sound almost jealous."

"Well duh I mean. This girl comes out of Nowhere and suddenly needs you. "

"Your thinking I'm going to jump back on that wagon. You can relax Ryofu. There's nothing there."

"I know..That's why I let you have Kan'u. But that's as far as I go. I have no intention of making this a harem. Only cause I love you I let you have Kan'u..Just to spice things up in our love lives."

"Geez your a kinky girl Ryofu."

"You know you love me that way." She said stealing a kiss from him before a shout came from the outside of her house.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! GET OUT HERE! I GOTTA SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU!"

"Who could that be?"

"REMEMBER ME NARUTO? WE MET A LONG TIME AGO. DURING GOLDEN WEEK! IT'S ME BACHOU MOUKI!"

"Bachou?...Naruto. What does she mean by "meeting"?"

"She and I met at a market when I went to buy food remember? I told her about you, I'm surprised you forgot."

"Oh yeah...Well what does she want?"

"I don't know." They quickly got dressed and went outside watching a girl with a pony tail and a tight blouse on. Her chest wasn't as big as Ryofu's but was impressive nonetheless.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto."

"Nice to see you too Bachou...What are you doing here?" Before he could even react she landed a critical blow to his face and kicked him into the ground. Ryofu had tried to defend her "hubby" Only for her to get smalled on the ground, Her cloths were torn revealed a braless chest.

"You bitch! How dare you attack us?" She jeered.

"Don't get the wrong idea. You're in the way Ryofu Housen. I want to fight Naruto. Your the nine tails aren't you?" Suddenly they jumped at her startling discovery._ "How did she know about the nine tails?" _Thought both Ryofu and Naruto.

"I've come to challenge you to a one on one fight. And prove that I'm better then the legendary nine tailed Konjin Jinchuuriki."

"Is that so?" He got back up with his shirt torn from his body and smirked. He hadn't had a fight in a long time. "Then I accept."

* * *

And that's it for this week. Next week will be wondering who comes out on top and wonder why I wrote some girl on girl fanservice. Cause you perverts had it coming. It's Ikkit tousen for christs sake. Wouldn't be Ikki tousen without some hot chick on chick action.

Next time: Ch.3 Izanagi: Sasuke's new attack.

See ye next time^ ^.


	4. Izanagi: Sasuke's new attack

**Ch.3 Izanagi:**

**Sasuke's new attack**

Hello everyone. This is your favorite author reporting live from restaurant. This place has pretty decent Wifi so for this until I get my internet back I'll be updating from a burger joint Every Wednesday which brings me to my point today.

Most of you have already started asking questions about the plot and stuff. Pretty much going on about "So...what's going on? Why us Shiba'i getting the Rin'negan and isn't she really resurrected in Kentei?

Well to put your eager young nubile minds at ease I've decided to list out the answers one by one.

1. The reason we haven't gotten to that plot yet is because there's a filler we need to get out of the way before I can get anywhere. Hinata and Neji's arc will be a tad long because of what I will say in No.2

2. Due to constraints in time and budget I'm now required to reduce the number of words from the usual 5k to around 3.5 to 4k. As I said before is due to constraints of time (Work and soon school) and Budget (You know I have to pay money( Internet) to write this to you folks. ) Since I get paid Biweekly (Which won't work for me. I'm planning to quit that job as another job which is better pays weekly.)

3. The Characterization's a bit off I know. (As an anonymous douche pointed out.) but you guys know me already. I'm not an Otaku. I simply write for the joy of writing and could give a shit about anything you remotely consider "canon" (God that word just sucks the sex drive out of me.)

4. I've decided to split up Shiba'i an Kentei for reasons that would other not tie this altogether.

So to sum things up. The plot is coming soon. Filler is now, Shorter chapters and somewhat oddly placed characterization cause I felt like it.

If any of you have questions please feel free to email me and stuff...Until then...shut the fuck up you damn squirrel :P.\

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

"HERE I COME!" Shouted Bachou with a fist to his left side which Naruto dodged with ease. She wasn't as fast as he was but her speed was something to be admired. She pressed her attack as best she can only ending in failure. When she swung her right foot attempting to punt him away he grabbed with with all his strength.

"Wow you've got some chi there. Who'd a thought."

"You too. I like where this is going?" She raised her other foot booting him to the face which cause him to release her previous foot. She took to the air charging a chi ball ready to come down on him. "This ends now! HAAAAA!" She came down with a tremendous force onto Naruto. The blast had hit it's mark cause a great explosion which tore off some of her cloths. When the smoke cleared she was amazed that all that remained was a 5 foot crater.

"What? How did he?"

"Shadow Afterimage." She turned around see him with strange eyes. They almost looked like a frog's eyes. Ryofu knew at this point the match was done. _"Sage mode this early? You want this to end quickly don't you sweety?"_

"Wow that was awesome. I wanna learn how to do that."

"Takes a lot of time to do..Now then.." He raised his arms and started to yell at the top of his lungs. Soon a ball of swirling chi started to appeared. The energy sphere continuing to rotate until it started to reveal four blade like edges around it. It looked almost like a weapon.

"What technique is that? Such power?" Gasped Bachou. Ryofu had started to get ready since she knew what this technique was capable of. "Rasen Shuriken. Your not kidding around Naruto."

"I hope your ready. Here it comes. SAGE ART: RASEN SHURIKEN!" He shot the swirling disc at her before Bachou could react. However what happened next caught both him and Ryofu off guard...She caught it with her bare hands. A strange aura had come over her which allowed to catch the disc still whizzing as loud as a lion's roar.

"Impossible...How did she?" Spoke Naruto bewilderingly. Before she exhausted too much energy she sent the disc skyward watch it explode in the air.

"That was a workout. Didn't think I'd be able to pull that out." All the while examined the aura around the girl. To her it was almost familiar, as if she had felt this kind of power before. _"That girl...Could she be?"_

"What the hell was that just now? Were you holding back this whole time?"

"Just a tad." She smiled.

"Alright then...I'll get serious too." He crossed his arms trying to raise his power higher then hers before jumping up. He came down with his chi charged fist toward. She charged her fists as well before the superpowers collided. With a blinding flash both Bachou's and Naruto's cloths were torn off from the seams. Before they faced again all the was left of Naruto was his pants with his well built chest as well as Bachou in her underwear. Needless to say Ryofu didn't try to cover her nose after seeing him in his state.

"You're strong Naruto. I knew I had a good match with I met you."

"You too. But was this really why you attacked me?"

"I didn't attack you. I challenged you. And boy let me tell you you're a lot stronger than that guy with the strange eyes."

"Strange eyes?"

"Yeah..He had strange red eyes and made me see a lot of weird stuff but I managed to beat him though. Close match too."

"You beat Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah that's his name. I barely beat the guy if it wasn't for my strength." Ryofu was convinced at this. Her power is something to be wary of if it could even give Naruto a run for his money.

"But I concede defeat this time. I need to train some more if I want to beat you at the tournament."

"Tournament.

"Yeah. I'm the new leader of Ryoshuu Academy."

"A leader..That means..You're a dragon user aren't you?" Asked Ryofu.

"Well I don't know about that but ever since big bro made me heir to Ryoshuu I've gotten plenty strong."

"So Kansui named you leader. That guy."

"You know big bro?"

"Well...Maybe you could say I knew him.." Naruto sighed. He knew **EXACTLY** what she was talking about.'

"I see..Well that's my story. How about you Naruto?"

"Ryofu's out leader though it's because of something else."

"You right..Since your a Jinchuuriki."

"How did you know that by the way?"

"Who doesn't?" She stuck her tongue out. "I have a lot of sources that knew about those like you and I've wanted to test my mettle against the strongest of the tailed beasts...You."

"Ah...Say..um...Wanna come inside. Ryofu's got some cloth you can borrow."

"Huh?"

"Well...Your kind of naked." When she looked down she gave a great big "eep" before covering herself. "Come on in darlin'. I've got the cutest cloths for someone your size."

"Thanks! Sorry about that Naruto."

"It's fine...Happens all the time.

**XXX**

Near the outskirts of Nanyou Academy a lone figure stood meditating on a hill before a rather busty girl called out to him

"Sasuke...What are you doing here?"

"Thinking Hakufu."

"...You soar about that loss to that Bachou girl?"

"No..Not at all.. Just means I need to get stronger..I'll challenge her again someday. Maybe even at the tournament...Has that Kentei guy sent the email for the departure date for the boats?"

"Not yet. We still have three days left till the tournament. I think it should just be you mean, Fuu, and Yugito."

"I don't know about that. Something doesn't seem right. Why would he call the Jinchuuriki out? Doesn't make any sense...and the email to me...That was strange too." He looked at this inbox seeing the message from Kentei

_Dear Sasuke Uchiha of Nanyou Academy_

_I trust the item in question has finally come to your possession. This is a prize from which my best archeologists had found about your family history._

_Read it and see if it is to your liking._

_Kentei_

"Something wrong Sasuke?"

"No...I'm fine...I think your people need you now."

"Right...I'll call you if we the meeting starts student council president." She waved before running out of sight. Sasuke had reached into his pocket pulling out a small scroll with his fan crest emblem on it. "Symbol of the Uchiha...I wonder if father knows about this." He removed the seal and began to read the scroll. On the inside of the seal was a name which Sasuke failed to read out.

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Itachi_

**XXX**

Near the end of the day Naruto after parting ways with Bachou was on his way toward Seito before a shadow had crept behind him cause Naruto to stop.

"Who's there?" He asked sternly.

"It's me Naruto..Hinata." From the shadow appeared the Hyuuga girl herself.

"Hinata...What are you doing here?"

"I've got a lead Naruto..I need you to come with me to Ryoshuu."

"What?"

"Please Naruto. You need to come see this?"

"Alright alright. I need to tell Ryofu about this?"

"I've already contacted her about it. She's on her way."

"Wow...Wait...how did you get her number."

"I asked." She smiled. This struck an odd chord with him. They headed over the school before someone else had caught his attention. To his surprise and amazement two more old friends had surfaced after a few years apart.

"NARUTO! IS THAT YOU? WOW IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" Came a girl with a Chinese female suit and buns on her head. Another one was a mushroom haired boy with the vigor of a hummingbird.

"Tenten? Bushy brow? NO WAY!" They had given themselves a big hug before a clearing of a throat caught their attention. "I'm glad you guys are back together but you had a reason for calling us here?" Ryofu said with a hint of impatience.

"Oh...right.. Sorry but this reunion will have to wait. All of you come with me." Hinata added. They nodded as this was no time for reminiscence. Once they got into a classroom Tenten cleared her throat and begin her explanation of what happened.

"So about some time ago there were two figure not of Ryoshuu who attacked and kidnapped Neji. One of the was too hidden for a description but the other one. She was strong..." Tenten grimaced.

"What did she look like Tenten?" Asked Naruto.

"She was a tall girl with short silvery hair and a eye patch on her right eye. She also carried a short Hattori Hanzo sword with a tiger insignia at the bottom of the blade. I know a lot about weapons and I've never seen a Hanzo sword like that. She even wields it like an ancient samurai."

"Mouyuu and Moukaku." The mushroom headed boy spoke. "..Lee." Replied Tenten.

"I've met them before..I transferred from a private school before coming here. I've seen one of the sister before."

"They're sisters?"

"Yeah..and both are equally strong. Especially Mouyuu with her hidden techniques. Some say her hidden eye is actually a special eye of a dragon user she once killed. She only uses it for emergency situations. I bet Neji's Byakugan may have been one of those situations. "

"So she's almost like Ryomou. Though she obtained that power through accidental means." Added Ryofu."

"So where do we find them?' Asked Hinata to Lee. He only lowered his head. "You won't find them...They will find you."

"You must have some clue as to where they come from."

"My apologies Hinata..But until we find out where they reside we have no way of tracking them."

"...Tracking them...Wait...That's it." Naruto stood up. "Did they leave anything behind that we can use?"

"No...Nothi-..Wait...yes they did..A cloth that Neji was able to tear off from her before he was kidnapped."

"Wow...Neji you never cease to amaze me." Added Naruto. "What did she leave behind?"

"This cloth from her cloak. She wore a long white cloak which Neji must have taken off before they took him." Naruto managed to examine it before clenching his fist. "I know just the guys to help us."

**XXX**

About a couple of hours later a large dog was sniffing around the area checking for any strong scents. Much to the dismay of the humans around him he could not trace the scent.

"Anything Kiba?"

"No...Nothing.." From the side also came a small girl with a tall masked man in a straw hat. "Anything Han? Koumei?"

"No...Horus didn't find anything." Han said called his eagle to his leather glove. They had sighed in defeat knowing the two sister left no trace of their presence behind.

"Damn..These guys are good."

"Sorry Hinata..Wish where was more I could do but Akamaru's getting tired and hungry." He whined wanted Hinata to pet his head. She did so happily. "There there Akamaru..I know you tried your best."

"So what now?"

"We have to keep searching. I won't rest until my brother is safe and sound."

"Some commitment to family." Ryofu spoke impressed with her. "Well princess what's your plan then?"

"I don't know...Without a motive to catching and only names and one face we have nothing." Before they decided to call it Koumei called Hinata's attention. "Say I didn't get the names of the kidnappers by the way..Maybe I might know the name?"

"Really Koumei?"

"Yeah."

"Tenten told me her name was Mouyuu."

"And let me guess...Her sister's name is Moukaku? The leaders of Nanban Academy?"

"*Gasp* You know them?" Asked Ryofu.

"I know about them. They're the leaders of the new school that just opened up and it's where the tournaments is supposed to take place. Seito's ready to mobilize with the email comes to tell about the departure time about the boats which is in three days."

"So they took them to that school..We can't go there until the boats come to get us for the Island. I heard it's on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere."

"Yes.. And Kentei intends to make full use of the island."

"The guy who's running the show? He's the one who called all of us over...The leaders and the Jinchuuriki."

"Which is odd indeed...The kidnapping of your brother Hinata, The gathering of all the schools for a tournament, A lonely island in the middle of nowhere. This is a trap. Either he means to control all of the Jinchuuriki and reawaken Juuma or...He plans all of us to kill each other."

"What would us destroying each other accomplish?" Asked Kiba. Koumei could only look at the sky in disdain. "I don't know. But I'm sure it's just means to an end."

"This is getting complicated and fast."

"That's not all.." A voice came from the shadows. Sudden appeared three figures that Naruto and Ryofu recognized as Sasuke, Hakufu and the leader of the white lotus guardian faction. Tsunade Senju.

"Gramma Tsunade?"

"Naruto, everyone..We need to talk...Now." She looked over at Tenten and lee. "They come too."

"About what? and why them?" Asked Ryofu.

"Don't ask questions Ryofu. Naruto,You and Sasuke are in grave danger." They looked at her wondering about this shocking revelation

**To the White lotus hideout.**

They had gathered around her with all of her subordinates listening in on the conversation. Before she began to speak Tsunade took a sip of her tea and breathed a refreshing sigh before starting.

"I'm sure you know the time before the tournament is nigh upon us. That means that the schools participating are to gather their strongest warriors and fight to reach the top and claim the prize. The legendary cursed Hyakuhekitou and the title of the "Ikki tousen." The greatest title a toushi could ever hope for. But something strange had come to my attention when Rikuson delivered to me the message. Rikuson..Come forward."

"Right Milady." She took out her phone and revealed the message to the others. " Now after reading the message over and over to find some kind of meaning in it I found this." She pointed to a sentence which caught Naruto and the others off guard. "_ obtain great power and glory"_

"What about that?"

"Naruto that part is what struck me as odd. What this Kentei wants is for you to show up. It's a trap. The whole thing is a setup. To use a tournament to call out the bravest fighters and to win power and glory. If your Minato's son you can't resist a challenge."

"That's true...In fact that's what you pretty much said when we got this email." Ryofu looked at Naruto. "Ehhhehehe family curse I guess."

"Naruto this is serious. That's why I've made a plan to spring this trap early. I'll be sending our strongest agent to guard you. That way you won't be defenseless when the time comes."

"Excuse me..but it's that my job? I'm his toushi guardian. If anything happens we can just call Kyuuko out and that's that."

"Then you'd be walking right into his trap. What Kentei is after is Naruto and the Nine tailed fox I don't think he'll miss the chance to capture you and Naruto alive." Ryofu's confidence meter suddenly dropped to zero. She was defeated with mere words in seconds.

"So how does this tie in with Sasuke and who's going to guard me then?"

"I'll let Sasuke take care of that." When Tsunade called his name he placed a scroll that called the attention of Rikuson and Koumei. "No..It can't be."

"It is...It's the scroll of the forbidden eye techniques of the Uchiha. One in particular is Highlighted...Izanagi. The illusion of death."

"Illusion of death? What do you mean Sasuke?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto...if you didn't know by now I guess I should tell you. In a way we're like brothers. Our clans descend from a long dead family line hundreds of years ago. Right down to the age of the six paths sage."

"The father of our fighting style?"

"Some even say the father of all toushi. The same man who first placed the ten tails into the jewel and was killed afterward. His lines was split into two families some hundred years later. The Uchiha and the Senju."

"Wait...Wasn't there a man with a name like."

"My grandfather. Hashirama..." Tsunade spoke gritting her teeth.

"I see.. The other one who was kidnapped along with some other girl and Neji."

"Right." Stated Sasuke. "With the birth of the Sharingan came a great many power bestowed onto us by the sage himself. Some of them you know already."

"Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susano'o."

"There are two others..Name after the Shinto gods themselves..The Illusion of life..Izanami. and the Illusion of death...Izanagi. When we use Izanagi we are trapped in a illusion where anything can happen. We can even give the illusion that we can't die."

"No way..."

"But there's a price to pay..Only those special among the Uchiha can use this technique and it comes at a cost...We will no longer see through the eyes that casts the genjutsu itself...In a word. blindness

"So that means."

"Yeah...He's after my eyes, and by default..

"Control over the nine tailed Fox." Suddenly they at Naruto and Sasuke's new found revelations and the fear of what this Kentei plans to do with Naruto and Sasuke...Or so they think.

* * *

Plot question. Do you think they know about Shiba'i yet?

Answer: HELL NO..They don't. But I will reveal her until the end of this starting arc.

Next time: Ch.4 Chibaku Tensei. Haku the protege.

See ya next time.


	5. Chibaku Tensei: Haku the protege

**Ch.4 Chibaku Tensei. Haku the protege.**

Good evening everyone. It's me again! I'm back from the 2 weeks of not writing and new years/Christmas fun.

Let me get the low down on what's been going on for the past two weeks.

First. This Christmas was a holiday of much needed items I.E cloths. Thanks to the god ol' saint nick that I was able to get some much needed wardrobe so that I can have some variety in my clothing line. (Normally I wouldn't care but for 8 months of the same cloths over and over again..Yeah...Something needed to change and bad.) I figured that this was going to be a rather eventful day and indeed it had. Although this year I missed out on the peach cobbler that my sister in law always made with expert hands. On thanksgiving I was so happy I was able to taste that fun filled dessert for the first time since 2 years ago. I really looked forward only to me to hope in vain.

Anyway on to the second week before new years: I had a lot of work that week. from almost 12 to around the same time at night. I was worked down to the very core and all I got was a lousy 300 dollar check. I've decided that this job is not for me as it is not stable as I hope for it to be. I am right now looking for another job to try to even out the costs it takes to pay for school this year. (I plan to take out some student loans to pay off the rest so I can start things off right.) Right now I am still working there but I plan to turn in my letter of resignation and that's all there's is to it.

Before new years I was supposed to go to Miamin but due to car trouble :( I was unable to attend the new years festival in bayfront park ( It used to be called bayside.)

New years day was quite interesting for me as well. I went to a party at my brother's friends house and boy was I done in. It took me one good game of beer pong to get tipsy (Granted I had shots of jack and something else but nothing too big.) I had started to get a tad comedic quoting good jokes from shows I watched along with some of my own material. It was a interesting night to say the least and I would like to be able to do things like that more often. I've made a resolution to get out of the house more often so I can wean myself out of this lappy and start thinking about getting a brand new lappy to type and play some games on. I've been wanting to play L4D2 on the PC for the longest time and until I can save up enough money to get that lappy I will be content with this little pawn shop PC.

I'd say it was an eventful two weeks to say the least and I think the end of this year will not only be fun. I might have predicted the apocalypse at the same time. (I'm Guatemalan Mayan descent so that means we get to see if we're right.)

So now that I've hear what you folks have been doing, When you leave a review today I want to hear what you guys did in the past two weeks when you weren't on .

Now with that out of the way, On to today's chapter and some ranting.

The views are through the roof with this one. Over 13,000 over the past two weeks (not as good as the when it's prequel had but it is a good start. Mean you guys were expecting this for a while now.)

the reviews are also pretty good. It's only gonna be better from here on out folks. By the way this a two part installment for the next two days as promised. Here's the next chapter folks

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time (Basic recap)**

_They had gathered around her with all of her subordinates listening in on the conversation. Before she began to speak Tsunade took a sip of her tea and breathed a refreshing sigh before starting._

_"I'm sure you know the time before the tournament is nigh upon us. That means that the schools participating are to gather their strongest warriors and fight to reach the top and claim the prize. The legendary cursed Hyakuhekitou and the title of the "Ikki tousen." The greatest title a toushi could ever hope for. But something strange had come to my attention when Rikuson delivered to me the message. Rikuson..Come forward."_

_"Right Milady." She took out her phone and revealed the message to the others. " Now after reading the message over and over to find some kind of meaning in it I found this." She pointed to a sentence which caught Naruto and the others off guard. " obtain great power and glory"_

_"What about that?"_

_"Naruto that part is what struck me as odd. What this Kentei wants is for you to show up. It's a trap. The whole thing is a setup. To use a tournament to call out the bravest fighters and to win power and glory. If your Minato's son you can't resist a challenge."_

_"That's true...In fact that's what you pretty much said when we got this email." Ryofu looked at Naruto. "Ehhhehehe family curse I guess."_

_"Naruto this is serious. That's why I've made a plan to spring this trap early. I'll be sending our strongest agent to guard you. That way you won't be defenseless when the time comes."_

_"Excuse me..but it's that my job? I'm his toushi guardian. If anything happens we can just call Kyuuko out and that's that."_

_"Then you'd be walking right into his trap. What Kentei is after is Naruto and the Nine tailed fox I don't think he'll miss the chance to capture you and Naruto alive." Ryofu's confidence meter suddenly dropped to zero. She was defeated with mere words in seconds._

_"So how does this tie in with Sasuke and who's going to guard me then?"_

_"I'll let Sasuke take care of that." When Tsunade called his name he placed a scroll that called the attention of Rikuson and Koumei. "No..It can't be."_

_"It is...It's the scroll of the forbidden eye techniques of the Uchiha. One in particular is Highlighted...Izanagi. The illusion of death."_

_"Illusion of death? What do you mean Sasuke?" Asked Naruto._

_"Naruto...if you didn't know by now I guess I should tell you. In a way we're like brothers. Our clans descend from a long dead family line hundreds of years ago. Right down to the age of the six paths sage."_

_"The father of our fighting style?"_

_"Some even say the father of all toushi. The same man who first placed the ten tails into the jewel and was killed afterward. His lines was split into two families some hundred years later. The Uchiha and the Senju."_

_"Wait...Wasn't there a man with a name like."_

_"My grandfather. Hashirama..." Tsunade spoke gritting her teeth._

_"I see.. The other one who was kidnapped along with some other girl and Neji."_

_"Right." Stated Sasuke. "With the birth of the Sharingan came a great many power bestowed onto us by the sage himself. Some of them you know already."_

_"Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susano'o."_

_"There are two others..Name after the Shinto gods themselves..The Illusion of life..Izanami. and the Illusion of death...Izanagi. When we use Izanagi we are trapped in a illusion where anything can happen. We can even give the illusion that we can't die."_

_"No way..."_

_"But there's a price to pay..Only those special among the Uchiha can use this technique and it comes at a cost...We will no longer see through the eyes that casts the genjutsu itself...In a word. blindness_

_"So that means."_

_"Yeah...He's after my eyes, and by default.._

_"Control over the nine tailed Fox." Suddenly they at Naruto and Sasuke's new found revelations and the fear of what this Kentei plans to do with Naruto and Sasuke...Or so they think._

**To the mayhem**

"So that's why he's gathering us all up..He wants to weed out the weak and gain the power over the strongest of them all." Spoke Ryofu.

"But why kidnap three people to do that? If that wanted you and Sasuke they should have done so." Said Tenten.

"True...But I think is trying to create something born from the power of the nine tailed fox. Therefore. Sasuke..We need to stop his plan from happening. I have a mission for you.." Tsunade turned to Sasuke.

"What is it?"

"I want you, Hinata and Naruto to search and rescue Neji Hyuuga from his imprisonment. Alive if at all possible." Hinata was a bit worried about herself. In America she knew her strength second to none. But now here, Her powers paled in comparison to even Tenten's."

"You...What's your name?" He turned to Kiba.

"Kiba Inuzuka ma'am. Toushi resident of Seito Academy...Well more like a bodyguard."

"Do you still have that cloth with you?"

"Yeah I do."

"I think I know someone who can make better use of this. Gakushin...Ino..." She called forth the two psychic toushi from the shadows. "Milady?"

"Think you can do something about this?"

"Certainly Milady...Ino..Let's begin."

"Man I hate acting like a bloodhound."

"What was that Ino?" Tsunade glared causing Ino to flinch. "Nothing Milady...Nothing at all." They turned toward the cloth as Gakushin held Ino's hand with fingers curled up within in the gaps of one another. She slowly started to chant when the cloth suddenly started to glow. Once the chant stopped both of them suddenly gasped for breath with their eyes and mouth shooting light into the upward ceiling throwing their heads back. For about 5 seconds they were in this state before they feinted. Naruto and Sasuke and come toward their aid before they fell to the floor.

"Gakushin! Ino! You alright?"

"Yes Naruto..I am well..You needn't worry. We merely gazed into the past and future together. It's a technique similar to what to bring you and Ryofu together."

"Really? Well that's some technique isn't it?" Ryofu complimented. Ino could only blush at her appraisal. "Oh stop it. We're not that good. But we did find something interesting about this cloth. It seems the chi pulsing from it is strong. Strong enough to be at least on par with a dragon user..."

"Yes..I recognize the strength of this chi..But the one with this flow. It's strange to me." Gakushin added.

"Yeah..Me too. No one I don't know of."

"Ino...It seems we are at an in pass."

"Nothing I can't handle..Naruto..You need to start looking around Kyushu."

"Why there? I would have thought they'd take him to that new school."

"I know...But go to Kyushu. I think you'll find what your looking there. Along with whoever has him hostage."

"Got it...Sasuke..Hinata...Let's go get Neji back."

"Good luck you be careful." warned Tsunade.

**XXX**

The three had taken towards Kyushu when they were stopped by the school's newly found "Knights." Kakouen had stopped them before they could even land a single step into the academy.

"Halt. Don't move."

"Kakouen..It's me Naruto."

"That still doesn't mean you can come in. What business do you have here?"

"Personal business."

"Then follow me.. We're taking to to our leader."

"Kakouen?'

"Following orders from our school's leader Naruto. Sorry if this comes off as rude. I know you mean no harm but Sousou isn't taking chances."

"Sousou?..Why is he here? Wasn't he imprisoned?"

"He got out on Good behavior."

"Oh yeah..I forgot. Guess it wasn't important enough to remember."

"Just follow me Naruto. We'll clear this whole mess up one Sousou sees you. In fact he's been expecting you."

"Really?" Suddenly Naruto looked toward Sasuke with a nod. They were ready for anything. His gaze soon fell onto Hinata. "Hinata..Whatever happens..You run at the first sign of trouble. Okay?'

"Naruto..."

"We can't have the enemy kidnap you too..Okay? We'll protect you." This caused to blush with a smile on her face. "Thank you Naruto...but I think I'm the one who should be protecting you."

"Hmm?"

"Don't worry about me. Right now getting my brother back is top priority and I won't leave you or Sasuke behind."

"Wow...You've gotten brave."

"Of course. I'm the heir to the Hyuuga clan aren't I? I can't uphold that honor if I'm weak."

"Well then..I'm counting on you."

"I won't let you down." She winked. In the midst of their conversation Kakouen had opened the door revealing Sousou with a woman on behind him. Once Naruto set her eyes on her the girls expression spoke "Defense" to him. She wasn't going to let anything happen to their leader.

"Nice to see you again Sousou." Sasuke started.

"Same here..I've been expecting you...Kakouen...Leave us...You too Kyocho.."

"But Sousou."

"I'll be fine...This is kind of a private matter."

"As you wish my lord." She got up from her spot by her master heading toward before stopping short of Sasuke's ear. "Don't get any ideas Uchiha...I won't hesitate to kill you and the nine tails should you lay a single hand on him."

"I'd like to see you try." She went away leaving Sousou alone with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Before we start this little thing I would like to formally apologize for what happened when I was in the Akatsuki. But with a little help from a few friends I'm back where I should be. So with in mind...What can I do you for?"

"The kidnappings...Know anything about them?"

**At Nanyou**

"Class..I want to introduce you to a new student today. Haku..Come inside." Yamato. Hakufu's new homeroom teacher had called forth the new student cause the entire female students with the exception of Hakufu to suddenly start entering "fangirl mode."

"Oh my god he's so cute. Just like a doll."

"Holy shit he's hot."

"Such a cutie." Having a hard time keeping his composure with his little blush Haku bowed cause the girls to go a little wild.

"I'm Haku Momochi...Son of Zabuza Momochi. Please take good care of me this year." Hakufu's thoughts had suddenly wonder about the boy.

_"There's something about this kid..Better tell Tsunade about this." _She continued to watch Haku as he started to take his spot in the middle of the class. He closed his eyes as the girls gathered around him like moths to a flame.

_Master...I will not fail you._

_

* * *

_

And that's it for today's chapter. With Haku in Nanyou and Kentei's tournament fast approaching. What exactly our heroes do to stop the world from these two now formidable titans? And will Sousou reveal what he may or may not know about the kidnappings? Find out tomorrow in

Ch.5 Invasion: Attack on Seito.

**Omake time**

Kyocho: Hello everyone.I am Kyocho Chuukou with our interview with the Naruto characters. For today's interview I will be speaking to the first real antagonists of the Naruto series...Haku.

Haku: It is nice to see you Kyocho

Kyocho: So tell me. What's it like being who you are.

Haku: First and foremost I know I look like a girl but rest assured I like the ladies..I don't want to BE one.

Kyocho: That appears to be the reason behind many people assumptions right?

Haku: Yeah. I just want to put that theory to rest once and for all.

Kyocho: And your power is that of cryomancy correct?

Haku: Yes...It is my Kekkei Genkai. You see Kekkei Genkai come in two forms. A special chakra which can utilize a part of the body..Or the power over a unique element via combination of the two elements a shinobi is gifted with. For me since I have control over the water and wind I can combine them both to create ice.

Kyocho: So your Kekkei Genkai is different then let's say the Uchiha or the Kaguya right?

Haku: Yes...Sasuke's Kekkei Genkai is something unique since it can take a chakra form in the eyes, The Kaguya's have their chakra form in the manipulation of their bone structure.

Kyocho: I see..Well I guess it's come down to the last question. All of the other characters had a chance to say their opinion but now it's your turn. If you ever had a chance to date a Ikki tousen character...who would it be and why?

Haku: Well I'm not familiar with the girls from your series but I think they must be very beautiful.

Kyocho: Aww your such a sweetheart. Well thank you for your time Haku

Haku: It was an honor.

Kyocho: Next time it will be one of the sound five being interview by the Nanban sisters. See ya next time ^ ^.

(Haku leaves the room only to find himself surrounded by the entire female [Except Kyocho] cast of Ikki tousen.)

Haku:...Umm...Can I help you?

Cast: GO OUT WITH US!

Haku:...Umm...Excuse me ^ ^"

Cast: GO OUT WITH US RIGHT NOW HAKU!

Haku...Don't you girls have something to do than hang out with someone like me. I'm sure I'm not the only G-HEY!"

(Ryofu takes him inside a large dark room with the rest of the girls following in toe. From inside various noises and profanities were heard from inside the room.)


	6. Invasion: Attack on Seito

**Ch.5 Invasion: Attack on Seito.**

Good evening...Infidels..I wonder if it's okay for me to say that even though I'm not Muslim...Ahh fuck it.

Welcome to an all new chapter of the new series.

Today I would like to discuss some of the recent things that have come into development in a website I've recently been on. The name of the site is called and boy let me tell you. It's a pretty awesome gaming site.

All you get to do is simple, Play through various games and submit a high score to gauge yourself on how well you do against other players. I've recently started playing a couple of zombie shooting games and things of the like. A game I've started to play as of late was called zOMGies. The game itself is pretty fast paced and well thought out. The high score is based on how well you kill each zombies of which there are four types. (As with anyone form of zombie they do come in the hordes.) The zombies themselves are weak but as a group you are screwed unless you have the right type of weapon to defeat said horde. Each weapon is unlocked as you progress from one level to another. The levels themselves are fairly simple. The player is autoruning the whole time to get to the end of the level depicted by a bar that's at the top of the screen. Each level does get harder and harder as you progress with a new weapon unlocked every 3 to 5 levels. When you finally get the last weapon (Which is a kick ass laser) You can lay waste to countless hordes with ease and the cycle continues...as long as you stay alive. When you die you head detaches from your shoulders and you wake up..Yes...The entire thing is a dream you were having...When the zombies break the window to eat. I haven't played it yet but after I am done with this chapter, I think I should increase my skills.

And now with the new stuff out of the way let's get back to the swing of things.

The views are coming in like crazy and boy is this thing getting some numbers. The first crossover of this series hit the 55,000 mark and still climbing up the charts.

Once again to get people caught up on what's going on, Right now the tournament is getting set to kick off with a bang but right now, Something has happened to Neji and two other toushi that not only disturbed Hinata, The sister of Neji but the Jinchuuriki themselves. The kidnappings happened prior to the tournament and now Naruto is on his way to get answers. Let's see what happens in this chapter of "Eternal bonds."

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

"So...care to tell me what you know?"

"Is that what you came here for?"

"Do you know or don't you?"

"If I told you, Would you accuse me of such things?"

"I wouldn't put it past me but then again."

"I see...Well...I know nothing about 'em. And thinking that the kidnappers might reside here tells me you think someone from here is trying to incite bloodshed or otherwise. As a leader of this school I won't take this lightly. I could careless if your the nine tails or not. This is blasphemy."

"Funny how the pot should call the kettle black."

"I've put that behind me. Course I can't say the same for you or your little friend there."

"Well if you don't know anything then do you have a good idea as to who it might be."

"I think I do...ever heard of Orochimaru?"

"He died by the hands of the Akatsuki...What's that got to do with it?"

"Some say he had many subordinates. One of them is the new headmaster of Nanban."

"Wait! You mean to say that the same Nanban that just opened and is hosting the tournament?"

"That's right Sasuke..." The room had been ongoing with this topic for over half an hour now. Naruto and Sousou had been on this debate trying to secretly get something out of one another. Sousou's reputation into the Akatsuki added with his rather questionable dealings with unknown sources only fueled Sasuke and Naruto's doubt. The room had reached boiling point. If Naruto didn't get any answers then he would have to find out the hard way.

"But if you want to really find out who's behind this...Then I think you have to do something for me."

"What?" Asked Sasuke.

"Shiba'i Chuutatsu. She's been a thorn at my side for a while. Word on the street says she's been making some deals with this guy..This...Kabuto Yakushi."

"What do you want with her?"

"I want her in front of me..dead or alive...And find out what she knows about the kidnappings and see if that should help you a bit." Hinata still watching the politics from the side decided to step up. "How do you know all of this?"

"I have my inside sources. Being the friend of some rather inscrutable characters in the underground does have it's advantages. Also...About the Jinchuuriki...I trust you've heard about this Kentei guy whose hosting it at the school."

"Yeah."

"Do you plan to go...I know I fully intend to reveal this guys plan so it doesn't jeopardize our truce."

"Right...How can we trust that this information?" Asked Naruto.

"I've let you live ling enough to talk to me, And Kyocho hasn't even left the room yet." They looked behind them in surprise and sure enough Kyocho was right behind them. "If I had sensed any ill will she would have put you three away for good. I think that's reason enough to know you can rely on my good intentions."

"That hardly justifies anything."

"Letting you walk out of this school with your arms and legs intact mean I need you to fulfill the task that has been given to you. In a way it's a win win situation."

"I'll help you find this girl...Then bring her back to you? That's it."

"Yes...Preferably alive but then again..She will want to put up a fight. She herself is not threat but she's got this new disciple I don't know about."

"I see..well then..You've got a deal. I bring her in and I get to question what she knows abut Neji."

"And the others as well. The girl they took is rather special...I would want her back here also...The other man is of no use to me."

"Yeah yeah yeah...So how do we go about this anyway." Sudden before Sousou was about to tell him where Shiba'i could be found a Kyushu student had interrupted the meeting out of breath. "Sousou...Sousou! It's bad..It's very bad."

"What is it?" He spoke to the aired out student.

"Seito has been attacked." The caught the five of them off guard. "Well well well..Didn't think they'd make a move so hastily. Kyocho.."

"Sousou.."

"Go with them.."

"...But."

"It's alright..I'll be fine..They need you right now. Remember the mission."

"As you will Sousou." She came toward Hinata ready to lend a hand. "Let's hurry!" Shouted Naruto as they left through the door. Sousou was left with a shadow creeping up behind him. The shadow soon revealed it self to be Utakata.

"Don't you think I should have gone..I am a Jinchuuriki after all."

"You are...But doing so would risk your capture...And I don't want Kakouen to hate me because I lost you. You're a rather dependable toushi I want for Kyushu."

"I see...But the enemy."

"I know...She wants the nine tails. But for what purpose..I think if he manages to get to her.."

"He'll succeed where we failed."

"I wouldn't say fail...More liked tried."

"Thinking positively...That's rather unlike you.."

"Yeah I know...Shut up."

**At Seito**

"WHERE IS SHE? Bring that girl out here! We wanna play with her." Spoke Mouyuu. She and Moukaku had laid waste to Seito's guard and now stood face to face with the Bee, Han, Koumei and Kan'u.

"We won't let you near her. Ryuubi is our leader and we will protect her with our lives."

"Such devotion. I admire that, Too bad it's going to get you killed now." She charged at bee clash with his unsheathed katana. The two had exchanged blows on after another until they had reached a power struggle.

"Your pretty good with that sword. Who are you?"

"Dey call me the killah bee. You ain't got a chance against me ya dig?"

"You know your rhymes are horrible right?"

"Don't hate what you can't do. Right nah the fight between us two." Bee managed to push her away before undergoing his cloaked form, revealing one tail. _"Is he the?" _Thought Mouyuu. Before she had a chance to fathom she had already been sent flying with a powerful cloths line. "LARIAT!" He shouted. She was sent crashing into the tree's behind her. "Mouyuu. You fucking asshole." Moukaku readied her metal bladed Chinese ring.

"Now your dealing with me ya prick!"

"Come get it hot chick!"

"DON'T RHYME MY SENTENCES!" She threw her ring which clipped his sword causing to spark before it was deflected. Once the ring returned to her she tossed it toward Kan'u. She had no time to react before Bee deflected the ring away.

"..Bee."

"Girl if you die on me, Naruto won't forgive. So stop daydreamin' so you can live."

"Thank you..." She smiled. Awakened from her daze she face down Moukaku, Both of them with their weapons in ready position. "You won't live past this point. I won't let you."

"We just want the girl. Bring her out here and we won't have to kill anyone else."

"How dare you. I won't hold back." Kan'u aura had emanated with raw energy before bee had gone into his 6 tailed state. the eight tails bone structure seen around him. "It's time bee."

**"HERE WE GO!" **Kan'u had put her spear in the air before something had flown past her. Suddenly blood had spilled from her chest causing her to collapse. "KAN'U!" Shouted Koumei. "TINY!"

"I understand." Han had spread steam and covered the entire area. When the steam finally cleared everyone was gone. "What the? That guy. He covered they escaped route...MOUYUU!"

"Right here?"

"Did you do that?"

"Yeah I did..I was about to get her but she stepped back..She must have some good reflexes."

"That bitch. But seeing her and that other guy got me thinking..Are those?"

"Yes...Han the steam master and the legendary American rapper and swordsman. Dwayne Thompson..Aka...Killer bee."

"The five and eight tails..I knew it."

"Let's search for them. They could not have gotten far."

"Right."

**Inside the Seito temple.**

Kan'u had been sleeping on a futon heaving for breath. Her wounds were covered in some gauze and other bandages to ease the bleeding. Ryuubi had held her hand to ease the pain while Koumei and Han tended to her wounds. Bee had been outside the house out on watch if the two sisters.

"Who were they?" Asked Ryuubi.

"Obviously they're from Nanban. I didn't recognize them from the other school. I think they might even be the leaders." Stated Han

"I've heard of them. The two sisters of Kanto. But why attack us directly?"

"Well if what I think is true then they were here for you Ryuubi." Said Koumei.

"But I didn't do anything wrong to them..Honest I didn't."

"You think they are the ones who kidnapped Neji an those others."

"Possibly.. They seems intent on wanting to take Ryuubi alive." Suddenly as if on cue Kan'u opened her eyes and saw Ryuubi. She had taken her hand tightly not wanting to let go. "Ryuubi...Are you safe"

"Don't talk Kan'u...You need to rest."

"But..I haveto protect you...I...can't *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough* ...let you get..*cough*..hurt."

"No...No no no...rest Kan'u...Your injuries won't heal if you push yourself too hard. Just hang on." Suddenly noises came from outside the house. Han and Koumei had gone outside watching Bee fight Mouyuu once again. "Damn it..How did they find us?"

"That's our secret...Now...Mouyuu...Use it."

"I should have done this in the first place.." She revealed her patch to Bee. "No way...that's the.." Before he finished his sentence he had fallen into unconsciousness. "BEE! TINY WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

"Got it!" He rolled out some steam to shroud himself before moving into action. "That steam won't fool me..I know where you are." She had raised the back of her fist and slammed something behind her. She then launched a kick which sent Han into a tree behind him. "..How.. did you...no one's been able to see me in my steam camouflage technique..." She pointed her sword toward Han to land the final blow before she stabbed something she didn't think to stab...The ground.

"I see...That was an illusion."

"You've got something underneath that eye patch young miss...Pray tell what that might be?"

"Like I'd tell you!" She swung her sword side to side with Han evading the thrusts with ease. "Don't you get it? You've got no chance with me!" His chi blast from his left hand sent her rolling across the grass. Upon getting back up she noticed the steam around him starting to take form. Behind him solidified three tails and two large rabbit like ears.

"So you've decided to take me seriously?"

"I won't be as easy you think I am?"

"Really...Bee was a piece of cake." She put her hand on her eye patch and slowly revealed her unseen eye. Han looked in horror that was put on before him. "No...It can't be..that's the!" Before he could try to dodged Mouyuu had already taken him out and covered her eye at the same time. Now she turned her attention towards Koumei.

"You won't get past me..I won't let you."

"Wow you Seito girls really are persistent...Even when the strongest of you fell before me."

"I swear it. I'll defeat you."

"With what...Wits?"

"I can fight too." She took a basic Aikido stance. They both laughed at her. "Such a simple stance...full of openings...Like." She had vanished from thin air and appeared behind her just as quickly. "Here!" With one good fist to her gut she was sent towards the ground with Mouyuu sword pointed towards her. She gasped waiting for the inevitable death blow. "Say goodbye..Little girl!" When she closed her she waited for the sword to end her life...Only the moment never arrived. When she looked towards where Mouyuu was there stood a tall silhouette of a young man. The figure had pushed the sword and slammed her towards Moukaku.

"What the...Who the hell are you?'

"I would ask you the same thing..but I think I already know."

"Wait..I know you...Your that...Uchiha fella...This is perfect."

"...Sasuke?.." When her eye sight finally cleared she saw three figures standing before her. Two she recognized but the female of the group she knew nothing about. "Naruto...Sasuke!...Your here."

"So your the one who kidnapped Neji...Where is he?" Asked Naruto. Moukaku had gone to her sister ready to fight along side her. "Hey Mouyuu...It's him..The nine tails.."

"So we finally meet...Naruto Uzumaki..."

"The leaders of Nanban academy...Mouyuu and Moukaku. I want to know."

"Yeah yeah yeah..We know...But if you really want to know...Come with us and we'll show you.."

"Like hell I will."

"Then I'll just have to take you by force." But she was suddenly stopped by Sasuke with his Sharingan already activated. "You...I can see you chi flow."

"And.." Witha kick towards her abdomen she kneeled down to catch her breath. Sasuke had already gathered his chi for is signature attack. "Now normally I'd kill you...But Sousou want's you alive..And so do I."

"Too bad kid...I won't let you." She uncovered her eye and began to do battle one again. Moukaku had already stared down Naruto and Hinata. "Well I can't let my sister have all the fun can I?"

"Your going to tell me where you taken her brother and nothing else.."

"If I refuse?"

"Then I'll beat it OUT OF YOU!" They had started charged towards each other. The battle had begun.

* * *

And there it is...Next week is the continuation of the Neji recovery filler arc before the big tournament.

Next time: Mouyuu's eye. Where did you get that?

Curious is what you think her eye is? Leave your suggestion in the review when your done reading.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	7. Mouyuu's eye: Where did you get that?

**Chapter 6 Mouyuu's eye: Where did you get that?**

Nothing much to tell you folks. I completed my fafsa today and submitted it to the schools I wish to attend. I think it's high time I was serious about getting my school stuff done and done once and for all.

I never told you guys but I'm leaving my job and gonna really focus on the educational part of myself. Once I get that straightened out I can focus on the job thing again. I don't think there's any room for error so long as I find the time to get this done.

This won't affect the overall writing experience of this tale until further notice though. (I doubt it will but then again.) Other then that, Nothing much else.

The reviews are getting good so far. The views are through the roof here. Over 5,000 (Face it, The column isn't as popular as it should be.) and I'm only 5 chapters plus prologue into this. I do have to tell you that this thing will be a tad drawn out because after this is the age old true arc. I plus to make this a 24 or 25 chapter long piece so if your waiting for the tournament. It's gonna be a while. And with a chapter a week, I think the new main arc isn't coming until I think beginning or mid February.

Well with all that said I think it's time we get to the action. The chapter are only going to be getting shorter and shorter to try to make it to the half way point of this tale.

So without any further delay..

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

The four combatants had clashed together in a sea of power. The aura's blending together with each other creating a rainbow of color. Koumei had watch the titans fight to the finish with both amazement..And fear.

"These toushi...They're strength is beyond anything I've ever seen..Who are they?"

It was then in the midst of all the commotion that Mouyuu had separated Sasuke from Naruto by tossing him into the forested areas behind the temple. They had started to clash fists one after another. Mouyuu had her sword sheathed making slashes into the air wherever she saw the shadowy silhouette of Sasuke.

"Hold still you little cretin." She kept hacking away at nothing until her sword was caught in a tree. She turned around seeing Sasuke with his special attack ready to strike.

_"Chidori..." _She said to herself.

"You know this move.."

"Who hasn't. It's your signature move. Apart from those eyes of yours."

"Which reminds me...Your eye...Where did you get it?"

"I would tell you...But then I'd have to kill you afterword."

"I'd like to see you try.

**Inside the temple.**

Ryuubi had held Kan'u as tight as she could to try to keep her safe and calm.

"Hang in there Kan'u..Hang in there."

"I'll be fine...really *cough* *cough* *cough*...I'm fine." Ryuubi noticed a trickle of blood come out of her mouth. "No your not..I don't want to lose you Kan'u..Because your my best friend."

"I'm not going anywhere...I promise.." She spoke before placing Ryuubi's head on her ample chest. "I won't be going anywhere." Suddenly they had seen the door swing open revealing a dark figure. Ryuubi instantly had swung her arms open as if to protect Kan'u. "I won't let you touch her."

"Relax..I'm on your side Leader of Seito."

"...Who are you?"

"Kyocho Chuukou.. I'm the Kyushu's guardian.."

"Oh...Kyocho It's terrible..They've hurt her..I can't stop the bleeding."

"Relax Milady. I'll try my best...Let see what we can work with." She had come over to Kan'u bedside and examined her wound. "I see..Her wound isn't that bad but the bleeding is something I need to take care of. We need a gauze pad and some Iodine."

"Wait..I have some stuff here you can use." All the meanwhile Kan'u was wary of the new visitor. "If your here than Sousou knows about our dilemma."

"He sent me, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata to help you."

"Naruto..Where is he?"

"He's outside with the enemy."

"What! I need to help him." She tried to get up only to shout out in pain. Kyocho and Ryuubi had restrained her to ease her misery. "Your in position to help him now. You'd only get in the way with that injury."

"Damn...damn it..."

"He'll be fine..He's the nine tails after all."

"But I.." Ryuubi laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's the best..No one can beat him.."

"...Your right...Kyocho...I."

"I know I know.. Don't worry...Nothing will happen..A Jinchuuriki is something to be feared and respected."

"...Thank you..." They had come closer together and could only hope their premonition was right.

**Back to Naruto.**

"Let's dance." She tossed her ring towards Naruto watching him evade it with ease. He came straight at her with his fist to land a blow to her side. She had already predicted his movement and countered with a foot to his face. He was sent rolling across the landscape before she lept into the air. He saw her chi charged fist coming straight for him. On the last minute he dodged the attack rolling away from the area of effect. Once she landed a large crater was created from the intensity of the attack. She could only look toward Naruto before catching her ring again.

"You're pretty quick..Just like a sly fox. But I bet I can catch ya."

"Where is he? TELL ME!"

"Still on about that Hyuuga kid. Don't focus on a boy when you've got a hot chick right HERE!" She charge and managed to land a hit with her foot..Or so she thought. "Afterimage?..So it's true." She turned around too late. Naruto slugged her in the lower jaw sending her across the ground a few yards away. She got up running her hand across her lower lip. She had licked the blood from her hand with a smirk on her face.

"Wow..This is getting me excited. I haven't been hit that hard since forever. Boy you've got me all pent up. Let's do it again."

"HERE I COME!" He charged again making his attack with speed and power. She had dodged again and again putting in counters of her own. The two clashed on after another until they had locked hands trying to push each other away.

"Surely you've got more power then this sweety. Come on, Show me whatcha got under there. I wanna see the true power of the nine tails. Make me feel it hun!"

"You've got a lot of nerve trying to provoke me. You won't tell me what I wanna hear then I will make you."

"Ohh scary..Come on..Want me to talk? then you better make me. I ain't talking without a fight."

"SO BE IT!" He shouted raising his power to new heights. She in turn had raised her power to match his own. The aura's had blended into each other as it rotated and flowed with violent vigor. Once they let go of each other Moukaku had gathered chi into her palm and raised it over her head. "TAKE THIS! FLASH GUN ATTACK!" She shot her chi blast watching Naruto stand in the way. Koumei had watching in suspense as Naruto stood there with his eyes closed. "NARUTO LOOK OUT!" Too late. .The blast had reached it's intended target exploding on impact. She covered mouth with her hand in horror.."Naruto...NARUTO!" But her worries were put to rest as the smoke cleared.

"NARUTO! YOUR ALIVE!"

"Of course I am. That blast can't hurt me." He opened his eyes once again revealing his frog like eyes. _"Sage mode..Just as planned."_ Moukaku smiled. She opened her palm and sprung forth attempting to land a chi charged palm on his torso. He had only to move to the side putting an elbow to her back. She screamed out in pain before she was picked up and tossed around like a rag doll. He had sent her into the air with one good toss and returned her to the Earth with one good two handed fist. He landed safely on the ground across from her.

"Hehehe...Oh god that was amazing..I never would have thought your sage mode was as good as I've heard. Our master was right to want your power."

"Whose your master..Where have they taken Neji Hyuuga?"

"All in due time hun. Right now I wanna have some more fun!" She closed her eyes and suddenly she was covered in spikey like tattoos all over her body. Suddenly Naruto felt her power spike up ten fold.

"What the...The hell is that?"

"It's our masters gift to us...Seven of us have this power that we wield. Once we undertaken this form our strength and speed are spike up beyond human limitations. Now we're even again." She assumed a position where she pressed her elbows against her body and fists had pointed away from her with her feet shoulder width apart. "Let me show you what I mean Naruto. This is what we've been blessed with. THE POWER TO CHANGE OUR DESTINIES FOREVEEEEEER!" She shouted. Her chi had begin to become almost dark and evil, taking on a new purple coloration. Naruto had sense the evil within her chi and began to hold his ground. He too had begun to focus his sage chakra before he raised his hand. The sage energy had gathered in his hand causing sparks to fly off in different directions.

"Whatever your new power is. It's not the way to change your destiny. And it surely won't take control of it either. Let's see if your power is up to snuff with me. SAGE ART: GIANT BALL RASENGAN!" He gathered enough chi to form his attack before was ready to fire. Now at full power Moukaku had begun her assault. Rushing recklessly into Naruto's firing range. "HERE I COME BLONDIE!"

Naruto fired his attack straight at her, watching it careen toward Moukaku with incredible speed. Much to his surprise she had managed to grab it and deflect it back to Naruto. "CATCH!" She yelled. Naruto took his attack and flung it upward where it exploded above him.

"That power..It's able to stop my sage attack...This isn't good..I've only got one shot at this then..." Before long he had raised his hand once again to ready his last attack before his sage mode faded.

"You wanna try that again...Don't make me laugh. I'll only stop it again."

"Fool! You think this is the same attack..You're badly mistaken. I'm going all out with his last attack."

"BRING IT ON HUN! I'M ONLY GOING TO STOP IT!"

"Then I'm happy to oblige!" He formed his regular rasengan and concentrated on his chi until he was able to make it at high speed causing the ball to form bladed propellers that shrieked as loud as thunder. Koumei was overjoyed, She knew that attack was unstoppable.

"So he wants to end this with one shot. I hope it works Naruto...You can do it."

With his attach fully charged he cocked his hand back ready to fire. _"Finally..All that training Ryofu showed me on chi control is paying off. I no longer have to use extra hands to created this attack. Thank Ryofu...Thanks.."  
_

"Oh you made a little frisbee. How cute of you. I'll stop it just the same."

"Here ya go then. SAGE ART: RASEN-SHURIKEN!" He flung the disc towards Moukaku watch her prepare for the oncoming attack. She had managed to grip the disc until slowly but surely...It started to burn her hands.

"Errrr..What the fuck kind of attack is this...It's burning my hands. When she couldn't take it anymore she tossed it back at Naruto. "YOU CAN KEEP IT!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" He caught the core of it and flung it back at her once again. With her hand burned she could not take another hit. She had to get away from it before it hit her, But it was too late. The disc and caught her in the middle before exploding on impact. Naruto had lost sage mode and ran toward where she was supposed to be in the smoke. When it cleared she was seen with a gaping slashing wound on her midsection. She was holding the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Hehee..Not bad..As expected of the nine tailed Jinchuuriki..."

"Now will you tell me?"

"You will know soon enough..It's not worth me telling you."

"God damn it this isn't a game. Where have you taken him?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He turned around watching someone on top of the temple roof. Koumei and Hinata had taken shelter inside the temple to avoid any crossfire. "Who are you?" Asked Naruto.

"Shiba'i Chuutatsu...And I wish to give you an ultimatum...If you want to see Neji Hyuuga and the others again. Come to the Edge of the city near Nakano park tomorrow. I will await you with great enthusiasm."

"Your they're master? What do you want with Neji?"

"The Hyuuga is of no importance to me..But you...You and the Uchiha...I need you two for my grand design...But not yet..." Naruto noticed something odd about her. When he looked into her eyes he felt a source of familiarity.

"...Something about you..I know..but..how."

"It was fate for us to meet Naruto..It was fate that brought us together..And it is fate..that will make you and this world...Mine.." Her eyes suddenly changed into the ringed form.

"..The Rin'negan...But...How did you get that?"

"That's my secret...Now...Farewell. We will meet again..." She disappeared into the air without a trace. Before he was able to stop her he turned around to find that Moukaku had too vanished. When it was all over Ryuubi, Kyocho, Koumei and Hinata went outside to meet with Naruto. Hinata had hugged him our of worry.

"Oh Naruto..You're alright..I was so worried."

"Who was up there just now?" Koumei asked.

"...Shiba'i Chuutatsu...And she's got your brother captive.." They gasped in surprise.."Nanban is cahoots with her."

"So it is as Lord Sousou feared..." Kyocho gritted her teeth.

"That's not the worst of it...She might even be working for or with someone else...Moukaku had a strange new power I've never seen before. I don't know what to make of it.."

"We need to consult Sousou about this right away. It seems we were wrong about a great many things."

"Right..But right now we have to find Sasuke."

"I'll go look for him..You must go inside with Kan'u..She needs you right now."

"Kan'u? What's wrong with her?"

"She suffered an injury at the hands of other assassin."

"I'll go to her...I can count on you to find Sasuke. " Said Naruto.

"I won't fail. I can sense his chi after all." She smiled before disappearing from sight in search of Sasuke.

**XXX**

The battle field was riddle with cuts and craters of the two combatants. Mouyuu had her eye exposed to Sasuke the whole time, The two fighting with full force.

"Well well well..It seems the rumors..Your eyes are pretty sharp after all..Sasuke Uchiha.."

"Yours is too...Even though your not related to me." He peered into Mouyuu eye covered in a small shadow before exposing it self as a red iris and a large ring with three smaller rings that were connect by the other large thick. A small pupil dot was in the center of the large ring.

"Surprised. I was given this little eye by Madara personally before he left me to die. Before he decided to make that pathetic excuse of an organization. I believed in his promise to change my fate to die. I want to live to see a bright future where we no longer have to fight. Where we no longer shed the blood of our brothers and sisters alike. But I was deserted because I was no longer worthy. But that's all in the past. I serve a new master who has come through with his promises..I am much stronger then you can ever imagine. And I have full control over this eye. You can't win."

"We'll see about that!" He charged his chidori once again shooting small lightning darts.

"Is that the best you've got. You're not better than your brother Itachi. At least he made me sweat."

"Shut UP!" He thrusted his chidori toward his opponent only for Mouyuu to dodge it completely and thrust her blade into his leg. He shouted out in pain watching her jump away. He took the blade out of his leg watching her from a distance. Sudden the world around him started to change. He felt himself getting caught in the darkness and engulfed in madness.

"Genjutsu...And I can't break it."

"That's right..This is the power of the new kind of Sharingan I was able to awaken..With a little help from the other half."

"Other half..."

"The Ein no Mangekyo Sharingan..It's pretty powerful eye technique. Something you wouldn't be able to tap into in a million years. Madara was able to teach me how to unlock it when I was able to obtain the other half..."

"What other half?' He gritted his teeth.

"Why the yin to your yang Sasuke."

"..What?"

"Nevermind knowing about it..I'll just kill you anyway." Before he was able to tap into his Mangekyo Sharingan for one more go Several Mouyuu's with swords drawn pierced his flesh at the same time. He stood there taking the hits, his body taking a tremendous amount of pain.

"How does it feel Sasuke?" They took the blades out and again stabbed them all in. "How does the pain of your humiliation feel? Knowing your always second best...Knowing you'll never be able to live up to your reputation as the best toushi on the world...Always second to that senju brat."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..

"Your not making any sense..."

"Because your beloved father hasn't told you everything about you family history. I know a great deal about you Sasuke Uchiha..You won't amount to anything as long as you play sidekick to that Senju. There is no hope for you there..Only emptiness...Don't you want to aspire to greatness...Join us Sasuke..And you can change that destiny.."

"I'd rather die then join you. I won't betray my friends.

"So be it...But my offer will stand..Go to my master to Nakano Park..and find out for yourself." Before she landed the final blow he closed his left eye and concentrated his chi into his right eye.

"I won't give into you Mouyuu..And I'll kill you. I SWEAR IT! AMATERASU!" With all his rage coming out at once he managed to set the Mouyuu illusions a flame breaking out of her Tsukuyomi. She kneeled down putting her hand over her eye. Sasuke also placed his hand over his eye trying to suppress his pain. Mouyuu had covered her eye before vanishing into think air.

"She must know the teleportation technique Madara knew...What the hell kind of toushi is her master.."

"SASUKE..WHERE ARE YOU?" Shouted a voice.

"Over here..." He got up making contact with Kyocho. "Where is Naruto? Where are the others?"

"They are inside the temple..Now let's get that eye checked out."

"Thanks." His thoughts new rested on the words Mouyuu had spoken to him. "_The Senju...She knows something...I better talk to Tsunade about this...And Naruto too...they are planning something that involves us both."_

* * *

Dun dun dun..the plot thickens..Now that Shiba'i has revealed herself she is now making her move. And what was with Mouyuu's little instigation about the Senju and the Uchiha..Obviously she does hold some connection to Madara.

Next time:Ch.7: Battle and Nakano: Shiba'i makes her move.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	8. Battle at Nakano: Shiba'i makes her move

**Ch.7 Battle at Nakano: Shiba'i makes her move**

WELCOME! To the next installment of the our series.

I think I speak for a lot of people when I say I need to get out more. I just got an email for lots of people wanting me to beta for them. Of course I had to turn them down since I'm kind of in the middle or writing myself. You see I don't really like to beta while I'm the middle of doing my own thing. I'd rather not multi task someone else's handy work while I have to put my crap on hold. It wouldn't be fair to you.

Some good views coming in folks . Keep it up folks. I'm not too concerned about reviews since this is a fairly small column despite the epic stories written on here.

Nothing new to report other than I still haven't completely finished my fafsa yet and I have yet to enroll into a school. I first have to get my fafsa done before anything else.

Other then that. Nothing else to report other then the norm around here. I feel that my time on this site has expanded my horizon in terms of writing and being able to complete my many accomplishments I set out to do on this site. I really gotta hand it to ya folks . There's no real way to appreciate the amount of attention I've been given by you folks. So in short folks. Thanks a lot and be sure to keep an eye out for me in the future. You might be able to see me on T.V one day.

With all that said.

Let us begin shall we?

For those tuning in now. Here's what you missed:

* * *

**Last time**

_"That's right..This is the power of the new kind of Sharingan I was able to awaken..With a little help from the other half."_

_"Other half..."_

_"The Ein no Mangekyo Sharingan..It's pretty powerful eye technique. Something you wouldn't be able to tap into in a million years. Madara was able to teach me how to unlock it when I was able to obtain the other half..."_

_"What other half?' He gritted his teeth._

_"Why the yin to your yang Sasuke."_

_"..What?"_

_"Nevermind knowing about it..I'll just kill you anyway." Before he was able to tap into his Mangekyo Sharingan for one more go Several Mouyuu's with swords drawn pierced his flesh at the same time. He stood there taking the hits, his body taking a tremendous amount of pain._

_"How does it feel Sasuke?" They took the blades out and again stabbed them all in. "How does the pain of your humiliation feel? Knowing your always second best...Knowing you'll never be able to live up to your reputation as the best toushi on the world...Always second to that senju brat."_

_"Who are you talking about?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know.._

_"Your not making any sense..."_

_"Because your beloved father hasn't told you everything about you family history. I know a great deal about you Sasuke Uchiha..You won't amount to anything as long as you play sidekick to that Senju. There is no hope for you there..Only emptiness...Don't you want to aspire to greatness...Join us Sasuke..And you can change that destiny.."_

_"I'd rather die then join you. I won't betray my friends._

_"So be it...But my offer will stand..Go to my master to Nakano Park..and find out for yourself." Before she landed the final blow he closed his left eye and concentrated his chi into his right eye._

_"I won't give into you Mouyuu..And I'll kill you. I SWEAR IT! AMATERASU!" With all his rage coming out at once he managed to set the Mouyuu illusions a flame breaking out of her Tsukuyomi. She kneeled down putting her hand over her eye. Sasuke also placed his hand over his eye trying to suppress his pain. Mouyuu had covered her eye before vanishing into think air._

_"She must know the teleportation technique Madara knew...What the hell kind of toushi is her master.."_

_"SASUKE..WHERE ARE YOU?" Shouted a voice._

_"Over here..." He got up making contact with Kyocho. "Where is Naruto? Where are the others?"_

_"They are inside the temple..Now let's get that eye checked out."_

_"Thanks." His thoughts new rested on the words Mouyuu had spoken to him. "The Senju...She knows something...I better talk to Tsunade about this...And Naruto too...they are planning something that involves us both."_

**Now to continue**

"Grr...Damn it...My eye..It hurts..." Shouted Mouyuu holding over eye patch. Moukaku trying her best to comfort her.

"It's actin' up agin itn't it?

"Yeah...I'm fine though. This won't stop me."

"You shouldn't use that eye too much. You'll end up hurting yourself even more."

"No. This power won't fade like the others. I won't go blind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.."

I see the new eye is working fine." Spoke a voice from behind them. They had looked and bowed to the shadow before it unveiled the figure within. Kabuto had crossed his arms watching them get back up. "Madara's a real piece of work. Giving you his only good eye to further his own goal."

"My former master was a fool. You...My new master. Aren't so simple."

"Does it hurt Mouyuu?"

"Just a bit. I won't be able to cast that genjutsu for a while. That Uchiha brat was stronger than I'd expected."

"You know if I didn't think you'd be able to do it. If I had to wait any longer I would've sent the those 5 (A/n: ooOOOOoooh Who could that be :P) to come get you. Good thing Shiba'i picked you up in time."

"Where is she?"

"With her little lapdog. They are going to go ahead with their part of the plan...Right...about...now."

"What do you will us to do?" Asked Mouyuu.

"Just hold still..Rest...Your play time will come."

"Good..I wanna play wit day cutie agin." Smirked Moukaku.

"I see you had some fun."

"I was overdue for one too...*sigh* I'll remembah dat face a' his. To think he's actually the one we're lookin' foah too."

"Easy Moukaku. You'll get your chance...For now we can sit still..." They both smirked watching the clock behind them tick softly...Waiting for the time to act.

**Next day:  
**

**Nanyou Academy**

"Winner is...Haku Momochi. " They had all clapped their hands for the boy genius who had bested the Nanyou Deva Koukin. Fuu had come to his aid to treat his wounds. The entire crowd had come patting his head and congratulating him on a job well done. It was then Koukin had come up offering his hand to him.

"Nice job Haku. You've got skills. Welcome to the roster."

"Thank you. It is an honor to be able to be accepted into your school as an official toushi." He spoke.

"Let's get you treated for this wounds."

"I'll live. I think you should go on ahead without me. There's someone I want to talk to." He looked back at Hakufu, seeing the bothered look on her face. "Alright. We'll be out on the patio of you want to eat with us."

"Thank you." He said before turning to Hakufu. "Can I help you?"

"I saw that battle with Koukin."

"I know..I saw you too. You couldn't take your eye off of me."

"You held back some during that match. I felt your chi clearly. That makes me wonder...Why."

"I could have done more to him then I wanted. I held back for his sake."

"You also didn't any other school before coming here. Normally I wouldn't bother but a neighboring school of ours had a little problem with a no background transfer student. Now we're a little strict as to who we let in."

"As the leader of this school I figured you would suspect me of something. I won't change your mind about me."

"Then we have a deal...Try anything and I won't hold back." She spoke before going down the rooftop steps towards the others. He could only look back with his own stoic expression "Neither..Dragon of Nanyou.." His breath suddenly spouted visible frozen air from his mouth.

**At the patio**

When the lunch break had ended everyone but Sasuke, Hakufu, Sakura and Koukin were left. They stayed to have a little meeting before going to class.

"So what is this about Hakufu?" Asked Sakura.

"It's that new kid. I don't trust him as far as I can kick 'em." She said.

"Neither do I. But it seems he doesn't have any ill intentions." Said Sasuke. " I saw him do a number on you." He shoved Koukin jokingly. "Yeah yeah shut up Sasuke."

"Guys..This is serious. I can sense something off about his chi. He held back some to make it a fair match against you."

"You felt his chi?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yeah..He's stronger then he let's on. I think he's up to something. It's convenient that he transfers here just as all this is going on. Isn't it odd? It's like that girl who went to Rakuyou and kidnapped Naruto."

"I heard about that...So you think it's happening here?"

"A kid with no background and some incredible power. He's not here to learn. There's something odd about him..I think we should keep an eye out for this guy."

"Right. If what you say is true then we'll be on guard. Until his intentions are clear we don't make a move."

"Exactly my point my duck headed comrade." Suddenly they sigh in disappointed at her statement. "Was that really necessary?" Said Koukin.

"Well his head does look like the back of a duck." Sasuke could only rub the headache from his forehead. "Why me...Why me?"

"Nevermind that now? Let's get to class." They agreed before leaving the area. Sasuke suddenly stopped watching the corner of the school, Sakura having seen him called him out. "Sasuke...What's wrong?"

"Nothing...Nothing's wrong..." He said before going back into the school. His thoughts resting on what he saw. "_What was that...I thought I saw someone watching me.." _He thought nothing else of it, joining his classmate inside. From the shadows a dark figure had clenched it's fists before disappearing from sight.

**At Kouji's Video store.**

Yugito had finished labeling and organizing all the DvD's in alphabetical order before the store manager called her out. "Yugito..Your shifts over. You and Ryomou can go home now."

"Thanks a bunch."

"You know you've been working non stop for the past week Yugito. We hardly ever get to talk anymore."

"Yeah well I've been busy with a lot of things as of late."

"I see...You know did I ever tell you that you're like the daughter I never had?" He said putting an arm around her. She smiled happily taking his hand on hers. "I know pops. You never stop reminding me."

"I just want you to know that I'm always grateful you came into my store. The day I hired you I knew there was something unique about you. You reminded of my the daughter I lost..if she was still alive. She'd be just like you right now."

"...Pops."

"Just want you to know that if you need anything...Just give me a holler." She smiled even more, kissing his forehead in appreciation. "You know I love you pops. You even took me in when I had nowhere else to go. I should be thanking you."

"I love you too Yugito. Just stay out of trouble and no boyfriends."

"Jeez pop's I'm in my twenties. besides if you really love me you'd let me go already."

"Well I just want you to be with some bozo for a boyfriend. I know you can watch out for yourself but ol' pop's here still able to take a few punches."

"Stop it pops. If anything I need to protect you from those skanky girls. I don't want you to get hurt. I won't hand you over so easily." She joked.

"Well I better go. The wife's got some good dinner tonight.""

"Oh tell Kasumi I said hi."

"I will..Now go on. RYOMOU! YOU CAN GO HOME NOW!"

"RIGHT POPS!" She came out with a white short blouse which focused on her ample cleavage and a short black skirt that exentuated her supple thighs. "Good night. See ya tomorrow." She said before hugging him tight.

"Good night Ryomou. Night Yugito." he said before they left their own separate ways.

"So where do we go from here Ryomou?"

"Well I've gotta head to Koukin's place. Ever since that text message about the tournament I've been getting worried about what's been going on at school."

"Me too...I never would have thought they call us out like that..This Kentei guys either just playing games or he wants something from us."

"But what could it be?'

"I don't know Ryomou..."

"You think it's about the ten tails?"

"I don't know...If he is after her then it would make sense..but then again."

"Why would he want to revive her?"

"It all seems so strange."

"We'll get a little more into detail once we get things straightened out with Koukin." Yugito agreed with Ryomou's statement and both left for Koukin's house in Ryomou's new Kia Soul. Once there they had gotten out of the car to be permitted entry via the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Spoke a voice of an outside intercom. "It's us Koukin. Ryomou and Yugito."

"Come in guys." The door opened automatically granting them entrance. Yugito was amazed at the elegance of his rather spacious dwelling. "Woah..This guys loaded.."

"You don't have to remind me?"

"Man I wish I had this kind of money."

"Stop it guys. I'd rather not you talk about how rich I am. It's a bad thing to have money you know." They looked back seeing Koukin still in his school uniform. "Welcome guys. we can talk in the guest room." Suddenly a feminine voice come from the other side of the living room. The door opened behind them revealing Fuu in her bra and panties on. "Koukin sweety have you seen my skirt?" Sudden she blushed having realized who was next to him when she said that.

"...Did we interrupt anything Koukin."He blushed putting his hands up, waving them in defense. "No no no..You see I...umm.."

"It's okay Koukin..Don't explain..She's your girlfriend..It happens."

"Nevermind. Let's go Koukin." They had come into the guest room to talk amongst themselves, they were joined by Fuu shortly after.

"So what you guys up to?"

"It's about the tournament and this Kentei guy. What's going on at Nanyou Koukin."

"It's time you guys should know what's going on...We've got a bot of a problem..."

"With who..." Asked Yugito.

"...Kyushu..."

**XXX**

Haku had entered a clearing where he had seen Shiba'i with her eyes closed. When she turned around she approached him holding his chin on her fingers.

"Is everything in place my young apprentice?"

"Yes my master...Everything is ready..They should be coming here shortly.."

"Good...Kabuto should be here soon..."

"Master...What about you...If anything should happen to you master..I..." She placed a kiss on his soft lips for a second before caressing his face. "Don't worry about me Haku. With this new power I am invincible.

"Master..."

"It's alright Haku. Like I said when I picked you up off the street after that good for nothing father of yours left you...I'll protect you from harm..Once we obtain the foxes power and the key needed to control it...We can built an empire that is free of our fates as toushi."

"Master...I will follow you to the end...I believe in you."

"...Good...It makes me happy to have you at my side Haku..."

"Master..." He blushed before she stole another kiss from him. "Haku..." She whispered into his ear. "How much do you love me?.."

"With all I have and all my heart master...I promise I will serve to till my dying breath."

"You show such promise Haku. Now...We'll wait here..Now comes the fun part." She smirked,Her Rin'negan pointing towards the setting sun.

* * *

And that's all she wrote. Join us next week when the battle at Nakano comes to it's climax.

Next time: Ch.8: Rise Kyuuko: The Sharingan's true power.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	9. Rise Kyuuko: The Sharingan's true power

**Ch.8: Rise Kyuuko: The Sharingan's true power.**

And today is a good day to update my friends. I won't be able to do it Wednesday seeing as though I will be out of town that day. For those of you who are bird fanatics:

I have a special announcement just for you (Only for those who live in the Florida state area). There is going to be a space coast exotic bird fair going on this Thursday at the brevard county community college. The date for the fair are the 27th of January all the way to the first of February. The fair is an outside stand exhibition showing off the worlds mightiest and most beautiful birds in existence today. They will also be a tour in the backstage area of the care centre for birds of prey. I'll quote the page straight from the website itself.

"What can visitors to the 13th Annual Space Coast Birding & Wildlife Festival look forward to? An exciting program featuring a silent auction, bird count list, art competition and over 70 exhibitors such as birding organizations, photography businesses, optics, nature-touring equipment, artists and more. Field trips as well as classroom presentations are also available. There will also be various opportunities to meet and mingle with like-minded individuals. Don't forget to check out the "Behind the Scenes" tour of Florida Audubon's Center for Birds of Prey."

Well there it is folks. All the information about the bird fair right on this chapter. Expect me to be there "I won't be answering any questions about any ideas about the next chapter. So don't even bother." But I hope you guys make the time to head on over there and check out the animals yourself. When I come back the next day I'll tell you guys all about it. If I even feel like it I'll even to a special Omake chapter that'll explain what went on in the fair. I'll share some photos on my facebook page (Look me out folks. I'll have this pen name so I'll be easy to find.)

With that out out of the way: I have getting some good views and as always some emails about what I want to do after I'm done with this crossover. I have some ideas for how I'm going to approach it but for now I'm focusing on the tale at hand. So if your reading this and going "I'm gonna email him about a magical girl series cause I think it can be good with "SHOUNEN" series cause they are SOOO CUTE"...don't even bother. I won't read it. Also

OBSERVER...Your reviews are a riot. Short, sweet and to the point. I would like to have a little more than just you usual send off. At least to let me know your a human being. The way you leave your reviews tell me your almost robotic. But that's just me!

Now that the news and rants it out of the way.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

The dark night had now set in the park in Nakano. Five figures had been seen coming towards the fountain where Haku and Shiba'i were waiting patiently. When they finally came into view Shiba'i was a bis disappointed to see that they were not alone. Shiba'i signaled Haku to hide in the shadows until given the order to strike.

"I was hoping it would be just you two. I didn't expect to see any spares." To her chagrin appeared next to her intended targets Naruto and Sasuke; were Ryofu, Kyocho and Hinata.

"Shiba'i Chuutatsu. Why am I not surprised?" Spoke Ryofu.

"I thought you would have died by now Housen. I guess your fate has changed already."

"Can it bitch. Now are we gonna do this the easy way...or my way?" She said cracking her knuckles.

"How about my way?" A voice spoke out from the shadows. From the tree's appeared Kabuto with a young man wearing a mask (A/n: Imagine one of those facemask with an animals on it. This one in the shape of a snake.)

"So we finally meet...Naruto Uzumaki. The nine tails Jinchuuriki."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Kabuto Yakushi...The headmaster of Nanban Academy." He was soon accompanied by Mouyuu and Moukaku. Naruto and the others gritted their teeth. _"So that's their master...It makes sense now.."_

Where's Neji? You said if we showed you'd tell us where he is." Shouted Naruto.

"Patience my comrades...patience."

"You asshole! WHERE IS HE?" He shouted again.

"Where is my brother..please let him go." Hinata pleaded.

"You want to see him that badly..Well...Then why don't we get things started...Shiba'i if you don't mind."

"With pleasure." She activated her eyes...Ryofu had remember about what Naruto had told her along with the information Sasuke provided from the other Nanyou deva's.

**A few hours ago**

"Naruto! Sweety what happened?" She came clutching him in her arms. She noticed some bruises and cut along his arms and most of his upper body. "Oh god who did this to you?"

"It's a long story...Hey listen why don't we go inside. Sasuke should be coming in a few minutes."

"I'll get you some band-aids and some ice for your wounds..Oh honey you look like were hit by a truck." She cleaned him off before coming in the house

**XXX**

Once inside the house she treated his wounds along with getting him some new cloths. They settle down before hearing a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Ryofu

"It's me Sasuke...Naruto you in there?"

"Yeah I am! I'll get the door."

"Oh no you don't mister! I'll get it. You need to relax or your body won't heal as fast."

"Right right." He sighed. He not dare go against Ryofu's word when it came to his health and well being. More than being his beloved she was still upheld the duty of being his guardian toushi. Ryofu opened the door letting Sasuke inside the house. "I see your lookin' pretty good Naruto." Sasuke joked.

"Shut up!" He retorted back. "So what brings you here Sasuke?"

"I spoke with Hakufu and the others about what happened and a new development. Seems like we might have a spy in our midst this time but we can't confirm it."

"Ahh. And that explains what happened to my poor hubby?" Glared Ryofu.

"Don't blame me. We had to bail Seito out of an invasion."

"Invasion at Seito? By who?"

"Shiba'i Chuutatsu...She's attacked Seito with no clear motive..But I think she did it to draw us out."

"Shiba'i...No way...she's supposed to have been exiled out of Kyushu? Why appear now?"

"There's more to this then we thought..She's in possession of the Rin'negan also."

"Nagato's eyes? But how?"

"I don't know...Maybe she found someone to transplant those eyes into hers. They might have even done it to that other girl."

"What other girl? How many people attacked Seito Sasuke?" She asked worringly.

"Two...then three...The leaders of Nanban along with Shiba'i."

"Nanban? You mean that new school?"

Yeah...One of them had the Sharingan...But at a higher grade then my own."

"The hell is all this? It's like someone's playing Frankenstein."

"It would seem so...But I know she didn't get them from some random eye surgeon...Mouyuu...She knew my uncle."

"Madara?"

"Yeah...She said she was his apprentice for a short while when she was given his right eye. These new Nanban toushi are strong...Stronger than I may have anticipated."

"Yeah...and that other girl I fought..She had some stranger power too."

"Was she the one who did this to you?"

"Yeah...Said her name was Moukaku. She tapped into some high chi reserve and her body emitted some sinister energy. Almost like it was...evil. It even fueled her sense of battle. She wanted nothing more then to fight."

"Bloodlust. It's a state that toushi with certain powers go through..More specifically..A dragon user." Answered Ryofu.

"You mean someone like Hakufu.." replied Sasuke.

"The leaders of each school with the exception of us have a dragon user as a leader. Hakufu for Nanyou, Ryuubi Gentoku for Seito, And Sousou for Kyushu. Even Ryoshuu had their leader as a dragon user. Someone named Kansui Bunyaku."

"Hey that's the school that Bachou girl was from. They were going to participate in the tournament."

"But what does that make Nanban?" Asked Naruto.

"My guess is that they don't have one...But are trying to make one instead."

"But who would do such a thing?"

"Obviously someone working with Shiba'i. The same person who gave her those eyes." She held his hand. "I'm getting worried Naruto. Your being targeted by so many people. I don't know if I'm stronger enough to face this new enemy."

"Don't worry Ryofu! They don't call me the Nine tails for nothin'!"

"And we got a lot of comrades to back us up. I think we can push this new enemy back just like we did the Akatsuki."

"..Right..Thanks guys." She said stealing a little peck from Naruto. "I love it when your supportive."

"Now..with that out of the way.. We need to think of a plan."

"Why..What do you need a plan for?"

"Shiba'i was the one holding Hinata's brother hostage along with the other toushi."

"So she's the one behind the kidnappings." She said gritting her teeth.

"What do we do Sasuke?"

"Looks like we could use..her.."

"her?" Asked Naruto. Sasuke took his hand putting it on his chest. "We need to use her again..."

"You mean..Kyuuko?"

"Yeah...If she's willing to help us that is."

"You needn't worry about that. I'm sure she'll be happy to help."

"Then we'll also need backup. Someone who can see past genjutsu magic...I think I know just the one."

"Who..." Asked Naruto. "Who can see past genjutsu..I thought your eyes are the only ones who can."

"Not exactly..." he smirked. "Ryofu. When Naruto is healed up we head out. We're gonna settle this once and for all."

**Now back to the action**

Shiba'i had charged towards Naruto with breakneck speed. The others stood in her way attempting to stop her dead in their tracks. She only gave a menacing grin at this attempt. "Fools!  
She shit her palms straight out grabbing Ryofu's and Sasuke's cloths. " Out of my WAY!" she shouted. Sending them flying away from Naruto. It was then Hinata had gathered chi in her arm starting her attack. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Shiba'i needed only to evade to her left and putting a palm on her chest. "Annoying little insect!" She shouted, She sent a force straight through Hinata's body, tearing her blouse apart before she landed on the ground several yard behind her. She got up again to try to stop Shiba'i only to be stopped herself by the masked toushi Kabuto brought with him.

"He's your opponent now my dear. We don't want you to get mixed up in his mess...Moukaku...Mouyuu..deal with those other two. I'll handle the Kyushu girl." He said watching Kyocho get ready for his assault. Before Sasuke and Ryofu had time to get up Moukaku had already pinned down Ryofu with Mouyuu putting her foot on Sasuke's chest.

"We meet again Sasuke. I see your still siding with your other half. I thought you better than this."

"To hell with you. I'm not Madara and I sure as hell am going to kill you. That eye doesn't belong to you."

"And you think you can defeat and take back what's yours. I don't think so." She smiled, picking him up and teleporting him away from the scene. Moukaku on the other hand already began tapping into her power trying to keep Ryofu down.

"So your the bitch who hurt my fiancee. I'll kill you for that."

"Your his fiancee eh? That's good to know.. I'll be sure to carve that into your tombstone Guardian."

"Damn YOU!" She screamed overpowering Moukaku just enough to push her off. They faced each other off ready to duke it out. "Pray tell miss exactly what do you think you'll do with that kind of power huh? You don't exactly know how to use it do you?"

"Bahlee me doll I can tear ya a new one with this strength." Retorted Moukaku. "And once I kill ya. I'll take your magatama.. And my master can manipulate it to gain control of the nine tailed fox. All we need to gain full control of this fox is pretty boy's eyes over there. "

"Sasuke won't lose...And I won't let you touch my Naruto you dirty slut!" She shouted. Both charged at each other with fists and kicks flying elegantly over one another. They continued they're assault until Ryofu used an opening to deliver a good chi force palm into Moukaku's sternum. The force sent her rolling across the floor with her mini vest and bra torn from her body. Her ample chest exposed to the open air. Ryofu noticed a tattoo that was on her left breast she didn't see before. "That tattoo..Is that the source of your power."

"It's a seal I was given to me by my master Kabuto. With this I'm unstoppable. All of Kanto will be mine with this new found power."

"Then lets see if it's up to snuff with me." Ryofu jeered, crossing her arms to increase her power exponentially. It was able to match Moukaku slowly increasing power level bit by bit. Moukaku attacked her head on to stop her from getting any stronger. Her attempt was fruitless having been sent back by a shockwave Ryofu shot toward her. Ryofu's counterattack was merciless, every blow was earth shattering when her fist missed Moukaku's head. The ground cracking and shattering on contact.

"_Damn it..She's tougher than I thought. Guess I underestimated the nine tails guardian after all." _Thought Moukaku. "You know you one tough cookie. You just as fun as your cute boyfriend. I enjoyed the fight we had together."

"Don't worry your perky tits. I'll return the favor ten fold."

"I hope you do! I expect nothing less from you Ryofu Housen." Once again they started exchanging blow after blow after blow. In one final clash Ryofu took to the air gathering chi in a tight ball. "HERE I COME READY OR NOT! RASENGAN!" She shouted. "_ That's the nine tails attack. She knows his special move too." _She came down hard b lining straight to Moukaku. She also gathering a chi attack on her fist. "JITENSHOU!" She shouted, the two attacks collided at once causing a massive explosion. The light faded showing Ryofu and Moukaku in nothing but their slightly torn panties. Ryofu's bra was completely vaporized along with Moukaku's short shorts, her hat also disintegrated.

"That was incredible! I almost died back there. I wanna have some more fun." Moukaku smirked, licking her lips lustfully. Ryofu was also getting a tad excited from the fight at hand. "I couldn't agree more. I think I might be getting turned on here."

"Whaddaya say we go again hun. I'm game for whatever.

"Then bring it on. I'm ready for some hot action!" They took a stance ready to attack.

**To Naruto and Shiba'i**

Shiba'i had already started making her move on Naruto landing vicious blows on him giving Naruto no time to evade or counter. With one kick she already sent him into the sky before sending him right back into the earth with a giant crack using her chi empowered fists thanks to her Rin'negan. She also began stomping the ground launching rocks in his direction. Naruto had dodged them trying to get as close as he can to get to her. Shiba'i had only to tap into her chi and with one concentrated attack pushed him back into where he started. "This power is amazing. I see how Nagato was able to overpower you so easily. I have better control over this power though. "

"How did you get those eyes?"

"That's a secret...But I will say this..Out of all the people I've met your the only Uzumaki I know with no red hair. I did meet a girl once with the same red hair. But sadly I heard she died in a freak accident involving the black dragon. The same thing happened to Nagato when his red hair turned white when we found his body. What a shame..."

"Wait...you said you met another Uzumaki..But I'm an only child."

"Oh? And I suppose your mother must have kept that secret from you to protect you..I guess your family line is a bit mysterious after all."

"No...Impossible...That would mean.." Suddenly a dark truth had dawned over Naruto.

"Well I really don't care about other senju filth..What I want..Is only you Naruto.. Your the key to bringing my dream to reality. Then I can change history forever."

"I won't let you have that chance Shiba'i. And when I'm done..I've got some question to ask you.."

"I think your question are best served elsewhere. Like your mother..."

"Mom...How much do you know about me?"

"I know everything Naruto..From when Ryofu found you..To the time Kyuuko was released the the ten tails defeated. And a bit about your family history. Would you like to know what your family has kept hidden from you? I can show you everything you need to know and more. Come with me Naruto! All I require is that you give me your power..."

"I refuse."

"Is that your final answer?" She then signaled Haku to appear from the shadows. "That's my answer and I'm stickin' to it." he replied ready to fight.

"Such a shame..Then I will take the fox out of you by force...Haku..."

"Yes master." He shot several needles toward his neck at lightning speed. He closed his eyes waiting for the needles to hit. When he opened his eyes he saw Ryofu holding Moukaku's limp body and using it to block the needles. She tossed the body to Shiba'i feet with her fists clenched. "You defeated Moukaku despite the cursed seal activating." She checked her pulse and grinning at the same time. "And you kept her alive to use as a human shield. Clever!"

"Your not going to lay a hand on my beloved you two timing traitor."

"A traitor am I? It is you toushi who still cling to a leader who have betrayed yourselves. I've commited no treason."

"I'll have your head before Sousou ever gets a chance to."

"Oh? did Sousou send you to stop me..I guess he caught on faster than I thought..It matters not now if he knows. I'll be taking the nine tails and killing you in the process. This world is mine!" She clapped her hands and gathering a black mass of energy and shot it into the air. "That move. It's the same move Nagato used."

"That's right! The Chibaku Tensei." She concentrated while Haku went after Ryofu as Shiba'i attack started to take effect. The rocks and boulders started to lift up taking Naruto with him. Haku had pushed Ryofu far enough to where she wouldn't be able to get close enough to merge with him.

"Your pretty good kid. But it's not going to save you!" Her speed was enough to get past him and land a chi blocking blow to his mid section. He in turn had shot water he kept hidden in a bottle he revealed and used his chi to freeze her legs in place. "What the...Ice?"

"My chi has a unique property that allows it to freeze water into ice. I'm the only one who has this power. I'm a member of the Yuki clan by blood. My surname is only through adoption."

"So your the spy she sent into Nanyou."

"How did you know I was a spy?"

"Sasuke has his suspicions.."

"I see...So he and that Nanyou are strong as expected. No matter. I'm only to keep you busy while my master takes possession of the nine tails."

"No..Naruto!" Before she could get a grasp of the situation a large giant round boulder already formed hovering right above Shiba'i. "Now you belong to me Naruto Uzumaki. The last of a great clan is under my control."

"NARUTO!" She struggled to break free from the already hardened ice. Haku used the remaining water into his hand and soon his hand turned into a sharp icy stalactite. "Goodbye Ryofu Housen." But before he was able to land the fatal strike the boulder suddenly broke in half. They all looked and sure enough there was a beast hidden inside the giant earthen ball. The beast swung it's seven tails wildly cracking the rocky tomb bit by bit. Once it had enough space to break free it shot itself back to the ground.

"Naruto...Naruto!" Ryofu shouted. Haku took his chance to try to seal away Naruto's awakened state. He took out a tag rushing to attach it to his head. Shiba'i had taken the time to distract the beast with her elemental assault. She had started shooting different forms of water, fire, earth, lightning, and wind based attacks toward the creature only serving to anger it even further. It shot it's tails into the ground and captured Shiba'i in a death coil before tossing her far away from itself. The other tails had also started stabbing the ground trying to hit Haku with it it had. The beast kept it's eye on Haku until it disappeared into the darkness. Before long it saw Ryofu still trying to get out of her icy shackles. It shot it's arm toward her feet destroying the ice from her feet.

"Thank you Naruto! Now where'd they go?"

"OVER HERE!" They looked up watching Shiba'i come down with both her palms open. "SHINRA TENSEI!" She shot her chi force which kept her afloat but almost shattered every bone it Ryofu's body. The fox beast used it's tails to scoop Ryofu before Shiba'i shot her blast. She was barely saved by the skin of her teeth.

"NOW HAKU!"

"Yes master." He shot several needles toward the creature only to watch them melt away into it's body. "Master.. the body..It's impervious to physical damage."

"Is that so..Then why don't combine our efforts...Get ready Haku." She took a stance used her chi to summon a torrent of water from the ground. She shot the wave of water over its body as Haku focused his chi to freeze the water entombing them both in a rather thick layer of ice.

"We've got them Haku...Now prepare to seal them.."

"Yes ma-...hmm?" They suddenly noticed the ice breaking and cracking at the center.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Master..look." Sudden a bright red light shot out of the icy dome and completely destroy the cold prison cause a thick fog to cover the area. "What is this...How were they able to break free..."

**_"Jeez! Can't a girl a decent 1800 years of sleep here. Who dare to awaken me the hell up?"_**

"Impossible. They've awakened her...The Nine tailed Konjin..Kyuuko."

**_"Oh..I've got a fan..fancy that..I'd love to sign an autograph but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you. User of the Rin'negan."_**

"Then I will take your power away from you along with the Uchiha's eyes.

**_"Then face my unbridled wrath cretin. I will defend the earth from those to seek to destroy it! I am the leader of the chosen nine! And your gonna wish you've never met me!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

WOO! Kyuuko is on the rampage folks. So who's the guy in the mask? How is Sasuke holding up against the Other Sharingan user, How will Kyocho be able to fight off Kabuto? Will Hinata ever get to save her brother Neji?

Find out...the week after next.

Next time: Ch.9 OMAKE: Interview with the bird man!

I'll be telling you guys all about the fair via interview conducted by none other than Ikki tousen beauty Chinkyuu Koudai.

Chinkyuu: I'm looking forward to this. I hope you let us in on some good details.

Me: And answer any fan questions you got. So when your done reading this. Go ahead and send me questions. I'll answer them as best I can folks. So until them

Chinkyuu and me: See ya next time ^ ^. Hey wanna go get a drink after this?

Chinkyuu: Sure!

Me: Let's get to it!


	10. Omake: Interview with a bird man

**Ch.9 OMAKE: Interview with the bird man!**

Chinkyuu: Hello everyone. This week we're taking a little breather while we get things ready for our big climax chapter next week. For now we'll taking an interview and questionnaire with our good author pen named "Webdemon"

Me: Good to be here.

Chinkyuu: How did you get that nick name?

Me: Well it's a hybrid word that takes the word "Web" from website and mixes it with "demon". I played doom a lot as a kid. In fact I finished the latest doom 3 project about half a year ago. the game was pretty good I think and I hope Id software gets a crack at it again!

Chinkyuu: That's cool. So tell us! What was this "Space coast birding and wildlife festival" you went to recently.

Me: Well! I was supposed to Thursday but I ended up going on a Sunday cause my family wanted to go too. But it was well worth the time. From the moment you walk in you are immersed in the world of birding and wildlife photography. The birds there were simply spectacular!

Chinkyuu: What did you see there?

Me: Plenty. You see a lot of people were putting out some pamphlets about birding and wildlife viewing tours that interested me greatly. They even offer birding tours outside of the U.S. Then came the fun part. They even offered lectures and seminars and such. They had a bunch of people with live animals and lots of information

Chinkyuu: What was your favorite part?

Me: I would have to say that it was the show I viewed called the raptor project. What they do there was phenomenal. They take injured or orphaned birds and try to release then back into the wild. The festival took place in Titusville, Florida inside the Brevard county community college. In there they held a number of booths about the local and exotic wildlife.

Chinkyuu: What animals did you see?

Me: Where do I start? There was so many species of birds they displayed. From tiny Screech owls and Burrowing owls to the majestic raptors like the Bald and White tailed Eagle. They even had Peregrine Falcons as well as Arctic Gyrfalcons. Those species were amazing and well treated. They even had a bird I would have never had the chance to catch in the wild unless I went to the right spot. The Southern Crested Caracara.

Chinkyuu: Wow that sounds lovely.

Me: It is

Chinkyuu: Now about the show. What else did they show?

Me:Oh wow! I wish you could have been there. They flew they gyrfalcon outside to demonstrate an ancient 4,000 year old traditional hunting style called falconry. Falconers actually used the birds to hunt down food for themselves by watching the birds movements and having them flush out the flying or flightless game animals to eat.

Chinkyuu: Sounds awesome. What did he use to demonstrate this?

Me: What he did was set the falcon free and then have it try to take a dead bird tied to a long he had at the end of a rope. The rope is then twirled around enticing the bird to trying to take it. He would then attempt the repeat the action until he believe the birds has exhausted himself.

Chinkyuu: Wow that is amazing. What else did you do after the show.

Me: Well I discovered a trail where one can come pretty close to some local wildlife. Wow the things I saw on that trail. I was amazing at the amount of animals I was able to encounter.

Chinkyuu: Like?

Me: We saw some small mouth bass jump out of the water. Some turkey and black vultures grouped together on a tree. I even spotted a red shouldered hawk perched on a tree. It was such a sight to see that bird on that tree. I managed to take a picture of the bird.

Chinkyuu: Any other animals?

Me: Oh yeah! I saw two specimens of alligators. One was a little 4 footer but when my father spotted out one giant 6 or 7 foot gator close to the waters edge. I was so amazed that I was pretty much sweating. I'm that close to a really powerful predator.

Chinkyuu: Sounds almost scary.

Me: Well I was more excited then scared. One can't help but want to bask in it's presence. It's power and grace is really something you have to admire. From a distance of course! :D.

Chinkyuu: Wow. I wouldn't want to stick around an animal that dangerous.

Me: Well I knew that was creature was capable of and I knew that I had to keep a certain distance because this animals domain is his home. I knew I was to be extra careful so as not to provoke it. That reptiles jaw power is like having one of you guys planting a foot to the ground. One chomp and I would have been a goner.

Chinkyuu: Well...I'm not that strong.

Me: Nonsense...I would be more scared of you then the gator. I mean you have 1800 years worth of power in that jewel. That beast had almsot 200 million years to perfect his hunting prowess.

Chinkyuu: Oh you charmer. For the record what is he jaw strength of a Alligator

Me: Usually about 700 to almost 2000 Psi. That's enough to bend solid steel.

Chinkyuu: Wow it's that big a gap?

Me: Well the measurements are always different and a lot of herpetologists had difference outcomes for their experiments.

Chinkyuu: What is herpetology

Me: It's the study of reptiles. From giant snakes to bone crushing crocodiles.

Chinkyuu: Ohh...Sounds dangerous.

Me: But if you've got the know how. It's the most exciting job in the world. Course I'm going a different path.

Chinkyuu: Right. Your going to study birds right?

Me: Yeah. Birds have always been my passion and I want to know all there is to know about them. I know I never will because even if you know everything. There's always a surprise around the corner.

Chinkyuu: I'm happy for you.

Me: Thanks.

Chinkyuu: Well now that all the other stuff is out of the way, Wanna answer some fan mail?

Me: Sure...I'll answer a few.

Chinkyuu: Well this one is from Panther strife: He writes

_Would you ever consider doing another Ikki tousen or Naruto crossover with something like Devil may cry or Tekken?_

Me: Well for now I don't want to start another project before finishing up this one. But I have some ideas floating around for some stuff I will do in the future.

Chinkyuu: Cool! Well this next one chose to remain anonymous but here it goes:

_Dear Webdemon_

_I'm curious as to what you will do after your story is done. I would think you'll be going on a short break before you return again right?_

Me: Ah Yes! Well you see I'm gonna focus on some of my stuff like school and a job but for now yes. After this I will be taking a short break before returning to the writing game.

Chinkyuu: Well that's about it...By the way? Do you have any sneak previews for the next upcoming chapter.

Me: If you really want to know what's coming. I'm coming up with a little twist that might surprise you. Let's just say the guy in the mask is someone you only half expected it to be.

Chinkyuu: Oh my! Sounds exciting.

Me: Yup! So make sure to keep an eye out for next week. I'll be coming in strong so be prepared to wonder and gasp in suspence.

Chinkyuu: Well that's all the time we have for today. I look forward to seeing what's in store for us next week.

Me: Yup. So with that said. Coming up is our climatic continuation of our tale. Next week

Ch.10 Surprise: Awaken Izanami!

Me and Chinkyuu: See ya next time ^ ^.


	11. Surprise: Awaken Izanami!

**Ch.10 Surprise: Awaken Izanami!**

Greetings earthlings! It is I your favorite writer for this week and boy do I have some things to tell you today. I'm not getting ready for another fishing trip and I think I can safely say that I am going to succeed. I was not as fruitless in my endeavor last time I partook in this exciting little past time.

That time all I ever caught was a rock...A big...heavy and rather lively bedrock. A lot of algae and some species of coral were wedged inside the rock before I threw it back. My brother and father however were much more fortunate then I thought. This time I know I'm going to catch something. I just know it!

Anyway the views were coming it pretty strong this week. It's already in the 5,000's and still climbing. That's about 300 more than when I was writing the 20 chapter of this tales' predecessor. I think I'm doing a pretty good job despite the non popularity this column has which is sad really. And ever some of the other authors have started to update their works as well. I am happy that this column is not as boring and drab as when I first started on here. I think I'm in good shape for the coming months this year. With that said I feel a reward in fanservice is in order don't you think?

In other news:

**WHO SAW THE SUPER BOWL THIS PAST SUNDAY?**

I'm tellin' ya this year's super bowl was such a suspenseful game that I was on the edge of my couch whenever they had a touchdown. The packers were amazing with their defensive line being almost impenetrable. Shame about how Woodson was injured first half and had to sit out the second and also the other packers who were unable to participate. Then Jennings came and pretty much played as if he was Woodson himself.

On the steelers side the coach played an amazing game this year. Mike has been so level headed with the super bowl despite his loss. I think his career is going to be a fruitful one that will take him far. Ben Roethlisberger's superb quarterback skills really came in handy during the second half. Having that come back in the mid 3rd and 4th quarter really showed his good sense of judgment. I'm willing to forgive his little attempted sexual assault since he made up for it in the super bowl. I really thought he did his best in the game and props to Pittsburgh for that well played game.

Speaking of games. This years commercials were rather on the "dry" side. Some of the commercials weren't as humorous as last years. I think the one that took the cake though is the snickers commercial and the Darth Vader...But the one that really got my attention were the Doritos commercial with that finger licking pervert. That guy had me going for a long while. I haven't laughed that hard since I first watch the Heineken commercial during super bowl XV. I was about to die to laughter from having seen that. Doritos never ceases to amaze me with their comedy. I just hope that if we somehow live through 2012 that we'll be able to live to see another brand new set of commercials next year.

That's all I was going to say so without further adieu.

Let is begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_"Your pretty good kid. But it's not going to save you!" Her speed was enough to get past him and land a chi blocking blow to his mid section. He in turn had shot water he kept hidden in a bottle he revealed and used his chi to freeze her legs in place. "What the...Ice?"_

_"My chi has a unique property that allows it to freeze water into ice. I'm the only one who has this power. I'm a member of the Yuki clan by blood. My surname is only through adoption."_

_"So your the spy she sent into Nanyou."_

_"How did you know I was a spy?"_

_"Sasuke has his suspicions.."_

_"I see...So he and that Nanyou are strong as expected. No matter. I'm only to keep you busy while my master takes possession of the nine tails."_

_"No..Naruto!" Before she could get a grasp of the situation a large giant round boulder already formed hovering right above Shiba'i. "Now you belong to me Naruto Uzumaki. The last of a great clan is under my control."_

_"NARUTO!" She struggled to break free from the already hardened ice. Haku used the remaining water into his hand and soon his hand turned into a sharp icy stalactite. "Goodbye Ryofu Housen." But before he was able to land the fatal strike the boulder suddenly broke in half. They all looked and sure enough there was a beast hidden inside the giant earthen ball. The beast swung it's seven tails wildly cracking the rocky tomb bit by bit. Once it had enough space to break free it shot itself back to the ground._

_"Naruto...Naruto!" Ryofu shouted. Haku took his chance to try to seal away Naruto's awakened state. He took out a tag rushing to attach it to his head. Shiba'i had taken the time to distract the beast with her elemental assault. She had started shooting different forms of water, fire, earth, lightning, and wind based attacks toward the creature only serving to anger it even further. It shot it's tails into the ground and captured Shiba'i in a death coil before tossing her far away from itself. The other tails had also started stabbing the ground trying to hit Haku with it it had. The beast kept it's eye on Haku until it disappeared into the darkness. Before long it saw Ryofu still trying to get out of her icy shackles. It shot it's arm toward her feet destroying the ice from her feet._

_"Thank you Naruto! Now where'd they go?"_

_"OVER HERE!" They looked up watching Shiba'i come down with both her palms open. "SHINRA TENSEI!" She shot her chi force which kept her afloat but almost shattered every bone it Ryofu's body. The fox beast used it's tails to scoop Ryofu before Shiba'i shot her blast. She was barely saved by the skin of her teeth._

_"NOW HAKU!"_

_"Yes master." He shot several needles toward the creature only to watch them melt away into it's body. "Master.. the body..It's impervious to physical damage."_

_"Is that so..Then why don't combine our efforts...Get ready Haku." She took a stance used her chi to summon a torrent of water from the ground. She shot the wave of water over its body as Haku focused his chi to freeze the water entombing them both in a rather thick layer of ice._

_"We've got them Haku...Now prepare to seal them.."_

_"Yes ma-...hmm?" They suddenly noticed the ice breaking and cracking at the center._

_"What is the meaning of this?"_

_"Master..look." Sudden a bright red light shot out of the icy dome and completely destroy the cold prison cause a thick fog to cover the area. "What is this...How were they able to break free..."_

_**"Jeez! Can't a girl a decent 1800 years of sleep here. Who dare to awaken me the hell up?"**_

_"Impossible. They've awakened her...The Nine tailed Konjin..Kyuuko."_

_**"Oh..I've got a fan..fancy that..I'd love to sign an autograph but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you. User of the Rin'negan."**_

_"Then I will take your power away from you along with the Uchiha's eyes._

_**"Then face my unbridled wrath cretin. I will defend the earth from those to seek to destroy it! I am the leader of the chosen nine! And your gonna wish you've never met me!"**_

**To the present.**

Sasuke's fight with Mouyuu had escalated to new heights. Streams of electricity and black fire lay waste the the entire battle field. The darkened flames burned anything it touched into nothing were not even ash was left. There the two titans squared off facing each other almost panting for breath. Mouyuu's eye had been in the second stage of the Sharingan in an attempt to level the playing field.

"I see your just as good as they say with the Sharingan's power Sasuke. You know your remind me of Madara in a way."

"Don't you ever mention his name Mouyuu. I'm nothing like him." He sped towards Mouyuu locking fists with her again. The force tearing off the last of her bra exposing her ample chest.

"Your more like them than your realize Sasuke. You just haven't embraced the Sharingan's true potential. You will always play second fiddle to that senju punk. Shame on you Sasuke."

"I've had enough of your rants about the Senju. I don't intend to follow in my uncle footsteps Mouyuu..Your not even an Uchiha. I'll take out your eye when I defeat you!"

"Oh...But we're practically family Sasuke. Don't you know who gave me this eye?"

"Now your gonna tell me?"

"It was my master who gave me the eye. The one who was killed by the ten tails the day she came to this world. My master...Was none other than Madara Uchiha."

"What?...He gave you his own eye?...Why?"

"Didn't you notice that he was wearing a mask with only one eye hole? He took out his own eye and gave it to me when he told me of his plan. He then took me in as his apprentice and taught me the ways of the Uchiha. After having infused my yang blood the eye had gave me with the yin blood of the Senju clansmen known as Tobirama Senju. I was able to awaken the true power of the Sharingan thusly it's special powers. In a way we're brother and sister."

"Damn him...Damn him for this." Sasuke spoke gritting his teeth. Electricity had shout from his hand before collecting in his palm again. "I'll make sure you don't live past today Mouyuu of Nanban. I will promise you THAT!" He ran shouting with his Chidori ready to strike.

"Fool..That attack doesn't work on me." Before he was able to land the blow her body was already phasing right through him. He skidded across the ground before he looking over at her again. "CHIDORI CURRENT!" His attack shot like a blade from his hand and manage to scratch her. "What?"

"I know you need a certain time before you can warp your body from this dimension. I knew this when I fought Madara. So as long as I get you to do that. I can hurt you with Chidori."

"Smart boy!" She smirked before taking in a lot of air. She exhaled shooting out a stream of red fire towards Sasuke. Once again he was able to dodged the fiery attack counter with fireballs of his own. Mouyuu was able to evade and counter with her katana swinging it from side to side trying to strike a critical blow to Sasuke. His eyes were to see four moves ahead of her and counter accordingly.

"I've underestimated you Sasuke Uchiha. I must admit you have much more skill then you let on."

"This is how a really Uchiha operates Mouyuu. Don't forget."

"I won't...brother." She smirked. With that she activated her to warp away. _"Huh...Where did she go?"_ He looked everywhere for her before felt something to through his torso. "...Impossible..."

"Seems you still have a lot to learn Sasuke...You should have taken me up on my offer...But it seems your stubborn attitude is your undoing...This blow is going to kill you in a few seconds...Any last words?" She jeered thrusting her sword deeper into him. Sasuke could only smile in retort, almost as if he was mocking her. "What are you smiling about?"

"...Yeah...I am.." After his left eye started to bleed out the Sharingan vanished and along with that his eye closed...Never to reopen. "Izanagi..."

"What?"

"Izanagi...I finally did it." Before she could ever react he kicked here away while pulling the sword out of his body. He turned around facing her and then Mouyuu knew. He had saved his own life. "No...Impossible...You shouldn't be able to use that...You shouldn't."

"But I did...I learned it from a rather unexpected source."

"No matter...Now it seems you can't use Tsukuyomi any more."

"Right...That's what I was counting on." His Mangekyo Sharingan activated, sending Mouyuu into a darkened shadowy place this time. There she only laughed at herself. "You can't be serious..Genjutsu magic of this level is child's play Sasuke."

Soon he appeared in front of her with his chi ball attack ready in hand. Mouyuu had only to phase through the chi attack once he shot it and aimed straight at his heart to end this battle. She was successful with her strike...Until his body body apart into snakes and slithered away. "What? I know I hit him...I know I did."

"This is my true Tsukuyomi Mouyuu. The genjutsu I put you under all this time was a fake. A simple illusion that we were fighting that had you fooled. Now the shoe's on the other foot."

"Impossible...that would mean...No...You can't use Tsukuyomi with both eyes?"

"It's amazing what you can do when you train hard enough. I came prepare to fight you this time. I can defeat you here and now and all it cost me was one eye."

"Damn you! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Over here." She looked over and she saw several Sasukes with a chi blast attack ready to fire. "No...No...NO!" She activated her eyes going through the barrage of chi blasts reaching the one Sasuke in the middle and swung her blade. It hit it's target only to watch the body this time turn into water. "Water? No...I should be able to see through this! Is this illusion far greater?"

"No...I'm calling your bluff Mouyuu. Looks like your not as powerful as you thought you were."

"I'll have your head for this Sasuke." She warped away from the seen causing the genjutsu spell to drop from the area. Sasuke was unable to find her when she appeared behind him already in the air. Her blade already on it's downward swing. He blocked it with his hands catching it in his palms. The blood came trickling down his arm into the ground below.

"This farce as gone on long enough! I'll end this right here and now!" Her eye intensified as blood oozed out of it. "AMATERASU!" Jet black flame overtook Sasuke, causing him to writhe in agony and pain. He screamed to the top of his lungs once the fire burned away his entire body.

"Heh...Fool...Never underestimate my power..That'll be the last thing you ever do."

"Your right...Had that actually been me."

"WHAT!" She turned around too late. The lighting bolt already pierced her abdomen. "Chidori Current?...When did you?"

"I tricked you with Tsukuyomi into using your Sharingan. I know if you use one of those powerful attacks you'll have to wait before you can use it again or even warp your body again."

"So...What did I?" She turned her head and saw the remnants of what she could gather was a log. She had burned a wooden log think it was Sasuke. "...I see..So that's it...And you've even fully recovered...How?"

"Izanami...It's a genjutsu spell that allows me to recover my injuries and shield me from harm...It's the illusion of life...And it's only drawback is that it drains away my life force and shortens ones' life span."

"You can use them both now? Interesting..." Suddenly her Sharingan eye did something he didn't expect it to..It deactivated and closed at the same time. " But your not the only one who can use those forbidden family techniques."

"...I see...Izanagi...You picked it up just now didn't you." He said, His Chidori fading from view. She held her side before she sheathed her sword. "We can call this a draw then Sasuke. We're both at a disadvantage and I've even lost my Sharingan eye. We've both were well skilled."

"So now what?"

"Now...I take my leave..."

"You think you can just leave like that? I'm still ready to fight.." her blade was already at his neck. "Your energy is drained...I'm at my limit also...We can continue this fight at the tournament. I expect you to be there and face me then...I'll be ready to fight you with my full strength as well..." With those words she disappeared from sight. Sasuke wondered what she meant when she said full strength. He thought he was already fighting her with her full power. Now it seems he's been called for a rematch.

**With Hinata and the masked man.**

She had stared down the masked man for about a good twenty minutes before he made his move. His body flow was almost liquid in movement and flow. His strikes pratically mimicked her own.

_"Who is this guy? He know the gently fist art to that extent...How?"_

"I don't you have time to dawdle around here Miss. If you want to find your brother I think you would want to finish this fight right now. Otherwise he'll kill you before you even make a move. "

"I'll make you pay if you ever hurt him." She jeered.

"Don't worry about him..Worry about yourself." Before she even had time to react the masked assailant had already landed two chi blocking blows to her shoulder and left side. One flat palm had already planted itself right on her chest, making her spit out blood before another kick sent her flying into a tree. She got up unable to move properly. _"My arm...It's paralyzed. How is he able to find my chi points...unless..."_

"If you don't figure him out soon I think this is where you will lay young miss."

"I won't lose."

"Then prove it to me!" She charged with her only working arm towards the attacker and started a flurry of palms strikes and kicks which were countered easily. The masker fighter using the same counter attack Hinata was using in sync with her. Before she tried to land a decisive blow a chop met the side of her body knocking her over. She looked up seeing the masked man stand in front of her with his fingers point straight at her. Before she could even get back up his foot kept her down. The man had looked back at Kabuto as if he was waiting for the signal.

"Kill her."

He nodded and thrusted his hand towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for the final death blow..when it never came. She looked up seeing Kyocho gripping his hand and kicking him in the face so hard his mask broke. He fell covering his face in pain.

"Are you alright Hinata?"

"Yes...I'm fine..." Kyocho offered her hand to Hinata dusting her off before they faced Kabuto. "Impressive...You were finally able to get back up finally. So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm to take your life Kabuto Yakushi. You and your sick games are up. I won't let you endanger anyone else."

"Spoken like a true toushi...Willing to lay your life on the line to protect the ones that matter to you most."

"Enough! Prepare to die!" She sped towards Kabuto before the masked man sent a force palm from five yards away sending crashing into the tree beside her. She got up ready to face off the now unmasked warrior. Much to both Hinata's and Kyocho's shock they both saw the face that would tear apart Hinata's own heart.

"No...NO...It can't be?"

"Hinata...who is this.." When she saw the face she noticed he had the same pair of eyes Hinata had and even the same hair style..except his hairstyle was different."

"..No...It's you..."

"Hinata...Who is this?"

"That's my brother...Neji...But his chi flow is different somehow."

Kabuto could only laugh at the latest revelation. "That's right...well...Half right...I introduced a special serum into this subjects body. In a way..This is only half of your brother...His new abilities are equal to a dragon user's power. Thanks to a generous donation of blood samples from a rather ideal source...I'm also able to control him thanks to Shiba'i's mind persuasion technique."

"Who's blood?"

"Why Kyushu's very own Sousou Motoku"

"Liar...He would never side with you...NEVER!" Kyocho yelled.

"I didn't say he gave it to me...It was was generous donation I happen to take...by force."

"You...You hurt my beloved leader. I won't forgive you for this. I WON'T!" She shot straight at Neji with her chi blast watching him block and counter with a palm point to her chest. She spat out blood and came to her knees. Her volleyball jersey torn from her body exposing her large and braless chest.

"You can't use surprise attacks on him Kyocho. His eye sight range is about 360 degrees."

"What? He's got eyes in the back of his head?"

"It's our bloodline trait. The power of the Byakugan. That's why I must be the one to fight him."

"No need...I can handle the likes of him...I've trained to fight against people like him."

"Tough talk Kyushu girl..." Kabuto scoffed. "Let's see what you can really do then Kyocho Chuukou."

"With pleasure." The clashed once again. Palms and fists flew everywhere as the two fiercely fought one another. She had landed some critical blows but not enough to knock him out. Before he was able to land a surprise attack she booted him into the fountain causing the water to spout out like a geyser. He got up only cracking his neck on both sides.

"There's now end to this guy."

"KYOCHO! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM! I KNOW MY BROTHER IS STILL IN THERE. PLEASE SAVE HIM."

"Don't worry. I'll save your precious brother. On my blood you will have him back."

"Thank you...So much."

"It's promise between girls okay?" She could only smile at Kyocho's promise, only blushing in happiness. "With that said..I'm sorry Neji...But to save you...I mus defeat you."

"Kill her and the other one. Right about now Shiba'i should be finished with that nine tails kid. End this so we can go join them." Making no vocal recognition he charged Kyocho with blinding speed. Both were ready to give it their all. All Hinata had to do was hope that Kyocho would be able to defeat him and bring back the family she loved from the bottom of her heart. She also feared for Naruto and Ryofu's safety. Wondering if she would see them again after all of this was over.

* * *

And there you have it folks. There's your weekly dose of pwnage. Tune in next week when we begin to wrap things up. After this is the great fighters tournament.

Next time: Ch.11 Kyuuko's rage: You won't get away!

See ya next time ^ ^.


	12. Kyuuko's rage: You won't get away!

**Ch.11 Kyuuko's rage: You won't get away!**

Welcome back to the glorious new chapter ladies and gentleman.

I've been a little under the weather as of late so I don't know if I'm able to get you something really exciting as this is starting to take a toll on my body. No matter though; I'm sure I'll be able to get something out for you guys to enjoy.

So I deleted a troll review which I wanted to talk about. It was something stupid and unimportant so I won't get to it..I will however say three words for said review: "Pot, Kettle, Black."

I like my readers to be able to get to know me better so they understand the kind of style I tend to write. I think that many writers on this site don't get personal enough to engage their readers so they can understand them better. I think letting the fans know a little about yourself is good in a way. That's I try to sneak in a little bit of my personality and share my interests with you guys. I think that's to say right?

So that's about it so far. I think I need to start job hunting again. I am in serious need of some cash and quick cause I need to get some things that must be bought for personal and educational means. You know what I means folks.

**School!**

That's right. Pretty soon I will have to get my college stuff ready for the summer semester. There's so much that needs to be done before that glorious first step into that campus.  
Though I can safely say that in terms of financial dependence. I got this as long as my trusty fafsa code is still working. That reminds me I need to fill that thing out and stuff. So no worries there.

Anyway, enough rattling! Time to get to business.

Reviews...Are getting monotonous. The views however are going great. Almost 5,200 and climbing steadily. Given the population of this column I'd say it's pretty good. Now then; With all the stuff out of the way and no more notes to cover.

Let us begin this shall we?

* * *

Shiba'i's battle had commenced with the Konjin! Locking fists and cause flash bangs with each kick and punch they delivered. The fight raged into the air before Shiba'i was able to use the power of the Rin'negan to levitate in the air. A feat Kyuuko had made almost second nature. Both titans had stared each other down before they clashed once again.

"You're pretty powerful Kyuuko. I can't say you don't have the title of Konjin for being pretty."

**"_Don't get cute! Your going down here and now!"_**

"Well then! Let's see what you can really do!" She said, gathering a giant chi ball and hoisting it over her head. " Take THIS!" She shouted. Shooting the giant chi ball straight towards Kyuuko. The Konjin needed only to close her eyes before deflecting it in the air.

**_"Child's' play. How about I give it a try." _**Suddenly Shiba'i could sense her chi power spike to unimaginable levels. A black energy ball started to form on front of Kyuuko without her moving an inch of her body.

"_Such power! Where did she get this strength from?" _Thought Shiba'i. Quickly she braced herself for the oncoming assault. The small black energy balls suddenly started to shoot of black static electricity into the ground cause it to crack. Haku having seen and felt the enormous amount of power from her next attack had the hairs on the back his neck stand on end. This was nothing he had ever felt before. He knew this the true power of a Konjin.

"I've heard stories about the legendary warriors from 1800 years ago. But to be able to see this power in action. I am no match for this." He trembled in awe for the shear power that laid before him.

**_"Here goes! Bijuu power: Beast bomb!" _**She shot the ball with one flick of her index finger with blinding speed. The attack exploded; shooting a giant stream of energy where Shiba'i was floating.

**_"Well that takes care of...what?" _**When Kyuuko was about to dust her hands she noticed something glowing when the smoke lifted. A glowing blue transparent sphere had covered Shiba'i from the near fatal attack.

**_"I thought as much. The Rin'negan's special shield attack. The Chibaku Tate _**(A/n: Planetary shield...Roughly.)**_."_**

"That's right. I'm much more powerful with these eyes then Nagato. Now know the true power of the Rin'negan." She sudden inhaled a lot of air before blowing out hot fire at Kyuuko. She had dodged the fire stream shooting out black energy balls towards. She watched as they bounced off of the shield that withstood each blow.

"You can't win Kyuuko. I've outmatched you in power and speed." She vanished immediately appearing behind Kyuuko. "Here I am!" She shouted. Shiba'i landed a back heel kick to her lower spine cause her to crash into the ground cause a minor tremor. Kyuuko got back up with her blouse all torn from the sides reveal a good amount of her chest. Blood had soon shot out of her mouth from the damage she took from the fall. Shiba'i in her cockiness had floated down from the ground scoffing.

_"Damn it. I need to think. How can I break through that shield. As long as she has it on I can't get a hit on her. My chi attacks will just bonce off. Any physical attack would just get me hurt also...Wait...That's it...Alright..I'm gonna have to break out the big guns this time. Let's try this tactic and see if it works."_

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to show me your true power Kyuuko. Is this really the best the mightiest Konjin can do? Taking you power will be easier than I first thought."

**_"Don't undermine me bitch!"_**

"What was that?"

**_"Don't undermine me! I've still got my bag of tricks." _**Again she formed a dark chi ball in her right hand. She closed her eyes focusing a good portion of her strength into that attack.

"Again with that attack? It's useless. Your chi attacks will only be deflected. Any physical attack will only injure you further."

**_"Oh you don't know me very well? Do ya?"_**

"What are you planning?"

**_"This! Bijuu power. Menacing ball!" _**She jumped into air and thrusted the ball into the shield and watched the sparks fly. "Hah! Useless endeavor!" Suddenly she saw the two opposing forces start to react. The ball and started to bend the energy shield bit by bit until...

*****_Crack...Crack._*****

"What? No...Impossible. This shield is impenetrable!"

**_"Says you! I hope you said your prayers Shiba'i Chuutatsu!"_**

"Grr! I won't you lose!" She had punched the attack causing the shield and the chi ball to explode on impact. With all of the dust settled from the area both combatants had laid there bleeding from certain spots. Shiba'i's cloths had been torn from her body revealing a well endowed chest. Kyuuko's state had worsened since the last attack. Her body had been scratched and bruise in almost forty percent of her body with her cloths almost nonexistent. Her skirt had disintegrated into nothing showing off her pink lace panties and her blouse had all but vanished. Her nipples only being covered by what little cloth remained on her. Both were panting quite heavily at this point.

"I've really underestimated you that time Kyuuko. You truly art a god among warriors."

**_"Same to you. Your Rin'negan is really something."_**

"Well then. I'd say it's time we settled this...One on one...Let's have our fists do the talking now."

**_"I couldn't agree more. Here I come and full steam!"_**

The two fighters sped immediately starting their physical assault. Both had countered and evaded each punch and kick with ease. Shiba'i had also taken in her speed to deliver critical blows to Kyuuko when she had the chance. The fight had raged deeper and deeper into the forest when with one more clash the trees were bend outward around them both. Haku had barely been able to keep up with the speed of both toushi. This indeed was a monumental and intense battle.

With one more right hook to her face Kyuuko crashed into the ground. Shiba'i had came charged once again with a chi charged fist with Kyuuko's name on it. Before the hard hitting blow was struck Kyuuko was able to dodge and land a left foot across her face, sending Shiba'i rolling across the forest floor before stopping short of a tall oak tree. She got back up running her left hand across her lip and tasting blood.

"You insufferable bitch. You'll pay for this!"

Kyuuko only smirked and took a tiger style kung-fu stance and mockingly waved her to 'bring it on.' The now irritated Shiba'i blindingly charged towards Kyuuko before meeting two well placed fists and one good upper cut sending her into the air. A critical doubled handed blow had Shiba'i crashing into the Earth below. The force cause a giant crater to form with her in the center. The battered toushi got back up spitting out blood from her mouth.

"I won't lose here...I won't!"

_**"Face it..Your outgunned here. I'm putting an end to this...Prepare to die!" **_One more time she charged a black energy ball on her right hand and sped towards Shiba'i before something had grabbed her and escaped just in time before the chi attack blow the tree behind them to pieces. Kyuuko had looked around and saw Shiba'i being carried princess style by Haku.

**_"So you finally decided to take action little boy."_**

"I promised her I would always protect her. I can't let you kill someone I care about."

**_"I'd would have that sweet if it wasn't a monster you've pledged your loyalty too."_**

"You have something you protect...and so do I."

**_"Fool! I protect this Earth from villains like her. Why do you protect someone bent on cause imbalance to this world._**

"Simple...She is my beloved master...I love her...And you would do the same if you were me...You lay down your life to keep balance of power in check. I am only adding some counterweight."

**_"I get the feeling we'll see each other again..Real soon."_**

"We will...For now...I hope you get stronger when the time comes." With those last exchanging of words he lept away from sight with a badly injured Shiba'i.

**_"Now where was that other girl my guardian pummeled?" _**She had started leaping through some still standing trees before coming upon the sight of where she awakened. Much to her chagrin she had also disappeared. She had felt another power source in the vicinity.

_**"She was picked up by someone else. Figures...Well..I better get back to sleep. I'll need it." **_She said before a red light engulfed her cause Ryofu and Naruto to re emerge. Naruto was unconscious before being awaken on his own accord.

_"Where am I?"_ He thought to himself..Suddenly he saw Ryofu with her cloth torn to shreds and body as badly bruise as he was. He ran to her before catching his arm in pain. "GAH..Damn it! My arm hurts." He held his arm trying to make his way to the batter toushi.

"Ryofu!...Ryofu..Wake up!..Come on..Get up will ya! We gotta see if the others are okay.." He looked around trying to see if he can find help. With no one around he tried to hoist her body on his shoulder before a sharp pain shot through his body. He couldn't carry her in his state.

"Mind if I try?" A voice spoke out. Naruto looked over seeing a batter Sasuke smirking.

"Sasuke! What happened?"

"Don't ask. help me out here. I'll carry her for ya."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"What are friends for?" he spoke. With smiles on their faces they took Ryofu together before Naruto handed her to Sasuke. They both had started to race towards where they left Hinata and the others.

**To Hinata and Kyocho.**

Kyocho's fight with Neji was intense and slightly one sided. Every time Kyocho got close enough for an attack Neji had already countered and planted a chi blocking move making her body less responsive. Kabuto had stood there watching the bout between the two with great interest.

_"Amazing. The dragon user's blood is already coursing violently in his veins. Just as I thought. People with Kekkei Genkai do have a compatibility with those toushi with a dragon state. Interesting...I will have to take not of this into my research as well."_

"Alright. Finish this off..Time we get things moving."

Neji nodded with his body slowly starting to glow. Kyocho sense his power rising to great amounts even comparable to Sousou. He had started tapping into the blood infused with his body. Soon veins had appeared around both of his eyes before one last power boost made his bright green aura rotate violently.

"He's using the power of Sousou's dragon. I need to make this quick." She had started to tap into her magatama trying to exert as much of her strength as she could before Neji made his move.

"Brother! Please. Stop this. You can't let him control you Neji. Please snap out of it."

"Too late. Don't waste your breath. As long as I live he won't break the seal inside his head."

"Is that so? Let me fix that!" a voice shouted, Everyone had already seen where the voice had came from and much to Hinata's happiness; Naruto and Sasuke had come to scene to put a stop to this farce.

"Your going down pal!" He ran as best he could before Kabuto dodged his fist. Kabuto's hand suddenly glown bright green before swinging it across Naruto's body. Just as he was about to cut him open he felt his body freeze up as if he been paralyzed. When he looked toward what was responsible for this he had seen Sasuke's one eye with his Mangekyo Sharingan active staring back at him.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Kabuto gasped. "So it's true. You are one of them." Naruto had landed a blow to his stomach knocking him out instantly. They looked toward where Neji was still standing and true to his word he had also been knocked out. The power had dissipated from sight once he plopped to the ground.

"Hinata!" Sasuke Came with Ryofu still knocked out. He placed her next her Hinata before assessing her injuries as well. "You doing okay?"

"Yes." Sudden she noticed his left eye wasn't open and bleeding slightly. "Oh Sasuke..Your eye...What happened."

"It's alright. I just lost it in that fight with that Nanban toushi." He tore off a piece of cloth from his shirt and used it as an eye patch to cover it. Kyocho took this time to pick up Neji's limp body a.d taking it over to Hinata.

"Wow...He's a mess." spoke Sasuke.

"Look! There's something on his neck" Said Hinata. They all noted something on his neck that was rather strange. "..What is that?" Sasuke had seen this somewhere before but could not remember where.

"Sasuke?" Hinata sounded almost worried.

"I've see this before. It's all too weird."

"That's the dragon's curse." Spoke a voice from behind them. Kabuto had regained consciousness once again. He held his stomach. "That was a hard hit there kid. I guess your not the nine tailed Jinchuuriki for nothing."

"What did you do to him you bastard?" Shouted Naruto.

"Relax. It's nothing much really. It's just the Kyushu dragon's blood us running deep in his body now. They are as one. That mark appears once I introduced the blood into someone who had a unique blood line trait."

"In other words."

"Right...Kekkei Genkai. They are people with abilities that one else can use. Those who possess certain chi flows and those with command over certain elements. I don't need to manipulate the dragon users magatama to harness their power. But this is just a stepping stone to something even greater. Ultimate the dragon users are the Kekkei Genkai are only test subjects to my grad design. To create the perfect warrior and take control of everything."

"So you just wanna play God?"

"In a manner of speaking...My ultimate goal is to spread you around the Earth Jinchuuriki. Once I do that...then I can truly be master of this world and master of my own fate."

"So your just trying to avoid your destiny..Is that it?" Screamed Naruto.

"You are too..Aren't you? You had saved the world from the terrible ten tailed beast and now a new threat has arrived to threaten the balance of power. You fate is to protect this world from those threats and die. Your life has already been laid out for you. I was destined to die at the hands of the one who holds the eyes of the sage. But yet me and Shiba'i are partners on crime. My destiny has already been altered. What are you gonna do to change yours? Will you fight against this chosen path or remain a slave to mankind forever. You could be capable of so much more than just playing the hero."

"Your right...I am fated to protect this world..I could just call it quits and leave it all behind..But if it means the end of everything I care about. Then I say up yours! I won't take off one pair of shackles only for you to place a pair of your own."

"So be it. But sooner or later you'll regret everything you've done here. The choice has already been made Naruto Uzumaki...You will die..Just as your blood has realizing his destiny.."

"My blood...What are you talking about?"

"I take it Shiba'i told you about Nagato right."

"I am nothing like him."

"Suit yourself.. Consider this an ultimatum. We will that power inside of you..One way or another." Suddenly he lept away from sight as Naruto's scrunched up face stared into the now darkened sky. _"What does it all mean? I don't get it...I just don't..."_

**A while later in the hospital.**

"How's he hanging?"

"He's fine...And Ryofu?"

"She's doing great. The doctor says it'll be a while before she gets back on her feet but she'll be fine on the mourning."

"Thank goodness...I wanna thank you for this Naruto...Really I do."

"It's fine Hinata. The least I can do right?'

"Yeah.."

They had been in the hospital waiting for the doctors from the two rooms when the two doors had swung open. The doctors who were male and female respectively had smiled towards them.

"How is she doc?" Asked Naruto.

"Doctor? Is my brother going to be alright?"

Both of them nodded and said "You can go see them now." Naruto and Hinata breathed a sigh of relief before they went into the rooms of their loved ones. Inside Ryofu's room Naruto had sat next to her as Ryofu planted a peck on his cheek. She had also taken his hand in hers for some further comfort.

"You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah sweety...I'm fine..How's Hinata's brother? Is he okay?"

"He's fine! No worries there."

"That was a good thing you did for her back there. I bet she really is grateful for this."

"I know..I know...Oh yeah..Sasuke's wearing an eye patch now..Apparently he can't see through his right eye anymore."

"Wow...Sorry to hear that..."

"I know..It's going to be tough for him now." Suddenly the room fell silent before Ryofu quickly embraced him in a warm hug. She held him as close as she could to feel his warm body pressed up against her. Her hands working their way around his back. He could only return the favor happily.

"Ryofu? Something wrong?

"No...Nothing's wrong. Just wanted to hug you and tell you I love you."

"Me too Ryofu...Me too." This caught him off guard. Since when did she act so worringly. She was acting as if she was never going to see him again. "Naruto..."

"Yeah..."

"Promise me something..."

"What is it..."

"..That no matter what happens...We'll never grow apart..Can I keep you at my side from now on?"

"Yeah...Of course. Ryofu are you sure your alright."

"Naruto...I'm scared...Scared I might lose you one day. I just have this bad feeling that I won't ever see you again. That I won't see your smiling face anymore. I'm so scared of losing you.."

"Hey..Hey! Relax. I'm the nine tails..What could happen?" Sudden she chuckled at his cynical ego showing up.

"You know this is why I'm so in love with you. You never cease to make me smile." She stole a ten second frencher before breaking contact. "Wanna lay with me?"

"Umm..I don't think the doctor would like it Ryofu. Besides you still have to recov-Hey!" He was instantly pulled into the bed with his head resting on her ample chest. "Just stay like this Naruto. Stay here and keep me warm...Please."

"...Ryofu.." her grip slowly because tighter and tighter with her lips touching his forehead. "...Sure." They stayed in each others arms till the doctor had asked him to leave.

**The next mourning**

Ryofu and Naruto had started walking hand in hand towards their house before they saw a figure approach them. To their surprise Hinata had come running towards them with presents in hand.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?" Asked Ryofu.

"Sorry...But I wanted to give these to you as gifts from America. As a token of my thanks to you. You've allowed me to uphold my honor as the Hyuuga clan future leader."

"Thank you. That's so sweet." They each got the present and opened it revealing a ring with what looked like a cone. "What is this?"

"Memory rings. It came in three pieces so I figured I'd by them so we can always remember each other and what you did for me."

"Aww it's so sweet. Thank you so much Hinata. I could kiss you right now!" True to her word she stole a small kiss from Hinata cause her to blush. Naruto only sighed to himself. He already saw it coming.

"Take out your ring Naruto..And put it against mine and Ryofu's." Said Hinata.

"Sure." He put on his ring and put his piece with Ryofu and Hinata to form a perfect circle. "We'll never forget each other as long as we have these."

"Why are you giving these to us now? I mean we can visit you at Ryoshuu can't we?"

"But you will participating on the great toushi tournament...I won't."

"Why not?"

"I only came here to Neji. But now I have nothing else to do but support you and hope you will make it to the top Naruto. It's what you always dreamed of since we were kids..right?"

"Yeah! It still is Hinata. Believe it!" He pumped his fist. Suddenly he felt his pants vibrate a little. He reach out for his phone and promptly freaking out afterward. "GAH! We're gonna be late! Sorry but we gotta go. Come one Ryofu or we'll be late."

"Go on ahead Naruto..I wanna talk to Hinata a bit..I'll catch up okay honey?"

"Uhh...Sure! See ya!" He waved , running towards Rakuyou leaving her and Hinata behind.

"...Ryofu..I just wanna say that...I know we've never really talked but I...um..I." Hinata soon found herself being silenced with Ryofu's index finger and then promptly have her lips stolen a second time.

"...Why...did you kiss me?"

"So you can have an indirect kiss with Naruto.." She blushed cause Ryofu to giggle.

"But I..I don't...Really I don't." Ryofu had taken her in a loving embrace holding her tightly. "..Ryofu..."

"I won't lose to childhood memories. I've already forged great memories with him right now. That's my promise to him."

"...Ryofu.." she hugged back with equally tender affection. When they let each other go.

"Take care of him Ryofu. I trust you to be careful."

"He's in expert hands." She winked.

"Just so you know. I haven't given up on him. I still care about him deeply. So if you ever fail. I'm going to take him back with me."

"I assure you I won't let you do that. I'll never betray him. I love him just as much as you do if not more."

"We'll see about that...Good luck in the tournament Ryofu Housen..I'll be rooting for you both." She said before walking away from the scene. Ryofu stood there with her eyes set towards her goal. A new rival had been conquered by her and she now renewed her vow to make sure she kept her man safe and sound.

"Hinata Hyuuga. You really are something else." She walked away with her hands on her lips. She smiled at the taste of Hinata fresh on her mind.

**At Rakuyou**

The club members had gathered once again with Kakashi addressing the members equally.

"Alright now. With everything settling down now we should be able to get our selection started with the toushi we want to bring to the tournament. Any ideas?"

"Well my brother Kankuro and my sister Temari have already registered their names." Gaara spoke.

"And me and Gaara are obviously going. That means Ryofu and Chinkyuu are going as well."

"Have you been able to reach Seito about their Jinchuuriki?

"Yeah. Han and bee are going with Kan'u, Chouhi and some other girl I don't know about. Her name is Kanpei I think."

"I see..So that leaves us with one more for the roster."

"Got someone in mind Kakashi?" Asked Ryofu.

"Well not at the moment."

"I thought this might happen so I called in a favor." Chinkyuu spoke. The others were confused at her response. "Who did you cal Chinkyuu?"

"Someone I used to know but she hasn't been around for a while. Someone me and Ryofu well." Ryofu had then realized the very person she called. "No...No you didn't!"

"Yup...Her!"

"Oh for god's sake. Why her?"

"Who else could we get? I mean she's the strongest next to you and Naruto. I think she's a fine choice?"

"Ryofu..Who's this girl she's talking about?" Naruto asked.

"She's talking about me blondie!" They all looked and she saw a tall girl with long blond hair and a very supple chest that put Ryofu's to shame. She carried a long giant serrated sword on her left shoulder. She had the Rakuyou uniform just as the other girls had.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto. The girl had stepped into the room and immediately "inspected" Naruto, taking his chin in her hands and checking out the rest of his body with her eyes. "Hmm. Can't see he's doesn't have looks. But I would've have gone for someone who's not as drab."

"Chousen... Fancy meeting you here." Ryofu got up holding her waist.

"Ryofu Housen..It's been a while. How are holding up."

"Good. And you?"

"I'm still here. It's good to see you...And this is him am I right?"

"Yeah Chousen. He's the one." Chinkyuu exclaimed. She gave Naruto another once over before getting up close to his face and smiled. "I like you already."

"..Uhh...Thanks."

"Ryofu you sure know how to pick 'em. Not what I would have gone for but hey. At least it's not lacking in the looks department. At least not like that Uchiha hottie! Ohh baby what a cutie."

"Leave it to you to try to outdo me eh Chousen?"

"What you kidding? You beat me to getting a boyfriend. Don't worry though I think I can get one cuter then yours Ryofu."

"Hehehehe! Cocky as always."

"Excuse me...Did I miss something?"

"Oh..Sorry about that.." Ryofu spoke holding Naruto's hand. She then placed her other hand on Chousen's shoulder. "Honey..This is my best rival and good friend Chousen. She hardly comes to school but looks like your coming with us."

"Bout damn time too. I was getting bored at home all day."

"Well nice to meet you Chousen."

"Likewise Naruto. So they say you're the Jinchuuriki around these parts? Where's the other one? I know there's two."

"That would be me Chousen." She looked towards Gaara and again she inspected him as she did Naruto. "I see...Well I'd say I like this one for you Chinkyuu." She blushed at her appraisal. "Th-th-th-thank you."

"So when do we leave Kakashi -sensei?" She addressed Kakashi. "Well since your so eager to head out..We leave for the boats immediately. We're going to meet the head masters off all the schools and ensure our spot in the tournament. Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" She all shouted. With that said they now approach outside the school heading toward the dock that would lead them into Nanban Academy. The tournament was now underway.

* * *

There ya have it folks. I think I wrote a lot this chapter folks. More than Intended actually. No matter. The great Toushi tournament is under way with all the fighters of Kanto gathering under one area.

Next time: Ch.12 Departure into the darkness.

The way I intend to right some of the chapters is when prelims finish (It won't be long. About two or three chapters since the prelims are if a FFA type elimination.) I will start writing who is fighting who for the next chapter names. So get ready. Out main plot unfolds.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	13. Departure into the darkness

**Ch.12 Departure into the darkness.**

Welcome back all my friends to the grandest show that never ends...Well...Yeah it will but it's a great one nonetheless.

So again I've had an email about what I did about two chapters ago and I've gotta say. It was such a compelling argument that I had to reguile it to those interested.

The wonder person has brought to my attention that people are purists and are here because they have nothing better to do than read porn on this site.(Simpletons. I prefer my porn live and up to date.) and they don't really care about the author. This little statement also addressed that no one should ever post about their personal interests because they are purists and don't want to have it any other way.

I will retort with the following:

This is not so. I've see a lot of people nowadays typing on this site about their days and rant about it before they start their stories so your opinion is without merit. I can safely say that it's good to vent about certain topics and tell others about their interests. The way they go about it is rather more short since I tend to have a lot to tell (This is also a way to kill some space time :P.).

There's really not a single thing you can do to stop me and you may as well ignore what little anger you have otherwise. I will continue to tell people about the recent events that may or may not change the way I update. So it is with honor that I will try to bring those who have their curtain closed and wearing a hooded sweater those weekly event to enlighten them about today's news and such. In short:

**And I care...why?**

(Note that I haven't said a single bad word throughout that entire retort.)

Well now that all the hate is out of the way I'll begin. The views are coming in fast folks as always. Thanks for the support and putting up with my crap for all this time since I've started on this site. I can't say that this hobby isn't without it's benefits. I learned to type without looking down as much now. I never used to be able to do that until now so that's cool really for me. I also got to learn to properly type more and more as I read and learn more writing styles. I've adapted one of those styles that I've rarely seen on this site. They call it screen writer's style where the majority of the story is carried out by the dialogue and whatever isn't covered is in the descriptive text.

I also got to meet some very interesting people on here as well who've pushed me in some rather good directions and I'm happy to say "look where this has taken me?"

So without further adieu

Let us begin the new and main arc shall we? (FINALLY :P).

* * *

It'd had finally come..The day of the Great toushi fighter's tournament! The roars of crowds that had gathered in the halls of the school known as Rakuyou Academy were cheering on the warriors and heroes as they march towards victory. In the stage the newly appointed leader and school idol of many (A/n: Boys and girls included.) Ryofu Housen addressed the crowd for her great speech.

"Students of Rakuyou Academy! Today we set out for the great toushi tournament. With our honor and prestige at stake for the coveted title as "Ikki tousen." Our strength and resolve to fight on to the bitter end will never falter in the face of adversity. For we have grown more and more powerful with our bonds of love and sense of justice. I know I'm not alone when I say I fight for my right to prove my own existence. Our magatamas are not only a reason to live but also a reason to know we are here and we'll grown stronger with each battle. Toushi of Rakuyou Academy. We will come out on top...As our Headmaster has said to is.

"Reach for the moon, For even if you miss! You'll land among the stars." (A/n: this is a quote that has changed me since I first read it in a poster in elementary school and still holds true today.)

"Now rejoice in our next coming. When we do return! We'll be the ones to outshine all the others. RAKUYOU ACADEMY!"

The roar had grown louder with Ryofu's words driving in home to the students of Rakuyou. Some were offering their praises for her and others to make it back okay and wishing them the best of luck in the tournament. Once the speech was done she and exited the stage joined with her fellow toushi. Naruto and the others participating had then known that this was it. Their journey to greatness starts today.

"Wow. I didn't think I'd be able to say something like that. Thanks in advance for writing that out for me Temari."

"No problem. Gaara's helped out a lot."

"What am I chopped liver?" Kankuro spoke next.

"Oh yeah...He did too."

"You never give me credit where it's do sis."

"Whatever. So Ryofu. Where's Kakashi - sensei? I'd thought he'd be here by now."

"He should be here soon I think."

"I bet he's reading that stupid little porn book again."

"You got that right sweety." Ryofu giggled. Soon they were approached by said teacher with his smile evident behind his mask. "Good afternoon students."

"Kakashi...Where have you been?"

"Sorry I was late. I was lost on the road of life as they say."

"Yeah right..Lost in that little book you won't put down." Ryofu scoffed.

"Ryofu you know you should be a little more conscious about your teacher."

"A teacher who reads those books isn't setting a good example about punctuality." They all laughed much to Kakashi's chagrin. Suddenly thy students were heard talking to a tall figure that came closer and closer towards them. They then parted like the red sea revealing the figure they had been paying their respects to. Naruto had gasped in awe from the radiance the headmaster (A/n: The headmaster in this case will not be the principle but a rank above it. Just below Super attendant.) gave off. He also didn't fathom that said headmaster was in fact. A beautiful woman of wonderous elegance. She was a long burgundy haired woman with a long bang over left eye and red lipstick extenuating her lovely lips. Her formal one piece black dress augmented her rather impressive bust that almost made Ryofu look flat. (A/n: Yuji needs some dudes in his manga..seriously. Not enough guys with authority in Ikki tousen. I've had to resort to using some of Kishimoto's Kages to fill the void. If you consider Konan a kage on that minor ninja village.)

"Wow...who is she?" He exclaimed.

"She's the headmaster sweety. Her name is Mei Terumi. You've never met her before right?"

"No...I haven't..She's wonderful."

"I know..The most beautiful woman I've ever met." She sighed as if almost sounding love stricken. They both admired so much they didn't pay attention to her calling them out.

"Ryofu...Naruto...Naruto?" She called them out. She blushed when she heard them sigh again. "Oh you two! Would you wake up already? Your making me blush." Soon they both snapped out. Ryofu had also blushed in embarrassment as well as Naruto.

"Sorry headmaster..I was just...well you know...Umm...ad-" Mei had held up her hand stopping him. "It's alright. But don't do it in front of your loved one. She might get jealous."

"Yeah Naruto!" Ryofu pouted grabbing his hand. "I know she's hot but you've got me now!" The others only sighed to each other. _"I don't know whose the bigger pervert here." _They all thought to themselves.

"So is everyone here and accounted for Naruto?"

"Yeah..we're all here."

"Good. I was hoping I'd be able to catch you two and get everything ready before we left. I had to call my lovely husband to make sure you haven't left without me."

"You mean Chojuro. Yeah we got his call before we left the club room."

"Good. Then let's be off." She smiled. Her attention turning to the now happy students of her school. "Now everyone. I want you to take good care of this school while we are away. Wish them luck now!"

"GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!" They all shouted. Now the members of Rakuyou's finest: Naruto Uzumaki, The Sabakumori (A/n: Needed a surname that had the word "Desert" in it. It was the best I could come up with.) siblings, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, Chinkyuu Koudai, Ryofu Housen and the swordswoman Chousen had now set their sights towrds Nanban Academy.

Rakuyou Academy was ready to compete in the tournament.

**XXX**

The four Devas of Nanyou along with their Jinchuuriki have gathering at the front of Nanyou Academy waiting for their Head master to show up. This was when they were greeted by a young girl with short black hear and who had called them over.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Called the girl. Hakufu had known this girl, greeting her whole heartedly with her hug. "Kurotsuchi How are you?"

"I'm fine Hakufu Sonsaku. I've heard you've had quite the struggle this past years right?"

"Yeah...But everything is alright now. Did you know Ryomou came back now?"

"I thought she graduated already."

"I did." Sudden the voice Hakufu talked about came into view. "Kurotsuchi..It's been a while."

"Yeah..How are things. Working hard at the video store right?"

"I am..Pops has been a great supporter. But seems like I've been called."

"How are you going if you've already graduated from here?"

"They called all of the Jinchuuriki and their guardians. I think it's a bad idea the way he called us out again."

"And I'm inclined to believe you. But I thought about this and planned ahead accordingly." They all looked towards a short old man with a rather big red nose. He had held his hands behind his back like he usually did. His facial demeanor was almost scary.

"Grampa."

"Headmaster Oonoki."

"No need to worry about that Ryomou Shimei. I know I have the up most confidence in you. I know they won't pull a fast one as long as I took the upper hand. That's why I had added someone to fill the spot for the final toushi. A tactician will do nicely in your group. With the absense of this "Haku Momochi I've taken the liberty of subbing someone else."

"Who?"

"That'd be me Ryomou." She turned around see Shikamaru Nara enter the group standing beside her. "Headmaster. I'm ready when you are."

"Right..Where professor Yamato."

"Over here sir." Yamato had accounted for everyone. "We're ready to do..." With all of them accounted for they set out to conquer the great toushi tournament in hopes of keeping their rights as the strongest school in Kanto.

Nanyou's toushi included Fuu with her guardian and one of the four devas of Nanyou Koukin Shuuryu, Sasuke Uchiha who had his eye patch covering his now lost right Sharingan eye. Hakufu Sonsaku, Dragon toushi and leader of Nanyou. Sakura Haruno, The strongest woman in Nanyou in terms of brute strength. The two tailed cat of Nanyou, Yugito Nii and her Guardian Ryomou Shimei. Along with Yamato and the headmaster Oonoki had set off for their destiny.

"We will win this tournament in the name of her forefather Enjutsu Kouro. Remember him in our heart as we rush forth into battle. Let's go!" Shouted Oonoki. The others shouted an "Oorah" before leaving the grounds for Nanban.

**XXX**

Seito's students had gathered cheering on their gates to bid farewell to their chosen fighters to battle for their honor. Kan'u Unchou had called the attention of those parties involved for the final frontier that was the great toushi tournament. Before they set off someone had come towards her with a letter.

"Hello? What is this?"

"It's a letter of good luck that all the student in our school wrote. We even had a charm embedded in the letter so you guys can come home safe and sound."

"Well that's really nice of all of you..Thanks."

"Your welcome." She blushed. "And good luck Kan'u. We're all rooting for you!" She said before she scurried towards the student body with a flushed face. Kanpei had taken the time to tap her hand. "I know we can do it Kan'u. I believe in you."

"Yes. I intend to become the Ikki tousen with much enthusiasm."

"Right...Because you deserve it." Kanpei spoke blushing. "You're the best Seito has to offer Kan'u Unchou." Kanpei held both of her hands. "I appreciate the praise Kanpei. Thank you."

"No problem. After all...We'll be together this whole time." She squealed. The others looking in bemusement. Chouhi could only snicker to herself. _"Man Kanpei's got it bad._" She thought.

"Ryuubi. How are you feeling?" She asked Ryuubi.

"I'm fine. And you Kan'u?"

"Good...You know if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask." Kan'u spoke in worry.

"Don't be such a worry wort Ryuubi. I am fine and healthy. It's you I'm worried about. Ever since that attack on us you've been on edge."

"Because the motive was clear. They were trying to use you again. I have to be on guard...Because he would do the same." Ryuubi knew instantly who she was talking about. "Aww Do you miss Naruto already?"

"I miss him greatly... And with the enemy clearly wanting his power I grow fearful of you as well..Your dragon has yet to awaken Ryuubi. You must be careful."

"Yeah Ryuubi. It'd be terrible if something were to happen to you." Kanpei exclaimed. She too was worried about her "fearless" leader.

"It's alright. But we have to do our part to help out those in need. Like in this new book!" She pulled out a book called 'The Giver.' "The main Character in this book sacrifices everything he holds dear to help his people into their true utopia. It's really something to read."

"Again with those books Ryuubi. After all the training we've done you still won't put a single book down. Geez at this rate championship is a long shot."

"Because you wouldn't give me a break Chouhi. It wasn't fair at all."

"Anyway..Where's our professor and headmaster?" Asked Koumei. Soon they heard a voice calling out to them as they came towards the others. Soon Kan'u gasped and immediately recognized it as someone she thought vanished into thin air.

"No...It can't be...Your our head master? But...I thought."

"Well I tend to get around from time to time. Truth is I took this job to watch over you for Nagato. But I see that I don't need to worry much as long as your around." In plain view stood the former thought dead Akatsuki member Konan.

"So I guess your on our side now right headmaster."

"Right Ryuubi. For now and forever. I want to accomplish what Nagato set out to do. To bring peace and to change the fates of us as toushi. You all are in my care from now onward."

"I see...Then you have our loyalty Headmaster."

"I'm glad. So where are Chou'un Shiryuu and the four tails?"

"COMING!" They turned around seen Sasame, Roshi, And Chou'un come from the side. They had came with what little breath they had towards the rest of the group. "Sorry but we had a little performance for a little school group a while before that I promised Sasame we'd do. Never turn down a good deed I always say." The student body had rushed to his aide as best they could. Over time Roshi had been known as the "wise old geezer" as his words of wisdom were always welcome in the halls of Seito.

"YOOOO! HO'D UP MAN! Y'ALL 'BOUTTA LEAVE YA BOY BEHIND!"

"Bee!" Shouted Kan'u. He also joined the rest in their gathering. "Damn ya'll crackas move fas'. Shit!"

"Where were you bee?" Asked a slightly agitated Kan'u. "I had some shit to do 'fore I got hea. We good naw?"

"Yes bee. We are." She sighed. "Now headmaster...Shall we?"

"Right...Everyone...Where we are going is enemy territory. Whatever they are planning they will surely want to try to enact their plan when the remaining Jinchuuriki gather. Be on your guard and protect our own." Konan spoke with confidence.

"Right."

"Now. Ao!" She called out the teacher that was to accompany them. This man had an eye patch over his right eye and a upward cow lick with a mean facial demeanor. "Yes ma'am."

"We're leaving.."

"Right...alright you little brats let's head out!" They had already known that Ao was a rather strict teacher with a penchant for 'old school military instruction'. He had pretty taken the whole school into a strict boot camp like schedule that no one dared defy. They had now journey to the boat that will take them to Nanban Academy and to reach their goal.

**XXX**

The port of entry had been crowded with the competitors from each of the schools. Each of the schools were divided accordingly within each other in order to proceed to their own boats. Naruto had seen the last of the schools come in. Much to his excitement he had seen Yagura, Houtou, Utakata, Kakouen, A girl with a beanie hat who was loud, Sousou, and his right hand girl Kyocho Chuukou.

On the other side he saw the school Hinata hailed from. Ryoshuu academy's fighters consisted people he knew except for one person he didn't see before. In the group was featured His friends from the old village he used to live in: The mighty Tenten, Rock lee a.k.a the handsome devil of Ryoshuu, A newly recovered and now stronger Neji Hyuuga. One fighter he did see which was recently reaquianted with was Bachou Mouki and what he would guess was the leader of the school. Bachou had started talking to him about Naruto when he looked back at the other participants.

"Big bro. That's the guy I told you about. He's the fighter who uses the same sage techniques as you do."

"So...He practices them too eh...I knew someone else who studied the same art as me when I was taught by the one who was a monk. That reminds me..I wonder where that old toad went." The young man had been a sage taught well by the one man who would had taught one of the legendary dragons of Kanto Jiraya, Fukusaku. With the passing of Jiraya Fukusaku was grief stricken and no longer taking any other pupils under his wing. But with spirit and strength the young boy was soon the next pupil to inherit the sage arts that were secret among those who knew.

"Kansui Bunyaku. You think it wise to come here. Even after what had happened to us during the time before. We are going back into enemy lines this time. They may have set a trap for us."

"That's what I thought too. But then I wondered...Why call us out? Why even call out the ones known as Jinchuuriki? This is something I'm wanting to investigate for a while now. Right Bachou?"

"Right big bro!" She smiled. "And we'll get that title and that sword so we can make a name for ourselves."

"Don't get a head of yourself...For me...It's not about the title. Now that Sousou's here...It's time I get some payback." For the longest time Sousou and Kansui had been mortal arch rivals, With Kansui getting the short end of the stick every time. Now he had his chance to prove he was stronger than Kyushu's dragon.

"Welcome...one and all..to the port of entry." They all turned attention towards a man with a iron mask on and cape. "I am Kentei. The organizer for this little venture in which all of you are proudly part of. Now before we begin I would like to welcome you to the second annual toushi tournament of champions. From now on you will enter here not as foes...But as fellow toushi with honor. You will be fighting for glory and the prospect of being known as the best out of us all...Welcome...To your destiny."

Everyone had now looked towards the man who addressed them. This was the start of the tournament and their quest for answers.

* * *

WOO! That's a good way to kick things off eh? Now with the tournament under way we'll get to see who comes out on top.

Next time, Ch.13 Round 1: Battle Royale.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	14. Round 1: Battle royale

**Ch.13 Round 1: Battle Royale**

Good day to you folks. Today I start things off from where we last left off.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_The port of entry had been crowded with the competitors from each of the schools. Each of the schools were divided accordingly within each other in order to proceed to their own boats. Naruto had seen the last of the schools come in. Much to his excitement he had seen Yagura, Houtou, Utakata, Kakouen, A girl with a beanie hat who was loud, Sousou, and his right hand girl Kyocho Chuukou._

_On the other side he saw the school Hinata hailed from. Ryoshuu academy's fighters consisted people he knew except for one person he didn't see before. In the group was featured His friends from the old village he used to live in: The mighty Tenten, Rock lee a.k.a the handsome devil of Ryoshuu, A newly recovered and now stronger Neji Hyuuga. One fighter he did see which was recently reaquianted with was Bachou Mouki and what he would guess was the leader of the school. Bachou had started talking to him about Naruto when he looked back at the other participants._

_"Big bro. That's the guy I told you about. He's the fighter who uses the same sage techniques as you do."_

_"So...He practices them too eh...I knew someone else who studied the same art as me when I was taught by the one who was a monk. That reminds me..I wonder where that old toad went." The young man had been a sage taught well by the one man who would had taught one of the legendary dragons of Kanto Jiraya, Fukusaku. With the passing of Jiraya Fukusaku was grief stricken and no longer taking any other pupils under his wing. But with spirit and strength the young boy was soon the next pupil to inherit the sage arts that were secret among those who knew._

_"Kansui Bunyaku. You think it wise to come here. Even after what had happened to us during the time before. We are going back into enemy lines this time. They may have set a trap for us."_

_"That's what I thought too. But then I wondered...Why call us out? Why even call out the ones known as Jinchuuriki? This is something I'm wanting to investigate for a while now. Right Bachou?"_

_"Right big bro!" She smiled. "And we'll get that title and that sword so we can make a name for ourselves."_

_"Don't get a head of yourself...For me...It's not about the title. Now that Sousou's here...It's time I get some payback." For the longest time Sousou and Kansui had been mortal arch rivals, With Kansui getting the short end of the stick every time. Now he had his chance to prove he was stronger than Kyushu's dragon._

_"Welcome...one and all..to the port of entry." They all turned attention towards a man with a iron mask on and cape. "I am Kentei. The organizer for this little venture in which all of you are proudly part of. Now before we begin I would like to welcome you to the second annual toushi tournament of champions. From now on you will enter here not as foes...But as fellow toushi with honor. You will be fighting for glory and the prospect of being known as the best out of us all...Welcome...To your destiny."_

_Everyone had now looked towards the man who addressed them. This was the start of the tournament and their quest for answers._

**Now to the main event**

"Now before we embark to Nanban Academy will the leaders and Headmaster please come forth. We will now announce the registrations for the competing schools." Spoke Kentei. Each of the headmasters for the schools came forth with their subordinate leaders in toe. The first to speak up was Oonoki and Hakufu Sonsaku**.**

"Nanyou Academy will participate in the great fighters tournament. I, Oonoki of the twin scales deem it so." He and Hakufu bowed presenting their Magatama to Kentei. The next to appear was Seito's headmaster and leader.

"Seito Private girls Academy will participate in the great fighter's tournament. I, Konan deem it so." Naruto and the others had to wait about five seconds before he realized who she was exactly. Much to his surprise his guess was right?

"WAIT A MINUTE! I THOUGHT YOU DIED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He shouted. The others looked at him gasping. He had the audacity to yell at a headmaster. The Seito toushi had gotten on the defensive; save for Kan'u, Seito's Jinchuuriki and Chou'un. Konan could only laugh in amusement.

"I know. They were just as surprised as you were. How are you Naruto?"

"Shocked as all hell! I thought you died at the mountain. You just vanished without saying a word!"

"As well you should. I wanted to mask my presence by disappearing without a trace. I know it's hard to take in but this time things will be different. I've come to return to my place at Seito Academy with my girls." She turned towards her proud toushi who smiled. She reassured them that there was nothing to be worked up about. "Will that sate you for now?"

"Yeah...but. If your alive then surely that guy?"

"Nagato...No..He did not make it. But his power remains." Her gaze soon fell on to Kentei. Both her and Kan'u both bowed presenting their Magatama. Next to appeared was Kyushu's headmaster and leader. Both bowing and presenting their jewels. Naruto had recognized the leader but the headmaster was someone he had never seen before. It was an old man with a spikey white hair and liver spots on his face. He smoked a pipe with his left hand and wore a white shinto robe. _"Who's that guy?"_ Naruto asked himself.

"State yourself for registration Kyushu." Spoke Kentei.

"Kyushu will participate in the great fighters' tournament. I, Hiruzen Sarutobi deem it so."

"Excellent. Will the next school please step forward for official recognition?" It was then when Ryofu and Mei stepped forth from their group to be named an official participant of the competition. "Rakuyou Academy will participate in the great fighters' tournament. I, Mei Terumi deem it so." They both bowed down and presented their magatama. Finally the last school to become officially recognized came from their side to be announced. Their leader was someone Naruto recognized, an old "sister" figure he used to play with when he was young. She was short black haired woman with a pretty good bust size and curvy hips. Her black blouse which didn't cover her belly button and beige short shorts showed off her mature sexiness.

Both the young man with brown spikey hair and almost vertical slitted eyes and the woman came before Kentei to be recognized.

"State yourselves champions." He said.

"Ryoshuu Academy will participate in the great fighters tournament. I, Shizune. Newly appointed headmaster deem it so." She looked over to where Naruto was and only smiled. He was as happy as a kid in a candy store. Shortly after bowing and presenting their magatama they returned with their member. The entire crowd waiting for Kentei's orders.

"Now, Without further delay. I no announce the official welcome to, Nanyou Academy, Seito Private girls Academy,Rakuyou Public Academy,Kyushu Academy and Ryoshuu Academy to the start of the great toushi tournament of champions. Today we will all meet as rivals on the battle field and will forever forge new bonds for years to come. The tournament starts...now!" He shouted out with his arms wide open. Naruto had looked at this competition and couldn't hold his excitement.

"Oh man! This is it! I'm so gonna win this! I can't wait!" His hand was soon found entwined with Ryofu's. "Ryofu. What ever happens. I'll make sure we get to the top!"

"I know sweety. But the important thing is that we're here now. Nothing can stop us now." She said.

"That's right. We've got the best toushi gathered here. It's high time we really see what we're made of. Right guys?" Chousen's words incited positive morale among the others. Again Kentei called their attention to explain what was to happen next.

"The boats that will take you to our island are designated with each of the schools' name and elemental symbol. Please prepare all your belongings and I will call you when we are ready to depart. I suggest you all get yourselves ready. This is the most important boat ride you'll ever take." Those last words had everyone's attention. They knew what he meant all too well.

The battle of their lives will begin after they disembark.

**XXX**

The people had started to mingle and prepare themselves for the boats. Each getting to know others and see who they would want to fight and share insights about basic figthing styles. They made sure not to reveal too much about their true abilities. It was at the time that Kan'u, Kanpei, Shizune and the Koumei had reached the Naruto who sat with Mei and Ryofu.

"Naruto. It's so nice to finally see you again." Shizune said happily. This was returned with a happy hug after such a long time apart.

"Shizune! It's been a awhile? I didn't know you came to Tokyo!"

"Well I was going to surprise you and your parents before I got here but I guess this kind of killed the mood." She smiled.

"How long has it been?"

"Almost 5 years since I left our little town to come here. I had some personal business to take care of." She had dropped the collar of her blouse and showed off her white lotus tattoo. This was another surprise. "So your with the group also?"

"Yeah. For about the same time as Lady Tsunade. I had an apprentice take over as her personal assistant while I searched for you and the other Jinchuuriki."

"Well there's nothing to worry about now."

"On but there is." Her gaze soon fell upon Mei, Making her way toward her. Mei had also turned attention to Shizune." Miss Terumi am I correct?"

"Yes Miss Shizune. What can I help you with?"

"I heard about the attack on your school? Were you able to recover from that?"

"Yes albeit barely. I was unaware of this attack until two days after."

"Is that so? Have you take precautions since then?"

"You for a newly appointed Headmaster you seem to be by the book."

"I ask this as not in arrogance. The enemy came looking for your Jinchuuriki. I'm showing my worry in the matter."

"I know. I have loved ones I care about also. It's only natural to be cautious. I do ask that you choose how you ask for such worries. I'm much more experience in this sort of thing than you."

"As I said before. Excuse my arrogance."

"Well if you don't mind. Can we discuss this matter in private. Even here the enemy has eyes and ears." She motioned for Shizune to follow her into a small alley way before starting their conversation. Kan'u and the others took their time to get reaquianted.

**To Shizune and Mei**

"Now that we are here we can talk safely." Mei spoke. "And before you start. I know of the white lotus group run by Tsunade herself. I am an ally of the white lotus. In fact it was Tsunade who asked me to enroll Ryofu Housen and Chinkyuu Koudai personally. So spare me the idle details. You're worried about the Jinchuuriki and them entering this tournament."

"Yes...More specifically Naruto. He's the prime target for Shiba'i. She's the new holder of the Rin'negan. A power that can take down the fox spirit Konjin if used properly. I don't what she's planning but if it involves corrupting and warping the foxes power into her own it is not good."

"You'd be right to worry. I've spoken to Hiruzen about this matter myself. Yet he chose not to act. He says there was nothing he could do to stop her from assaulting Seito. Her power indeed is fearsome. With much at stake we must be cautious ever as we speak now. They say they've garnered some strong toushi with powers to match the power of the nine tails to a certain degree. The man who had finished what Orochimaru started has the tools and the means to do so. He needs but the true wielder of the Sharingan as well as the fox itself to exact his revenge on the entire Kanto region and soon...The world."

"And this brings me to this man. Kentei, He himself had called out all of the Jinchuuriki along with their guardians also. This can and may very well be for all intents and purposes a trap. but we can't know for sure until the time comes."

"Are you suggesting we leave behind our Jinchuuriki and investigate this matter ourselves."

"If we do that now we may arouse suspicion. For now I want full cooperation with you and the other head masters. I will speak to them one by one so we can be on the same page."

"Right. I believe this is the best course of action for now. If Ryofu or Chinkyuu suspect a trap I've ordered them to take the others and leave the first chance they get. I fear the worst just as you do."

"Thank you for being understanding in this matter. I appreciate your help." To ease her troubled mind further Mei placed her hand on Shizune's shoulder. "I know you care for the boy with all your heart. It's only natural to be protective of him."

"Yeah...I've known him since he was young baby. He's like the younger brother I never had. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

"Don't worry. Your brother is in capable hand." She winked with her only visible eye. They promptly returned towards the others who chatted amongst themselves.

**To Naruto and the others**

"So how do you feel now Kan'u? Hope your injuries healed up correctly."

"Yes they have. For some reason my healing rate has increased a bit. I don't know how it came to be either."

"It's because of your bond with the eight tails. Where is he anyway?" Asked Ryofu.

"He's with tiny getting our things ready and looking for our boat." Koumei spoke.

"Is that so? So is that the same way with you Ryofu?" Kan'u asked curiously. Ryofu had nodded in response. "Yeah it is. But I think the level of the guardians healing rate is dependent on the power of the spirit the Jinchuuriki has. I seem to heal a lot faster than you though."

"So then does that mean we share similar powers with our Jinchuuriki then?"

"That maybe so. There's so much we don't know about them.." They both looked toward Naruto. "Your right. I don't fully grasp Kyuuko's true power. And I'm still wondering about her darkness. She said had a hard time wanting to trust the human race. Recently I've had to concentrate to take control of her sudden urge to fight."

"Is that so?" Kan'u had put her hand on her chin to think. "It has been the same with bee."

"Tiny's beast is acting up to."

"But what about Gaara? and the others."

"Well Gaara seems to be fine as of late." Ryofu stated. "He hasn't showed any signs of him struggling with the one tails."

"I see..." The others looked on back to Naruto. Kan'u had then taken Naruto hands in her own. "Now that it's come to this. We must be more vigilant than ever. The enemy seeks to exploit this power for their own gain. If they are to learn about this they will stop at nothing to take advantage of this weakness. I'm scared for you Naruto." Kan'u's voice spoke a sudden chill of foreboding. "I don't know if going to this will affect you or the others. If I lost you...I don't know what'd I do."

"It's alright Kan'u. I know you're worried about us. But we're the heroes. This is all part of the whole Jinchuuriki gig. This is my burden to bear."

"But not one to bear alone."

"She's right Naruto." Koumei interjected. " Shoulder the weight is also part of the guardians' duty. We're here to support the one we were destined with. It's our eternal bonds as toushi and as people." Koumei's words were wise beyond anything else right now. "Right guys?"

Each nodded in agreement. Not shortly after the two headmaster joined in with group. "Are we all ready then?"

"We are headmaster Mei?" Ryofu said. "We're ready to leave anytime."

"Excellent. Then let's get going."

"Right." They had noticed some of the fighters gathering on their designated docks. The schools were ready to leave. Before they made to their boats Naruto was stopped by Kanpei. He turned around seeing her serious face.

"Oh...Hi...Who're you?"

"Your rival in love and in this tournament. I'm Kanpei."

"Nice to meet you." His thought soon trailed on the first part of what she said. "Wait...Rival in love?"

"That's right. I fully intend to steal away Kan'u Unchou from you. You already have your guardian. Leave Kan'u to me. I'm much more capable of satisfying her than a man like you?'"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she's my girl! I won't lose to you so easily. Even if you are the holder of the nine tails..."

"Is that so?" He smirked at the potential to fight for Kan'u. "Well I intend to get to the top. If your going to be in my way for your own reasons than I won't lose to you either. Your messing with the best damn toushi around all of Kanto."

"Good. Keep that attitude. It'll be that much easier for me to humiliate you in front of my true love. Kan'u belongs to me."

"We'll see." They parted ways towards their boats Kan'u had waved towards Naruto blushing. Her grin showing great satisfaction to have reunited with him once again. He soon felt his phone vibrate. He had also grinned seeing the message written on his phone.

_To Naruto,_

_No matter what happens. I still love you deeply. I won't ever forget that._

_Yours only, Kan'u Unchou._

He looked toward her and mouthed a "I love you too." This earned him a deeper reddened face which was following by her blown kiss towards him. It was at the time that Kentei's personal speeder boat lead the way towards Nanban.

"Let us head now to our battle grounds. Once there we will explain how things will begin. FORWARD!" He shouted. The boats cast off from the dock and set sail to their destination.

**Meanwhile**

"AAAAAHHH! DAMN IT!"

"Easy Shiba'i! It's only gonna hurt more if you struggle."

"That damn Konjin. Curse her for this."

"You took her too lightly. That Konjin is the strongest being on the planet."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Well I was just making sure you know now what your up against. By the way it'll please you to hear that the tournament has begun.

"So I've heard?"

"I've already taken the measures needed to get things moving along according to plan."

"Good. I will deal with Kentei personally." her injuries were fully taken care of as Haku had come inside the room where Kabuto had tended to her. She had been in this room since her invasion at Seito. She was almost fully recovered. Her body still torn and bruised in certain parts. She addressed Haku who bowed in respect.

"Yes Milady? What shall you have me do?"

"I want you to get our boat ready. We leave for Nanban after I've recovered."

"As you will my master." He stepped outside the door. "Kabuto. How are those two coming along?"

"Moukaku and Mouyuu are currently still under surveillance. I've replaced Mouyuu's Sharingan eye with the other one of Madara's spares he stashed away. It should still allow her access to the techniques he taught her."

"Good. Then this time. I want those five to show up as well."

"You mean 'those' five?"

"Yes...The other little test subjects you've experimented on."

"I see..You intend to get this done quickly I assume?"

"With due haste Kabuto...With due haste."

"When you are ready to go I can go get them. They will listen to your commands on a whim. I've installed the same mind control technique I did when we had Neji."

"How about the other one you've taken in."

"Well...I managed to put the mark on the young miss. The other one..This other man with the Senju blood in his veins was not so lucky. In fact his body was covered in leaves and tree bark the moment he died."

"It was said he died during his fight with the Uchiha during a great war a long time ago. Only Tsunade knew he had lived. Everyone else assumed the worse for him. But now they can speak the truth with proof."

"The girl will also be coming with us. Her power over illusions is comparable to Itachi Uchiha's Tsukuyomi. It might even be more powerful."

"Good." Her eyes had closed with her mouth forming a devious grin. "Soon. The world will be mine!" With much intensity they opened activating her Rin'negan.

* * *

And that's it folks. Next week we'll cover the first part of the tournament and then some.

Next time: Round 2: Kanpei's Secret.

OMAKE TIME!

Moukaku: Sup peeps! Moukaku here with my partner in crime Mouyuu!

Mouyuu: I wish you didn't say that.

Moukaku: Why not? It's sorta true. We're pretty much criminals. Remember the time we got arrest for slaughtering all those punks?

Mouyuu: I'd rather not.

Moukaku: Anyway. Here with us today is the leader of the sound five Kimimaro Kaguya. How are you today?

Kimimaro: I'm fine. Good to be here.

Mouyuu: We each have one question to ask you followed by the one we just HAVE to ask.

Kimimaro: Ask away?

Mouyuu: My question to you is this? For those who don't know or don't remember? Where exactly do you come from?

Kimimaro: I was once a special ninja who was born into the Kaguya clan of the hidden mist. In an effort to slake our blood lust we had gone into battle with the village in our attempt to see if we were the strongest. This took place during a time of great peril in our village. It was back then did something known as "the purging of the bloodlines" People who possessed any form of Kekkei Genkai were killed. The people of the mist feared this power because they were afraid of what we might become. When all of the madness had passed I was the last one alive. That was when I was found by Orochimaru.

Moukaku: And what is your Kekkei Genkai. I bet it's something really awesome.

(Kimimaro takes his tooth out with his bare hands and watches the look of them both as it sticks the bottom end of the tooth toward the wall. The tooth he pulled out is replaced in his mouth.)

Moukaku: WOW! That was amazing!

Kimimaro: I have special power over my bones. I can use them as weapons of both offense and defense. My Kekkei Genkai pertains to something that is similar to the Hyuuga clan Byakugan or the Sharingan of the Uchiha. There are two types of Kekkei Genkai in our world. One is the combination of the two elements one possess to form a unique new element. Another is a special chakra that can manipulate certain part of the body or something of the like.

Moukaku: That's pretty tight Kimimaro:

Kimimaro: Thank you.

Mouyuu: Now to our final question: If you wanted to date one person from Ikki tousen. Who would it be and why?

Kimimaro: If I had to say who. It'd be Shoukyou. She's pretty I think.

Mouyuu: Is that so?

Kimimaro: If it came down to it.

Moukaku: Well that's pretty coincidental. You see we have this note with your name address from Shoukyou herself.

(Hands Kimimaro the note. He reads it and upon double taking blushes.)

Kimimaro: I'll be going than. There's something I have to do now.

Mouyuu: Thank you once again. Next time it's Kushina Uzumaki with our femme fatale Bashoku Youjo. See ya next time ^ ^.

Moukaku: Hey Mouyuu. He dropped his note.

(They read it: It says to Kimimaro: If your not too busy I would request a little get together at a coffee shop I know you frequent. I would really like it if you did. Love, Shoukyou.)

Moukaku and Mouyuu: *whistles* Nice one hot shot!

Mouyuu: He's getting some. I can tell.

Moukaku: I hear that!


	15. Round 2: Kanpei's secret

**Ch.14 Round 2: Kanpei's Secret.**

Good day to you folks. Today I write this weeks chapter from none other than the on Semoran and Curry Ford. You know what that means: That's right, It means that I don't have internet at my house for the next week or so! (If my dad isn't pulling my leg.)

So I've had some talks with my little brother about moving away out of the house and as far as that's going. It's seems we are at a deadline sooner than expected. I think I my be leaving my house pretty soon if I plat my cards right. For now it seems I must contend with this folly until then.

Anyway, I've got some good news as well. I've decided to go Job hunting again given these new development. If you think it will interfere with the story update, Well it may or may not. It's a possibility. I've got to get crackin' on the whole job thing before it's too late. If I miss my chance to work than I won't get money which means that I won't be able to get some stuff I've been wanting to have for the longest time. That also means I won't leave the house at all. I've also got to get crackin' on the whole school thing too. I've been at this for a long while because my parents need to give me their tax information and stuff.

With all that said. The views are getting stronger and stronger. I think it's because I've finally gotten to our main plot now. I need a little filler to get things moving (Which the whole purpose of those side stories also. Kind of like a warm up before a big football game I would compare.) Reviews are welcome (as long as it's nothing stupid.) and would be cool if they kept coming more and more. But I digress

You want that new chapter right? RIGHT? Well them here it is. The latest installment of the new and final chapter of our Naruto X Ikki tousen series. (By the way I've thought a lot about what I'm going to do with the next crossover. I won't reveal it till after I am done with this story which I suspect might be about 25 - 30 chapters if I do this right.).

So without further disruption: Let us begin shall we?

* * *

"Minato dear. Have you called Naruto yet?"

"No Kushina, I haven't gotten around to it."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't have the phone right now. And besides, the boy needs space. All you ever do is call saying how worried you are."

"Because I am, Minato! This is a big day for our little boy. He's participating in that tournament. You know, the same tournament where you and I met."

"OH CRAP! I forgot! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE WE GOT OUT OF BED!"

"...Did you?"

"Yes!"

"...Oh..Must've slipped my mind."

"Oh dear lord."

These were the voices of a very beautiful and brazen young woman Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of the legendary "Yellow flash of Kanto" Minato "Namikaze" Uzumaki. They had been at the house doing some work around the house when Kushina had spoke about Naruto's first ever participation in the great toushi tournament. They wanted to give him their graces and the best of luck to him before he left.

"Hey..that reminds me. How did we meet?"

"Oh dear do we have to go over that again?" Before grabbing the phone he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Minato."

"Well?"

"We were young! I was headstrong and this was before we attended Yonshuu (A/n: I think that's the name of that school.) academy. We met when you entered with no particular school you came from and that was that."

"I believe you were hell bent on wanting to beat me back then."

"Oh yeah..I never did beat you. How could I beat up that handsome face anyway. Besides I went easy on you that day sweety."

"Uh huh...Okay dear. You went easy on me. I think your exact words were 'I wasn't at full power today. Tomorrow you'll be sorry you ever met the "bloody habanero of Yonshuu."

"And it was at the tournament that you asked me to marry you in the events that followed."

"Yeah..I remember... And then...He was born."

"Yup."

"I think this is going to change him like it did me...I didn't want to admit I was falling in love with you until then. Now I'm glad I did...Or that little miracle wouldn't be around. Minato I want to talk to our son. He needs our support." He answered by giving her the phone with Naruto's number already dialed. "Now's your chance Kushina. Tell him we wish him the best."

The speaker had then begun to resonate with Naruto's voice. "Hello? Mom? Dad? You there?"

"Naruto sweety. It's me..Your mother."

"Mom! Hi! How's everything at home?"

"Good. Listen sweety I know you have a lot on your mind I wish you the best. Me and your father are rooting for you. Be careful and come back in one piece."

"I will. Say...Umm...When I come back..there's something I wanna talk to you about."

"Sure sweety...Anything."

"About our family. About any uncles and aunts I haven't met yet."

"Oh...well then that should give you more incentive to come back then right son?"

"Right mom. By the way how's grandma Mito (A/n: Yes..this is the first time I've mention his "entire" family from the series. I'm sure he's got a lot.)?"

"She's doing fine sweety."

"Thanks...Well. Looks like we'll be heading for land soon. I'll call you when I get the chance again."

"Naruto...Be safe my son. We love you."

"Love you too mom. Tell the family I said hi!"

"I will. " She hung up with the inquiry that her child had asked about. "What is it Kushina?"

"Our son is fine. But I think he wanted to ask about him dear.."

"Right...I see..."

"Do you think it's time we told him..." She sounded almost worried. "About the truth of our family?" Minato had only to kiss her warmly to reassure her of those worries. "It is time we told him. He deserves to know. About him...And his sister."

**XXX**

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!"

"Yes Rikuson. What is it?"

"...Milady...It has begun..They've departed for Yanshuu Island and are ready to make landfall."

"I see. Then we better be ready when the time comes. I've already contacted your master so we should be ready if anything should happen."

"Master Shizune?"

"Yes. My former apprentice."

"That's right..I hope she's doing alright as the new headmaster of Ryoshuu."

"She's fine. For now assemble our network. I think it's time we kept tabs on our little hero."

"By your command Milady." Rikuson left Tsunade to her devices. "I just hope I'm only kidding myself about this."

**XXX**

A boat lay dormant and ready to launch near a shadowy dock. The wharf master had begun to gather the crew that rented out his boat. On cue entered from the darkness Shiba'i, Haku, A young with with small black hair tied pig tails, Moukaku, Mouyuu with a new black eye match emblazoned with the Uchiha symbol, and Kabuto.

"Is this everyone?"

"Well the other five I sent to the island have made it to the island. They await my orders upon my arrival." Spoke Kabuto.

"Right. Climb aboard and we'll depart for Yanshuu immediately."

"Right...Kabuto." Shiba'i turned to Kabuto. "Yes?" He answered. "Let us be off...Saji my dear." Her gaze soon fell on the young girl. "How do you feel?"

"Fine..My mistress. I feel fine."

"Haku I want you to guard her with the best of your ability."

"As you wish master." They than board the boat and started making their way towards their destination. During their voyage the young girl named Saji had turned towards the sky watching the cloud float away from her. "What is it Saji? Something wrong?"

"No master Haku. Nothing's wrong. I've never seen the sun since Kabuto had taken me from the orphanage. I miss mama Guren already."

"Relax..Your with your true family now. You'll be fine."

"Than is it fine if I called you my big brother?"

"If that is what you wish.."

"Thanks you big brother...I feel happy again." Haku had only heard of this girl from Kabuto along with the other people he had kidnapped. But this girl had seems blissfully unaware of this fact. In fact in the time she was under Kabuto's care she had come to know him as a father figure. She knew she was supposed to love him as she did Guren. Now she as filled with a sense of purpose.

"Big brother... About father...Do you think he loves me?"

"Of course I do m dear Saji Genpou." They looked towards Kabuto who had come upon them with a smile on his face. "Saji have I ever given you reason to doubt me otherwise."

"No father." She ran taking him in her loving. "No you haven't. I was just making sure that you still acknowledge me."

"I do my dear..Do not worry. Remember, You have a purpose..And that purpose is to fulfill our dreams."

"And destroy all that stands in your way father." She said still with her arm around him. "I promise I will make you happy father. I know you will show everyone what your able to do. They have to understand..Because I do."

"My darling daughter. You every bit as good as I had hoped. I will seek your happiness and give you purpose."

"I love you father..."

"As do I.." He had smirked. "As do I." She had than turned and ran to Haku's side holding his hand. "And big brother and I will live happily together too?"

"If that's what you want Saji...I'll grant it your wish." She had hugged him with a tiny smile on her face. They had now continued towards Yanshuu island and towards their ultimate goal.

**XXX**

Inside Naruto's boat our hero had begun to snooze with Ryofu acting as his lap pillow. Gaara and Chinkyuu had sat beside each other watching the waves crash onto the side of the boat. Some splashing sounds and clicks and whistles had alerted Chinkyuu to the sight of pacific white sided dolphins. She smiled showing Gaara the large pod of forty or so hoping out of the water.

"Wow...Look Gaara. Dolphins...They're so pretty."

"They're white sided dolphins Chinkyuu." They turned watching Chousen watching the spectacle out in the open water. "They must be following us towards Yanshuu."

"You think so?"

"They say dolphins have a playful habit of following speeders and other boats for a long distance."

"Wow...That's pretty cool."

"That means we might be half way there." She spoke. "Speaking of which. Naruto..." He had woken up to the sound of his name. "The headmaster wants you presence in the lower cabin."

"Right..I'll be there." He had gotten up cracking the cricks on his neck before Ryofu peck his lips. "I'll be out here sweety." She said before letting him down into the lower deck of the large boat. Once there Mei had started helping herself to some good nineteen forty-seven french wine. "Headmaster?"

"Please..Call me Mei."

"...Uhh...sure.." He was motioned to sit down across from the table she was relaxing on. "Naruto my dear boy. How do you feel?"

"Fine. I guess."

"Has your guardian been of any help thus far?"

"Yeah. She's great. I mean I wouldn't be the guy I am today without her."

"Good...Good...Listen I want to let you know what if anything happens while on this trip I've asked Ryofu and Chinkyuu to get you out of that island without any questions asked. I don't want us walking into a trap. I sense we are slowly and surely approaching that moment of truth."

"Why?"

"I fear that we may very well be putting not only you but the other eight Jinchuuriki as well. I know you've already sealed the ten tails inside that giant stone at Mt. Chibi. But I can't shake this feeling that something bad is about to happen. I fear for the safety of all of you. I really do."

"Headmaster..."

"So I won't hear any lip from you if you're pulled out of the competition if we sense anything wrong. Is that understood?"

"Yeah sure..I know better."

"I see your parents have raised a good young man. And a fine one at that."

"Well...I still get a little headstrong from time to time."

"Just like your mother?"

"Yeah..."

"Would you like to know something about me...I used to know your mother."

"Really?"

"Yes I have. In fact I was one of many who knew her as the "The bloody habanero of Yonshuu." She was very strong back than. She was practically unbeatable..until your father that is."

"Wow...I know mom used to tell me stories of how they met and how she hated my dad before."

"That was because she wouldn't give in to the fact that she loved your father dearly. She would watch him train, Always watch grow stronger and better with every day." She smiled. "I can see that strength shine in you also Naruto."

"Geez...Thanks for the praise." This earned her a giggle. "You have your fathers smile."

"That's what most people keep telling me."

"Because it is true. In fact I believe it is the best trait to inherit. It's that smile that people believe in...In fact if things had gone another way...I would've seen that smile more often." She blushed. "...Huh?'

"Nevermind. I'm just a hopeless romantic Naruto."

"So is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You are free now. We should be there soon."

"Right.." He got up and went towards the upper deck before she called for him again. "Naruto!"

"Yeah?"

"Just want you to know...That no matter what. You do have people around you that care. Okay? Don't forget that."

"...I won't..." With those parting words he vanished into the deck to join Ryofu and the others.

**At Seito's ship.**

Kanpei had closed her eyes and concentrated to herself for the entire trip. Ryuubi and the Chouhi had watched her for some time before she opened her eyes.

"Oh..Miss Gentouku, Chouhi! What's up."

"Nothing...Meditating."

"I'm thinking him...Naruto."

"Why?'

"I heard he was able to beat the strongest toushi with his fox powers. The guy with the Rin'negan."

"So you heard huh?" Asked Chouhi.

"Yeah. I need to focus myself if I'm able to fight and beat him." She opened her eyes with some of her power slowly seeping out of her body. She closed her eyes to ease the power from getting out of line.

"So you're bent on beating him that badly."

"Right...Not because he's a worthy challenge." She turned and smiled. "Because I can be with Kan'u forever if I did." Chouhi sighed. _"Talk about a one track mind._" Ryuubi had then sat next to her and patting her shoulder. "That's a great reason to fight. I think people who fight for those they care about are strong enough already. If you have a reason to fight. Fight for it. Right?"

"Miss Gentouku."

"You can call me Ryuubi."

"Oh...Okay Ryuubi." They smiled. During their conversation Kan'u and bee had started to wonder about the girl who had professed her undying love for Kan'u. Bee had decided about her in curiosity.

"So 'bout dat chick. Didn't she was into dat cat."

"There's something about her Bee..I can't quite put my finger on it. She emits a strong aura, It's almost as if."

"As if wha'?"

"I don't know...But she possess a great power...Something comparable to you Bee."

"Pssh. She ain't hot shit. My ox and Naruto's Fox got dis shit down pact'"

"Don't underestimate her Bee. Not with what I can sense from her."

"You ain't need do be worried girl. Hachimi says she ain't got shit on her."

"Heh. She's a headstrong Konjin isn't she."

"What I'm tryin' to lay is dis...Look. We can wish dis with just her alone. We ain't need nobody else."

"That is until we fight Naruto himself." She blushed. "I bet he has grown strong since the fight with the ten tails."

"Miss ya man huh?'

"Yes...I do.." She looked at the sky then towards the horizon. The image of Naruto had popped in her mind. _"Naruto...Please be safe. I don't want to be here knowing you might need me. I want to know my love. Can I still be at your side?"_

"He fine. I can sense him. You'll see him again."

"Really bee?"

"Fo' sho'. He ain't going down dat easy."

"You know bee you can be understanding when you want to be."

"Yeah yeah I kno' I'm vulgar and what not."

"No bee. I feel we've grown close since our meeting. I'm glad we can talk about things like this."

"Don' sweat it."

**XXX**

All of the boats had landed on the island with the headmasters, The teachers, and their toushi on the front of a large gate. Kentei had taken to the gate getting the undivided attention of the toushi.

"Welcome to Yanshuu island. Home of Nanban Academy and the tournament battle ground. Now will the champions stand in front and pay close attention." Some people with a bag full of scrolls had come from the side of the gate and stood in front of the toushi and handed them the scrolls."

"This is the first task of the preliminaries. You are to take two scroll and head towards the end of the valley at Zhan Yu stadium. There will be a bracket style match up of those who have qualified."

Naruto waved his hand wanting to ask his question. "Um..excuse me."

"Yes Rakuyou toushi?"

"You said two scrolls...You only gave us one."

"Than you should be well aware of how your taking the scroll."

"You mean." It soon dawned on him has he looked at the other who were given scrolls. From Kan'u to Yagura and the other schools. He was to fight everyone he saw in the area.

"That's right champion. This the the grand first round. A free for all battle royale."

Everyone had readied themselves for the opening of that gate. Once they entered that area they were on their own..The world as they knew it was against them.

* * *

WOO! The first round of the tournament will be this forest of death style FFA. Lol it's the Chunin exams all over again. Only with toushi!

Next time: Ch.15 Yanshuu forest: I have you now!

See ya next time ^ ^.


	16. Yanshuu forest: I have you now!

**Ch.15 Yanshuu forest: I have you now!**

Hello everyone. This week I think I want to post up a double daily chapter in honor and appreciation for the events that have been occurring in the Empire of Japan. I'm going to quote the Yahoo news report of the events of the earthquake and Tsunami's that have ravaged the entire country.

Here's the excerpt: (Rights go to Yahoo news. For more details visit the yahoo website.)

"TAGAJO, Japan – A tide of bodies washed up along Japan's coastline Monday, overwhelming crematoriums, exhausting supplies of body bags and adding to the spiraling humanitarian, economic and nuclear crisis after the massive earthquake and tsunami.

Millions of people faced a fourth night without water, food or heating in near-freezing temperatures along the northeast coast devastated by Friday's disasters. Meanwhile, a third reactor at a nuclear power plant lost its cooling capacity and its fuel rods were fully exposed, raising fears of a meltdown. The stock market plunged over the likelihood of huge losses by Japanese industries including big names such as Toyota and Honda.

On the coastline of Miyagi prefecture, which took the full force of the tsunami, a Japanese police official said 1,000 bodies were found scattered across the coastline. Kyodo, the Japanese news agency, reported that 2,000 bodies washed up on two shorelines in Miyagi.

In one town in a neighboring prefecture, the crematorium was unable to handle the large number of bodies being brought in for funerals.

"We have already begun cremations, but we can only handle 18 bodies a day. We are overwhelmed and are asking other cites to help us deal with bodies. We only have one crematorium in town," Katsuhiko Abe, an official in Soma, told The Associated Press.

While the official death toll rose to nearly 1,900, the discovery of the washed-up bodies and other reports of deaths suggest the true number is much higher. In Miyagi, the police chief has said 10,000 people are estimated to have died in his province alone.

The outspoken governor of Tokyo, Shintaro Ishihara, told reporters Monday that the disaster was "punishment from heaven" because Japanese have become greedy.

Across Japan, most people opt to cremate their dead. With so many bodies, the government on Monday waived a rule requiring permission first from local authorities before cremation or burial to speed up funerals, said Health Ministry official Yukio Okuda."

So there it is folks. The story so far. Like I said for the full excerpt and more details or even a donation (Your favorite mangakas are over there...Just a little incentive.) visit the yahoo website and click on the link that said "Help Japan."

In other news. Nothing new to report as usual today folks. So in Honor of the two mangakas that have given me a reason to write this crossover Shiozaki, Yuji and Kishimoto, Masashi.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_All of the boats had landed on the island with the headmasters, The teachers, and their toushi on the front of a large gate. Kentei had taken to the gate getting the undivided attention of the toushi._

_"Welcome to Yanshuu island. Home of Nanban Academy and the tournament battle ground. Now will the champions stand in front and pay close attention." Some people with a bag full of scrolls had come from the side of the gate and stood in front of the toushi and handed them the scrolls."_

_"This is the first task of the preliminaries. You are to take two scroll and head towards the end of the valley at Zhan Yu stadium. There will be a bracket style match up of those who have qualified."_

_Naruto waved his hand wanting to ask his question. "Um..excuse me."_

_"Yes Rakuyou toushi?"_

_"You said two scrolls...You only gave us one."_

_"Than you should be well aware of how your taking the scroll."_

_"You mean." It soon dawned on him has he looked at the other who were given scrolls. From Kan'u to Yagura and the other schools. He was to fight everyone he saw in the area._

_"That's right champion. This the the grand first round. A free for all battle royale."_

_Everyone had readied themselves for the opening of that gate. Once they entered that area they were on their own..The world as they knew it was against them._

**Round 1...FIGHT!**_  
_

"No way." Spoke the blond. Every competitor was on their toes. Ready for the coming first round to begin. Kentei had his assistants hand out a single piece of paper with a number on it and head back in through the door they had come out of into the gates.

"Those numbers along with the yin and yang scrolls are for the gate you are assigned to. With that in mind please head towards your gates and we will begin. From there you will be split into groups of two or three seeing as though most of you have an odd number of participants. Headmasters and their escorts are to follow me into Zhan Yu stadium to await the winners of the first round. There is also a hidden "Fujin" Scroll that will be placed in the forest that will allow automatic entry into the second round, If you find yourself short one scroll, The Fujin will grant you passage into the second round. (A/n: There's eleven scrolls because Ryoshuu only has two groups. I did the math and one team will be short one scroll.) Now...On the sound of the gun...We will begin." All of the toushi had split into their groups of two or three. With the setup being:

**Ryoshuu Academy**

Group 1: Bachou Mouki, Kansui Bunyaku, Neji Hyuuga (Yin Scroll.)

Group 2:Tenten, Rock lee (Yang scroll.)

**Seito Academy **

Group1: Kan'u Unchou, Killer bee, Ryuubi Gentouku (Yin Scroll.)

Group 2: Kanpei, Han, Koumei Shoukatsuryo (Yang scroll.)

Group 3: Chouhi Ekitoku, Chou'un Shiryuu , Sasame Fuuma, Roshi Fuuma (He's the only one who was allowed as an extra.) (Yin Scroll.)

**Nanyou Academy**

Group 1: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hakufu Sonsaku (Yang scroll.)

Group 2: Shikamaru Nara, Fuu, Koukin Shuuryu (Yin Scroll.)

Group 3: Ryomou Shimei, Yugito Nii. (Yang scroll.)

**Kyushu Academy**

Group 1: Sousou Motoku, Kyocho Chuukou, Soujin Shikou (Yin Scroll.)

Group 2: Houtou Shigen, Yagura Shigen, (Yang scroll.)

Group 3: Utakata Shiji, Kakouen Myosai(Yin Scroll.)

**Rakuyou Academy**

Group 1: Ryofu Housen, Chousen, Naruto Uzumaki (Yang Scroll.)

Group 2: Temari Sabakumori, Kankuro Sabakumori (Yin scroll.)

Group 3: Chinkyuu Koudai, Gaara Sabakumori (Yang Scroll.)

They each had started into their gates as Kentei took out the starting powder gun and aimed it at the sky. "Now...BEGIN!" He fired the power into the air as the gates flew open. All of the toushi had fled towards the forest as fast as their strong legs can carry them. The first round had officially started. And so did the fight for Naruto Uzumaki's first ever challenge in the tournament.

**XXX**

Deep inside the trees hoped along Sasame Fuuma with Chouhi and Ryuubi on the forest floor running as fast as she could. Sasame had carried two small katana's Roshi had given to her just for this tournament. Roshi had with Chou'un for protection because she was the one holding their Yin scroll. When they stopped they had heard voices of people talking to themselves. Roshi advised the others to get down and stay silent.

"Shh! I hear someone.**" **He whispered.

"Who is it? Do they have a yang scroll?"

"I don't know Chouhi. But it's best if we had laid low. We don't want to give away our position."

"But we don't know if they have the one we need." Spoke Chouhi. She was aching for a fight since she came on to the island. Sudden the voiced had gone away which aroused their suspicion even more. Roshi had put his palm over the others to stay put while he peered over the long thick bush they had hidden themselves in. "Look's like the coast is clear." They had gotten up when something had come into view of Roshi's eyes. Much to his surprise he had seen the young man from Ryoshuu appear in front of him with a determined look on his face.

"So...I take it you have the scroll we need?" he spoke as Bachou and Neji came into view next.

"That depends...Do I?"

"Our is a yin...What's yours?"

"Yin too."

"So your no good to us. Let's get out of here." They lept away from sight. "It's okay. You can come out now." The others had emerged from their hiding spot as Chou'un had come to Roshi's side.

"That was a stroke of for us Roshi. I didn't want to be in a fight this early on in the round."

"I agree Chou'un but we have to be on guard. We don't know who has been eliminated so far. Let's stay on guard."

"Right!" They nodded before leaping into the tree again.

**To Kan'u and her team**

They had staked out a certain spot waiting for an unsuspecting passerby to be unlucky enough to cross their path. It wasn't long before they had seen a pair of toushi who had stopped to take a breather.

"I've got you." She said before ready for a surprise attack.

In the open Tenten and Lee had stopped to take a few moments to relax before Tenten had hushed him. "Lee...I sense something." Lee had looked around seeing nothing. Lee had no ability to use his chi for energy attack but that didn't stop him from finding a way to use it. He had become the best in being able to sense and read the chi of his opponent and power his physical attack into them.

"I can sense them too..."

"Where are they lee?"

"I can't pin point them. They seem to be masking their chi power to hide from us. They must be good if they're able to do that." Soon from above lee had moved away from his spot seeing a crash and dust rise from where the young lad had been standing. From the dust cloud emerged Kan'u, Bee, and Ryuubi ready to fight.

"Give us your scroll and we will let you walk away from here."

"So you must have a Yin scroll if your challenging us..Lee...Let's take it from them." She readied a small dagger and a long Katana in one hand. Kan'u had readied her spear as Ryuubi took her Karate stance.

"Hol' up...Kan'u...Let me get dis."

"Bee?"

"I get it fo' ya."

"Why don't we make it fair? Two on two. That we neither of us have an advantage over the other."

"That sounds better than taking them by yourself bee." Ryuubi Stated. He shrugged at the new deal not caring one bit. "Don't matta ta me none." He stared down lee who had take his unique fighting stance, putting his feet together with his left hand behind him and the right palm facing the sky. "Before we begin, As a courtesy to toushi I respectfully request your name."

"Dah names' Dwayne Thompson, But ya'll can call me the killah bee."

"I see..You are the eight tails Jinchuuriki. I've heard of you and the other Jinchuuriki from Seito Academy. How fortunate that I'm able to challenge the second strongest Jinchuuriki in the world. I would've preferred a fight with an old friend but fate has dealt be a good hand nonetheless."

"You talk a lot a' shit man. Think I might need ta' turn it up in hea'." He said before crossing his arms. Tenten had also stared down Kan'u with their weapons at the ready. "And you are?" Asked Tenten.

"I am Kan'u Unchou. I am his toushi guardian. And you?"

"The names Tenten, apprentice weaponsmith of the famous Hanzo Hattori."

"The same man said to have created the "perfect sword."

"In fact I'm using his latest creation, This is my blessed blade, Seitora." (A/n: Holy Tiger.)

"Then without introductions aside. I believe we are ready to begin." Without a single moment to lose Tenten had charged with both her swords towards Kan'u. Her attacks were fast and strong, Keeping up with Kan'u's counters accordingly. One more clash had them skidding across the ground.

Lee had already started his fight with bee before he had come to a stop. Soon bee had tapped into a bit of his ox spirit before starting again. Lee had sense a power increase inside bee while they went at it for the second time. _"He must had tapped into his beast spirit. I can sense his power growing." _With one chi charged foot he sent bee crashing into a nearby tree. He got up cleaning the blood from his lip.

"You mothafucka!" He smirked before his only tooth had started to grow into a small fang. A small amount of dust kicked from where he was. Lee had sensed his power spike even more. "I see your not holding back. Neither will I!" He too had crossed his arms and began to tap into his hidden strength. A small green aura had began to pulse around him. Tenten and Kan'u had stopped to see Lee's power shoot up.

"What power! How is he able to obtain such tremendous amount of chi power from him."

"That's his chi flow opening to grant him more power. You know there are certain points in chi network that allow a certain amount of power to flow into you. They are called " Zen" points (A/n: I made that up..it's not real. I've translated this from Lee's ability to use the chakra gates. The gates are named after the four noble truths of Buddhism.). Lee is one of few toushi that are able to unlock the zen chi and tap into his true power."

"That means..."

"Right. As of now he's able to go up to Zen level two. His master at our school Maito Gai is able to unlock all four zen levels and become as as strong as ten thousand toushi." Kan'u had gasped not knowing of this new found knowledge. _"Does bee stand a chance against this?"_

Lee's aura had soon started to pulse harder as he reached the peak of the first zen level. "FIRST ZEN LEVEL: GATE OF SUFFERING!" His chi took a enormous spike as his energy gained a corporeal form, rotating violently around his body. Bee was in awe of the shear power emitting from him. "God damn!"

"SECOND ZEN LEVEL: GATE OF ORIGIN!" Again his power had shot up to tremendous heights. Then without even a moment to spare he vanished from sight and appeared with a right hook towards bee sending him flying into the air. Lee appeared with veins covering his body and his skin tan shooting him into the ground with a big crash. Bee had laid there in a giant seven foot crater in severe pain.

"Fuck...dat hurt." He got up seeing him charge down towards him. "Aww shit!" He managed to dodge a critical blow from lee with his speed. Bee was soon covered in his beast cloak with three tails sprouting from his body. Tenten has sense the power increase from him and it almost matched lee's second zen level.

"Impossible. Lee's invincible when the gate of origin is unlocked. How can he catch up?"

"Bee is the carrier of the eight tailed ox. The second strongest tailed beast in our world. He has mastered the use of this power so much that he can command it's power at will. Each tail a Jinchuuriki taps into can increase it's power tenfold. Right now with three tails he is able to keep up with your friends speed and strength."

"No way...So this is the power of a Jinchuuriki."

Both titans had begun to fight at equal levels. Bee was countering lees kicks and fists while able to counter with his attack just as quickly. With one swift movement however bee used one of his tails to grab lee and toss him toward the ground. Bee who was still in midair had soon begun to gather chi energy in his hands cocked behind him. ( A/n: Imagine Ryu getting ready for a Shinku Hadouken.) Lee had taken the time to protect himself from the potential blast.

"KAN'U GET RYUUBI AND GET 'CHO ASS OUT A HEA!" I"M ABOUT TO DROP DAH BIG BOMB ON DIS BITCH!"

"BEE! NO! YOU'LL LEVEL THE FOREST WITH THAT ATTACK!" Tenten and already fled the scene. Kan'u had also taken Ryuubi and fled the immediate area. "HOPE YOU READY BOAY! HERE IT COMES! BIJUU ART: FLASH BEAM!" He shot his big beam towards the Ryoshuu fighter.

"LEE!" Shouted Tenten. She didn't think he would be able to take the blast without some form of counter. Soon he closed his eyes concentrated. Before the beam had come to within inches of him he opened his eyes and with one loud scream he caught the attack and pushed it away from him causing it to explode in mid air. Bee had come down from the air with his three tails still swinging behind him.

"So you stronger than I thought!"

"You as well master bee. I applaud this challenge. You truly are worthy of being the eight tails."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Again bee had cocked his left arm back and charged towards lee at blinding speed. He was caught in a bloody cloths line which sent him flying away some yards from where he was. A large oak tree tumbling down where he suspected lee stopped.

"Dat's mah brothas' attack called the lariat. How do ya like me now?" From the forest shot out Lee with his power running wild around his body. His green aura spinning more violently around him as he charged towards bee. His foot connected to bee's jaw causing him to shoot out blood from his mouth. The giant oak had stopped bee from going further.

"That was my masters special attack. The leaf hurricane!"

"BEE!" She ran towards him to aid bee before Tenten stopped her. Her spear preventing Tenten's swords from hitting her. "I'm your opponent remember?"

"If I must go through you to save him then SO BE IT!" She pushed her away and started to thrust her spear towards Tenten. She had spun her spear in an effort to attack her from all directions. A flurry of blades came at Kan'u at all sides from Tenten. Her speed and ability to strike at many angles made her a strong opponent. With one more thrust Kan'u had been pushed away from her with a kick to her face. Both fighters' cloths were torn and sliced in certain parts. Kan'u bra was almost visible as well as Tenten's pink lace panties.

"Your good Kan'u Unchou. And your chi energy is amazing. It's almost matches lee's first zen level."

"I could say the same to you Tenten. I can see you can give a bit of sport with you." She smirked. This was the match made in right here in Yanshuu forest. Now all that remained was one question.

_Who will come out on top?_

* * *

There it is. The first installment with Tomorrow being the second and final installment till next week. Hope you enjoy it folks.

Next time: Ch.16 Total beatdown. Ryuubi's dragons' awakens.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	17. Total beatdown: Ryuubi's Dragon Awakens

**Ch.16 Total beat down. Ryuubi's dragon awakens.**

Welcome folks. This is the final installment for this week because I plan to get some things done on Wednesday. So this should hold you over for today!

Things haven't been going so well from our neighbors across the sea. So far the death had risen tenfold and the people are in panic. The U.N has declared a state of martial aid is neccesarry for the people of Japan and are doing what they can to help out. Yahoo as part of the mission to help them out has so far donated over one million dollars in an effort to try to rebuild the city. Some have over in the states have even blamed this on the Mayan prediction of the Apocalypse that is the happen next year. (Which I don't believe for a second.)

There is still hope in the horizon for those who have suffered this travesty. They still have other people who were willing to help them out. Right now it is the right time to act as a favor to those in need. In the off chance I'm totally wrong here Let's just hope my Mayan ancestors were wrong too.

Other than the usual nothing new to report. Looks like we won't be expecting anything new to pop up from that country anytime soon. I would like to see them prosper once more.

Well all the worry is out of the way now. So without further distraction

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time (For those not keeping track)**

_"No way...So this is the power of a Jinchuuriki."_

_Both titans had begun to fight at equal levels. Bee was countering lees kicks and fists while able to counter with his attack just as quickly. With one swift movement however bee used one of his tails to grab lee and toss him toward the ground. Bee who was still in midair had soon begun to gather chi energy in his hands cocked behind him. ( A/n: Imagine Ryu getting ready for a Shinku Hadouken.) Lee had taken the time to protect himself from the potential blast._

_"KAN'U GET RYUUBI AND GET 'CHO ASS OUT A HEA!" I"M ABOUT TO DROP DAH BIG BOMB ON DIS BITCH!"_

_"BEE! NO! YOU'LL LEVEL THE FOREST WITH THAT ATTACK!" Tenten and already fled the scene. Kan'u had also taken Ryuubi and fled the immediate area. "HOPE YOU READY BOAY! HERE IT COMES! BIJUU ART: FLASH BEAM!" He shot his big beam towards the Ryoshuu fighter._

_"LEE!" Shouted Tenten. She didn't think he would be able to take the blast without some form of counter. Soon he closed his eyes concentrated. Before the beam had come to within inches of him he opened his eyes and with one loud scream he caught the attack and pushed it away from him causing it to explode in mid air. Bee had come down from the air with his three tails still swinging behind him._

_"So you stronger than I thought!"_

_"You as well master bee. I applaud this challenge. You truly are worthy of being the eight tails."_

_"You ain't seen nothing yet." Again bee had cocked his left arm back and charged towards lee at blinding speed. He was caught in a bloody cloths line which sent him flying away some yards from where he was. A large oak tree tumbling down where he suspected lee stopped._

_"Dat's mah brothas' attack called the lariat. How do ya like me now?" From the forest shot out Lee with his power running wild around his body. His green aura spinning more violently around him as he charged towards bee. His foot connected to bee's jaw causing him to shoot out blood from his mouth. The giant oak had stopped bee from going further._

_"That was my masters special attack. The leaf hurricane!"_

_"BEE!" She ran towards him to aid bee before Tenten stopped her. Her spear preventing Tenten's swords from hitting her. "I'm your opponent remember?"_

_"If I must go through you to save him then SO BE IT!" She pushed her away and started to thrust her spear towards Tenten. She had spun her spear in an effort to attack her from all directions. A flurry of blades came at Kan'u at all sides from Tenten. Her speed and ability to strike at many angles made her a strong opponent. With one more thrust Kan'u had been pushed away from her with a kick to her face. Both fighters' cloths were torn and sliced in certain parts. Kan'u bra was almost visible as well as Tenten's pink lace panties._

_"Your good Kan'u Unchou. And your chi energy is amazing. It's almost matches lee's first zen level."_

_"I could say the same to you Tenten. I can see you can give a bit of sport with you." She smirked. This was the match made in right here in Yanshuu forest. Now all that remained was one question._

_Who will come out on top?_

**On to the fight!**

Kan'u once again charged towards Tenten with all her might. The clashing of blades and kicks could be hear near and far. This fight was getting more and more intense with each passing second. With blows dealt every which way it was hard to tell who was going to win. One final blow ceased the round for Tenten and Kan'u.

"You just don't give up do you?" Snickered Tenten. Her excitement shown in her expression.

"Color me stubborn and persistent."

"Well pretty I'll be coloring you defeated!" She shouted. Another clang was heard from their weapon crashing together. A dagger soon found it's way towards Kan'u's side before it was countered with the other end of her spear. The dagger was knocked out of Tenten's hands with one swift kick before she was punched in the stomach to disarm her other sword. She had gotten up trying to hold in the pain she felt in her abdomen in order to face down her opponent.

"Clever..You used the other end of your spear to disarm me."

"And now you have no weapons. I've defeated you in armed combat. Yield the yang scroll to me and I will let you walk out of here unarmed any further."

"See that's where your wrong...Thinking I've got nothing else." She soon pulled out several shuriken from her secret holster which Kan'u was surprised to see. "_Shuriken? Where did she?"_

"Here it comes!" She yelled, promptly launching the tiny ninja stars right at her. Kan'u had to spin her spear as fast as she could to deflect Tenten's attack when she was caught with a right foot to her face. She too was disarmed of her spear.

"Now you've nothing to fight with! Let's see you fight without it!" She teased.

"I'll show you!" Her chi ball was soon charged at full power and shot towards Tenten. The girl had to evade the blast as best she could. More chi blast followed pursuing her from one end of the battlefield to the other. One large chi blast had caught her by surprise when it hit a tree branch and landed on her. She had fallen on her back and felt as if she had broken her left arm.

"Damn...GRRR..." She had groveled at herself before coming to her feet. "I think I broke an arm." She had seen Kan'u come to withing two feet of her,placing her hand on her hips.

"Do you yield now?"

"...Like hell I will. I plan the take that sword for my master to study."

"I see...You're after the Hyakuhekitou...Aren't you?"

"You bet I am. I won't leave this island without it."

"You really are Hanzo's apprentice. Wanting to learn about weapons whenever you can."

"That's right. But that's not the only reason. I wanted to see the blue Dragon crescent blade in action for myself. I've heard someone from Seito Academy had the legendary spear and used it masterfully. Now I know why you are such a great warrior..It wasn't the spear that I wanted to see..The how it was used by you."

"I see. But in your condition are you still able to fight."

"Maybe...Maybe it's all I need."

"Very well...One more go." Kan'u smirked before leaping a few feet to ready herself. "On last charge to determine the winner. What say you?"

"I agree completely." She had pulled out a kunai knife hidden in her bra for a final clash. Kan'u had also managed to grab her spear before preparing for her last assault. "Ready when you are." She spoke with her spear in an offensive stance. Tenten was drawn to her working side ready to strike. "Let's do this." She whispered. Now it was a test of courage as each side ran as fast as they could as if playing chicken.

With one swift motion both blade made a forward slashing motion which caused them to stop. Now it was a test of endurance. Who was going to be the one to stand the longest. Blood had already started to seep out of Kan'u side. Tenten was also cringing at the pain of cut received on her side as well. At the end of the standoff it was Tenten who fell first.

"It was a good fight...but I've bested you..." Soon she too had fallen into unconsciousness and allowing her body to lay to rest. Kan'u had won her fight against Tenten.

**To lee and Killer!**

Ryuubi had a tough time keeping up with Bee and Rock Lee's movements try as she might. Her eyes only able to follow the bangs that were seen every time they clashed. One more bang had revealed bee in his three tailed state with Lee in his second zen level in a hand clenched power struggle.

"I must say you've pushed me to my limit killer bee. I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"Same hea yo!"

"Let's say we make this one count."

"I feel ya homie. Let's dance." They pushed each other away before they charged at each other once again. Lee's foot had begun to kick madly at bee who had dodged them with minimal effort. The assault on bee was relentless. Lee never allowed him to rest for a second. With each kick and punch bee was able to counter with his fist and tail accordingly. One slam of bee fist had sent the young warrior into the tree again followed by a chi blast with Lee's name on it. He manage to evade the blast in time to land a critical blow to bee's chest. He had crashed into one of the crater made from Lee's body in an earlier bout which was shown in a drag of dirt that followed him.

"Give up killer bee. The scroll is mine."

"Fuck dat shit! I ain't done yet."

"Of course you are!" Sudden the two fighters were surrounded in all directions by four people in small peculiar goggles and samurai robes. One was a big man with spikey red hair, One a smaller young man with silver hair with a bang on one side. One was another man with a small pony tail and a small spider insignia on his right shoulder. The last one was a girl with long pink hair and a devious smirk on her face.

"Who are you? I do not remember see you in the entrance of this tournament."

"That's cause we're not part of it. We're here to kill the both of you. Maybe the girl too" The young girl spoke. " You three get these punks..The bitch is mine."

"Tayuya. Remember we can't kill her just yet." The large one spoke.

"Don't worry your dick off Jirobo. I've got this." Tayuya, the woman with a bad attitude stated. She had started to charge torwards Ryuubi who was screaming for help before bee had cloths lined her. She fell to the ground and got back up shortly after.

"You fucking asshole. How dare you."

"You ain't gonna touch her."

"And you need to learn how to talk punk. It's your not. Not you ain't faggot."

"Dis bitch. You gonna regret talkin' all day shit."

"Go to hell!" She jumped landing a fist on bee who blocked. The young silver haired man looked at his pony tailed partner and nodding. " Are you getting this reading too Kidomaru?"

"I am Sakon. He's got a chi level of 225. That puts him on a rank C."

"Heh that hardly compares to me. Such a weakling if he's a Jinchuuriki."

"We have to clear this island of the trash and take Ryuubi Gentouku to Lord Kabuto before we get caught here."

"Right right." They both had lunged towards Ryuubi when lee had stepped in to aid her. "It is bad manners to interrupt a warriors fight. You are the lowest of the low."

"Woah...Chi level 250 rank B. Impressive. I'll take on this clown." Sakon spoke. Lee had begun to wonder about the goggle like devices they wore. "_Are they able to determine the strength I possess with this goggles?"_

"Jirobo and I will get the girl." Kidomaru replied. He and Jirobo had begun to chase down Ryuubi he had started to run away. "KAN'U! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She didn't get too far when they closed her only means of escape off. "Oh no..Please.. I don't wanna!"

"Oh look..The little kitty scared."

"She looks pretty good don't you think Jirobo."

"I'll boobs are amazing. I wanna motorboat 'em so bad. And her chi level pretty cute too. 75 Rank D. She look good enough to eat." Jirobo's tongue had licked his lips in lust. "Easy Jirobo. You'll get you chance."

"Someone help me! Please."

"No one's gonna save you out here sweety. Come with us and we'll take good care of you."

"NOOOOO!" Before they had a chance to touch her they were knocked away from her with one swift blow. Much to Ryuubi's excitement Kan'u stood her with her battle scars somewhat healed over. She was still in bad shape nonetheless. "Don't you dare touch her you perverts."

"Kan'u! You saved me! But you're hurt."

"I'm well enough to hear your voice when your in danger. That was what drew me out of my slumber."

"Who the hell?" Sakon said getting up from the attack. Jirobo too had grown angry at the surprise attack. Bee had managed to hold off Tayuya enough to Reach Ryuubi and Kan'u. "Kan'u girl you ight?"

"I'm fine."

"WHERE TENTEN?" Screamed Lee.

"SHE'S FINE!" Shouted Kan'u in response. "YOU SHOULD GO HELP HER. SHE'S BLEEDING JUST AS BADLY AS I AM AND UNCONSCIOUS."

"Tenten!" He gasped. disappearing and reappearing with this partner in his arm."Tenten..Wake up..Tenten!" He tried his best to get her to awaken, With his effort bearing the fruit of her condition. "Lee...Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tayuya had gone to Kidomaru as the four of them regrouped. "These pests keeping popping up everywhere. This is pissing me the fuck off." Spoke Tayuya, Her gritting teeth showing her anger.

Kan'u and those still able to stand stood ready to face the interlopers. "Who are you? Why have you attacked Ryuubi?"

"We were sent here to get her. Our master wants her here before he gets to this island." Kan'u had known immediately who they were speaking about. "Shiba'i...She is coming here?"

"Shiba'i Chuutatsu? She's nothing compared to out true master. He gave us a special power that can topple the mighty Konjin warrior and the dragon leaders of the four big schools. But Ryuubi is something special. Her power is necessary for our master to complete his experiment." Said Kidomaru.

"I'm Tayuya."

"I'm Sakon.

"The name's Kidomaru.

"And I'm the last member Jirobo." They smirked getting in their battle stances." We're the hunter squad here to capture Ryuubi Gentouku for her dragon spirit."

"I knew it! Your after her power. I had always known this was going to happen."

"Well since your all banged up I guess you'll be the first to die." She clicked a button on her goggles to check on Kan'u. Her eyes grew wide with astonishment. "No way...Chi level 230 Rank C? And she's in this state? These guardians don't fool around."

"I will not let you hurt her."

"Not like you can stop us..Kidomaru."

"On it!" He had soon strung out wire from his belt and surrounded the three able bodied toushi into the ground and ran electricity through it. They had screamed out in pain of the shock.

"These wires are made with Titanium alloy fused with my chi energy. Even if you went full ox Jinchuuriki you won't break free. The shock is gonna sap the energy right out of you." Again he sent another electric charge towards them. Ryuubi had to watch in horror as her friends were electrocuted alive.

"NO! PLEASE STOP THIS!" She pleaded.

"All it takes is for you to come with us and we'll spare you friends.

"RYUUBI..RUN AWAY! WE'LL BE FINE!" Another shock had silenced Kan'u before she had begun to spit out blood. Ryuubi suddenly felt a huge impulse overcome her.

"Come on little girl..It's not a hard choice to make. Come with us."

"Get outta hea Ryuubi. We'll be fine...RUN!" Bee shouted. Another draining charge had also silenced him as well. His ox cloak dying down along with Lee returning to normal. "Killer bee...Kan'u..." Sudden Tayuya's goggles started to pick up a strange reading. "Woah woah what the fuck? I'm getting a huge reading here." She gazed at Ryuubi had to her surprise she had seen her power skyrocket.

"What?...No way."

"What is it Tayuya."

"That girl...She just went from 75 to 175 in a matter of seconds. Guys somethings going to hell and fast."

"Impossible." Replied Jirobo. "She can't be that strong so quickly." Suddenly the readings show her power increase drastically. "No...This can't be...Is this happening." Soon a large aura had started to emanate from her body. Her eyes had soon changed from her peaceful light yellow to a glowing bright yellow. Her power had begun crushing the earth beneath her feet.

"What the hell?"

**"Leave..."**

"Huh?" Spoke Kidomaru.

"**My friends...ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!"** Her screams scared all the birds in the woods and a bright green light had shot up towards the sky.

**XXX**

In another part of the forest Naruto and his team had sudden sensed a large power from somewhere far away. It was so fierce that Naruto fox spirit had reacted to it almost immediately.

"What the hell is that?"

"That power...It's amazing." Said Chousen.

"..Wait..I know this...Guys...I think someone's in trouble."

"It's feels like a dragon user's chi. But whose?"

"...Oh no...Guys we better move out NOW!"

"Ryofu! What's going on?"

"I know who's chi that is...It's Ryuubi's dragon. It's awakening."

"We have to help her." Chousen pleaded.

"Right. Naruto sweety let's go. They might need our help."

"On it." He replied. They soon had started their way towards the area where they sense the enormous chi energy to clarify their hypothesis.

**XXX**

"No way...how is she...it...it's..." Tayuya had taken off her goggles and growled at Ryuubi. "How is she getting so strong?"

"What Tayuya? What's her chi reading?"

She had crushed her goggles in anger and begun the seethe with fury. "IT'S OVER 500!"(A/n: Ode to Akira Toriyama. Hope he's doing alright.)

"Impossible! That can't be" Kidomaru shouted. "Not even Shiba'i's chi reading was that high."

Soon Ryuubi had stared menacingly at the four who had hurt her friend in cold blood. With one loud scream her power had surged all over the place. Her chi energy taking the form of a large Chinese dragon. It roar with the fury of a thousand tigers before it faded into a rotating energy. Ryuubi had begun to breath heavily as her arms hung loosely from her body and her eyes peering at her source of anger.

**"You...hurt my friends...You'll pay for this...YOU'LL PAY FOR THIIIIIIIS?" **She shouted before she sent a shockwave with her right hand cause them to cover their eyes before she appeared in front of them. Kidomaru was the first to go down with one blow.

"KIDOMARU!" Tayuya. "You bitch!" She charged at Ryuubi in all her rage only to be shot down with a big chi charge fist to her head. The attack sent her crashing into some tree behind her. Jirobo had then lunged towards Ryuubi and manage to land a punch across her face. "Got ya!" But to his surprise she wasn't phased at all. She returned the favor with a punch of her own. Her aura had glown again when she started to gather her energy in the form of a giant chi ball hovering over her head.

"That energy. She's going to destroy the entire island with that attack." His exaggeration was not without merit. They had rooted in place by their own fear of Ryuubi newly awakened powers.

* * *

Lol DBZ Scouter referrence FTW! I always wanted to try something like that. Samurai girls did a good job with Hanzo's glasses measuring fighting power. Why not me? Hell I didn't the whole fusion thing with the Jinchuuriki. I'd think it's a great ode to a classic.

Next time. Ch.17 Calm down: Ryuubi's rampage.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	18. Calm down:Ryuubi's Rampage

**Ch.17 Calm down: Ryuubi's rampage**

Welcome again folks for this weeks edition of our grand final trilogy. I think it's safe to let you know what I've got planned for the rest of the writing endeavor I've undertaken. You see when I tried to write an original fiction it didn't get any attention...At all. Any and virtually all attention that was garnered here was through fan fiction which is suffice to say that it's really some what sad and expected at the same time.

So with that in mind I've decided to you guys in on a little secret. I've got a new writing blog on a site called mibba. In fact I've transferred the new edited version of the prequels to this story over there with amazing results to say the least! I've even got a new story (100% original and fresh) that will take wing as soon as I finish this tale which might be later in the month of April I think. So look forward to my new story in that site and tell me if you think it's worth continuing.

Other than that, there's not much to tell you folks. The people or Japan are still in need of our assistance because they've got a manga to finish :P. But more importantly they will request your love and support cause they pretty much make all the good crap aside from China and stuff.

Reviews and views altogether are awesome. I'm a few views shy of reaching 6.5K (Which is impressive considering the number of people who visit this column.). That puts a smile on my face to see such intent amout of support for this story.

So with all the stuff out of the way. Let us begin shall we?

* * *

Somewhere within the forest three people had disembarked from a small boat in a dock to the east. From the boats deck emerged Shiba'i along with Kabuto,Haku and Saji who had decided to wear a black cloak to keep her face hidden from the world. Her hand had found it's way to Haku's from her nervousness. This was the first time she had set foot on fresh natural ground. Sudden they had all sensed something from far away which sent a slight shiver coming down their spines. Shiba'i however was more then please with this, her grimace and cocky body language showing her pleasure.

"So they've done it..They've really done it."

"Told you they're the best." Spoke Kabuto.

"Yes...I can feel her power. She must be very enraged to let out such an enormous amount of chi energy."

"I would think so.."

"With her dragon awake it would be easier for us to achieve our goals. Kabuto...Is your test subject ready?"

"Yes. He should be here in about a days' time."

"Good...It is time to take our place in history and change our destinies forever." Her eyes had soon dawned her infamous eyes as if to savor her moment. She was ready to move!

**XXX**

"Haaa...aaah...ahh...No way...This power...It's amazing. I can feel it all the from here...What is this?" Stuttered a very nervous Tsunade. From her secret base she sat in her astonishment sensing the great amount of chi from where she knew Naruto and others were.

"Milady...What is this power?"Asked Rikuson. She along with Gakushin an Ino had been in the room when they had felt the power wash over them by a tidal wave. The four had started to shake and let out slight gasp in their fear. Gakushin had known this power all to well.

"...No...It has awakened."

"What has Gakushin?" Asked Tsunade.

"This power...It belongs to a dragons...But none I've ever felt before."

"Do you think it's Hakufu's or Sousou's?"

"No...Wait...Could it be possible?"

"Gakushin talk. Who is it?" Tsunade's voice rose in anticipation. Gakushin had buckled down to her knees panting severely. " It's Ryuubi's...but why now? Why has it awakened?"

"What does this mean?"

"She's never awakened her dragon before. Her refusal to fight has suppressed this power for a long time. People had long thought if it had awoken from it's long slumber it would be a power far beyond even our comprehension. It is a terrible power that could easily destroy entire lands and if left unchecked. The planet itself."

"You mean all that power is inside Ryuubi and she never let it out?"

"Yes Milady. It would appear that if she had the will to fight the monster would be more controlled. But with her way of peace, The beast inside her had grown restless and rose through her inability to hold it down."

"Are the Jinchuuriki in any danger?"

"If anything we should be afraid for Ryuubi herself. She might be as powerful as Naruto if not stronger."

"We have to get them out of there now."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"It could mean disaster if she decides to blow the entire island while your there milady."

"DAMN IT!" She slammed her desk. "How can we stop such a power?"

"We can only hope a miracle arrives." They had all suddenly thought about the one person who could put a stop to this before it got any worse.

**XXX**

Naruto and his team had begun to hasten their pace to get to where they had sensed their power before Naruto had picked up the chi signals of others adjacent to where they think Ryuubi was.

"Guys..I can sense four other people there. I don't recognize this chi at all."

"I think it might be the others. Can you sense anyone else?"

"No...I can't. We better get there fast guys." He raced ahead of Ryofu and Chousen. "Naruto wait up." Ryofu shouted. She and Chousen had quicken their speed to catch up to Naruto. Chousen's thoughts waned at what she predicted to be something horrible. "_"I've got a bad feeling about this. Her dragon spirit far exceeds Toutaku's power in his prime."_

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE GUYS! JUST A LITTLE FURTHER!"

"NARUTO! WAI- AH!" Suddenly a large dome if light had radiated from some yards away. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes when he felt the tremendous amount of power from this distance. They froze in terror watching the dome expand it's size tenfold before diminishing into the air just as quickly as it came. "What the hell? That chi! Guys we better hurry."

"Right." They had taken off again in hopes of their bookworm friend will be alright.

**To Ryuubi (RAWR!)**

Jirobo and Kidomaru had lay defeated and clinging to life as Tayuya had tried her best to stop the raging behemoth that was Ryuubi from causing further damage to her team mate. She was being tossed around and mercilessly beaten like a rag doll. One more fist to her face had sent her flying into the ground with her cloths being torn almost completely out of her body. She faced the mighty enraged toushi who eyes had encompassed the very emotion of hatred and anger.

"I can't stop it...She's too..powerful.." Her blouse had been torn off completely exposing her lush and plump breasts with her pants torn in large chunks. Her panties were partly shown from a hole which was exposing her crotch. She had massive bruises and even a broken arm. Sudden Ryuubi had started to lurch forward towards Tayuya as if to take her time to get to her before she laid her fatal blow.

"No...No! Get away from me! Get the fuck away from me! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! PLEAASE!" Before long she had caught to Tayuya and picked her up by the throat before raising her above her head. Tayuya had started to struggle for breath from Ryuubi hard grip.

"Let me go! I'm sorry...We'll leave ya alone...Please don't kill me. SAKON HELP!" She shouted. Sakon had been watching the entire time and grew too frightened to even move. His fear drenched his body from head to toe.

"SAKON! HELP PLEASE!"

"...She's a monster...A monster." He whimpered. Ryuubi's gaze fell upon Tayuya as her grip tightened slightly. Soon she had tossed away Tayuya's now limp and breathless body before her eyes fell upon Sakon rooted in place by his own fear.

"...What are you?"

She didn't answer as she had started to breath heavily, again lurching her way slowly to him. Sakon had then clenched his fist to try to make his getaway before she could reach him. "I won't let you touch me." His hands had suddenly opened towards Ryuubi and he shouted as loud as he could. "DOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted as a loud sonic boom had sent her skidding across the ground a few feet.

"What...That should have knocked her down." Ryuubi's pace had now quicken a bit after the attack. "I don't think so! REEEEEEEEEEEE" He shouted again and Ryuubi was again pushed further away from him. Her face had been slunk to the side from the massive shockwave before returning it to the correct position. Her pace had quickened again, This time power walking towards Sakon with all her blind rage. He had jumped out of the way before her fist met him. She had obliterated the tree that was behind him completely before looking up to see Sakon in the air.

"Take this you bitch! MIIIIIIIIII" Another sonic boom stronger than his last two had pushed her into the ground causing a giant crater to form with Ryuubi in the center. "That should stop you. No one has ever survived my Do Re Mi technique." He had then come down from his high jump the land where Tayuya had been tossed to. He checked her pulse and clicked his teeth at his chagrin.

"She's done for. And the others are indisposed right now. I can't fight this alone. Gonna have to bale." Before he could even turn his head he was already face to face with Ryuubi. His fear again rooting him in place.

"No...how is this possible? You shouldn't be here. I know that lat move had to have killed you." Suddenly she placed her hand on his chest as he gasped in his terror. A green aura glown from Ryuubi's hand which grew brighter and brighter by the second. She screamed one more time before she had blasted a hole in Sakon's body. He fell to his knees instantly. Soon her body had started to grow veins all over her and her power began to increase exponentially. It was at the moment that Naruto and the two girls had shown up and had been shocked at entire area.

"...What the hell happened here?" They had then seen Ryuubi in her dragon state glaring angrily at them. Her furious panting going faster then before.

"Is that Ryuubi?"

"RYUUBI! IT'S US!" Naruto shouted. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Sudden she had charged at Naruto with a chi charged fist straight at him. Ryofu had reacted almost immediately by grabbing Naruto and getting him out of the way of her near deadly fist. Chousen had then come upon the ones who were tired in in the wire. "GUYS! It's Kan'u and others! They're knocked out."

Ryuubi hearing Chousen's voice had soon charged right at her with blinding speed. She had engaged Ryuubi in a fight for her own life. "CHOUSEN!" Yelled Naruto. "HOLD ON!" Naruto had ran towards her with his sage eyes now in full view. She had started to evade Ryuubi enraged fists before one good kick from her knocked away Chousen into the middle of the field. Naruto had caught her in mid flight to lay her gently on the soft dirt.

"Naruto...You saved me...Thanks pal!"

"Why did she attack you?"

"I don't know..But she's not herself. I can tell that much. Her dragon has taken full control of her."

"So the only way to stop it is to knock her out."

In the meanwhile Ryofu had gone to where Kan'u, Bee, Rock lee, and Tenten were tied together. She had cut the string and laid them one next to the other. The first one to awaken was Kan'u.

"...Ryofu?...You're here..."

"Shh...Hush now girl..It's gonna be alright...I've got you." Her hand had slowly brush against her cheek. "What's going on?" Kan'u's soft voice was barely audible.

"It's Ryuubi...Her dragon's come out."

"...You have to stop her...please..."

"I will..Naruto's got it taken care of...It's gonna be alright Kan'u...I promise." She picked up her head to rest on her lap and caress her face tenderly. "Hang in there! Hang in there Kan'u." Both of their hands had soon been clasped together and held on never letting each other go. Ryofu had then turned to Naruto who was in a wrist lock with Ryuubi. "Naruto...Bring her back..For our sake...Please!"

"Ryuubi! Ryuubi answer me! Snap out of it. You can do it. Don't let it control you. Don't let that power control you! This isn't you Ryuubi! COME ON!" One more scream from her had sent dust rotating around both of them before she had pushed herself away. She sent a large chi blast toward Naruto's direction which he deflect towards the sky. The massive ball exploding behind him savagely. Again she charged Naruto with all her fury. She had attacked him with a flurry of punches and swinging kicks faster then Chousen and Ryofu could keep up with.

"Woah...This is the fabled Sage power I've heard about. I've heard of a few people who can use this. The legendary Jiraya was able to master his new art from the original sage himself Fukusaku. I see that Naruto is one of those sages. Such incredible power!"

One final eruption of power had both fighters in a face off with Ryuubi's power still on the rise while Naruto's sage mode was slowly and surely diminishing. He hadn't long to end this fight and end it quick.

"Here goes! I'm gonna finish this in one blow." Soon he tapped into his reserve sage powers and began to gather his sage chi on his right hand. The ball had soon began to rotating furiously as it soon began to glow a bright green. Ryofu had known this technique he was about to use.

"Not that one. That attack almost killed him when he used it. Naruto no! Don't use that attack."

"Sorry Ryofu..I've got to end this quick."

"There has to be another way."

"I don't have much time to gather more sage energy! This is the only way to stop her. I've got to put this dragon to sleep again!" Ryuubi had also begun to ready herself for her next assault. Naruto had then put the green chi ball in front of him and cocked it back before he lunged at Ryuubi. She too had lunge forward to meet Naruto's attack head on without any shred of fear inside her. One final clash had begun it was anyone's guess as to who would prevail.

"HERE GOES! SAGE ART: BIG BEAST BOMB! He shouted. The attack had hit it's mark on her body before it had exploded on Naruto's face. He had fallen into the ground hard, his sage power leaving his body. Ryofu had placed Kan'u head on the ground and tending to Naruto's recoil injuries.

"You fool! That attack could've killed you. That enormous amount of power is enough to disintegrate you into dust. Why did you have to use that move?"

"I was running out of time...But...I think I got her.." She had help him up and dusted him off before holding his hand. "Sweety please don't do that again. I know you wanted to end this but using that attack has some risks. That recoil damage is really heavy in your body."

"I know..But it was worth it to out a stop to her. I hope she's not hurt too bad." He sighed reluctantly. Chousen had seen the smoke rising from the area before her eyes had caught on to something.

"NARUTO!" She yelled before the smoke had quickly vanished revealing Ryuubi on the ground with her cloths torn off except for her skirt and panties. "Ryuubi!" Naruto had ran to Ryuubi before they had stood in surprise and alarm. Slowly they saw her body come from the rubble with her dragon aura still pulsing from her body. Her fury had grown stronger than ever.

"No...It can't be...How can she take that amount of damage and still rise?"

"This isn't good!"

"Ryofu...I'm gonna transform?"

"What...but?"

"We might need her after all...Get ready to call her out."

"Right..." Soon Naruto's body was covered in his red fox cloak and sprouted four tails before he exploded in a sea of power, turning into the foxes four tailed form. Ryofu had begun to close her eyes and call on her power to awaken her Konjin from her slumber. Chousen in all her amazement had seen what was going on and only sat in her bewilderment. "So this is the infamous fusion of Jinchuuriki and their guardians. Such crazy amount of power he's exerting... And that's only four tails."

Ryuubi had begun to charge her energy to form her giant chi ball attack again and raising it above her head. The beast had roared into the air which was Ryofu's cue to place her hand on him.

"Here goes!" She said before she was about to commence the fusion. Without warning Ryuubi had shot her giant ball of energy towards the two with no way to react. She had shouted from the top of her lungs to cast the spell.

"SEAL RELEASE!" Before long the giant chi ball had landed on top of feared the worst when no explosion had occurred. Kan'u had looked towards the chi ball and to her amazement she saw the signature red glow the flashed instantly.

"She has arrived. Kyuuko..." She smiled. Before long Ryuubi had stood grunting in her confusion. She had seen the ball being lifted by Kyuuko and raised above her head. Her aura showing radiating around her body with static jolts cracking around her body.

**_"Hey missy... You dropped this."_**

**"Grrrrrr...DIIIIIIIIIEE!" **She charged at Kyuuko with all her might, Kyuuko chucked the ball in the air which exploded high above the forest canopy. Ryuubi's first had then found it's way towards Kyuuko's face, promptly getting caught with ease.

**_"So the last dragon warrior has awakened. Never thought I'd be able to see this power again."_**

Ryuubi then launched another fist which was caught just as easily. **_" You've got quite a punch there. That's actually hurt." _**Kyuuko brought her knee up connected a critical blow to her stomach and slammed her to the ground with her elbow. **_" Better calm you down before you wreck the place. Sealing art: Sleeping phantom." _**Her seal had begun to take effect, watching Ryuubi writhe in agony as her power slowly and surely begun to recede back into her body. When she was finally calmed down she then made her way towards Kan'u and her Jinchuuriki.

**_"Kan'u Unchou...Are you alright?"_**

"Yes...I'm fine Kyuuko."

**_"Good...I'll try to heal your injuries and the others as well. But I want you to do something for me."_**

"Yes?" She said with Kyuuko healing her as best she could.

"**_That seal isn't going to hold for long. I think her anger can trigger her enormous power boost and give rise to her dragon spirit. It's your destiny to keep that power in check. Okay?"_**

"I will...But...I never knew her dragon could awaken with such a tremendous amount of strength."

**_"They've grown stronger these past 1800 years. I remember having seen these dragon warriors when they first were born into this world...That Six paths sage was quite lucky to be able to put those monsters to sleep."_**

"Wait...you mean the father of all toushi?"

**_"Yes..One in the same. The same guy who held that jewel that given rise to the Konjin warriors.."_**

"Impossible...Just how strong was this man?"****

**_"Stronger then all of the Konjin out together. It was by his doing along with our help we were able to seal up the ten tailed beast. However the dragon spirits themselves were more powerful still. I don't even know how he did it."_**

"Ryuubi..."

**_"She'll be fine. You just have to be there to protect her with your Jinchuuriki. By the way I see you've progressed along well with Hachimi. I'm glad. We're gonna need her strength and the rest of them...I sense a great tragedy that will befall us all. I need all of us to be at our strongest."_**

"Understood...Thank you Kyuuko."

**_"Right...Well it's time for me to go..See you Kan'u." _**The red had quickly surrounded her, separating Naruto and Ryofu from each other. Kan'u had come to Naruto's aid holding his head on her hands.

"Naruto my love...Speak to me please." Naruto had been lain unconscious for a while before he had woke up. "Huh...Kan'u...is that you?"

"Yes my dearest...I'm here."

"...What happened?"

"Kyuuko managed to seal away Ryuubi dragon from causing further harm. Your safe now Naruto. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He grin. She could only smile and caress his face before turning to Ryofu. "How are you Ryofu?"

"I'm fine honey. Naruto sweety, Can you walk?"

"Yeah I'm good..." With Kan'u's help he was able to rise to his feet albiet wobbling to keep balance. "Woah..these fusions take more and more out of me."

"I know." She had gone to his side before tending to Ryuubi. Kan'u had gone to her trying to wake her up.

"Ryuubi...Ryuubi can you hear me?" The subtle voice cooed a small sigh in confusion. "Huh...What happened...Kan'u is that you?"

"Yes Ryuubi..How do you feel?"

"I...I was so angry...And then...I felt this strong surge come from deep within my body that he felt so hot...I saw you there suffering and I wanted to save you..."

"We're fine...Just try to relax okay..."

"Okay.." Ryuubi smiled.

**A while later.**

After the others were risen from their slight coma they had gathered themselves before parting ways.

"Well I guess we've gotta leave now eh."

"Do you have to go so soon Naruto?"

"Hey Tenten did you forget already?..We're enemies out here. But with what happened I think I'll find someone whose got our scroll okay?"

"Right...But I think we won't see each other after this.."

"Huh?" He titled his head to the side. Tenten had taken her scroll and given to Kan'u and Bee. "Here...You earned this. I didn't think we had a chance against you guys. We'll just head towards the spectators booth and wait for you guys in the next match."

"I see. Thanks you Tenten. It was a good fight. I wish to meet you again in battle soon."

"Oh yeah..One more thing." She said looking at her spear. "Next time you fight me I want you to wager your blue dragon. I want that weapon for my study."

"Well then I'll look forward to your rematch them Tenten." They shook hands. Bee was also shaking hands with Lee in good sportsmanship. "It was a wonderful my friend. My fighting spirit has been renewed at a new challenge. Thank you Killer bee. I look forward to facing you in battle again.

"S'ight man. I'mma holla at ya some time man."

"Agreed."

"Right...Come on Kan'u les' bounce." Before they left Kan'u had stolen a quick kiss from Naruto. "I look forward to seeing you in the second round Naruto...Please do your best until then."

"I will Kan'u...I will."

"Hold on there. Aren't you forgetting something?" Asked Ryofu with her hand on her hips.

"What?" Before she had time to react Ryofu had pulled her into a casanova hold and gave her a fearsome ten second frencher before letting her go. "You can't see him unless you kiss me too."

Kan'u had no choice but to blush. "Right. I forgot!" Tenten had stood in bemusement.

"...Umm...I don't mean to offend you Kan'u...but are you a lesbian?"

They stood beside Naruto and held each of his hands. "Well we're in a little mutual relationship with Naruto." Tenten's jaw opened just as wide as her eyes. "What? Naruto are you going on with both of them?'

"Well...It's kind of hard to explain...You see..ummm."

"Spit ya game boy!" Bee laughed. The rest of the group had laughed along with him.

* * *

That's it folks. Next week we covering how Naruto gets his scroll.

Next time. Ch.18 Entry into the staduim: The Yin scroll is ours.

See ya next time ^ ^. I'll have the omake written in the next chapter.


	19. Entry into the staduim:The Yin scroll

**Ch.18 Entry into the stadium: The Yin scroll is ours.**

Welcome back folks.

Today's chapter will wrap up the last bit of the first round. And right now the opponents have been decided for the fight that Naruto and his team will take part in. That's right folks it's back to the competition with our heroes going right into the fray.

With nothing better to talk about let's get things moving!

Side note: I've got a webcam and skype so I can keep in touch with my friends overseas. Specifically My cousin and friends in Japan.

Okay... Apart from that nothing much here.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_After the others were risen from their slight coma they had gathered themselves before parting ways._

_"Well I guess we've gotta leave now eh."_

_"Do you have to go so soon Naruto?"_

_"Hey Tenten did you forget already?..We're enemies out here. But with what happened I think I'll find someone whose got our scroll okay?"_

_"Right...But I think we won't see each other after this.."_

_"Huh?" He titled his head to the side. Tenten had taken her scroll and given to Kan'u and Bee. "Here...You earned this. I didn't think we had a chance against you guys. We'll just head towards the spectators booth and wait for you guys in the next match."_

_"I see. Thanks you Tenten. It was a good fight. I wish to meet you again in battle soon."_

_"Oh yeah..One more thing." She said looking at her spear. "Next time you fight me I want you to wager your blue dragon. I want that weapon for my study."_

_"Well then I'll look forward to your rematch them Tenten." They shook hands. Bee was also shaking hands with Lee in good sportsmanship. "It was a wonderful my friend. My fighting spirit has been renewed at a new challenge. Thank you Killer bee. I look forward to facing you in battle again._

_"S'ight man. I'mma holla at ya some time man."_

_"Agreed."_

_"Right...Come on Kan'u les' bounce." Before they left Kan'u had stolen a quick kiss from Naruto. "I look forward to seeing you in the second round Naruto...Please do your best until then."_

_"I will Kan'u...I will."_

_"Hold on there. Aren't you forgetting something?" Asked Ryofu with her hand on her hips._

_"What?" Before she had time to react Ryofu had pulled her into a casanova hold and gave her a fearsome ten second frencher before letting her go. "You can't see him unless you kiss me too."_

_Kan'u had no choice but to blush. "Right. I forgot!" Tenten had stood in bemusement._

_"...Umm...I don't mean to offend you Kan'u...but are you a lesbian?"_

_They stood beside Naruto and held each of his hands. "Well we're in a little mutual relationship with Naruto." Tenten's jaw opened just as wide as her eyes. "What? Naruto are you going on with both of them?'_

_"Well...It's kind of hard to explain...You see..ummm."_

_"Spit ya game boy!" Bee laughed. The rest of the group had laughed along with him._

**XXX**

"Hey big bro! Did you see that explosion back there?" Spoke a half exhausted Bachou with her team mates Neji and Kansui resting in a shaded tree. They had been on the hunt for the other scroll for hours on end. It was nearly nightfall when they had decided to plan their next movements.

"Yeah I saw it. I even felt it...What sort of power is that?"

"It was the dragon of the Seito leader awakening."

"What? Are you sure Neji."

"See...My Byakugan had seen the source of that power. But it's under wraps now. I'd had seen many other chi energies that seem to have quelled the large signal. We're in the clear for now but we shouldn't be here for too long. It's time we started with our Yang scroll hunting. The two Jinchuuriki teams we faced had only our scroll."

"Let me tell ya that seven tailed girl gave me a run for our money. That guardian of hers isn't a pushover either."

"You still defeated them with your sage powers though big bro."

"Speaking of which...It's high team we went after that other guy. The one you pointed out to me Bachou."

"That's right. Naruto's his name. I think he's should be our next target. He has to have the scroll we need."

"But he's not gonna be easy. It was hard enough taking out the seven tails if it wasn't for you Neji. Blocking her chi point to negate the use of her beast was the big turn around for us."

"Right. I believe that will be our key to winning against them."

"So we move at dawn. Get ready for the fight of our lives. We won't pull any punches this time."

"Right big bro. This time we've got 'em."

They had prepared themselves for a good nights' rest before moving on to find their intended target, and defeat him just as they did their previous opponents.

**XXX**

In another part of the forest the Nanyou team of Sasuke,Sakura and Hakufu were also turning in for the next day ahead of them. In the night Sasuke had stayed awake to guard the girls from any potential danger. He put his hand over is patched eye remembering the words that Mouyuu had spoken to him.

**Sasuke's flashback.**

_"You think you can just leave like that? I'm still ready to fight.." her blade was already at his neck. "Your energy is drained...I'm at my limit also...We can continue this fight at the tournament. I expect you to be there and face me then...I'll be ready to fight you with my full strength as well..." With those words she disappeared from sight. Sasuke wondered what she meant when she said full strength. He thought he was already fighting her with her full power. Now it seems he's been called for a rematch_.

**End**

"Mouyuu...I know your out there...I know you're still alive. I won't give up until I defeat you. I won't let my power be used for evil ever again. Never..." His thought then fell on to the words that she had spoken to him. _"You will always play second fiddle to that senju punk." _He's only eye closed and tried to drown out her voice in an effort to shut her out of his heart. Those words were knives on his own soul. He never wanted to embrace the dark heritage of his past. His father had taught him everything he knew about being just and fighting for those who can't. His sense of righteousness was the only thing keeping him from repeating his uncle's actions. Soon Sakura had gotten up for a drink of water when she eyed Sasuke staring at the moon.

"Sasuke?"

"You're awake Sakura? You should be sleeping."

"I know. But I was thirsty."

"You can have my bottle. I don't drink much anyway."

"Thanks." She had taken a sip of his water before sitting next to him. "What were you thinking about?"

"Hmm?"

"Come on! You can't fool me. You're thinking about that fight with that Mouyuu girl aren't you?"

"I am...Sakura. What would you do if you found out you've come from a long line of hatred and power?"

"I'd have to I won't be the same as my family. But thank goodness I'm not...Why do you ask?"

"Did I ever tell you about my family?"

"I don't know much else about your family other then your older brother and him."

"...I was thinking about that a lot. All of my family up to this point has been on a dark path to hatred. My uncle...Itachi...Even some old ancestors. And I've always had to fight my destiny of fighting the one other clan whose power would rival our own...The Senju and their descendants."

"What are you getting at?"

"That girl knows something about the blood feud that ended in the near extinction of both clans. It wasn't until My father Fugaku and some guy named Dan that our feud had ended. Now she wants to resume an old grudge by targeting me."

"I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to. But I know that I don't want any part in it. I've decided to walk my path and forge a new destiny for myself and my clan."

"I see...Well if it's any consolation to you I've got your back. So do our friends...even Naruto."

"Yeah..." He looked back towards her and grinning before facing the moons bright gaze. "You should be sleeping Sakura. It'll be dawn soon. We've gotta look for our scroll and head to the stadium."

"Right...Good night Sasuke."

"Night." She had patted his back before heading into her sleeping bag and falling into dream land. Sasuke's thoughts resting on the hope that he would be reunited with his friends and have the back up he needed to face his destiny head on.

**Next mourning**

Naruto and his team had gathered themselves and started off in a random direction hoping to catch someone with the scroll they need to advance into the next round. They hadn't sooner found themselves in the sights of Team Han when they had finally rested.

"Aha! Resting out here with your guard down. I was hoping to catch you like this." Naruto had gotten up ready to face who had called to him.

"Who's there?" He shouted. Ryofu and Chousen and stood around Naruto to protect him from the potential danger that loomed over them. No sooner when she looked towards the trees when Kanpei, Han, and Koumei had shown up leaping down from their canopy hideout to greet them.

"Well well well. If it isn't my rival Naruto Uzumaki. I'm happy to see you haven't been eliminated yet."

"Same to you Kanpei." Ryofu had then patted Naruto shoulder calling his name. "Sweety do you know her?"

"Yeah..She came up to me and said she wanted a fight with me. Hopefully it's time to call in a debt."

"That's right. It's time to anty up your yin scroll and be gone from here. While your at it give up in Kan'u Unchou. She belongs to me boy."

"What?" Asked Ryofu. "Don't tell me...She's got the hots for my Kan'u?"

"Of course I do. And what are you talking about _your_ Kan'u? Are you after my beloved also?"

"I can't go after what I already have." She winked.

"Grr. So it seems I have another rival in love as well. I won't let you lay a hand on her. She and I are destined to be together."

"*Ehem* Do you mind keeping your girl's love thing to a minimum? Besides your wasting your time. He doesn't have a yin scroll. He's got a yang." Koumei stated. Naruto had taken out his scroll. "I sure do. Take a look see." He wiggled it around to arouse her eyes. She had clicked her teeth in disappointment. "Damn. You may have gotten lucky this time boy. But I assure you if you make it to the second round I will have my chance.

"Count on it. I won't hold back either. I intend to get to the top and I'll be glad to go through you to get there." He smirked. "You seem really strong."

"I've heard stories of your strength too. But I sure hope you live up to them. I want you at your maximum power." She smirked.

"Right."

" *Ehem*" Coughed Koumei.

"Koumei's right Kanpei. We've got to get moving. We're sitting ducks out here."

"Right...hope you get thatr scroll Naruto. I don't want to hear to get beaten unless it's by me." They lept away into the forest leaving Naruto and his gang behind.

"What was that about?" Asked Chousen.

"She wants to fight me cause she wants to test herself against the best. Who could blame her."

"Well I don't like competition for my girl. That witch has another thing coming if she thinks she can muscle in on my hot piece of girl ass." Ryofu said crossing her arms in rebuttal. Chousen had sensed something was getting close to them again. "Guys..We better move. We're dead meat out here. I don't want us getting caught by surprise."

"Right. Come on honey. I think it's time we continued with our hunt for that scroll."

"Fine. let's go." They had parted from their spot and resumed the hunt for the scroll which will grant them entry into the stadium.

**XXX**

In the midst of their racing across the forest Chousen had again sense something close by them. It was getting closer and closer with each passing second. Now she was certain of her suspicions.

"Guys...We're being tailed gated on our six. We better move it fast."

"They might have the scroll we want. I think it's time we spring our little trap." Replied Ryofu.

"Right.." Naruto nodded. He promptly concentrated his energy and quick as a flash vanished away without a three shadow had loomed from the canopy of the forest when a giant chi ball had sent them crashing into the understory below. Naruto was the first to spring into action with his signature attack. "RASENGAN!" He shouted. The blast had engulfed the area around him and cleared away many trees from the immediate area.

"Got ya.." He smirked. Much to his surprise there was nothing in the midst of the rubble when a punch had sent him crashing into another fig tree causing it to topple.

"Naruto!" Ryofu yelled out. She and Chousen had gone to his rescue when two shadow emerged from their spot and blocked them from getting to him. Ryofu had recognized them as Bachou and Neji. They had seen them with their faceless expression.

"We can't let you pass beyond this point. Big bro's fight is with this boy. If you wanna fight I'll be your opponent."

"Your that girl who attacked Naruto at our love nest. I've been meaning to get you back for that."

"The feelings mutual." She had taken a stance as they had lept to a different location to battle it out. Neji had stared down Chousen with the same intentions. " I guess that means I get to fight you Hyuuga. I've always wanted to test myself against the third of the mighty dojutsu in this world. Let's see just how strong your kekkei genkai fairs against my strength."

"If it's all the same to you I'd rather we'd just get started." She had taken her sword and began her assault, Swinging downward with her blade watching him dodge effortlessly. "You won't take me lightly Hyuuga. I know about your ability to see my chi flow. I won't let you touch me."

"You've analyzed me to this extent. I'm impressed. Well then I can give it all I've got now." One movement had him disappearing and reappearing behind Chousen. " Gentle fist!" He had hit the first point of her body which caused her to disarm her. She had no time to counter as his chi blocking strikes came at her with incredible speed. One swift kick sent him sliding across the ground by his feet. He had blocked the foot which would have taken him out of commission.

"I gotta say I'm disappointed Neji. Is this the best you can do?"

"This is not even a portion of my power. I can push the limits of my strength to places beyond even toushi standards."

"That's good...So can I."

"What?" Neji had looked on before she had started to yell into the sky. Her blue aura had begin to manifest and rotate madly around her body. Neji can see the amount of chi that was flowing around her bod and much to his amazement it even unblocked the point he had struck at the start of their last round. A final shout had her aura seeping from the bottom of her feet to just above her head. It looked like a great blue transparent fire that engulfed her and shot up towards her head.

"This is an impressive amount of chi you've released. Now we're on even ground."

"Don't underestimate me Hyuuga. This is just a taste of my true power."

"Let's see it then. Show me that you've got." She had lunged forward with numerous punches and kicks which Neji was evading and blocking accordingly. They had soon taken their fight to a spot on the forest not far from there Naruto was attacked. Another assaulted ended in them locking hands with bits of static electricity shooting out of them.

"If this is the best you've got I won't even have to use my full power to win."

"Now your the one undermining me miss."

"You can call me Chousen hun. I prefer my opponents to know the name of the one who beat them."

"I see. You've certain show the respect that is earned on the battlefield. I can say you've earned mine."

"Same here pal." Soon Chousen's hands had begun to glow with a bright blue light. " EAT THIS!" The light had blasted Neji away into the hard ground. He had gotten back up from the attack he suffered from her.

"What attack was that just now?"

"My light flash. I need to be in close quarters to use it. That's the power I'm going to use to keep you away in case you get too close. It's my perfect defense against the gentle fist."

"You've come prepared...But my defense is much better."

"Oh yeah?" She had snapped her fingers together and in appeared the giant sword from her hand.

"Your sword? How was it able to come back to you?"

"My blade is a part of me in a way. I was trained by one of the best swordsman in the eastern part of Kanto. His name is Mifune (a/n: This is not the Mifune from Soul eater. He's the leader of the land of iron in Naruto. He also just happens to be a samurai.)."

"I've heard of such a man. So your his famous apprentice who wields the "vanishing light" blade Shōshitsu-kō."

"One in the same." She had took a samurai ready stance prepared for the next bout between her and Neji. The latter also taking his gentle fist stance waiting for her to make the first move. This was the fight that would determine the fate of their time in this competition.

* * *

Uh uh. Cliffhanger! Let's see who's going to come out on top in this fight? Will it be the weilder of Shōshitsu-kō or the gentle fist user?

Next time: Ch. 19 Cat fight: Chousen's last resort.

**Omake time!**

Bashoku: Hello everyone. It's been a while since our last interview but today we have a special guest. Joining us today is the one who birthed possibly the greatest ninja to ever live. Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina: Hey folks! It's nice to be here.

Bashoku: So tell us about yourself?

Kushina: Well I come from a small village near the hidden mist. We're were known as the sealing clan geniuses because of our heritage. The Uzumaki of the hidden eddy were well known for conjuring of the best seals in the known ninja world. In fact as a token of peace between us and the leaf the symbol of our clan is among many things, including my son's jacket and the jonin and chunin jackets also.

Bashoku: That's amazing. Such a long history you've entwined with the leaf.

Kushina: Yes.. But a tragic accident scattered my people long ago and the last of the Uzumaki stands alone on this world.

Bashoku: If you were alive would you have been able to help him when he needed it most.

Kushina: I would do as any parent would do and be there for my son.

Bashoku: Wow. That's swell parenting.

Kushina: Thank you. *blush.*

Bashoku: Here's one I've always wanted to ask. How did you and Minato meet?

Kushina: Well I wasn't exactly on good terms with Minato but one day he saved my life and I fell in love with him shortly after. We married and soon gave birth to my only son Naruto. He was so cute when he was born.

Bashoku: Well before we end this I have to ask. If you wanted to date any one from the ikki tousen saga who would it be and why?

Kushina: In all honesty I wouldn't be in a position to pick young boys. Besides I can't exactly say that when I have a husband.

Bashoku: It's alright. It'll be a secret between you and me. Off the record.

Kushina: When you put it that way...I'd have to say that boy Sousou Motouku. He kind of reminds me of Naruto with his hair in a way.

Bashoku: Well that's all we have today. Thanks for participating.

Kushina: No trouble at all.

(She leaves the studio when she hears some cheering going on outside.)

Kushina: What's going on outside. (She decides to listen for a while when she hears a boy shout at the top of his lungs.)

OH YEAH! I'VE GOT THE MILF!...I'VE GOT THE MILF!...I'VE GOT THE MILF!...I'VE GOT THE MILF!...I'VE GOT THE MILF!...I'VE GOT THE MILF!

Kushina: Huh? (She goes outside seeing Ouin Shishi, Taishiji Shiji, And Sousou Motouku who is currently doing his victory dance.

Sousou: I'VE GOT THE MILF!...I'VE GOT THE MILF!...I'VE GOT THE MILF!...I'VE GOT THE MILF!...I'VE GOT THE MILF!...I'VE GOT THE MILF!

Kushina: Excuse me!

(They look and soon make for the hills with a slightly ticked off Kushina.)

Bashoku: Next time we interview Chouji Akimichi with Chousen. See ya next time ^ ^.


	20. Cat fight: Chousen's last resort

**Ch. 19 Cat fight: Chousen's last resort. **

Good evening folks. We're here today with this weeks' chapter of our amazing popular saga (7,100 so far which is pretty good in my standards. Granted the first story with it's age is well over 55,00 and the the second with 25,000. It'll get there in some I'm sure.)

I've down with the sickness (No pun intended) for the past few weeks cause my niece and nephew have been a little under the weather as of late. But with a few hot showers and a some fresh air and medicine I'm almost back in good spirits. I think this little treatment I've put myself under has done a marvelous job and it's working wondering for my fever. Now I just need to get rid of this God damn soar throat I have and I'll be perfectly fine.

Other then that I think we're fine folks. This weeks chapter is the start of the climax of the first real battle Naruto has been in since the commencement of this tournament. Folks I think we're in for a doozy I would say.

Oh yeah if any of you are still playing WoW or anything. I've been keeping up with the dungeons for a while and I got to say they look sweet. I haven't had the time nor the money to be able to get back on and stuff but if I ever had the chance the check it out I would definitely see the new content. I currently watching the Grim Batol heroic dungeon and it's frikkin awesome. I can't believe they put so much detail into it that I can't even describe. It's like a pleasant little place of death, destruction and very hard boss fights with fat loots. I'd say Blizzard has outdone themselves this time with cataclysm. I haven't been on the mage for a while but if I ever get back into the spirit of things I would have to go out and level him up to take a look at it.

That's all there is to report so without any further delay

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

Deep within the tattered and bruised mother Earth stood a young man with brown spikey hair and another, our hero Naruto in the middle with his knees to the ground and a streak of blood on his lip. Having wiped it from his mouth he gathered himself to face his opponent for his important battle against the one who would stand in his way towards greatness. The two young fighters stared each other dead with no sign of fear nor cowardice, only determination. The kind of stubborn a bull would show when it wouldn't want to move an inch. There was a sense of foreboding in the air. The sense of uneasiness that would sent a lesser man packing but not our hero. He was ready to face this match head on without hesitation.

"Are you just gonna stand there are is this gonna happen?" Spoke the young man. Naruto had sensed his courage. He must have been feeling pretty strong to be able to taunt his opponent. Not judging Naruto as a worthy fighter will be his undoing.

"What's your name pal? I'd like to pay ya back for that sucker punch."

"The name Kansui. Kansui Bunyaku. I'm the current head of Ryoshuu public academy. You fought against one of my best and managed to rescue my second in command. I didn't get a chance to thank you but I guess I can save that for another time right."

"So your their leader. If your fighting me it's because we have what you need. Unfortunately you have what we need also my friend. "

"I concur. So let's leave that aside for now. I wanna as you something for my sake as a leader. They say your a special kind of toushi just like me. I'm wondering if that's true or not."

"Sorry pal I'm one of a kind."

"Are you sure?" From the moment Kansui closed his eyes to the moment he reopened them did he know what the question was truly asking. "Care to re-evaluate your answer again?"

"No...Your a sage...Just like me?"

"That's right. But I wasn't taught this through family tradition. I was trained by the master himself. You could say I learned from the best."

"That would mean you'd have to have gone to see My dad's master Fukusaku."

"Yup. I trained myself to push through the obstacles to get to him. I passed his test and I learned the ways of the sage for my destiny to protect my friends and the academy I was named leader of." The eyes of the sage were unmistakable with their similarity to that of a toad. Naruto had never known any other person but the man named Kakuka whom he had fought previously. But he never would have thought to find another toushi with the same training and strength he possesses as a sage himself. Suddenly in crept a twinge of astonishment. This was going to be a long and arduous battle indeed.

"But that's all I got...I want to test this power against the strongest toushi and the one who saved us all from the dreaded ten tailed beast. Let's see what the nine tailed fox Jinchuuriki is made of." Both had taken their stance ready to take each other out with all they had.

**XXX**

Blood was plentiful in the backdrop of the battlefield that Chousen had fought in. The ground cracked and crumbling underneath her feet. The craters showing a fierce and very intense session of fights that seems to scare even the clouds away. Neji's body had seen better days, His scrapes and cuts showing his true physical state. He was just about ready to go. It is because of this and the fire that burns inside of him that keeps him going. Chousen's body was in no better shape then his, her blouse and skirt had shown giant tears and rips all around her. Her massive breasts feelings the light touch of the afternoon breeze. She was also ready to buckle down just as quickly as he did. Because of this and the dream of taking her friends towards to top had given her the strength needed to stand down against her foe against all odds, against all the chances, against all doubt. She was planning to win this match or die trying.

"You've proven yourself stronger than I expected Chousen. I can see the toushi of Rakuyou are well trained and very skilled."

"Same could be said of you Neji. I think this is going to be the greatest fight I've ever had. Shall we try to make this a big one to remember?"

"Of course." A swift movement to the right began the next round with speeds faster than the human eye can catch. The explosion sonic booms in the foreground had personified the amount of force used by each toushi. They weren't holding back in the least. With the two landing on the ground Chousen had decided to charge with her giant sword on the back swing. It was the rotation of his feet and the foresight of his Byakugan which allowed him to dodge and counter. The blow was never to touch her at all, Displaying the speed of a monster and showing the strength and skill of ten thousand warriors she blocked his counter blow and placed on of her own on his chest. The blow was hard enough to toss him around like a rag doll.

"This is the end Neji. I won't let you get back up after that. I'm taking you down." Her words of avarice only proved to raise is fighting spirits ever more. He had gotten back up again out of shear spite.

"That was a impressive counter to my own."

"I told you I wouldn't let you touch me." In a show of speed she reappeared behind him slashing and slicing away at him in vain. Ever movement and every step was overseen by Neji's mastery of his special eyes. It would seem the shoe was on the other foot for Chousen. A swift strike made short work of her.

"You were saying?" His taunt was only fueling her anger and seething rage bottling up inside. Her power reaching to new heights helping her rise from the crumbling ground beneath her. "You son a bitch." She sneered, her body had slowly started to get numb from the pain of her chest. Had the blow really cut off her air supply to a certain degree?

"That blow will knock you out in a couple of moments. I think this fight is mine. Do yourself a favor and just go to sleep. I'm make sure you and your friends make it towards the stands to see us make it the finals."

"No the hell I won't...We can't lose...I promised...Naruto I'd get him there and prove that I've still got what it takes."

"Evidently you don't."

"You bastard. I won't let you belittle me."

"I never was. This was the fate of our battle. Your hard work can not compare to natural talent. Your efforts were admirable but only a fools' errand in the end."

The shortening of her breath signaled Neji that she was losing air and fast. She was going to pass out in mere minutes. Upon realizing her own fate Chousen senses were quickly heightening to extreme level. She could feel the breeze touching her face and chest. Her hands still gripping the cold leather handle of her beloved blade. Her eyes refocusing on the task at hand. Before Neji had realized it she was already lurching slowly towards him.

"...How is this possible?" Now the man who fancies his ability 'natural' feels a sudden twinge of fear crawl down his spine. He was getting fearful, afraid of what she was able to do, was she was capable of doing, what she will do, what she was going to do. Her pace quickened greatly resuming the fight with one swing with her promise on the line. The blade cut him as if he was was mere piece of paper. The blood had seeping in vast amounts across the open ground and the grass grew stained with red.

"That one's called the final crescent slash. It had all of my feelings and power into it and formed it into chi which you can't block."

"...How did you?"

"It was very simple. I was hyperventilating to a degree where if I panic anymore, I would've passed out as your predicted. So I remedied the situation, by taking it easy."

"Your something else. You're not normal."

"You're right. I'm not normal. I'm Chousen, student of the greatest samurai to ever live. The great Mifune the Just. You'll do well to remember that now and come find me when you wanna face me again..."

Neji had soon found himself kneeling on the ground with the gash across his chest and crimson grassy carpet of blood below him. His face had greeted the feel of the cool ground with open arms. The champion of Ryoshuu Academy lay defeated before Chousen.

"Heh...It took that technique and all I had to beat this guy. He's really a Hyuuga among Hyuuga's to keep up with me at my fullest." The fatigue and dizziness had begun to set in. She too would fall before herself on the ground. "..Damn it...That's what I get for using that technique...It drains too much out of me to try to get it right...Good luck Ryofu...Naruto...These guys aren't push overs..." There she lay in the placid field awaiting her fate alongside Neji. Their battle will forever be etching in the plants and animals that took witness to it's beginning and climatic end.

**XXX**

The forest birds were being scared away as the small rodents had begun to burrow for safety at the onset of footstep that filled the forest with sound. Soon a clash was heard from the middle which had toppled over one of the many mighty tree which covered the understory from the rays of the sun. As the tree had fallen down in shot up a shadow slamming toe ground with a giant thud loud enough to entire flocks of birds from their roosts.

Out from the shadow emerge Bachou locking fists with Ryofu watching their hand tighten harder and harder and attempting to push each other with all their might. They for the moment are evenly matched.

"You know sweety I didn't think you had such crazy power inside of you. You must have trained a lot on your spare time."

"I do...four hours a day and seven days a week. I even use training leg and arm weights."

"Is that so. You wanted to buff up that badly? Why?"

"I always wanted to test myself against the best and since I knew there were people like Naruto around I would have the chance to do just that. As a guardian I'd think you be just as strong but seeing your display of power earlier I'd say I'm a little disappointed."

"Well then allow me to lift your spirits." A giant shriek from her voice and a surge of chi which overwhelmed her had changed Bachou's mind of Ryofu before she was kicked away into an open plain. From the opening in the forest emerged Ryofu Housen with her chi rotating like a mad tornado around her. In all of Bachou's amazement Ryofu's power had grown significantly before her very eyes. This was nothing she had ever faced before in her life. Before she had time to react her movements were stopped with Ryofu hard right fist connecting to her face and a strong punt which had sent her skyward towards the heavens. One last critical strike had sent her back in the arms of mother earth's loving embrace. She had little time to react the heels which pressed against her body as if she was pressed against a vice.

"What the matter toots? Can't hack it can ya? Was I too much for ya. Maybe I should have some fun with you for a while before I go back to my sweety. Who knows I won't need to help him against your little friend there. Not like that guy has a chance against my cutey pie anyway."

"Don't underestimate big bro. He's got a power...Unlike anything you've ever seen."

"Oh yeah?"

"He's a special toushi...Just like Naruto..."

"What...He can't be a Jinchuuriki. I know all nine of them stupid."

"Not...that...His power..is that of a sage."

"..Impossible. That powers limited to the Uzumaki family and Naruto's the sole bearer of it's secrets. I know because we've fought the only other sage toushi in Kanto and defeated him easily."

"...Oh...You think only Minato Uzumaki, Kanto's Yellow flash has full mastery of this sacred art? My big bro was taught by the man who invented the art. Master Fukusaku the hermit of Todo-yama (A/n:Toad mountain.). You won't *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough* be able to save your boyfriend as long as he's facing my big bro at his full power."

"Is that so? Well allow me to correct you on two this hun." Ryofu had picked her up from her collar tossing half way across the grassy field. Bachou had not even noticed before she was back on the ground again. "One...He's not my boyfriend..He's by fiancee." her kick had made sure she received the message loud and clear. Again she was brought back up with Ryofu's hand to only meet the ground below her with one well placed punch.

"God damn it...That really hurt." Bachou had gotten up once again after the horrendous beating she suffered at the hands of Rakuyou's second best toushi.

"I ain't done yet honey. Get over here!" The slaughter had continued for the poor girl. Ryofu's attack were merciless with each strike.

"Hey! Stay awake will ya? I' haven't told you the second thing you've said wrong in that little rant of yours."

"I won't let you take me lightly Ryofu."

"never said I was but if you keep going the way you are now I might just change my mind. Now allow fix the second mistake you made." A good foot to her stomach had her reeling on the ground to her knees. Her arms covering her already damaged abdomen. She had gasped for breath as Ryofu slowly sauntered her way toward Bachou lifting her chin. The look in her way was almost playful. Ryofu was enjoying the beat down She had given her.

"Two. Nobody underestimates my future hubby." Another punch to her had Bachou kissing the dollar weed patch she had fallen upon." Now that we've got this out of the way, If you don't mind. I need to go see how my baby doll's doing." She had begun to walk away from the scene when her senses had caught something she didn't expect. A steadily rising sea of blue energy had enveloped Bachou with it's streaks of light bursting away from her body. Her chi had begun to rise to incredible heights.

"Oh no you don't...I won't let you get to big bro. I won't. Your fight is with me bitch. Bring it on."

"Alright...you asked for it. But I warned you. Now your gonna die." They had both begun to lunge towards each other in a fight worthy of the history books.

* * *

Oh noes! Bachou's gonna open up a can of whoop ass on her. With Chousen and Neji out of the picture the next fight seeks to carry out the the how things will turn out on the fight against Naruto and Kansui. Let's see what fate has in store for the two titanesses.

Next time Ch.20 Full power: What are you Ryofu?"

See ya next time ^ ^.


	21. Full power: What are you Ryofu?

**Ch. 20 Full power: What are you Ryofu?**

Alright folks. Things are starting to heat up around here now as the battle to decide the winner of this all out 3 on 3 brawl. Now we will settle the score once and for all with this weeks chapter. Folks let me tell ya it's a bit of a doozy. I've been planning this for days now and I think I've got just the thing to keep the crowd coming. Now on with the day's news.

I've seen the line up for this season's anime and I've got to say. It's rather disappointing. The only two good things I've seen were the X men which was next in the line of Marvel Anime series and it's looks pretty good. Iron man and Wolverine were pretty good I'd say. I hope they do the English translation for the anime and bring it back home! Other than that there's this other anime which is like a series of random plots put together and something about a kid caught in the middle of a war between cats and dogs which is a daily occurrence. It's meh at best I think.

There's also this one other anime that caught my attention also which was Hen Zemi. It's kind of neat in a way, I saw the OVA that preceded it's TV series and thought it was okay at best. Oh well I guess the fall line up would be a good I hope. Our line up for July includes an all New Avatar: The legend of Korra which looks sweet.

If you don't know this yet, Nick has plans for the release of the new hit series which succeeds the previous series but instead of encompassing the world of Avatar it's setting takes place in a large modern style city around 10 years after the incident with Firelord Ozi! The protagonist of our tale is a headstrong and brazen young girl aptly named Korra. Korra is the new avatar as water is the next in the elemental cycle. She's mastered all of the elements (As Aang has passed away, Katara's fate is not yet known. This has only been recently released by the creator of the series.) with the exception of air. A new threat looms in the city she currently occupies and she must find a air master to teach her the ways of the wind. Her teacher is none other than the son of the previous air bender avatar named Taizen (According to the creator it's Aang's son.).

It looks like a promising series and I think it's something to look forward in the future.

Well that's all for the news this week in random headlines but tune in next week for any further developments. So without further delay

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_"What the matter toots? Can't hack it can ya? Was I too much for ya. Maybe I should have some fun with you for a while before I go back to my sweety. Who knows I won't need to help him against your little friend there. Not like that guy has a chance against my cutey pie anyway."_

_"Don't underestimate big bro. He's got a power...Unlike anything you've ever seen."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"He's a special toushi...Just like Naruto..."_

_"What...He can't be a Jinchuuriki. I know all nine of them stupid."_

_"Not...that...His power..is that of a sage."_

_"..Impossible. That powers limited to the Uzumaki family and Naruto's the sole bearer of it's secrets. I know because we've fought the only other sage toushi in Kanto and defeated him easily."_

_"...Oh...You think only Minato Uzumaki, Kanto's Yellow flash has full mastery of this sacred art? My big bro was taught by the man who invented the art. Master Fukusaku the hermit of Todo-yama (A/n:Toad mountain.). You won't *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough* be able to save your boyfriend as long as he's facing my big bro at his full power."_

_"Is that so? Well allow me to correct you on two things hun." Ryofu had picked her up from her collar tossing half way across the grassy field. Bachou had not even noticed before she was back on the ground again. "One...He's not my boyfriend..He's my fiancee." her kick had made sure she received the message loud and clear. Again she was brought back up with Ryofu's hand to only meet the ground below her with one well placed punch._

_"God damn it...That really hurt." Bachou had gotten up once again after the horrendous beating she suffered at the hands of Rakuyou's second best toushi._

_"I ain't done yet honey. Get over here!" The slaughter had continued for the poor girl. Ryofu's attack were merciless with each strike._

_"Hey! Stay awake will ya? I' haven't told you the second thing you've said wrong in that little rant of yours."_

_"I won't let you take me lightly Ryofu."_

_"never said I was but if you keep going the way you are now I might just change my mind. Now allow fix the second mistake you made." A good foot to her stomach had her reeling on the ground to her knees. Her arms covering her already damaged abdomen. She had gasped for breath as Ryofu slowly sauntered her way toward Bachou lifting her chin. The look in her way was almost playful. Ryofu was enjoying the beat down She had given her._

_"Two. Nobody underestimates my future hubby." Another punch to her had Bachou kissing the dollar weed patch she had fallen upon." Now that we've got this out of the way, If you don't mind. I need to go see how my baby doll's doing." She had begun to walk away from the scene when her senses had caught something she didn't expect. A steadily rising sea of blue energy had enveloped Bachou with it's streaks of light bursting away from her body. Her chi had begun to rise to incredible heights._

_"Oh no you don't...I won't let you get to big bro. I won't. Your fight is with me bitch. Bring it on."_

_"Alright...you asked for it. But I warned you. Now your gonna die." They had both begun to lunge towards each other in a fight worthy of the history books._

**Meanwhile**

In another part of the dark and gloomy forest stood Shiba'i with Kabuto awaiting the arrival of the four toushi he had sent to retrieve Ryuubi. They had been waiting for hours when someone had stumbled into the clearing and nearly fainted to the ground.

"What is this?" Asked Shiba'i.

"Master...Master...Help me."

"Tayuya...What happened to you?" Shiba'i was curious as to what had been done to her. "Who did this?"

"It...was...Ryuubi...Her dragon *Cough* *Cough* *Cough* *Cough* . Her dragon...has awakened."

"What..how?"

"We had her in a corner..Suddenly her protector had popped out of nowhere. We had almost disposed her...But her power sudden sky rocketed."

"What did you measure?" Replied Kabuto curious. "Those chi readers I built for you should have displayed the strength of her chi."

"..It was...520..."

"Over 500?..Impressive."

"We didn't stand *Cough* ..A chance master...We were sitting ducks out there."

"So the operation was a failure."

"I apologize master. I have truly failed you.." She had held her stomach to stop the bleeding she suffered. Blood had already seeped out of the top of her head. Her life was getting ready to leave her slowly."

"It's alright Tayuya. Where are the others?

"They didn't make it sir. They were beaten like a god damn step child. Her power was too much..." She was helped up by Kabuto and placed on a rock for her to sit on. "It's alright. I knew this was going to happen. You've done a good job in at least acquiring the knowledge I needed for my experiment."

"Master?"

"Your services are still needed Tayuya. I'll heal your body so you can now start your new assignment."

"Yes master..Anything." Shiba'i paid special attention to Kabuto's words. She too was curious as to what he was doing to have Tayuya do next.

"I want you to keep an eye on this boy." He had pulled out a picture with Naruto's face. This photo showed him standing in a crowd minding his own business unaware of the paparazzi shot that was taken of him.

"This is.." Tayuya cringed at the pain she still felt throughout her entire body. "The nine tailed Jinchuuriki."

"That's right. He's currently in a little fight with the leader of Ryoshuu Academy and not doing a very bad job of taking his hits. I want you to make sure he gets to the second round. We need him to be together with the Uchiha as well as the Seito leader as well."

"Yes master...I won't fail you." She half nodded. Kabuto had tended to her wounds with tenderness. Her injuries were rather severe at worse. Her cuts and bruises signified the intense beating she suffered at the hands of the Seito dragon warrior. "By the way..How did you manage to survive this ordeal."

"It was your gift that saved me master. I managed to use the curse mark's chi to reduce the damage as best I could. She's really a monster when she's like that. It scared the shit right out of me."

"Is that so...That reading then, Do you have the chip that recorded the whole thing?"

"Yes...I do." She had managed to take a small memory card from her back pocket giving it to Kabuto. "Where's your reader?"

"..I destroyed it by accident master. My apologies."

"No..No you did good. We don't want to leave any evidence behind." From Kabuto's pocket emerged a small little button which he had his thumb on. "I hope you understand what I'm going with this."

"...No...I don't." Once the button was pushed a giant explosion had occurred a few miles from their present location. Tayuya that location was where she had left her comrades to come back to Kabuto. "Now you do...And the same will be done to you should you fail me again."

"No...I will not disappoint you master..I promise."

"Good girl."

**XXX**

The sun had started to set on the cliffs of Mt. Chibi when a teen girl and her lover dearest boy companion had come towards the stone where some believe held a dark and cruel entity. The battle that decided the fate of the world had since faded into legend. The story now an epic tale told to children. The girl and her lover had decided to sit down on the cool green grass with the stone on their backs.

"Hey wait babe...The grass is pricking my butt." She had giggled.

"Want my shirt?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry about that right now.." She coly mouthed before taking his shirt on with tender hands. Her finger snaking their way to each button as she played tongue war with him gracefully. One final button had his shirt flying through the air landing in the grassy patch in front of her. "Your shirt would just get in the way." She smiled.

"Well well well. Your bolder than usual."

"Isn't that what you like babe. You always loved it when I took charge."

"I won't lie about it." His hands soon found it's way under her blouse and slipping it off with little effort. Her ample chest only being covered with the bra which looked too small for her well endowed chest. His hand soon caressed her right breast as she let out a small little whimper as a sign of excitement. Her hand too was running up and down his back with her other hand rubbed the bulge she felt.

"Getting excited already?" She spoke in between kisses.

"You are too."

"I know...Come on..I don't want your _big _friend suffocated in there." She had slowly undid his zipper and started to sink her hand inside earning a little groan from her beloved. "Godyou always know what to do."

"I don't want to be left out..Come on..do me too."

"Okay okay." He too had slipped his hand into her skirt and into her panties which had her panting a little heavier when usual. "Oh yeah...Oh baby...There." Her panting would increase which in turn caused her to quicken her pace when suddenly A voice had loomed out of the blue.

_Kyuuko..._

"Kyuuko..Who's that?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"Who's Kyuuko?"

"I don't know. Just forget about it.."

"Nu uh...I won't continue unless you tell me who Kyuuko is?"

"I don't know who this Kyuuko is. I've never heard that name before."

"Your not cheating on me again are you?'

"No...No I'd never do that to you..I promised remember."

"..I know.." She smiled when the voice again had surprised her.

_Kyuuko..._

"Alright that's it..." She had pushed him off putting her blouse back on.

"Hey wait. What's wrong now?"

"You said that name again...I knew it. You're cheating on me again."

"I'm not I swear. I didn't say anything at all I promise.

_Kyuuko..._

"See! You said it again. Your such an asshole. How could you do that do me? I thought I was everything to you. You said you'd never see another woman behind my back."

"I'm not I swear."

"Then why do you keep saying-"

_Kyuuko...I'm coming."_

"See?"

"...That wasn't me..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't sound like a girl..." Something had sudden caught his attention when she had seen the stone with the sealing paper and rope wrapped around it. "...Hey...Isn't this the stone that supposed to have that evil demon inside it?"

"Yeah...It's the same...The Juuma stone...But." Sudden a small tremor had started shake the very ground beneath them sending them running away from the scene. Upon the stone the paper had sudden started to crumble mysteriously and before the sun had disappeared behind the only tree on the hill as if hiding, a small crack was seen on the stone.

**XXX**

The fight between Ryofu and Bachou had escalated to new heights. Each had suffered blow after blow with each passing second. They had started to fight back on equal ground as none had wanted to get defeated by the other so easily. One final clash had them sliding across the battle scarred ground in a fierce stand off.

"I gotta hand it to ya sweet cheeks. This is some fight you've managed to put up. I guess you've trained a lot for just this chance."

"Well to me honest Ryofu. I've wanted to test my true strength against the unrivaled power of the nine tailed fox. I know that if I was able to fight him and defeat him I'd be the strongest in all of Kanto. It'd really be something to look forward to. But since big bro got that chance for that I will have to settle with you."

"Don't take it easy just yet. I haven't shown you what I'm really capable of. Here goes." With her arms crossed together Ryofu's chi had taken a significant rise. Her green aura had started to overwhelm her entire body as green static had started to hit the ground with violent jolts. Sudden she started to gather a chi ball in her right hand. It swirled furiously giving off a loud shrieking noise.

_"What is that?"_ Thought Bachou to herself. _"It looks like that attack Naruto used on our sparring match...I can't remember what it was called._"

"I hope you're ready. I don't intend to hold back with this attack." Her aura pulsated quickly as her chi ball had started to fully form on her right hand. "HERE I COME!" She raced towards Bachou who had gathered a chi ball on her right hand as well. "Whatever that attack is I'll stop it!" With more vigor than before she charged towards her opponent.

"This is for you Naruto! RASENGAN!"

"HIYAAAAAAA!" They both shouted as their attack collided with one another. A power struggle had begun between the two. Each pushing as hard as they can to try to outdo the other. Ryofu's power had surged throughout her body as her attack forced it's way toward Bachou's side. The latter had also done her best push back Ryofu only to falter at the weight of Ryofu's greater strength. Each little shove had made the gap in power between Ryofu and herself that much clearer. Doubt had begun to set in her mind.

_"Big bro...I'm not strong enough...What do I do? What do I do when I know I can't win. What would you do?"_

Her body began to tremble from the pressure of the chi being exhumed out of her body. She was almost giving way to Ryofu. Sudden she began to remember the time when she would sit along side Kansui to listen to his advice. She had always looked up yo him as a role model of strength and determination.

**Bachou Flashback**

_"Hey big bro...Why are you always so strong? Every time you've fought it's like you've always gone all out even when it wasn't worth your strength."__ She and sat Indian style behind Kansui watching gaze into the afternoon horizon. She had always wanted to learn all she could from him. Even wanted to walk beside him to listen to his advice about anything. It was that enigmatic part about him that she admired most. It was what made her think gave him the power he possessed._

_"Ever had something worth fighting for Bachou? Anything at all?"_

_"Well yeah...To be like you Big bro. I've always to be as strong and courageous as you. I wanna be as cool as you."_

_"Is that so? Is that really your reason to fight? to be like me?"_

_"Well yeah. Why..What do you think is the one thing worth fighting for."_

_"That's just it Bachou...One thing.."_

_"Huh...You're not making any sense."_

_"You won't get it now, but soon you'll be able to understand it as I have. It's always that one thing that will give you power. That one thing that will grant you the courage to fight. The belief that will keep you pushing towards being a strong toushi."_

_"Yeah...but what is it? What is that one thing?"_

_"Well..That's something you have to figure out yourself."_

_"No fair big bro. Come on tell me..I wanna know."_

_"Bachou...It's not something I can just tell you. It's different for everyone. Be it evil or benign. It's all about that one thing that will keep you moving forward into toe future. It will be the driving force to keep you going on and become strong. You have to discover it for yourself. I can't teach you something like that and you won't read it in a book. I know that what I fight for is the most important thing I can ever hang on to. It has given me the strength to overcome anything that life puts behind me. It's that one thing...that will change my destiny."_

_"So what's the one thing you fight for?" she asked. Kansui had only to look at her and smile before light had overcome his face._

_"It's the right thing."_

**XXX**

Ryofu had put the final push using her chi before Bachou had buckled under the pressure still holding her own.

"Give it up. You can't win. I've got what it takes to get to the top. I won't jeopardize that and Naruto's dream to lose to you." Then when all hope seemed lost to her. Bachou had remembered the words that Kansui ha spoken to her and something had awoken inside her. Insane amounts of power had suddenly surfaced which allowed her to shove Ryofu's attack and send her flying a few yards away from her. She had crashed into the ground with her cloths in tatters. Her blouse had disintegrated into nothing which left her with her bare chest exposed. Her skirt had torn in tiny pieces which revealed her clean pink g-string. Ryofu had gotten up with her body aching from the impact of Bachou's blow.

"Where the hell did you get that power from?" She said to herself. Bachou energy had rotated violently around her with furious rage. Her eyes had glared at Ryofu as veins had slowly begun to surface around her body. Bachou's chi had taken a immense rise.

"Is that what you fight for? To achieve your dream with Naruto at your side? You fight for your love? Your passion to help your Jinchuuriki become the strongest in Kanto? Following your heart to give you the strength needed to overcome anything?"

"That's right...And what do you fight for?" Soon Bachou had started to shout at the top of her lungs which sent a large surge of power from inside her body.

"I fight for my own reason. The one thing that's keeps me going and makes me strong. It's the will to follow big bro and his teachings. My will to be as good as him and fight for the right thing. That's my reason to fight." She had started to dash faster than the speed of sound and landed a clean punch into Ryofu's sternum. She had slowly fallen to the ground with a loud plop before Bachou's power faded in an instant.

"Your a strong toushi Ryofu Housen...But I'm stronger...I'll surpass the nine tailed and big bro to be the best. I've won this match, farewell." As she was about to walk away she jumped when Ryofu had grabbed her leg not letting go. Bachou had noticed her nails had grown into small claws and a pair whisker marks had appeared on her face. Her eyes had also changed into a red sclera with a vertical snake like iris. Her fangs had shown as she clenched her teeth before promptly falling to the features had also faded along with her consciousness. Bachou's leg was soon released from Ryofu's death grip.

"...What was that? That chi was almost...Sinister...What are you Ryofu Housen?" Wondered Bachou following her leave to meet with Kansui and Naruto's fight. She was going to help as best as she could to finish off the last of Rakuyou's 3 man team.

**XXX **

The two sages had been fighting intensely. Neither was able to land a single blow to one another. Naruto's strength was on par as a sage with Kansui. With every punch or kick that he threw Kansui countered accordingly as if he knew what he was thinking. One more counter blow had them jumped away to stare each other down.

"You're stronger than I though Naruto. So I guess you were trained by someone very strong too."

"You know what they say, Like father like son."

"I see...Family trait eh. I'm a tad different. Fukusaku was very strict with his training. I practically died several times over."

"Made you stand on top of that slab of rock and meditate for days on end with no food right?"

"Yup...So you gone through it too."

"Obviously since I'm a sage." Before they began another round Bachou had emerged to Kansui's aid.

"Big bro! I'm coming! I'll help you."

"...Your here...Where's Ryofu?" Asked Naruto.

"She's defeated. And I'll do the same to you." Kansui had placed her arm to stop her from moving. "You will do no such thing Bachou. Stay out of this."

"But big bro. I wanna help."

"Hey...Remember what I said when we talked some time ago...The one thing...Have you figured it out yet?"

"...Yeah...I have."

"This is part of my reason...Please let me get a chance to embrace it."

"Big bro."

"I'll be fine...Go find Neji and get him to safety. I'll have the Yang scroll before long."

"...Big bro...Alright. I'll be back. Please be safe."

"I'm a sage...What could happen." She nodded before heading towards where she felt Neji's power last.

"Looks like your guardian wasn't a match for Bachou...Any doubts now?"

"Not a single one...Now I have one more reason to beat you...For her sake."

"Tell me...What's your reason to fight Naruto? Why do you fight? What makes you stand for what's right and struggle on? Is it because it's your destiny to be the hero. To share the fate of the Jinchuuriki and protect this world?" Suddenly Naruto's sage chi had begun to fade. He had run out of time!

"Damn it..My sage mode's gone. This isn't good." Kansui had charged with all his might landing a punch while had him crashing into a tree causing it to topple on top of Kansui, He only had to raise his fist to snap the trunk like a twig.

"Well Naruto...What's your reason?"

"What are you talking about? Do I need a reason to fight?"

"Everyone has a reason to fight. Love, hate, something worth fighting for which is different? I wanna know if your reason is far greater than mine." Taking the blow in stride Naruto had stumbled to his feet and closed his eyes before revealing a different set of ocular organs. He had tapped into the foxes chi and started to combine it with his sage chi. The frogs eyes had merged with his fox slits and along with it a sudden increase in power.

"I can guarantee ya pal. Your reason ain't shit as long as I'm concerned. All I know is that I have to beat you. And keep on going after that.

* * *

There it is folks. The final battle between Kansui and Naruto! Who will come out on top? The nine tailed hero or the sage master.

Next time Ch.21 Clash: That's my reason to fight.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	22. Clash:That's my reason to fight

**Ch.21 Clash: That's my reason to fight. **

Welcome back my friends to this weeks installment of the hit series. Today I plan to cover the Kansui and Naruto fight with some tidbits of little truths that shall be revealed somewhat. I might also cover the victors for round one to get this moving along with some surprise character appearances (I'm running out of people from the Ikki tousen side since it's so small a list compared to Naruto. So try not to point out the massive amounts of Naruto characters that make an appearance in this story. Work with me here!)

So on with today's news: Things in Japan seem to be cooling down a bit for the moment the radiation leakage seems to be putting up a pretty good fight for now. The people are doing their best to put this down under control with all their power.

In other news: Our Economy is doing about as good as Japan is with the Earthquake. The stock dropped about a few points and the budget deficit is decreasing rapidly with job losses on the rise once again. The president is still on the attack with Libya to try to bring down the tyrannical ruler and free it's people. Critics are still skeptical about the attack on the African country. Some even say that it's _history repeating itself_. More details on this news as the story develops.

Well that's about all that in the current state affairs. I get my stuff on so go and check it out.

Anyway on with the story stats so far:

WOOHOO! 7.6k Views! It's getting there. Only 2.4k till 10 and I'll know that this tale will be a success as always. Keep the reviews coming folks. I know A LOT of them are baser OBSERVER01 so I'd like to see someone else's input on this as well. Keep up the reading though folks. It feels good to see that my work does not go unnoticed.

Anyway enough about the rants and current events

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_"Big bro! I'm coming! I'll help you."_

_"...Your here...Where's Ryofu?" Asked Naruto._

_"She's defeated. And I'll do the same to you." Kansui had placed his arm to stop her from moving. "You will do no such thing Bachou. Stay out of this."_

_"But big bro. I wanna help."_

_"Hey...Remember what I said when we talked some time ago...The one thing...Have you figured it out yet?"_

_"...Yeah...I have."_

_"This is part of my reason...Please let me get a chance to embrace it."_

_"Big bro."_

_"I'll be fine...Go find Neji and get him to safety. I'll have the Yang scroll before long."_

_"...Big bro...Alright. I'll be back. Please be safe."_

_"I'm a sage...What could happen?" She nodded before heading towards where she felt Neji's power last._

_"Looks like your guardian wasn't a match for Bachou...Any doubts now?"_

_"Not a single one...Now I have one more reason to beat you...For her sake."_

_"Tell me...What's your reason to fight Naruto? Why do you fight? What makes you stand for what's right and struggle on? Is it because it's your destiny to be the hero. To share the fate of the Jinchuuriki and protect this world?" Suddenly Naruto's sage chi had begun to fade. He had run out of time!_

_"Damn it..My sage mode's gone. This isn't good." Kansui had charged with all his might landing a punch while had him crashing into a tree causing it to topple on top of Kansui, He only had to raise his fist to snap the trunk like a twig._

_"Well Naruto...What's your reason?"_

_"What are you talking about? Do I need a reason to fight?"_

_"Everyone has a reason to fight. Love, hate, something worth fighting for which is different for each person? I wanna know if your reason is far greater than mine." Taking the blow in stride Naruto had stumbled to his feet and closed his eyes before revealing a different set of ocular organs. He had tapped into the foxes chi and started to combine it with his sage chi. The frogs eyes had merged with his fox slits and along with it a sudden increase in power._

_"I can guarantee ya pal. Your reason ain't shit as long as I'm concerned. All I know is that I have to beat you, and keep on going after that."_

**TO THE ACTION**

"Cocky aren't you? Well then let's get started." Immediately after Kansui had spoken those words they had clashed together in a surge of power. Our hero had to resort to using most of his fox power to gather the necessary sage chi to perform some of his moves. Naruto had begun to take this Ryoshuu leader seriously. Blow for blow the exchanges the were as fierce as the very fires of hell itself that were sprung forth from it's demonic chasm. The power output was suffice to rival the gods themselves.

One final decided to next exchange with Naruto keeping Kansui on his toes.

"Your good Naruto. I'd like to know where you got that strength and time to gather the sage chakra. Your eyes look different."

"I've got the nine tailed fox inside me. I've learned to master it just like my other comrades have. We're a lot stronger than most people hear about. We've learned to cooperate with the Konjin beast spirit inside us. It's like having an extra person helping you along."

"Is that so? Well then it's time I got serious too then."

_"What? Was he holding back this whole time?" _The young mans thought were put into truth the moment Kansui had started to gather more sage chi and raising his right arm into the heavens. The wind had suddenly shift madly around his arm until chi ball formed which then started to rotate madly. The ball had begun to flatten and rise up vertically until it took the shape of an arrowhead. The arrowhead like attack spiraled violently when Kansui cocked his hand back to prepare for his energy attack.

"This attack I developed when I was training in the mountains with Master Fukusaku. I was trying to make a unique special attack that would use not only my own power but the sage's energy also. I call this attack," One toss of his right hand had the energy arrow making it's way straight to Naruto. "SAGE ART:LONGINE SPEAR!" (A/n: This attack is an ode to the last riot javelin jutsu and the spear of longuiness. Most of you know this little occult artifact as the spear of destiny. This is the spear that stabbed Christ which ended his life. According to legend if anyone should possess the spear they'll will become invincible. That's all myth and legend though. As far as I know the real spear that pierced Jesus is in the Vatican.).

"Crap!" There was no time to react as the blast had impacted Naruto with a massive explosion. The shockwave was strong enough to shake the forest around them. Once Kansui unshielded his eyes blood and started to come out of his mouth. _"God I hate it when it does that. That attack's recoil really does a number on my body._" Kansui had wiped the blood from his body before seeing the devastation that was laid forth by his power. "There's no way he'd be able to survive that even if he had used the foxes power." In the midst of the smoke that rose from the charred the ground something had arose from the ashes and started to glow bright red.

"No...Impossible...That attack was more than enough to put an end to you. The seven tails even have a chance." Suddenly the dusted cloud was quickly lifted with the power surge that lifted the grass from the very soil it gained life from. Kansui had to only look when he had seen Naruto in a new form. He was covered in black markings with magatama tattoos around his neck as if it was a necklace. Strange runic marking were seen all over his body. He was covered from head to toe in a red orange chi that seemed to emit from his body like a raging fire.

"What is that?" He asked himself. Kansui was dumbstruck from this recent development.

"Surprised? This was something I was saving for a rainy day. Kyuuko calls it the six paths seal that was used to separating the ten tailed cyclops. I've only had to use this twice in my life. Once during my training with Kyuuko inside me and Ryofu, and now. Consider yourself honored."

"I'll be damned. You had this little trick all along. How did you managed to take this form?" Kansui was more determined to gain the upper hand in this fight. The site of this new development in the fight only spurred on his will to battle.

"It took a lot of time to master this and a lot of hard work. It's unique only to me as a Jinchuuriki. The others have their way of manipulating their spirits power."

"Wow. Well now I'm impressed. Guess we have to see just how strong this new form is for you."

"Do lets!" Another thunderclap was heard when they clashed once again exchanging rapid blows and counters. Naruto speeding was slowly and surely becoming apparent as Kansui struggled to keep up with his attack. A swing kick sent him crashing into the ground with a crater forming around his body.

"Had enough yet?" Naruto readied his stance to take on his opponents once more. Kansui's sage eyes had faded from him upon standing up. His body was wrecked with visible bruises with his shirt torn in certain parts revealing his well toned and muscled chest.

"Not yet pal!" He had only to close his eyes and reopen then to regain his power. This time he had more of it and more speed. He wondered if this would be enough to stop him.

**XXX**

In the staduim Kan'u and her team had made it to the entrance where one of the officials had halted them in their tracks.

"State your name and school please."

"Kan'u Unchou. We are from Seito Girls Academy. We bring both the Yin and yang scroll." She had presented the scrolls to the official and was granted entrance. Before she went in she had asked the man for details on the other participants.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Are we the first one's here?"

"No...Someone else from your school was granted entrance. She defeated a from Nanyou to get her scroll. I think it was the one with the seven tailed Jinchuuriki."

"Who was it?"

"I believe her name was Kanpei. She had the five tails with her."

"..How do you know about the Jinchuuriki?" She was rather curious as to his knowledge of them.

"It's common knowledge now. It helps that our headmaster has heard of the exploits of these Jinchuuriki."

"I see...Has anyone from Rakuyou Academy come to these gates?"

"Well to be honest yes. Gaara Sabakumori and his team have been granted entrance. So far the only two out of the eleven teams that have not returned are Ryoshuu lead by Kansui Bunyaku and a Rakuyou team with Naruto Uzumaki.

_"Naruto..." _She had placed her hand on her heart grabbing her blouse in worry. She had wanted to see him already advancing into the second phase and spend some quality time with him before the second match started.

"How many team are supposed to advance.

"Out of the eleven right now. It's six if one of them finds the scroll that will grant them immediate entry into the second round. Right now we have five teams in here. Two from Seito, One from Nanyou, One team from Kyushu one from Rakuyou. They last fight out there should be between Naruto and Kansui. They should've found each other by now."

"I see...Thank you." She had bowed before venturing inside the stadium awaiting for his face to show up in the gates to ease her troubled mind.

"Naruto! Please make it out okay. I want to see you again. Please...Don't lose to anyone." She had started to bring her head down before Ryuubi had come to her holding her hand. "Hey Kan'u. Relax okay? I'm sure he's gonna win the fight no matter what. He's got Ryofu and Chousen to back him up in case anything happens. I know you'll see him again."

"...You think so?"

"I know so. You love him right?'

"Of course. There's no question about it."

"Then that love will be enough to see him through. And your not alone either. You and Ryofu are important to him. He won't let you down because he's too stubborn to. If he's anything like his mom I'm sure he won't stop until he's at the top. I also know that you will be there with him. No matter what."

"Ryuubi..." A tender hug was followed after Kan'u statement. "Thank you. Your words are as kind as they are wise."

"Really?" She let go to face Kan'u. "I read them in a book once. Who'd a thought they'd apply here? She giggled.

"Hmhmhm. Leave it to you to take it from a book." Kan'u smiled.

"Yo! We gotta bounce. Dey waiting fo' us. Come on gurl!" Shouted bee.

"COMING BEE! Let's go Kan'u" Ryuubi took Kan'u by the hand running toward the arena with Bee in toe.

**XXX**

"Alright students and toushi if Nanban Academy. I am here to announce your participation in the second round as the eliminators. Now I recall all the names of those I and Kabuto has chosen for this round. First...Stand into the light. Karui!"Kentei had started to announce the Nanban participants to partake in the second round. From the shadows a dark skinned girl with a pretty sizable chest and crimson red hair had stepped into the light. She had on a black vest with a white blouse and black short skirt. Her black panties where seen when her rather voluptuous thighs sway had on a silver bandana to compliment her sexy long hairstyle

"I Karui have announced my participation in the next round. I will do my best." She spoken before bowing and standing at attention

"Next participant. Samui, Please step forward." A light skinned girl with a very ample bust size had appeared before them. Sakura had seen her chest and was envious of her. "Jeez. Am I to be plagued with big breasted girls in this round. Every other girl I've has a chest bigger than my own."

"Next up...Moukaku." Sakura and Kyocho had jumped when they heard that name. "I forgot...They are Nanban students after all. I should have known." Spoke Kyocho. " Sousou..."

"It's alright. She's not our primary concern to begin with. The one I want is Shiba'i. Her treachery won't go unpunished."

Moukaku had started to appear in front alongside Samui. "Still as cool as always eh Samui?" She winked.

"Don't screw this up for me. I won't have to hurt you if you get in my way." She spoke coldly."

"Alright alright toots. Don't get your panties in a knot." She turned towards Kentei. "I, Moukaku announce my participation in the second round."

"Next...Kinkaku and Ginkaku." Kentei spoke out. Two twin brother had emerged from the dark. They each spoken long blond hair and two whisker marks on their cheeks. Bee and Gaara's beast spirit had reacted to them both. Kan'u and Chinkyuu had also caught this turning to their respective Jinchuuriki. "Gaara...You sense it too don't you?"

"I do...The others must sense it too." In the stands Fuu and Koukin had started to tremble. "Koukin...I'm scared."

"It's alright. I can sense it Fuu...Those two...They have some of the nine tails chi inside them. But how is that possible?"

"I don't know...Their chi is scary..." Fuu was trembling to the sheer intensity of the twins.

"I Kinkaku of the storm," Spoke the twin on the right. "And I Ginkaku of the Shadow, Announce our participation into the second round." They spoke with a sinister grin on their face.

"Now the final participant of Nanban...Mouyuu." Sasuke had gritted his teeth hearing her name. She had approached the light revealing her new eye patch with the Uchiha's crest on it and a new sword. It was longer than her last one and the hilt and handle were woven red and light to further to match the eye covering.

"I Mouyuu, Will announce my participation in the second round of the toushi tournament of champions as an eliminator."

"Good...Good. Now we await the arrival of the final team to start the second round of the competition. When they arrive we will commence to second round rules and regulations."

**XXX**

The battle between Naruto and Kansui had been intense and quick. The battle scarred land had shown obvious evidence of the fight that is still taking place. Naruto had still been in his form as it was a little easier to maintain then the sage form with Kansui on his third time in sage mode. The fight was beyond anything either fighters had been in. One clash of fists had on the ground with a ferocious bang.

"This is gone long enough Naruto. It's time we ended this." When they started to exchange blows Bachou had already raced back with Neji and Chousen on her shoulder. She had gone back for Ryofu and decided to put her near a place where it was close to the fight when she heard loud noises from the other side of the forest. She had seen the battle taking place with Kansui coughing small amounts of blood while still in his sage form. Bachou was amazed at the power she felt from him and Naruto.

"Big bro...This is the most I've seen you fight in all the time we've spent together. Are you really having trouble with Naruto? Why won't you let me help you?"

In the midst of Kansui recovering from a heavy onslaught Naruto has appearing in front of him and kicking him into a large collection of tree behind him. Bachou had become worried that Kansui was out for the count. Suddenly when Naruto had checked for him it was too late, a giant sage chi powered ball had met the back of his upper body and exploded on impact. It left a large burn mark on his back that shot out smoke.

"You thought you had me Naruto. Guess I've got more strength then you. Sorry Naruto but your dream ends here." He charged one more sage chi blast before two effigies in the shape of arm sprouted from his body.

"What?" The right hand grabbed him and tossed him in the air. Kansui in his reflex had shot the chi ball at the two arms watching the left one get destroyed. To his surprise the arm had begun to regenerate. "Damn it." Before he had time to react the left arm had already slapped him into the open field with a loud bang.

"BIG BRO!" Shouted Bachou. She was worried about him not getting up from that attack. Upon turning her attention to the ground where Naruto was laying she had seen him get up with the arms now raised above his head. Kansui had also gotten up with his sage mode fading again.

"You can keep going back into sage mode. Soon it's gonna take a toll on your body."

"I think your also at your limit too Naruto. That form should be tiring for you to maintain."

"You'd be right. After a while I can sense the chi from the fox draining my life away to keep it going. So this means we've got one more fight left in us before we pass out." The sure sings of fatigue had begun to set in as they both started to inhale and exhale with sweat coming down their bodies.

"Let's make it count Naruto. It was pleasure fighting you and I hope you can give me the best. Let's do it!"

"Right." With that Kansui had started to raise his hand to gather his chi and combine it with his sage chi one last time. The was the last time he was able to change into sage mode before his body would start rejecting the chi itself. Naruto also had to stop using the six paths form because it was draining his life energy away. With his extreme concentration he used the two ethereal arms to gather the foxes chi together to form his last attack.

"Here it comes Naruto. It's the one to decide this match. I won't let you take this win from us. I'm doing this because I need to get to the top. I'm the same as you Naruto. My reason to fight is for the right thing. I'll prove it to you with this attack."

"Same here Kansui. I won't lose here either. I'm going all out!" The chi blasts were ready to launch with all their awesome power. "HERE I GO KANSUI! BIJUU ART: GREAT BEAST BOMB!" The dark energy ball had been fully charge and cocked back.

"SAGE ART: LONGINE SPEAR!" With a baseball pitch like throw he shot his attack straight as Naruto shot all four of his arms and launched his attack towards Kansui attack. They crashing into each other exploding upon impact. The blast was comparable to an atom bomb in both power and radius. Bachou and shielded the unconscious toushi from the explosion which engulfed the entire southern part of the forest. It was certainly bright enough to be seen from space.

Once the light had faded from the area she lad look and gasped at the charred landscape. She couldn't believe the attack had such devastation. How two toushi were able to keep up with each other the way they did was beyond her. It was when she had seen Kansui on the floor knocked out that she had a smile on her face. "BIG BRO! YOU DID IT! I KNEW YOU COULD!" She shouted from the top of her lungs. She had come to his side when she noticed that he wasn't coming to. She tried her best to wake him up to no avail.

"Big bro? Big bro wake up. You won! Please wake up big bro. Come one we have to go to the second round. Big bro? Big bro!" She tried her best to bring him out of it when a hand found it's way to her shoulder. She looked up seeing Naruto as a complete mess. "He coming out of that. It's a miracle I even made it out. I'm in so much pain right now."

"...We lost huh..." She held his head to her bosom holding it tightly. "I'm sorry big bro...I should have helped you."

"I don't think that was what he wanted. He looked like wanted to fulfill a dream by fighting me. I didn't think he wanted you to get hurt in the process." He spoke. Bachou had seen the damage that was caused to him. His right eye was closed and bleeding with his arm and legs blooding immensely. The injuries he had sustained during his time in the six paths seal form was more and more evident. He was at his limit as well.

"You look terrible Naruto..."

"That's putting it mildly." He grinned. There was no way to sugar coat it. He was in terrible agony. "So with that said...I think I'm going to join him for a little nap." He had promptly passed out next to Bachou. She sighed at the winner of the match and smiled patting his head. "You're really something else Naruto Uzumaki...With that attitude of yours it will really take you places. I know it. Thank you for providing big bro with his dream. I appreciate it with our hearts and souls." She had pulled out her yin scroll and had put it in his pocket. "You earned this Naruto..."

With five people knocked out it was suffice to say that it was very difficult to get them all to the stadium before nightfall. Once they had arrived the official had counted Naruto and his team passage into second round with Bachou having her team looked at in the local infirmary as well as Naruto's entire squad.

**A couple of hours and some rest later.**

Naruto had risen up from his slumber when he noticed a pair of hands clasping his own. He had seem Ryofu in a bed of her own next to her which ruled her out. He wondered whose hands were on his when he noticed a giant spear leaning on the small nightstand.

"That's...The blue dragon...But that means." He turned his head seeing Kan'u asleep with her hands placed on his. It took one small movement for her to wake up and smile to see him awake.

"Oh Naruto...Your awaken..I'm so happy." She had hugged and kissed him before placing a hand on his cheek. "How do you feel my love?"

"I'm fine Kan'u. A bit in pain but I'm alright...I see you made to the stadium alright."

"The same goes for you Naruto..I was afraid when that Ryoshuu brought all of you on her back. I was the one who put you and Ryofu in here. I'm sure she would have put up a fight if she wasn't in the same room as you."

"That's for sure." He grinned. "But I'm also happy that you managed to advance to the next round Naruto. It puts a great ease in my heart to know I can see you here. I didn't want you to miss out on your dream. I know how much it means to you."

"Thanks Kan'u. Somehow you know just what to say."

"Well it's because of this." She had taken his hand and placed it under her blouse. This caused a slight blush to appear on his face. "Umm...Kan'u..."

"Can you feel it...This feeling deep inside me?"

"...Kan'u."

"It's the warm feeling in my heat Naruto. It gets warmer whenever I see you. It's my undying love for you Naruto. I knew that had to be the reason you won your fight..."

"In a way yeah...But I guess I had some help from within." He patted his stomach with his other hand. Soon he found himself looking at Kan'u surprisingly when she crawled into the bed on top of him.

"...Kan'u?'

"Yes?" Her face crept closer when she started to kiss him gently.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think Naruto. I'm making up for lost time. We haven't been like this for a while. I've missed your touch."

"But she's right there...I mean you know how she gets when you do it without her."

"It's okay...As long as we're quiet...Well..As long as I can make you quiet." Her blouse slipped off sensually with her naked chest being exposed to him. Her kisses was distraction enough to pull his pants off as well as his shirt before she started using her finger to caress Naruto. The entire time she smiled while having her way with him. Before she could pull the covers over them a hand had stopped them. Naruto and Kan'u looked seeing Ryofu already naked with a smile on her face.

"You nasty tramp. You were getting ready without me. I thought we had an agreement that if we're going to fuck him we may as well do it together." She grinned.

"Hey Ryofu...Shouldn't you be in bed cause of your injuries?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah. We're not supposed to do any strenuous activity either Naruto! Yet here you are with Kan'u about to fuck your brains out."

"Wanna join us?" Asked Kan'u.

"FUCK YEAH! It's time for some bump and grind! Oh baby!"She smiled jumping into the sheets and promptly shouting to the top of her lungs:

_"God it feels so fucking good to be Ryofu Housen!"_

* * *

That's it folks. Tune in next time for the new chapter when I announce the match ups for the bracket style fights.

Next time Ch.22 Interlude: I love you Kan'u Unchou

See ya next time. Omake in the next chapter ^ ^.


	23. Interlude: I love you Kan'u Unchou

**Ch.22 Interlude: I love you Kan'u Unchou**

Good evening folks, I bring you tidings of great importance.

If you guys are wondering about last weeks chapter not being updated. It was because I needed to take a break. I was going to y'all one on Tuesday but my internet was caught off and I didn't get to pay for it till today! So here it is. I'm back on track with this weeks chapter folks. Sorry for the delay and I hope you guys enjoy it!

On with some rather hard hitting headlines.

HE'S FINALLY DEAD! OSAMA BIN LADEN'S DEAD! America can sleep soundly tonight with no ninja on the lawn trying to kill us. I can't believe it took us this long to catch the little bastard. I always knew he was going to get caught for sure this time!

Anyway here's that's about it folks. I'll get started with the story now!

Oh yeah! Just so you know the one's who qualified are as follows

**Seito Academy**

G.1: Kan'u Unchou, Killer bee, Ryuubi Gentouku

G.2: Kanpei, Han, Koumei Shoukatsuryo

**Kyushu Academy**

G.1: Sousou Motoku, Kyocho Chuukou, Soujin Shikou

**Nanyou Academy**

G.1: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hakufu Sonsaku

**Rakuyou Academy**

G.1: Ryofu Housen, Chousen, Naruto Uzumaki

G.3: Chinkyuu Koudai, Gaara Sabakumori

**Nanban Participants**

Karui, Samui, Moukaku, Ginkaku, Kinkaku, Mouyuu

I know most of you are going huh? right about now but I assure you. This setup is for storyline purposes only. All in all I think the tally is up to 23. Just read and find out what I plan to do to make it even.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Previous on Eternal Bonds:**

_Naruto had risen up from his slumber when he noticed a pair of hands clasping his own. He had seem Ryofu in a bed of her own next to her which ruled her out. He wondered whose hands were on his when he noticed a giant spear leaning on the small nightstand._

_"That's...The blue dragon...But that means." He turned his head seeing Kan'u asleep with her hands placed on his. It took one small movement for her to wake up and smile to see him awake._

_"Oh Naruto...Your awaken..I'm so happy." She had hugged and kissed him before placing a hand on his cheek. "How do you feel my love?"_

_"I'm fine Kan'u. A bit in pain but I'm alright...I see you made to the stadium alright."_

_"The same goes for you Naruto..I was afraid when that Ryoshuu brought all of you on her back. I was the one who put you and Ryofu in here. I'm sure she would have put up a fight if she wasn't in the same room as you."_

_"That's for sure." He grinned. "But I'm also happy that you managed to advance to the next round Naruto. It puts a great ease in my heart to know I can see you here. I didn't want you to miss out on your dream. I know how much it means to you."_

_"Thanks Kan'u. Somehow you know just what to say."_

_"Well it's because of this." She had taken his hand and placed it under her blouse. This caused a slight blush to appear on his face. "Umm...Kan'u..."_

_"Can you feel it...This feeling deep inside me?"_

_"...Kan'u."_

_"It's the warm feeling in my heat Naruto. It gets warmer whenever I see you. It's my undying love for you Naruto. I knew that had to be the reason you won your fight..."_

_"In a way yeah...But I guess I had some help from within." He patted his stomach with his other hand. Soon he found himself looking at Kan'u surprisingly when she crawled into the bed on top of him._

_"...Kan'u?'_

_"Yes?" Her face crept closer when she started to kiss him gently._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"What do you think Naruto. I'm making up for lost time. We haven't been like this for a while. I've missed your touch."_

_"But she's right there...I mean you know how she gets when you do it without her."_

_"It's okay...As long as we're quiet...Well..As long as I can make you quiet." Her blouse slipped off sensually with her naked chest being exposed to him. Her kisses was distraction enough to pull his pants off as well as his shirt before she started using her finger to caress Naruto. The entire time she smiled while having her way with him. Before she could pull the covers over them a hand had stopped them. Naruto and Kan'u looked seeing Ryofu already naked with a smile on her face._

_"You nasty tramp. You were getting ready without me. I thought we had an agreement that if we're going to fuck him we may as well do it together." She grinned._

_"Hey Ryofu...Shouldn't you be in bed cause of your injuries?" Asked Naruto._

_"Yeah. We're not supposed to do any strenuous activity either Naruto! Yet here you are with Kan'u about to fuck your brains out."_

_"Wanna join us?" Asked Kan'u._

_"FUCK YEAH! It's time for some bump and grind! Oh baby!"She smiled jumping into the sheets and promptly shouting to the top of her lungs:_

_"God it feels so fucking good to be Ryofu Housen!"_

**Now to the action!**

During the early hours of the next mourning, The remaining six teams had entered the arena where Kentei and the headmasters from each school along with their teachers sat for the announcement of the second round of the tournament. In the middle one of officials who was covered in tattoos had come before them with a box and a whiteboard. The board itseld dictating numbers and lines that connected to each of them.

"Welcome to the second round champions. As you know this is the bracket style match up of the second round in this glorious event. Before you I have this box full of numbers. 1 - 24. You will pick a ball with the number designated on it. We will then be putting your name under the number that was assigned to you. We will start with the first team to arrive. Kyushu. Please come towards the box and pick your number." Upon hearing his named called him, Kyocho and Soujin individually came towards the box, picking their numbers. The first number to surface was the number 7. Giving his number to the official his name was written under the number he was given. Soujin had also taken the next number and showing it to the official and her name written on the number 21. This continued for all 23 contestants until the entrance list came as follows.

1,Han vs 19,Sakura Haruno

2,Ryofu Housen vs 14,Kan'u Unchou

3,Sasuke Uchiha vs 24 ?

4,Hakufu Sonsaku vs 18,Chinkyuu Koudai

5,Naruto Uzumaki vs 11,Karui

6,Koumei Shokatsuryou vs 8,Ryuubi Gentouku

7,Sousou Moutoku vs 22,Gaara Sabakumori

9,Kanpei vs 15,Ginkaku

10,Chousen vs 12,Kinkaku

13,Kyocho Chuukou vs 21,Moukaku

16,Killer bee vs 17,Mouyuu

20,Samui vs 21,Soujin Shikou

(For some reason it kept deleting some of the entries and such when I was using this(.). I had to use (,) to make sure it stuck. It was rather frustrating to fix. Also you may find some of the numbers are missing. If you read this list carefully you'll know why.)

When the competitors finally looked towards the black board they had seen their names and number along with who they were fighting. Naruto was eager to test his metal against a Nanban and maybe even get some useful information on Kabuto while he was at it.

"Oh man this is gonna be great! I can't wait to fight my opponent." He spoke excitedly. Ryofu had already giggled at his enthusiasm. Her opponent was someone she wasn't expecting to fight though. A battle between Ryofu and her girlfriend/greatest rival (A/N: Huh? How is that possible? O_o) was to be a battle worth remembering. Naruto had turned seeing the worried expression on her face. "Ryofu? You okay?"

"Honey...I don't know...I mean I feel kind of happy...But then again. Sweety how would you feel if you had to fight the person you love."

"Well It'd be awkward as all hell I's say. But I would like to see if the person who likes me is strong or not. I'm sure that it's going to be something to remember right?"

"Yeah baby...but-"

"Ryofu Housen." Spoke a voice from behind her. Kan'u stood smiling with her spear with Ryuubi and Kanpei with her. "Kan'u. I guess this is it huh."

"I'm afraid so. But with that said..." She had come over taking her palm with one hand and running her other across Ryofu's cheek. "I hope you know this is what I want. For a while I've wanted to settle an old score with you. This is the fight preordained since we first met. Do you remember what I said back then?"

"Well back then I wasn't completely in love with you."

"Nevertheless. Our time had come for the battle to decide one thing..." With one movement of her head towards Ryofu's lips and they kissed each other. The warmth of her lips pressed against Kan'u along with her tongue playing coyly with her own already had Ryofu's arm around Kan'u's waist. "My feelings between you and Naruto."

"I love you Kan'u. I hope that this fight won't change that."

"It won't...And I love you both!" She hugged both Naruto and Ryofu. "But if you lose Ryofu. I get to propose to him myself and steal him away."

"I'll just make sure to make this a draw then." She joked. Laughter had immediately sank into the group as Kanpei looked on to the heartwarming sight and suddenly gripped her blouse where her heart was. She had walked away from the scene when Ryuubi had caught her walking outside. She had decided to follow her when she saw her lean against the wall letting out sudden gasps of air.

"Hey...Kanpei..." She inquired. "Are you okay?"

"Ryuubi...Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. I have to start getting myself together for my match."

"...It's hard to watch someone you love with someone else...isn't it?" Ryuubi asked with a comforting around her neck. "To have to see them every time and not tell them how you really feel."

"...I'm no match for them...I'm no match for him. I saw it in her eyes. She really cares for them. But even so...I think I can still have a place in her heart. I know that my feelings can reach her. I know they can. If she can see how important she is to me...Then maybe...just maybe I could have that warmth for myself." She sighed.

"You know I'm sure she knows that you care about her and want to make her happy. Don't you think that's what counts?"

"Ryuubi?"

"I'm not saying you should give up. I think that her happiness is what's important. When you can see the grin that warms your heart every time, You know that you can have a peace of mind knowing your always going to see that smile."

"Ryuubi."

"As long as you keep her in your heart. She'll be happy that she has someone who also cares about her."

"...You're right...Thank you Ryuubi.." Kanpei soon found herself resting on the large chest of Ryuubi who snuggled with her easing her pain.

**XXX**

Once everyone in the stadium had all started to settle down they splintered off into their own groups. The six from Nanban had stuck together save for Karui and Samui. They had stuck together watching Naruto conversing with Ryofu and her friends.

"So that's the kind Kabuto's after huh? Where's the other one...The Uchiha." Karui looked around.

"There Karui.' Samui gestured with her eyes. She had seen Sasuke among the others devas of Nanyou. Ryomou and Yugito with snacks near the stands.

"And he's the other one...The second half of the key... I gotta say they seem rather weak in my eyes. I wouldn't be able to tell that he was the greatest of the Uchiha or that blond kid the Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. He's my opponent too."

"Remember the mission. You know why we're here. We have orders from the higher ups. I want this to be done quickly and quietly without giving ourselves away."

"Right right..." She had gotten to chat with Naruto startling Samui. "Where are you going Karui?"

"Gonna have a little chat with the nine tails." She waved.

"Don't do anything stupid. I know how you are." Karui's second wave only made her worry more. By then Karui had already come towards Naruto and company when she was stopped. It was Yagura with Houtou who had lost the tournament. They had seen the two of them talking which didn't sit well with Yagura's 'ninja sense'.

"Do ya mind kid?"

"What business do you have with big brother?" He asked bluntly.

"Come again?"

"What do you want with big brother Naruto?"

"That's none of your business shrimp. Now beat it 'fore I beat you." Her blouse was soon caught in the agitated Houtou, not taking kindly to Karui's threat. "I suggest you watch what you say to him. Touch one hair on his head and I'll murder you where you stand."

"Is that right?"

"Try me." It took only a moment before Karui pushed off Houtou's hand. "Your not worth my time." She sneered. They watched as Karui had approach Naruto calling his name out.

"Yo! You Naruto Uzumaki?" She called out. Ryofu and all those around him were instantly on high alert. A Nanban toushi had dared to gain the audience of the nine tailed warrior.

"Yeah? You're Karui right?"

"Looks like someone has a good memory. Listen if you don't mind can I talk to ya for a sec?"

"Um...Sure." Before she had a chance to leave she turned around toward both Kan'u and Ryofu. "Alone..." The thought of Naruto with a stranger only put them on the highest alert possible. Ryofu took to his side holding his hand.

"Hey sister. What ever you have to say to him you can say in front of his girlfriend."

"You must be the drifter of the sands herself. Ryofu Housen am I right?"

"So you've heard of me."

"No...I just want to remember the face to match the gravestone with if you choose to interfere." Kan'u was already with her spear to her neck. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"I will not let you lay a single hand on him. I suggest you walk away and forget what you wish to say to Naruto Nanban toushi."

"You think it wise to start a fight illegally. You know if you break any rules here you get sent home...So if you want to stay by blondie's side, I suggest you let us go." Both of them had gritted her teeth earning a smirk from Karui. "I ain't gonna touch him. I just wanna talk. I promise I won't hurt him..." Naruto looked towards the others, especially Ryofu and Kan'u with a reassuring nod. "It's alright guys. If anything happens I'll let you know."

"Oh stop! Nothin' gonna happen now let's bounce dude!" She egged him on with a minor shove. "Alright alright. I'm coming." He walked beside Karui who in her spite falsely went for his butt which served to anger the two vixens further. "That bitch is asking for it." Ryofu sneered.

"On second thought Ryofu do you think Naruto would mind if I switched opponents?"

"I was going to ask the same thing babe." Hakufu caught a glimpse of her face and had only to sign which caught the attention of Sasuke. "What is it Hakufu?"

"I think I just saw Naruto walk outside with some dark skinned girl with red hair. I think she look familiar."

"That so?" Sasuke's eyes had seen Naruto leave through the double door before he was called himself. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

"What?" He turned around seen the blond young girl with a rack rivaling Hakufu. "Come with me. I need to speak with you in private."

"Not now."

"This is an urgent issue concerning you and your mystery opponent."

"...You know what I'm going to fight?"

"If you follow me I will divulge some information to you." Upon getting up he stared her down with great intrigue. "Fine...Let's go."

"We'll call you when they start the matches."

"Thanks." He followed her outside to talk with this girl who seemed to be willing to aid Sasuke in his fight. "Before we talk...what's your name?" He asked.

"I am Samui of Nanban Academy."

"I figured as much. I saw you when you announced your participation in the second round."

"Right."

"So start talking...whose my opponent?"

"First things first Sasuke Uchiha." He cocked an eyebrow when she suddenly got closer towards him.

**XXX**

"So what's up? What do you want to talk about?"

"First off pal let's get one thing straight. This isn't me trying to psych you out since we are going to fight each other. What I have to say has to do with something else."

"Okay?"

"With that said." She smirked only taking a step forward and landing a painful blow to his face. He had crashed into the wall causing it to crack slightly. "Ow! What the hell?" he had little time to react when the second punch was aimed for his jaw. He had dodged as quickly as he can. "Is that the best you got nine tailed fox? Come on! Where's the power I felt from out in the forest. I know you summoned your Konjin to seal away Ryuubi's dragon."

"What...how did you know?"

"I told you. I felt it! Now bring out the fox. I wanna see it!" She started to attack him with all she had before sweeping him off his footing and putting in back first into the ground. Her shoe had stopped any chance of getting up. "What the hell's your problem?"

"I'm going to make this simple Naruto Uzumaki." She took out a knife from her blouse and pointed it at his heart. "I'm going to kill you.." She leaned down running the blade across his cheek. "Unless you show me the nine tails."

* * *

Next time: Ch. 23 Deliverance: Your one of us?

I know I promised an Omake but I don't feel it at the moment. Next week will have one for sure. I promise.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	24. Deliverance: Your one of us?

**Ch. 23 Deliverance :Your one of us?**

You won't believe this one folks. But today as I'm writing this I'm also listening to the fiddler on the roof violin solo and watching Bruce lee's "Enter the dragon" at the same time. It's rather enjoyable thing to do actually.

Nothing new to report so fat folks. So with that say I guess I have to get the story cracking.

Just a few things before we start though.

WOO! Almost 10,000 views! We're almost there! I think I can break it pretty soon though. Also I've thought up of something I can do after I am done with this one. I've thought of quiet a few plots lines for a new story for the Naruto series and I think it's going to be a doozy. I won't tell what it is but when I finish this story (the tournament arc is about to end in a couple of chapters. believe me!) I will let you all know in a special omake at the end of the story.

So with all the stuff out of the way.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_Hakufu caught a glimpse of her face and had only to sign which caught the attention of Sasuke. "What is it Hakufu?"_

_"I think I just saw Naruto walk outside with some dark skinned girl with red hair. I think she look familiar."_

_"That so?" Sasuke's eyes had seen Naruto leave through the double door before he was called himself. "Sasuke Uchiha?"_

_"What?" He turned around seen the blond young girl with a rack rivaling Hakufu. "Come with me. I need to speak with you in private."_

_"Not now."_

_"This is an urgent issue concerning you and your mystery opponent."_

_"...You know what I'm going to fight?"_

_"If you follow me I will divulge some information to you." Upon getting up he stared her down with great intrigue. "Fine...Let's go."_

_"We'll call you when they start the matches."_

_"Thanks." He followed her outside to talk with this girl who seemed to be willing to aid Sasuke in his fight. "Before we talk...what's your name?" He asked._

_"I am Samui of Nanban Academy."_

_"I figured as much. I saw you when you announced your participation in the second round."_

_"Right."_

_"So start talking...whose my opponent?"_

_"First things first Sasuke Uchiha." He cocked an eyebrow when she suddenly got closer towards him._

**_XXX_**

_"So what's up? What do you want to talk about?"_

_"First off pal let's get one thing straight. This isn't me trying to psych you out since we are going to fight each other. What I have to say has to do with something else."_

_"Okay?"_

_"With that said." She smirked only taking a step forward and landing a painful blow to his face. He had crashed into the wall causing it to crack slightly. "Ow! What the hell?" he had little time to react when the second punch was aimed for his jaw. He had dodged as quickly as he can. "Is that the best you got nine tailed fox? Come on! Where's the power I felt from out in the forest. I know you summoned your Konjin to seal away Ryuubi's dragon."_

_"What...how did you know?"_

_"I told you. I felt it! Now bring out the fox. I wanna see it!" She started to attack him with all she had before sweeping him off his footing and putting in back first into the ground. Her shoe had stopped any chance of getting up. "What the hell's your problem?"_

_"I'm going to make this simple Naruto Uzumaki." She took out a knife from her blouse and pointed it at his heart. "I'm going to kill you.." She leaned down running the blade across his cheek. "Unless you show me the nine tails."_

**Now what?**

"The hell you crazy lady! What's your problem? I didn't do anything to you!" He shouted. Karui was hell bent on this venture and his words would not deter her from this. "Quit your whining and take what's comin' to ya pansy!"

"Forget this!" He mustered his strength to push her off of him and took a stance. Karui's face show great excitement in the bout to be. "This is what I'm talkin' about. Come one blondie show me your true power."

"You asked for it." With one leap he lunged at her and started his attack. She was having no trouble dodged the flurry of punches and kicks he was throwing at her. Her speed was exceeded his with neither Naruto's fox mode or sage mode active. It was easy to see Naruto had to use his special abilities to win this one. One more countered punch had Naruto on the ground once again. Karui and start lay waste to his face with a barrage of fists until he bled from his forehead.

"Come on! Show me your power!" She cried. "Where's that fox spirit huh?" Her onslaught continued until her fist was stopped dead in it's tracks by Naruto's hand. She suddenly noticed a fiery aura had started to pulse around his body. _"What the hell is this? Sudden his chi is started to spike up drastically. Could this be the power of the nine tails surfacing!" _She was not expecting him to reveal this early on. Before she even had time to react one loud yell and a sudden spike in his energy she was sent off into the ground groaning in pain. Karui soon gazed upon the newly transformed Naruto with his signature frog eyes.

"I don't know who you are or if your with the enemy. But I won't let you take advantage of this situation! Now give up and walk away. If it's a fight you want your gonna have to wait till our match starts." Naruto suddenly cocked an eyebrow when Karui got up with a satisfying smirk on her face. " Well well well. I guess you do have some tricks up your sleeve after all." She dusted herself off before putting her hands on her hips. "Alright...I guess your more than meets the eye."

"...Seriously..Who are you? What the heck's going on? Why are you targeting me? Did Kabuto send you?"

"Kabuto? *pfft* Don't kid yourself. I work for another group."

"...I don't get it."

"I suppose you wouldn't since this is all happening at once. Right now I think my partner is also doing her part."

"...Okay now I think your crazy. All this talk of partners and you with another group is confusing the hell out of me."

**XXX**

"I see... So you guys are with us then. I didn't think that woman's reach was this far." Sasuke had seen the all too familiar tattoo on her neck. The picture of a white lotus flower with the yin yang symbol in the middle. She was the member of the same group as the he was.

"Now do you understand our motive now. We've come to make sure Kabuto Yakushi and Shiba'i Chuutatsu don't get their hands on you or Naruto. If they catch the both of you we're doomed. I also fear the safety of Seito's leader as well."

"Ryuubi Gentouku? Why her?"

"I fear that she may play some important part in Kabuto's plans. Our sources on the inside say that he is planning something big that involved you, Naruto, and Ryuubi's power."

"...Kabuto...Just what is that man planning?"

"Whatever it is. We can't let it happen. We already know that Shiba'i is waiting for the chance to capture the nine tails during the tournament. For all we know she may already be on this island with her agents watching over you and the nine tails."

"That would make sense. But the only way to find out is for me to face Mouyuu. She seems intent on trying to defect me to their side. She even had Madara Uchiha's eye."

"Kabuto is said to keep a supply of Madara's eye from test subject in his lab. It would not surprise me if she was given a spar or two."

"...Damn her...Alright...I'll try to get the others in on this."

"No! Our mission is of the up most secret. The only ones allowed to know are you and Naruto. I think my partner should be filling in your friend with the details."

**XXX**

"WHAT? Your one of us? Why didn't you say so?" He blurted out with this sage eyes fading. Naruto had been surprised when Karui had shown the white lotus on her right arm. Her tattoo was a little bigger than the ones Naruto had seen on Kakouen and some other members.

"If I had just told you this now, You would have blabbed it to the others and get some attention. I had by Lady Tsunade's order make sure you were strong enough to defend yourself. That's why I did what I did. I need to gauge your strength."

"I see...Well you didn't have to go that far with the knife. I could have been killed."

"Don't be such a baby. The blade was dull. I couldn't even cut paper with it."

"Whatever." He crossed his arms.

"So now you know the truth. But you have to keep this to yourself okay? You can't tell Ryofu Housen. She can't know about this from you. I with my partner will let the others know first okay. This is supposed to be top secret. We don't want arouse any suspicion about us. If our cover is blown we won't be able to protect you and Sasuke. We also have to keep an eye on Ryuubi Gentouku as well."

"...So you felt her dragon awaken too."

"Well I have the ability to sense the chi of people from far away. I can also tell who the chi belongs too and even gauge it's power level."

"So what would you categorize me as?" Naruto was curious to gauge his strength.

"It's around the neighborhood of 560...At max."

"..Aww man only 560. I bet with the fox's chakra I an hit bigger numbers."

"Don't kid yourself. Look we'll talk about this later. Remember...Don't tell anybody okay?"

"I won't I won't! So what's the plan then?"

**XXX**

"We will have to wait for the enemy to make his move during the tournament. Most likely they will station some agents around the stadium and wait for the right time to make their move." Samui explained. Sasuke was a tad resistant to the idea of being used as bait.

"So you think the enemy will wait for Naruto to be weakened from his fight with your friend. Then when he appears weak they will be able to make their move. That's when you two move in and take them down while we to make our way towards the boats. That way we can have a smooth and clean escape off this rock."

"That's the plan."

"What about the other Jinchuuriki?"

"We will have them escorted off the island as well. We won't risk them getting captured either. We believe they will want to use the others as test subjects along with people who share a kekkei Genkai. The dragon leaders of each school will also be taken out of here. Since we don't know their true motive we won't risk anything at this point."

"Well..I'll agree but I don't think Naruto will be keen to being used as bait. If I know him he'll be dumb to call her out on his own."

"That won't be a problem. My partner will inform in on this and I'm sure he'll agree. Even in he didn't Our lady has already thought up a contingency plan in case of anything."

"Well I just hope you know what your doing. A trap to take out Shiba'i and Kabuto. That sounds like suicide."

"We've had planning on his many times. It will work if all goes well."

"Right..Let's get inside. I think the match ups are going to start."

"Very well then. See you in the ring."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot...You said you knew who I was going to fight. This mystery fighter is kind of interesting."

"It's one on Nanban's fighters...One we haven't seen before. All I can tell you is. Trust not in your eyes."

"...That's certainly helpful." He sighed. "It doesn't matter. I can take one whoever they throw at me. All I want is my rematch with Mouyuu." They entered the stadium the same time Karui and Naruto have. Each finding their way towards the competitor's stands. In the V.I.P box for the headmasters each had their eyes on the center of the ring where one man with a head band and black formal suit stand in the center of the ring.

"Greetings toushi from all corners of Kanto. The name's Izumo. I'll be your ref for the remainder of the second, Semi and final rounds of the tournament. Now take a look at the screen on the center of the ring hovering high above my head. The monitors will display the numbers for the match ups. We will now randomly pick the first fight." the monitor suddenly started random the numbers when the first pair of numbers shown up on the screen. Konan was surprised the first to fight was the little known toushi she had seen with Kan'u.

"Kanpei...So she's the first to fight." Kanpei was more than happy with the results. She was wanting to show off her skills to everyone, Particularly to impress Kan'u and intimidate Naruto.

"Watch me Kan'u. I'm gonna show you what I'm made of!" She winked. Her attention turning towards Naruto as well. "You too Naruto. I'll show what your really up against." She smirked. Naruto was a little eager to see just was got Kanpei into the second round. _"So she's fighting first. This should be good."_ He thought. Her opponents was one of Nanban's toushi, Ginkaku of the shadow. A tall man with long blonde hair and two familiar whisker marks on his cheeks. Something had started to pick at Naruto. He realized that the fox was trying to get this attention.

_"What is it now? I'm trying to watch a fight here."_

**"Kid that guy isn't normal. There's something I've got to tell you. I can sense some beast spirit chi from him."**

"_That's impossible. All of us are here."_

**"Don't ignore this. That girls' gonna get demolished there. She doesn't have chance. I'm telling you that guy Ginkaku has a part of -"**

_"Oh quit overreacting. She'll do fine. That guys looks like a total push over**."**_

**"Your not listening kid. There's something about him and the other guy and I know the other Jinchuuriki can pick it up also."**

_"Look it's probably something else. Just keep quiet and watch the fight."_

**"Whatever. I tried to warn you. Don't come crying to me when you find out the hard way."**

_"Oh shut it! There's nothing wrong with the guy. He's just big. Those whisker marks are kind of odd though. Who'd wanna get something like that on their face. It's just creepy."_

**"Speak for yourself kid."**

Their little talk was interrupted by the announcer of the coming match.

"Alright then. The fight ends when one of you dies or is unable to continue. Preferably unable to continue. Now I want a good clean fight and no cheap shots. Understood."

"I got it." Ginkaku spoke. He eagerness to fight seeping into him. Kanpei nodded also showing her enthusiasm. "I understand." The announcer held his hand to prep them for the fight. "Toushi...Are you ready?..." Both of them took a stance before engaging in the their fight. "BEGIN!"

"I'll make this quick!" She shouted, lunging toward Ginkaku before she was swatted away like a fly. She had gotten up spitting at the ground before charging again. Harder and harder she pressed her attack to which Ginkaku had countered and evaded with ease. "This is all you got girl? I'm amazed you made it this far."

"Don't you dare underestimate me!" She landed one blow on the side of his face. Much to the horror of Konan and Kanpei, Ginkaku remain unphased by the attack. "Pathetic!" With one quick movement of his arm he grabbed her legged and began to slam her from side to side until she was slammed into the ground below his feet. Her cloths were torn from her body. "Well that was easy. Didn't think she get knocked out that easily."

"Hey Ginkaku. Looks like you overdid it." Spoke his brother Kinkaku.

"You think so?" He looked back down. "Well I can't she isn't a looker. What a body on her!" He whistled. Just as he was about to pick her up Kanpei had snapped out of her unconsciousness to land a blow to his stomach and kick him towards the wall behind him. A giant crack traced his body.

"Thinking your opponent was out is a big mistake. I also don't like men touching me." She took a stance.

"Well well well...Looks like you've got some fight in you after all. Let's get this over with." Soon a red aura had started to encompass his entire body. Naruto and the other Jinchuuriki reacted instantly.

"No way...The hell's up with this guy? Why can I sense a beast spirit inside him!" Asked Naruto. Ryofu and the other guardians took caution with their Jinchuuriki. "Sweety...You can sense something can you?"

"Can't you Ryofu?"

"I sort of can...But it's impossible...I thought there was only nine of you." Suddenly Naruto was once again contacted by the fox. The other Jinchuuriki seemed to have done the same thing as well. When he came to Ryofu took his hand in worry. Kan'u who had noticed bee shake his head had also patting his shoulder. "What is it bee? Do you sense something."

"Yeah I do. Dat cat's got a piece of Kyuuko inside him. I don't know how but he do."

"What?"

"I sensed it too at first but I didn't believe it until now." Said Naruto. "Kyuuko was warning about that guy but I see why now." He was started to worry about Kanpei's chances against this man now.

Kanpei had took her stance while watching him gather his chi around him. "Go ahead and unleash all you've got. Your going to need it once I go all out against you."

* * *

And so the first fight of the tournament begin. Now with Karui and Samui showing themselves to be good will the enemy make their move once Naruto or Sasuke start their fight? Find out next week.

Next time. CH.24:Kanpei's true power: Gouryuukyaku.

OMAKE TIME!

Chousen: Hey folks! Here's the deal. Today I sit with the Akimichi clan member Chouji.

Chouji: Nice to meet you Chousen.

Chousen: So lay it on us my friend. What's your specialty.

Chouji: Well I have the ability to expand my body to massive sizes and can summon inhuman strength at will.

Chousen:So your the 'powerhouse' if your squad am I right?"

Chouji: In a way

Chousen: So you've been at this game for a while. How do you think you've grown since you started being a ninja

Chouji: I honestly didn't think I was going to be as good as I was now.

Chousen: Really?

Chouji: Yeah! I mean I've cone a long way with Ino and Shikamaru on my side. I can safely say I'm a strong guy because of them. I owe them a lot.

Chousen: Well then I can sure they appreciate the praise. So with that said we've got one more thing to ask ya. If you had a chance to date one ikki tousen character who would it be!

Chouji: Well...I don't know honestly...I mean who would want to be with a big guy like me!

(Someone from the side of the studio comes up to Chouji. She is wearing a beanie hat and a big "Chouji's No.1 fan." Blouse on.)

CHOUJIII!

Chouji: ..Um and you are?"

Soujin: Well..My name is Soujin Shikou and I'm your biggest fan. Oh wow I didn't think I have a chance to meet you in the flesh...I mean it's a dream come true. (She blushes)

Chouji: Gee...Thanks. I've never had a fanbase before. So you wanna hang out for a while then?"

(Upon hearing those words she faints on the spot before stuttering like a broken record.)

Chouji:...Umm..I guess I'll take her out of here. It was nice seeing you Chousen.

Chousen: Likewise Chouji. Next time we will have a PSA featuring Our very own Ryofu Housen and Kan'u Unchou on some good tips to stay cool this coming summer. See ya next time ^ ^.


	25. Kanpei's true power: Gouryuukyaku

**Ch.24 Kanpei's true power: Gouryuukyaku.**

Hello everyone. This weeks chapter is going to be cut short a bit since I've got a lot to do for my brothers' birthday. Anywho let's get started with today's news.

I've completed my Fafsa about two days ago so you know what that means. COLLEGE!. I'm gonna see if I am able to apply for the Pell grant and get some moolah and go to school for the year with it! In case you're wondering about whether or not this is going to affect the way this story is going to be updated then yes it will. I'm also going to be job hunting in June and I might not have any time for some update. So I think I might switch my schedule to once a day if I can squeeze it in. Who knows.

Also. I was just hearing at the news that Carlos Santana yelled at the state of Arizona and some other state in the union for being asshole racists. That was pretty cool. I think he was awesome for letting them know. His word is absolute!

Well that's about it for today's news. Also if your not on track 539 is out and woah! Let me just say Neji...What have they done to you? Neji fans are going to be rather saddened at this but I say FUCK YEAH! Bring on the treachery!

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

The fight between the mysteriously strong Kanpei and the fox powered Ginkaku have taken the stage. Kanpei had gained the upper hand in the fight with her suprise which caught the twin off guard. Ginkaku had sudden started to close his eyes before a red aura had started to encompass him swiftly.

"So you wanna play rough do ya? Well then allow me to show you the true power of the most powerful energy in the world!" His power soon started to skyrocket to great heights which suddenly startled Kanpei "_"What is this power? I've never felt something so powerful before? I think I might have bitten off more than I can chew this time. No matter. I can still take him."_

Naruto and the others in the stand had reaffirmed their suspicions. The power was similar to Naruto's nine tailed fox chi. They couldn't figure it out until now but they knew right before they're eyes. This was was all to real not to ignore.

"How did he get this power? I don't remember anyone who stole this power."

"This is probably one of Orochimaru's later experiments." Spoke Kakouen. Yagura and Houtou also nodded with him.

"Orochimaru? This guy was experimenting on people with my power?" Asked Naruto.

"Not just you big bro!" Replied Yagura. "They had some of my power too. I think the others would have been potential target had we not destroyed the facility along with the data compiled in that experiment. The one who sent us was Lady Tsunade. She knew he was up to know good with his sick science project."

"What was the point of it all? Why try to put the fox in someone else."

"The creation of the perfect warrior. No pain, no emotion, Pure fighting instinct and enormous strength and vigor."

"...That lousy no good...How could he...How could he play God like this?"

"It was his lust for power that drove him to us. If he had the Jinchuuriki's chi inside his body he would be invincible."

Naruto stared back at Ginkaku and then to Kinkaku and only gritted his teeth slightly. _" Just how deep were you willing to go Orochimaru? Why sacrifice so many for such a malevolent cause?"_

"Oh yeah...We even met a girl that used something called fox blood that enable her to use the foxes power for a short amount of time with no side effects." Spoke Yagura. "I think her name was Karin."

" Was there anyone else that had this?"

"No big bro! No one else. That girl though...She used it like a natural though. I think her chi flow must have been a perfect host for the fox's power."

"Yeah Yagura but Kakouen and Utakata defeated her with Rokaku no sweat." Smiled Houtou. " She was way strong too." This drove Kakouen to giggle and rub the back of her head. "Hey I didn't do much of anything. Utakata did most of the work there."

Naruto remained focused on the fight for the time being. His attention turned towards Kanpei and how she would handle herself against someone who posses his power. "Kanpei..."

**Back in the ring**

In the middle of the ring Ginkaku's aura raged furiously around his body. The ring soon cracked and crumbled under the pressure of his pure power. Kanpei too her stance preparing for his worst. Before she had time to react he bent both his knees and vanished without a trace.

"What?" She gasped.

"Over here little girl!" She didn't have time to turn around when a foot sent her crashing into the wall behind her. Before Kanpei had time to recover he came again slamming her again into the wall with her knee. "What's wrong? You said I needed to go all out? Where was all the spunk earlier?" Without a single moment to pause he tossed her into the middle of the ring and jumped into the air. This time she was able to roll out of harms way in time. The battle had soon shown Ginkaku to have the advantage.

_"He's too fast...I can't keep up...How was he able to move so quickly. This power isn't natural at all."_

"If your just going to avoid me then you've got another thing coming." Ginkaku commenced his assault once again. He sent of barrage of punches and kicks towards her with the latter having little chance of dodge every attack. One final kick sent her into the air and again slamming back into the ground below her. Kanpei was looking worn out from the attack she was suffering in the hands of Ginkaku. The other looked worried and wondered if she was going to make it without dying.

"READY OR NOT! HERE I COME?" He yelled coming down from the air with a chi charged fist towards her head. The blow landed and cause large amounts of concrete dust to rise from the air.

"KANPEI!" Yelled Kan'u. Naruto had got up hoping she made it out okay. Once the smoke started to clear it revealed Ginkaku with her fist being blocked with Kanpei's palm. Suddenly Naruto started to wonder about how she was able to do it. _"What the?" _It was at the moment that Kan'u had known that something had started to happen with Kanpei. Kan'u had known she had something special about her. Now with the scene before her Kan'u had confirmed it, There was a mysterious power to her. _"What has awakened in you Kanpei?" _Meanwhile in the ring Ginkaku had see his fist clutches tightly around Kanpei's hand. Her grip was as strong as a crocodiles jaws.

"What the? How did you?" As if to answer his question a green aura had started to pour around her with intense vigor. "What the hell? This chi flow...You can't be?" With no warning at all he was immediately flung to the side of the wall with a crash. He soon gazed upon the half beaten body of Kanpei who suddenly radiated tremendous amounts of power. Her chi flow had started to change dramatically. In the stands Bachou and Kansui had taken a great interest in her. Their minds wondering where she got this power from.

"Big bro...That girl...How did she get all the power?"

"I don't know...Neji?"

"Her chi has increased to am alarming rate. Almost as if it was suddenly coming alive with rage. Something has stirred from deep within her and she's controlling it with ease. Almost as if she may be on par with a Jinchuuriki...But the chi flow matches someone like Sousou or Hakufu...Could she be?"

"...That would explain it...There's no other explanation for this. She's a dragon warrior...But I thought the only surviving the dragon warriors were the one's from Seito, Nanyou and Kyushu. How can she possess a dragon spirit?"

"Whatever the reason it is she's the real thing. The other toushi she's fighting doesn't have a chance. She will win." They had stared back at the fight with Neji's prediction in their minds. Kinkaku had also taken a slight interest in the girl. _"So there is another dragon warrior in Seito...Master Kabuto will be pleased with this.." _He stared over to a girl with a hat and black blouse and skirt on. Her pink hair tied into a pony tail to fit to the back.

_"Looks like Kabuto's already keeping tabs on this place also. I wonder if this changes our plans any."_

"That's some chi you got there. You must be a dragon warrior like you big titted friend there." Ginkaku pointed towards Ryuubi.

"That's right. I am a dragon warrior, My destiny was to serve the leader of the Seito and die at her side protecting her. With this power I can do so! Now you'll see the full extent of my real strength._" _She crossed her arm and tapped into the full extent of her dragon's chi and charged towards Ginkaku full speed. The two engaged in a flurry of fists with each dodging blow after blow. At the end of their skirmish they both clasped hands in a power struggle.

"You can use your dragon to it's full extent all you want. But I won't lose as long as I possess the beasts power!"

"Beast?...So that red aura...You've got a Jinchuuriki's power inside you?"

"That's right! Part of the nine tailed fox's power was given to me. It's more than enough to put you down!"

"Interesting...Than this is going to be better than I thought" She smirked. Her eyes turning to the true wielder of Ginkaku's strength. _"Watch me Naruto Uzumaki. This is the power I will use to defeat you." _

"I'll show you ya little bitch!" He managed to land a critical blow to her stomach before Kanpei started her counter attack. "Is that the best you can do?" Her power sooner started to soar even higher than before. Slowly Ginkaku was started to get nervous. Her power was getting beyond anything he was able to fathom. Soon he found himself in striking range of her foot and was kicked in the chest. "**GOU!**" She shouted before an upward crescent moon kick sent him in the air. **_"_RYUU****"** She jumped in the air with one last roundhouse which sent him crashing into the ground. **"KYAKU!"**

Ginkaku had barely rose from his spot in the ground when his blood was shot from his mouth. "That attack...It had all her chi behind it."

"You surprised. Your the first one to survive my Gouryuukyaku." (A/n: I think it's translated as Evil Dragon Kick_. _The "Gou" part was inspired by Akuma's Evil version of Ryu's attacks, I.e Gou hadouken or Gou Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku.)_  
_

"Well I won't be getting hit by that again."

"Are you sure?" She smirked.

"You little uppity bitch!" He charged with all his speed before again she landed a blow to his stomach. **"GOU" **Again a upward crescent kick hit it's mark on his chin. **"RYUU" **With one super powered kick he was sent back to same spot he crashed into before. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her attack do it's intense damage.

"That's some attack she's got. I wonder if I can beat her now." Ryofu had seen the worried look on his face. "Don't worry sweety. You've still got your special attack too. She doesn't stand a chance against you."

"...You're maybe right...but then again...With that power...Who can say." He turned back towards the fight seeing Ginkaku once again get back up. The fox's chi was still raging around his body. It intensified when his anger had started to peak out.

"YOU BITCH! NO ONE MESSES WITH ME AND GETS AWAY ALIVE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hmm...You men are all the same...Thinking with your lowers halves and your liver instead of using you head. I'll make quick work with you."

* * *

That's it folks. Sorry if it's short but I've bot plans and stuff for my big brother's birthday. The three Navarro boys are gonna paint the town red tonight!

Next time: Ch.25 Mismatch: Naruto Vs. Karui

See ya next time ^ ^.


	26. Mismatch: Naruto vs Karui

**Ch.25 Mismatch: Naruto Vs. Karui**

Hello again folks! Looks like this weeks chapter will be a little surprising to say the least! I think I've got just the thing to keep you folks going (Especially OBSERVER01) Erm...What just happened :D.

Anyway on with today's headlines and some rather interesting new developments! Today's top story! Oprah Winfrey, the one known to all as the "Goddess of talk shows! ( and a exploiter of people with issues and conditions!) is finally retiring her show and her title as Queen of the talk as a outstanding twenty five years run on national t.v. It will be difficult to find someone who will step up to the plate and become the new ultimate talk show on the air. To all the girls who are lamenting the loss of a wonderous and amazing icon of sincerity I offer my deepest sympathies. To the guys who are reading this I have this to say to you.

**OH MY GOD I THOUGHT SHE'D NEVER SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

That's right. I detest that hypocritical asshole of a human being with every fiber of my being. The fact that the very woman who was talking about dumb shit for 25 years is finally getting the axe so to speak makes my heart soar with gratitude. Those of you who are going "how could you? She's always talked about the important things in life and always with a smile." BULLSHIT! She exploit people because they either have an issue and want free stuff or they have a deformity/illness and would want the world to know (When we don't give a fuck!). Oprah is a pathetic excuse for a human being and should have stopped after the second or third year when she ran out of ideas. YOU HEAR ME OPRAH? YOUR A BITCH! A BITCH I SAY!

Anyway on with the weekly update:

I finally got a (temp) job doing inventory doing some inventory over at Chrysler Jeep Dodge retailer. It was a rather short day though as I was about before 2:30. Normally I'd be out at 5:00 and waiting for my dad to get out of work. This is great seeing as though I need the money. When this is over I'll be able to to afford the things I need for both school and home. I'm a bit selfish when it comes to monetary spending ( Like a woman almost...:P). Actually I'm gonna hold out the first two checks and see if I can get a Nintendo DS lite and Pokemon black/white. I know it's like the damn thing being milked for all it's worth but it's a guitly pleasure to me. I haven't played since the third gen came out and I've wanted to use the old team I've taken through the other lands. Get ready Unova region cause Joshua Navarro gonna wipe the floor with ya!

Enough about. Views are slowing down but getting progressively bigger nonetheless. Thanks for taking the time to read up on my tale folks. Though I would like to point out that I would like more than just OBSERVER01 leaving a review. Feels like you guys just read it and not leave anything like questions of comments. Anyway that's my little rant, Now without further delay:

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time (For those who are not keeping track!)**

_"That's some chi you got there. You must be a dragon warrior like you big titted friend there." Ginkaku pointed towards Ryuubi._

_"That's right. I am a dragon warrior, My destiny was to serve the leader of the Seito and die at her side protecting her. With this power I can do so! Now you'll see the full extent of my real strength." She crossed her arm and tapped into the full extent of her dragon's chi and charged towards Ginkaku full speed. The two engaged in a flurry of fists with each dodging blow after blow. At the end of their skirmish they both clasped hands in a power struggle._

_"You can use your dragon to it's full extent all you want. But I won't lose as long as I possess the beasts power!"_

_"Beast?...So that red aura...You've got a Jinchuuriki's power inside you?"_

_"That's right! Part of the nine tailed fox's power was given to me. It's more than enough to put you down!"_

_"Interesting...Than this is going to be better than I thought" She smirked. Her eyes turning to the true wielder of Ginkaku's strength. "Watch me Naruto Uzumaki. This is the power I will use to defeat you." _

_"I'll show you ya little bitch!" He managed to land a critical blow to her stomach before Kanpei started her counter attack. "Is that the best you can do?" Her power sooner started to soar even higher than before. Slowly Ginkaku was started to get nervous. Her power was getting beyond anything he was able to fathom. Soon he found himself in striking range of her foot and was kicked in the chest. "**GOU!**" She shouted before an upward crescent moon kick sent him in the air. **"RYUU****"** She jumped in the air with one last roundhouse which sent him crashing into the ground. **"KYAKU!"**_

_Ginkaku had barely rose from his spot in the ground when his blood was shot from his mouth. "That attack...It had all her chi behind it."_

_"You surprised. Your the first one to survive my Gouryuukyaku." (A/n: I think it's translated as Evil Dragon Kick. The "Gou" part was inspired by Akuma's Evil version of Ryu's attacks, I.e Gou hadouken or Gou Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku.)  
_

_"Well I won't be getting hit by that again."_

_"Are you sure?" She smirked._

_"You little uppity bitch!" He charged with all his speed before again she landed a blow to his stomach. **"GOU" **Again a upward crescent kick hit it's mark on his chin. **"RYUU" **With one super powered kick he was sent back to same spot he crashed into before. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her attack do it's intense damage._

_"That's some attack she's got. I wonder if I can beat her now." Ryofu had seen the worried look on his face. "Don't worry sweety. You've still got your special attack too. She doesn't stand a chance against you."_

_"...You're maybe right...but then again...With that power...Who can say." He turned back towards the fight seeing Ginkaku once again get back up. The fox's chi was still raging around his body. It intensified when his anger had started to peak out._

_"YOU BITCH! NO ONE MESSES WITH ME AND GETS AWAY ALIVE! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_"Hmm...You men are all the same...Thinking with your lowers halves and your liver instead of using you head. I'll make quick work with you."_

**Conclusion time ^_^!**

"Why YOU!" Shouted Ginkaku with one more charge attack before being shut back down with Kanpei's heel. She had been fighting on par with his power thus far while the other watched on in amazement. Did she mean to keep her hidden power secret from her friends on purpose or was this a ruse to arouse their interest? Kan'u had seen the immense power from her and her amazement showed in her face. "Kanpei...Who would have thought this power was within you. Almost on par with Killer bee...or maybe even." She looked to her right seeing Naruto watch in an ecstatic haze. Her eyes blushed watching him look on. Before she knew it Koumei had already caught on to her.

"She's not that strong you know."

"Huh?"

"Her power pales in comparison...If I had a bet I would put money on Naruto if he were to fight her. The fox's power is much greater than anything on this world. There's no way Naruto would lose to her."

"...I knew that...I was just."

"You were thinking about something nasty again?"

"What.." She blushed redder this time." No..no...Not this time. I was only thinking if she would use her dragon powers against Naruto to try to defeat him."

"Relax. I know she won't stand against the real nine tails. That fake on the ring is only a small fry. He's tapping into all his strength. Kanpei won't give any headway to him." She commented watching Kanpei land a critical kick to his face which sent him to the wall. " I know you sensed it too. Tiny had sensed it too. That guy and his brother have only a sliver of the nine tails chi inside them. It's not enough to put Kanpei on the run so easily.

"Really?"

"Yup...Besides...She's trying her hardest to impress you with her flashy moves. She's still got the girl hots for you."

"You're much more straight forward than usual Koumei."

"No I think my bluntness is on a same level as it always is." A sweat dropped from Kan'u's head. _"That's level of cruelty is the norm for you?"_

"Look! Kanpei's got the upper hand!" They had both seen the battle come to a power struggle with their hand clenched together. Ginkaku's power had begun to fade which was getting more and more obvious to Kanpei. "You can't keep this chi up for long can you? I can sense your power fading already?"

"Fucking hell! I'll show you. I've only just started" One shout raised his chi into the air before he gained enough strength needed to pick her up and toss her over her head. "Prepare yourself! I won't let you live past this point!" Suddenly his chi had started to take a corporeal form. The bubbling aura overwhelmed his body and much to the surprise of everyone he had sprouted one tail and two long ears. His whisker marks and started to widen even more than usual.

"So you've decided to get serious! Then I will too!" With her eyes closing her green aura had started to pulse around her body and slowly start to take shape. Her chi had started to rotate furiously around her body. With one movement of her hand she raised it above her head and began to gather chi. Ginkaku on the other hand had already opened his mouth and tiny globes of chi had come together in front of his face. Naruto and Ryofu had noticed this and started to panic.

"Oh no! That's the beast bomb attack! He's gonna blow this place toe kingdom come!" The headmasters had watched in excitement at the spectacle in front of them. Konan soon started to worry about her student and the survival probability she was facing. "Kanpei!"

"With this move I will finish the fight! HERE COMES! **GOURYUU KAIZA-HA"** (A/n: Evil? dragon kaiser wave)!

**"BIJUU ART: GIANT BEAST BOMB!**" Upon exhaling from his body Ginkaku shot his dark chi ball towards an already waiting Kanpei! Before anyone could analyze what had happen the blast shot through the roof and exploded promptly after. Ginkaku had let his cloak die down and smirking. "Having to resort to using that technique...I gotta say she was really something. That'll learn ya Seito toushi!"

"Psst! Over here!"

"What?" He shot a look back seeing Kanpei with her blast already at full charge. "I flash stepped fast enough to avoid your attack. Now let's see you dodge this!"

"Oh shit!" He replied back. Kanpei's attack was lunged forth into it's target and engulfing them in a sea of raw chi. As soon as the blinding light had come covering everyone's eyes it vanished just as quickly. They had seen the devastation of the attack Kanpei had unleashed upon her adversary. Ginkaku was knocked out for the count. The victor had finally been decided on the final attack. At that moment the referee had come raising Kanpei's hand. "The winner of the second round first battle is Kanpei of Seito Academy!"

The audience had clapped at the effort put forth by Seito mighty fighter. Konan had sighed in relief which caught the attention of Rakuyou's headmaster. "Did that surprise you Miss Konan?"

"I didn't think she would make it fighting against that guy. to have the power of the nine tails stored inside them. How could they have obtained that power without coming into contact with Naruto."

"I've heard of them once before. It's said they're descendants of the six paths sage and so granted with them the wisdom and know how of taking the power of the nine tails inherent in their blood. Remember that he was the one who was the keeper of the sacred jewel that brought forth the nine tailed beasts and sealed away the monster that once threatened." Oonoki who had been listening in spoke out retort to Mei's response. "So you know the legend that well eh Mei Terumi?"

"Don't you Master Oonoki?"

"I think it's a moot point to even ask."

"So be it then."

"With that said. I certainly hope one of my own gets to take the ring this time."

"If it's against one of my students than I believe it will be a rather interesting prospect. Won't you say master Oonoki."

"I do believe you're right Mei. I do believe you're right." They both smiled watching Kanpei climb up the stands to be congratulated by comrades in a well earned rest.

**TO THE STANDS!**

Kan'u had joined her Seito students in praising Kanpei for her victory over Ginkaku. This praise did not go unpunished with Kanpei getting a happy face plant into Kan'u ample chest.

"Did you see me Kan'u? Did you see how strong I was?"

"Yes yes I did! I always thought you had something up your sleeve. The way you took the toushi strength in stride . It was as if you had known he was going to lose to you!"

"Well I did wanted to wait will my true battle to show you but well. If I wanted to win I had to go all out!" She blushed. "So were you happy that I won?" She asked. Kan'u had grinned happily to her. "Well I must say I'm really glad you won! As expected of a toushi like yourself Kanpei."

"Strong enough to maybe think more highly of me..in a more...well...you know."

"Huh?'

"Don't make a girl say it Kan'u. To maybe think I could...could...well...that is." She started to blush even harder at her embarrassment. " Ohh! I can't say it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well maybe if you saw that I was strong then you could reward my effort with some special attention if you know what I mean?" She winked.

"I don't understand." Was all Kanpei got which lead to a comical plop to the ground.

"Nevermind...I'm happy that I was able to make you happy! That was all." She smiled. Before she knew it she was already embraced by her beloved Kan'u arms. _"Wow! She's so warm. I wish this could last forever. Oh Kan'u my darling! This would be much better if I was your girlfriend!"_

"Thank you Kanpei! I promise to return the same happiness you've shown me ten fold!" Suddenly thought of her and Kan'u in a bedroom making sweet love together suddenly overloaded her fantasy and had the poor girl melt away in Kan'u's arms. It was in that moment when Naruto and Ryofu had come over to see Kanpei and give their congratulations.

"I see the little lesbian is having a girl on girl fantasy right about now!" As soon as they both heard that Kanpei had let go of Kan'u while stilling trying to hide your blush. "It's two too! Why are you here?"

"We came to say congratulations on that fight with that Nanban guy. He looked pretty tough."

"I wouldn't say tough but he certainly had something about him. It wasn't enough to defeat me though." She grinned.

"You were amazing Kanpei. That guy had the nine tails power and everything yet you still tossed him around like a rag doll!" Naruto spoke in excitement. "That was the best thing I ever saw!"

"Is that so?" Suddenly she made her way towards Naruto with her hand on his chin. "That's nothing Naruto Uzumaki. He had only a sliver of that beasts power. Just wait till we meet on the battlefield. You'll be ever more amazed when I show you what I'm made of." She tapped his head before walking towards her spot next to Kan'u. "Until then you better not lose. I won't forgive you if you lost to anyone but me."

"Hmm. Don't worry. I'm just as excited as you are Kanpei. And I'll be the one to win the gold! That title is as good as mine!" He grinned with his eagerness showing in full bloom.

"God I love it when he's pumped up! I know you'll win that title baby! Show that prissy girl what for!" She said before pecking his lips.

Once everything was calm the referee had gained everyone's attention he spoke out the next match to continue the second phase of the tournament.

"Alright folks. The second match to continue this tournament will now be displayed on the monitor above is. Monitor please show us the second pair to take the ring." The names had flashed quickly for about ten seconds before two names had come up for all to read. Much to their disbelief it was Naruto Uzumaki to take the arena with his opponent. The girl who had pulled in aside for the little talk Karui. She had gotten up from her seat seeing the girl who had on a cloak had only glared before Samui caught her attention. Karui had double taked before she had realized the girl had disappeared completely. _"Damn!" _She said to herself.

"Karui...Remember the plan. If they plan to make a move they will take this time to do so."

"Right right..The kid knows. Hopefully they'll take the bait."

"As do I!" She looked up towards Ryoshuu's headmaster Shizune and nodded in approval to move ahead with their discreet plan. Naruto on the other hand was getting ready to come down before Ryofu stopped him.

"Naruto honey please be careful. That girls bad news I can feel it. I don't want to see you get hurt okay. If anything happens I'll risk disqualification to help you."

"As do I Naruto! I implore you to exercise caution."

"I'll be fine...But if anything does happen. We're gonna get the others out of here and take care of it ourselves."

"Okay...Get out there and win one for Rakuyou! I love you."

"Love you too Ryofu!" She hugged him before letting Kan'u enjoy her short skinship time with him. Kanpei had also stood up facing Naruto. "Remember your word Naruto. You can't lose to her. Only to me and me alone. You have to beat her with all your might and not hold back. I'd be embarrassed if my rival in love had been defeated by a weak toushi."

"So you think I'm weak little girl?" A voice stood out from the rest. Karui had already cracked her knuckles in anticipation. "Come one kid we ain't got all day. Let's get this over with!" She beckoned him with her hands in impatience.

"Quick to draw aren't you?" Asked Ryofu.

"If I were you I'd let him pass. We've got a fight to do!" Before Naruto was able to come down to join Karui Ryofu called his name one more time. "Naruto..."

"Yeah." He said looking back at her. "What ever happens! Don't hesitate to call on me...please."

"I won't let you down Ryofu. Trust you.."

"I do...I do honey!" Her ill gaze soon fell upon Karui "Don't be too rough with him or I'm rippin' that weave right out your head." Kan'u nodded in agreement.

"Wow...Your starting to sound like a nagging housewife. Relax sunshine...I won't mess up... I'll be gentle!" She playfully laid a kiss on his cheek before earning an evil glare from both of his women! (a/n: I can't believe I typed that.)

"Let's get going Naruto!" She shoved him into with both girls in a scowl. "I hope he beat her up good. If he doesn't I damn sure will!"

"I agree. She's getting too fresh with what's mine!" Ryofu looked to her with her hands on her hips. "...I meant ours...ours."

"That's what I thought you said."

In the stand with Nanyou's toushi Hakufu and Sasuke had looked on watching Naruto come into the ring getting ready to fight. "Hey Sasuke. It's that girl Naruto went to go talk to."

"Yeah..." She uttered. _" Her and Samui must have been meaning to carry out their mission. If the enemy takes their chance to snatch him up we'll be ready. That was the plan according to Samui."_ He then turned his eerie gaze towards Mouyuu and Moukaku who had grown interested in Naruto's fight with Karui. In his sighting suddenly poked Mouyuu visible eye which met with his own visible eye. She had deviously grinned while running her tongue across her lips.

_"If you make one false step I'm going to kill you Mouyuu. I'll make sure you know the true strength of the Uchiha._"

**Meanwhile**

In the ring Karui had stepped in front of Naruto and the ref to get the match started.

"Are you two ready?"

"Sure am!" Answered Naruto.

"Bring it on blondie!" Answered Karui.

"Then let the second match of the second round...Begin!" Once he shot out of the way the two came with both of their fists clashing together in a big bang.

"You remember the plan Naruto. Now's the time for Shiba'i to act. We'll take her down with one shot!"

"Right!

**XXX**

Outside the arena Shiba'i, Haku, Saji (a/n: This is the girl Saji if you don't remember.), and Kabuto stood waiting for their inside eyes and ears to approach them.

"Ah...Tayuya...Has it begun!"

"Yes master. Naruto Uzumaki is having his fight with the girl."

"Excellent." Spoke Shiba'i muttered. "Now well make our grand entrance. Haku my darling apprentice...if you don't mind...You may begin when your ready." Haku pulled out a hidden big block of dry ice and sent his chi through it cause the dry ice to mist rapidly approaching the stadium.

* * *

And there's the end of this weeks chapter. Now with Shiba'i on the move will our heroes prepare for her assault as planned. Will then be able to take out their enemies all at once or will defeat befall them.

Next time: Attack at Zhan Yu: We've got trouble!

See ya next time ^ ^.


	27. Attack at Zhan Yu: We've got trouble!

**Ch.26 Attack at Zhan Yu: We've got trouble!**

Good evening. Instead of having to update on the usual day (in Conjunction with the latest Naruto Update!) I've decided to put up a chapter today with something rather odd I've noticed!

The tabs for the accounts have changed format as I see! Looks pretty sweet and it sits well with Firefox 4! I really like that they were able to revamp the site a bit. Manga fox has also undergone some minor changes as there's a little Meebo bar on the bottom part I've never seen before! That's pretty neat in a way!

So with all that said I've got a few things to tell you folks. First things first:

After this chapter

**I will be going into a short week long break!**

I've got my birthday and I also am currently working at a temp job at Airport Chrysler Jeep Dodge. That means I'll be a tad busy with little time to spare. Don't fret though. I will be back stronger than ever after the second week of June! That's my last week for the job and the day after my birthday so I'll be free! I might be able to start writing when I attent my college so the weekly update days will be changed a bit!

Nothing else to report except that hopefully if I get paid on friday I'll be able to pay the internet bill and school application fee and at the same time. I might also be able to get a Nintendo DS and Pokemon Black! (Guilty pleasure...So sue me!)

That's about it folks. So without further adieu, Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time (I've decided to do a recap of last weeks' chapter and will start the chapters from now on in this manner!)**

_"Okay...Get out there and win one for Rakuyou! I love you."_

_"Love you too Ryofu!" She hugged him before letting Kan'u enjoy her short skinship time with him. Kanpei had also stood up facing Naruto. "Remember your word Naruto. You can't lose to her. Only to me and me alone. You have to beat her with all your might and not hold back. I'd be embarrassed if my rival in love had been defeated by a weak toushi."_

_"So you think I'm weak little girl?" A voice stood out from the rest. Karui had already cracked her knuckles in anticipation. "Come one kid we ain't got all day. Let's get this over with!" She beckoned him with her hands in impatience._

_"Quick to draw aren't you?" Asked Ryofu._

_"If I were you I'd let him pass. We've got a fight to do!" Before Naruto was able to come down to join Karui Ryofu called his name one more time. "Naruto..."_

_"Yeah." He said looking back at her. "What ever happens! Don't hesitate to call on me...please."_

_"I won't let you down Ryofu. Trust you.."_

_"I do...I do honey!" Her ill gaze soon fell upon Karui "Don't be too rough with him or I'm rippin' that weave right out your head." Kan'u nodded in agreement._

_"Wow...Your starting to sound like a nagging housewife. Relax sunshine...I won't mess up... I'll be gentle!" She playfully laid a kiss on his cheek before earning an evil glare from both of his women! (a/n: I can't believe I typed that.)_

_"Let's get going Naruto!" She shoved him into with both girls in a scowl. "I hope he beat her up good. If he doesn't I damn sure will!"_

_"I agree. She's getting too fresh with what's mine!" Ryofu looked to her with her hands on her hips. "...I meant ours...ours."_

_"That's what I thought you said."_

_In the stand with Nanyou's toushi Hakufu and Sasuke had looked on watching Naruto come into the ring getting ready to fight. "Hey Sasuke. It's that girl Naruto went to go talk to."_

_"Yeah..." She uttered. " Her and Samui must have been meaning to carry out their mission. If the enemy takes their chance to snatch him up we'll be ready. That was the plan according to Samui." He then turned his eerie gaze towards Mouyuu and Moukaku who had grown interested in Naruto's fight with Karui. In his sighting suddenly poked Mouyuu visible eye which met with his own visible eye. She had deviously grinned while running her tongue across her lips._

_"If you make one false step I'm going to kill you Mouyuu. I'll make sure you know the true strength of the Uchiha."_

_**Meanwhile**_

_In the ring Karui had stepped in front of Naruto and the ref to get the match started._

_"Are you two ready?"_

_"Sure am!" Answered Naruto._

_"Bring it on blondie!" Answered Karui._

_"Then let the second match of the second round...Begin!" Once he shot out of the way the two came with both of their fists clashing together in a big bang._

_"You remember the plan Naruto. Now's the time for Shiba'i to act. We'll take her down with one shot!"_

_"Right!_

_**XXX**_

_Outside the arena Shiba'i, Haku, Saji (a/n: This is the girl Saji if you don't remember.), and Kabuto stood waiting for their inside eyes and ears to approach them._

_"Ah...Tayuya...Has it begun!"_

_"Yes master. Naruto Uzumaki is having his fight with the girl."_

_"Excellent." Spoke Shiba'i muttered. "Now well make our grand entrance. Haku my darling apprentice...if you don't mind...You may begin when your ready." Haku pulled out a hidden big block of dry ice and sent his chi through it cause the dry ice to mist rapidly approaching the stadium._

**Now that you're all caught up :)**

"BEGIN!" Shouted the referee. They had both started their round with an even exchange of blows to one another. The was as flashy as it was intense. Each contender matches the other blow for blow.

"I'm surprised Naruto! You show a bit of promise after all!"

"Same to you too Karui!"

"Well then let's give 'em a show they'll never forget!"

"Right!" with their shins slamming together in a giant bang, Karui back flipped a short distance away from him. With one quick concentration of her chi she ran her energy to her right arm and slammed it into the ground. Naruto had jumped away from the shockwave and was caught immediately with a chi power attack by Karui. This sent him crashing into the ring below leaving a crack in the ground. "HERE I COME BOY! READY OR NOT!" Her left foot had slowly made it's way to what was to be her intended target: Naruto's head. He was fortunately able to move away in time to evade the critical attack in time.

"NARUTO!" Shouted Ryofu in a panic. She breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing her beloved move away fast enough to dodge Karui's attack. He got up delivering a counter blow which caused Karui to kneel in pain.

"Damn! Your a quick one aren't ya?"

"What did you expect huh?"

"I figured as much." She smirked. "I'm starting like this. I kind of wish we could keep this up for a little while longer."

"Then I'd hate to displease ya miss." He smirked as well. Soon they continued their assault on one another. All the while Kanpei and Kan'u had watched on in blatant interest. Kan'u though was more interested in the radiance Naruto had shown in the fighting style. Kanpei looked like a book worm studying a book without even taking a break.

_"You're a little better than I expected Naruto Uzumaki. But will it be enough to defeat your foe? better yet! Will you be able to beat me with this level of skill? Let's hope you don't disappoint me."_

With all his might he managed to land a critical blow to Karui's sternum which sent her crashing into a large wall. The crater traced every curve in her body ever so closely. One eye batted at Naruto ready stance and the other remained closed before she was able to use it's vision once more. "Is it me or is this guy getting serious just now?"

"What's wrong? Giving up yet?"

"Not a chance in hell homes!" She smirked. One shouted showed her chi taking form around her body. Suddenly sparks began to shoot out and crack the ground as if they were bolts of lighting. Samui seeing this widened her eyes as if recognizing the energy around her body. "_The Raiden Tate (A/n:Thunder Lord Armor)! Why would she be using that now? That moves will kill her is she stays in that form long enough. Is she trying to end this quick?"_

**XXX**

At the entrance of the stadiums two guards were conversing with one another. Both of them had their two cents as to what was going on inside the room.

"Hey Rensui!"

"Yeah Kensai!"

"I think the second round started already."

"Yeah! I wonder who fought in the first round."

"Who cares as long as we get to see those girls fight. Man those chick were loaded! Did you see the tits on those Seito girls! Especially that dark skinned chick with the spear! She's got an amazing set of tits. Who ever dates her is gonna have a fun time!"

"Amen to that brother. The girls from Nanyou and Rakuyou weren't bad lookin' either. Ryofu, Ryomou, Hakufu and that other girl Ryuubi are really busty. man if I can get a chance to motorboat those tits I'd die a happy man."

"Well they say that Ryofu girl is quite the swinger. You might get a chance with her."

"One problem with that though. She's already got a boyfriend."

"I don't think it's boyfriend anymore. More like a fiancee. She's got a ring on her finger I saw earlier. That was of course before she noticed me looking at her amazing cleavage. Man is she flirty!"

"I hear ya. So who's the lucky guy then?"

"I think she's engaged to that blonde guy with the spikey doo."

"You mean that Naruto Uzumaki? Isn't he a Jinchuuriki?"

"One in the same man. Heard he's pretty strong even for a Jinchuuriki."

"That lucky bastard get to touch her? Man I'm jealous.

"Yeah dude."

In the midst of their conversation something caught the attention of one of the guards that stopped him mid-sentence. "Huh?" He titled his head. Soon in his eye sight he caught his view a thick blanket of mist heading towards the stadium.

"Mist? No way! But the weather was supposed to be sunny. Where is this mist coming from?"

"What is it?"

"Dude look! There's a fog rollin' in."

"Or a mist..."

"No..I think it's fog...but where's it coming from?" They had started towards the front of the stadium when they caught sight of an apparition heading towards them slowly.

"Hey...Who's out there? Speak up?"

"Show yourself?" They shouted. The figured heeded their commands stopping just a few yards before them.

"This is a restricted area. Who ever you are you can't be here. If your a competitor you should be inside as per Kentei's orders." Suddenly the figured lifted it's right hand and a pair of glowing lights that looked like eyes shown out. Not expecting anything the two were suddenly feeling a sensation on their necks and slowly they choked to death, their body making a loud 'thud' as they hit the ground.

"Sorry about that gentlemen." As quickly as the fog came it dissipated revealing Shiba'i and Haku. "But there's something beyond your walls that belongs to me. I really need to have it."

"Master...What is the next part of your plan?"

"We'll need a disturbance to rile them up. Then in the confusion we'll make our move...When that happens" She licked her lips in excitement." Everything will be mine! My darling Haku.."

"Yes master."

"I want you to create that distraction for me. Do whatever you want! Wreak havoc if you so desire. This is my gift to you my darling apprentice. Show those pathetic toushi the true power of the Yuki clan!"

"Yes my master. With pleasure." Closing his eyes against the mist had resurfaced. This time icicle stalactites formed in the mist and were shot into the entrance of the stadium.

**XXX**

More guards had heard the sounds of the ice hitting the door. They had taken formation at the entrance of the door as they braced themselves for the incoming attack.

"Sir! Who's attacking us?"

"I don't know. But we have orders from Kentei to not let anyone interrupt the matches going on inside."

"Sir!" They all shouted.

"This enemy will not be able to get through the Nanban's muscle. Even if they tried their hardest. I'll be damned if they get through on my watched. DO YOU GET ME?"

"YES SIR!"

"THEN LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT NANBAN WARRIORS CAN DO!"

"OORAHH!" When the door finally caved in on itself a white fog had engulfed the men around them. No one could see a thing in front of them. "Sir! Vision is minimal. We'll need to sense the enemy now."

"Right! Sensors do you see anything?"

"Sir we're blinded as well. This fog is laced with chi energy. We're blind too."

"Damn. The enemy knows we've got ways to see them. Back up sensors. Can you see anything."

"Negative sir. There's nothing out there."

"Get ready men! This is the moment we've waited for! We can't afford to lose face here!"

"Right!" When they had tried to seek out the attack one of the guards had sudden vanished within the fog and never seen again. "What? SIR THE ENEMY HAS TAKEN ONE OF OUR OWN!"

"STAY ON YOUR GUARD!" Soon another guard was taken right before the leaders eyes. He didn't even see the movement made which took the life of his comrade. "SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" One after another the guards were taken out before the fog was finally lifted. When he had gained his new sight he was shocked upon seen the grim seen of all his men mutilated and covered in their own blood.

"Oh my god! What could have done this?" Before he even knew what had happened a giant icy spear skewered his heart. He never had a chance to see his killer before the spear was pulled out and his blood formed a pool for him to lay in.

"This is only the start. Now I will start my rampage." He started his way towards the entrance into the stadium ring when two more guards stopped him. "Who are you? You're not supposed to be here!"

"Sorry...But I've got a job to do! This is nothing personal." From his left sleeve he shout two knives into the chests of the two guards before slowly moving on. Amidst the calamity and chaos the captain of the guard was alerted of the intruder.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!"

"Yes! What is it?"

"Captain sir! It's a level 5 intruder alert. It's an S class toushi who can wield ice."

"...There's only one family of toushi who can use their chi that way...It's a member of the Yuki clan. We shouldn't let our guard down. Double the security and ready the flamethrowers. We'll stop this ice demon and melt him away."

"He's already breach security door level two! At this rate he'll be here in a matter of seconds."

"Don't worry...We'll be able to stop him here if need be. I will lay my life on the line to uphold our honor. We won't let this intruder pass." Sooner than expected the door had been frozen solid before shattering the door with the greatest of ease. Soon he came face to face with Haku.

"As I thought. You're one of the Yuki clan."

"I gave up that name already. I take the name of my real father Zabuza Momochi."

"Momochi. The demon of Yonshuu huh? I've heard of him. Heard he was dead. Killed by someone called Kakashi Hatake."

"Yes...This is true. But now my real objective is beyond that door. I would like you to let me pass so that I may complete the task given to me."

"Well that's too bad. I've got my orders to never let anyone past this point. So we've got ourselves quite a quandry."

"What do you propose we do about it?"

"The way I see it..There's only one option." From the moment he snapped his finger several Nanban toushi with small flame throwers came in front of him ready to fire. "We'll have to roast you alive."

"I see...Then allow me to rebuttal." The one shiv he pulled was soon further sharpened and covered in his ice as the toushi in his way turned on their flamethrowers ready to counterattack.

* * *

WOO! Looks like Haku's about to go on a killing spree. Shiba'i has made her move on the stadium. Will she finally be able to get her objective and reach her goal in the reshaping of the world with the destruction of all the schools? Find out in the next exciting chapter

Next time: Ch.27 Havoc: Haku's Rampage. (Title changed from Sasuke's mystery opponent due to storyline change!)

See you next time ^ ^. Remember I'm going on hiatus but I'll be back in full swing. Omake will be in the next chapter.


	28. Havoc: Haku's rampage

**Ch.27 Havoc: Haku's Rampage  
**

(Title changed due to storyline remodeling!)

Welcome back folks. Today I write to you guys as a proud member of the working class citizen. I just got paid twice (Out of the possible 340 I should have right now...I have 150...Gotta bay those bills.)

Actually I'm very glad I was able to get some change in though since I've always been saving my quarters and coinage of the sorts. I think I should be able to get my DS lite with Pokemon black/white (still Debating.) by this Friday. Let's see how this weeks' check is going to be. I know it's a big one though. Just hope it's enough to cover the cost of the game and the platform!

On to other matters**:**

HURRAY! 9K views! That's hella awesome! This story is getting a bit as much popularity than I previously thought. That must mean I'm getting the hang of this. I believe I've done a good thing for you folks who don't have anything to read about. Reading is good for the brain you know. I do a lot of it myself.

Oh yeah! If any of you play Warcraft 3 Frozen throne, Email me for a map that I tweaked for public testing. I managed to do a little messing around with the Orc, Human, and Night elf (In terms of Units and map constants.) and I want an opinion on how it works. I might do it for the anyone who wants to play with the map online and stuff. Click my profile for my contact info and you'll get the map in an email. (It might block the attachment if you're going to use your hotmail account.)

With everything said and done: Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time!**

_"This enemy will not be able to get through the Nanban's muscle. Even if they tried their hardest. I'll be damned if they get through on my watched. DO YOU GET ME?"_

_"YES SIR!"_

_"THEN LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT NANBAN WARRIORS CAN DO!"_

_"OORAHH!" When the door finally caved in on itself a white fog had engulfed the men around them. No one could see a thing in front of them. "Sir! Vision is minimal. We'll need to sense the enemy now."_

_"Right! Sensors do you see anything?"_

_"Sir we're blinded as well. This fog is laced with chi energy. We're blind too."_

_"Damn. The enemy knows we've got ways to see them. Back up sensors. Can you see anything."_

_"Negative sir. There's nothing out there."_

_"Get ready men! This is the moment we've waited for! We can't afford to lose face here!"_

_"Right!" When they had tried to seek out the attack one of the guards had sudden vanished within the fog and never seen again. "What? SIR THE ENEMY HAS TAKEN ONE OF OUR OWN!"_

_"STAY ON YOUR GUARD!" Soon another guard was taken right before the leaders eyes. He didn't even see the movement made which took the life of his comrade. "SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" One after another the guards were taken out before the fog was finally lifted. When he had gained his new sight he was shocked upon seen the grim seen of all his men mutilated and covered in their own blood._

_"Oh my god! What could have done this?" Before he even knew what had happened a giant icy spear skewered his heart. He never had a chance to see his killer before the spear was pulled out and his blood formed a pool for him to lay in._

_"This is only the start. Now I will start my rampage." He started his way towards the entrance into the stadium ring when two more guards stopped him. "Who are you? You're not supposed to be here!"_

_"Sorry...But I've got a job to do! This is nothing personal." From his left sleeve he shout two knives into the chests of the two guards before slowly moving on. Amidst the calamity and chaos the captain of the guard was alerted of the intruder._

_"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!"_

_"Yes! What is it?"_

_"Captain sir! It's a level 5 intruder alert. It's an S class toushi who can wield ice."_

_"...There's only one family of toushi who can use their chi that way...It's a member of the Yuki clan. We shouldn't let our guard down. Double the security and ready the flamethrowers. We'll stop this ice demon and melt him away."_

_"He's already breach security door level two! At this rate he'll be here in a matter of seconds."_

_"Don't worry...We'll be able to stop him here if need be. I will lay my life on the line to uphold our honor. We won't let this intruder pass." Sooner than expected the door had been frozen solid before shattering the door with the greatest of ease. Soon he came face to face with Haku._

_"As I thought. You're one of the Yuki clan."_

_"I gave up that name already. I take the name of my real father Zabuza Momochi."_

_"Momochi. The demon of Yonshuu huh? I've heard of him. Heard he was dead. Killed by someone called Kakashi Hatake."_

_"Yes...This is true. But now my real objective is beyond that door. I would like you to let me pass so that I may complete the task given to me."_

_"Well that's too bad. I've got my orders to never let anyone past this point. So we've got ourselves quite a quandry."_

_"What do you propose we do about it?"_

_"The way I see it..There's only one option." From the moment he snapped his finger several Nanban toushi with small flame throwers came in front of him ready to fire. "We'll have to roast you alive."_

_"I see...Then allow me to rebuttal." The one shiv he pulled was soon further sharpened and covered in his ice as the toushi in his way turned on their flames ready to counterattack._

**GO HAKU GO!**

"FIRE MEN!" The captain shouted. They had simultaneously shot out their fires towards Haku, letting loose their fiery wrath. Once the flames had stopped the captain could only look in interest when nothing was left after the flames were spat forth towards their intruders. Cautious eyes scoured the room looking everywhere for Haku. However there was no sign of sense of the boy ever being in the room. They had no idea where he had gone or if the flames did their job.

"Captain...Where is he?"

"I don't know...but keep yourselves alert. He might still be around here."

"There was no way he was still alive after we shot at him with all the streams."

"He's a member of the Yuki clan...They've got ways of overpowering their weakness."

"Excellent observation." A voice called out. Suddenly the flame weilders turned towards their brave captain, He just so happened to be wearing is astonished face.

"Captain?"

"Captain are you okay?" they asked.

The men had tried to figure out what was wrong when he had turned his eyes upwards and fell to the ground in a heavy thump. "Captain!" One of his men shouted before they looked at where he had stood before. In all of his glory and cockiness stood Haku with his bloody ice hand in the ready position. "I know how to play with fire.**"**

"CAPTAIN!" They shouted. "He killed the captain! KILL HIM!" One of the men shouted. They fired again towards Haku's direction before he moved away. One by one the toushi were taken out by Haku's impressive skill and stealthy movements. Once all the guards were out of the picture for good, Haku started his way into the next entrance towards the stage before something came before him.

"This is as far as you go..."

"...Who are you?" He asked. the shadow had stepped forth into the clearing and revealed himself to Haku as Sousou, Kyushu's leader and self made powerhouse.

"So Shiba'i her little puppy dog to do her dirty work. That's not like her to rely on others. She must be wanting the save her strength for the big time."

"You are Sousou Moutoku. You should have been at the arena."

"Thanks to my many sensory toushi around me 24/7 I knew you and her were here all along. So tell me...Your goal is just beyond that door there right?"

"That is correct."

"Well that's a problem cause I haven't had a chance to participate in the tournament yet. I think it's only fair that I take my stress out on you before before they call my name for the next match after this one's done. If you interrupted the fight now I wouldn't have a fair shot."

"I apologize but I must get through those doors. If you do not move I won't show mercy."

"You...Show me?...That's rich...I wasn't going to show you any even if I said so. It's my full intention not to let you pass...and therefore." Soon his shirt was taken off showing off a white wifebeater and his well modeled muscles. Sousou was going to get serious. "I'm disinclined to aqueous to your request. It'd be pointless to go anyway since I'm going to kill her after I'm done scrape your blood off my shoes."

"I thought as much. Then I'll get through you to get to those door." When Haku closed his eyes a large icy spike had formed on his right hand again which prompted Sousou to take a stance against him. "So you're a Yuki eh? Didn't think they were any cryomancer toushi left in the world. You must be proud."

"I no longer claim the name of Yuki. That clan is gone forever."

"Shame too. They were strong people."

"...There's no one stronger than me...Not even you Sousou Moutoku."

"We'll see." With on lunge Sousou thrusted his fist into Haku, having him jump up in the air to dodge. This presented Sousou with a chance to land his back heel on Haku's chest which sent him crashing through a wall behind him. From the hole three icicle spike shot towards Sousou having been dodged just as quickly.

"Very nice Haku...I see you've been trained well."

"My father taught me those moves." He said emerging from his crevice with both hands covered in ice. "And I'll use these moves to complete my task."

"Noble...But stupid." Once again he charged towards Haku with a barrage of punches. The attacks are powerful as they were fast. Haku had a hard time before he was able to cut his wifebeater off in a sneaky counterattack. Sousou's chi blast separated the two which gave Sousou a good enough distance to prepare for anything that Haku could dish out. Once again Haku shot icy spikes towards Sousou in rapid succession. This attack had Sousou on the run trying not the get skewered. One opened gave Sousou the shot he needed for his second chi blast in his battle against the cryomancer.

"Your eons away from taking on a leader of a powerful toushi from Kyushu. If you can't take me how can you even take on a Jinchuuriki."

"I won't have to fight him. My master will make quick work of him. That I can assure you."

"If you don't mind me asking...This doesn't have anything to do with that stupid prophecy doesn't it."

"This does not involve the ten tails."

"Is that so...Funny...Did I mention about that?"

"Your no referring to the other prophecy are you?"

"...Maybe."

"If you really wish to know...My master's plan will make good use of the nine tailed fox."

"I thought so...Well...that's gonna be a problem. See I kind of not want to bow down to her...at all. I like to run my own thing and if she gets Naruto...That means I lose what I worked on so hard for."

"Even though I did most of the work."

"Of that I'm greatful for. But I still won't let you pass."

"Very well." Haku had closed his eyes before they reopened with no pupil to be seen. It looked as if his eyes were covered on solid ice. "I'll end this now." With those words a thick mist covered the area which overtook Sousou.

_"The hell? Mist? Where did this come from. He must have some way to control this using his chi."_

"I hope you're ready to die Sousou. Once I take your head I'll present it as a gift to my master."

"Touching. Sounds like you're almost confident this is going to go your way."

"That's because it is...Yuki Clan Secret Cryo Arts." Soon the ice particles in the mist had form fast an hard into solid mirror blocks frozen over. The mirror soon placed themselves around Sousou. He then saw Haku step into the mirror closest to him. "Crystal ice mirrors."

"What the hell?" Soon he had seen several reflections of Haku in each of the mirrors. "How did hell did he do that?"

"You surprised? I learned this trick watching my biological father fight off his murdered before they were killed. That was the day my true father came to me and took me in. This power is the curse that flows through my veins and my curse alone."

"...Kekkei Genkai...I've heard about this before. Certain toushi who are born into certain families are genetically laced with a set of special skills to gain supernatural talents with their bodies. Yours is an elemental Kekkei Genkai that takes on the element of ice. Certain toushi also have mutations that act as a augmentation to their bodies...The most famous of these traits reside in the powerful ocular traits clans of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga."

"Then you know of my plight. The persecution we who've been cursed with these traits must endure."

"Well I wouldn't say that. I've got a special "Kekkei Genkai" myself so to speak...Wanna see it?"

"You...A member a clan with a power only those of your blood can use?"

"Not quite...But Check this out..." Soon Sousou's hands had started to glow with a dark and sinister black coloration. Haku was intrigued with this new development when without warning; Two dark bolts of black chi shot from his hands which broke two of his mirrors. Haku had concentrated his chi to reform the ice to no avail. "My mirrors...They're not reforming."

"It's a unique power available to Dragon warrior toushi. We've got a special way of using our Dragon chi."

"So that burst of power just now...That was your chi?"

"Correct."

"Then it seem I must pull out all the stops to beat you." He smirked within the mirrors. Soon the Haku reflections climbed out from the mirrors themselves and formed up tiny senbon ice needles from their hands. Each needle had Sousou's name on them and ready to take their fatal shot.

"This is interesting. What do you call this?"

"Mirror ice mirage...Think you can overcome this obstacle?"

"Sure." Again his black aura formed around his hands which shot in different directions. Each bolt of black energy shot towards the clones and tool them out one by one. Soon more clones came from the mirrors firing their needles towards Sousou. The needles were countered by more black chi balls and melted away and taking out two more mirrors.

"In the time you managed to spawn seven mirrors, You've lost four. You don't have much options."

"Is that so?"

"You've got no way to reform the ice with the way I've dispersed my chi in the mist. It's now working against you."

"I guess you don't know what I'm truly capable of." He smirked. Soon the ice clones retreated into the mirrors and disappeared. The mirrors soon melted away. What Sousou didn't count was the mist getting thicker by the second. His vision had died to about two inches in front of his nose. Once again he found himself surrounded by icy mirrors only this time it was tightly packed together and more in quantity. It almost looked like a mirror room in a fun house.

"More of this? I can break through these no problem." He shot his black chi ball but unexpectedly bounced back towards Sousou causing to crash into the frozen glass behind him.

"What the?"

"I've strengthened the mirrors with the mist and added some chi to reflect your chi back at you. This time I've gone through all I can to make sure you don't leave my house of ice mirrors."

"Well this is a pickle...In that case.." In a subtle movement of his eyes closing. A green and yellow aura overtook his body. A sea of spiraling chi raged violently around his body in a furious blaze. Sousou was about to bring out his secret weapon.

"This is the first time I've had to get serious. I hope you're proud of yourself."

"I was trained to assist in the defeat and capture of the nine tailed fox. A power that your dragon pales in comparison too."

"I don't think so tough guy. If you think I can't hold a candle to the nine tails." In a loud scream into the air. dozens of mirrors broke instantly with dozen more cracking behind them. Haku had never seen such power before since his master Shiba'i.

"You've got another thing coming pal."

* * *

And the fight between Sousou and Haku begins. Will Sousou be able to fend off the intruder? Or will Haku have him 'chill out'? HAha...I made a pun just now!

Next time: Dragon's Rage: Sousou's special technique.

Omake time!

Ryofu: Hey there guys and gals! Today I along with my cast member Kan'u Unchou will talk to you about the most fun and splendid season ever. SUMMER!

Kan'u: That's right! Although it is a time for a cool refreshing dip in the pool and great day to do outdoor activities, This doesn't mean you should be careless.

Ryofu: That's right Kan'u. So first and foremost. I'd like to explain proper healthy tips to stay cool and sexy! First things first. Drink lots of water. Heat exhaustion is a number one cause of illness during this season. Be sure your body keeps going strong and drink plenty of water and fluids. That way your body always stays hydrated.

Kan'u. The second most important thing to remember is that you must always wear appropriate clothing. You must be able to cover sensitive parts of the body to prevent sunburn. If you don't protect your skin you may get quite a bad sunburn or worse. You may be prone to skin cancer. It's always important to wear proper clothing.

Ryofu: Something like this! (She's wearing a short blouse that's tied in the front and short shorts).

Kan'u: That's good to take initiative. This is exactly the kind of clothing NOT to wear on a hot summer day.

Ryofu: What you are talking about. It's perfect! Don't I look cute in it?

Kan'u: Ryofu! This is serious!

Ryofu: Alright alright...Killjoy...And lastly...Wear a lot of sun screen and always be wary of your exposure to the sun when you go out to the pool. Ladies especially if your wearing something sexy and cute, you might want to put on some strong sun screen to protect that smooth silky skin from sun rash and sun burn. It's rather unsightly if you ask me.

Kan'u. Agreed!

(In come Naruto with a wife beater, Swim trunks and a bottle of gatorade)

Naruto: What you guys doing here?

Ryofu: Hey Naruto! We're here doing a PSA about summer safety tips!

Naruto: Really? That's cool.

Kan'u (Looking at Naruto's skin. She notices he doesn't on sun screen.): Naruto...

Naruto: Yeah?

Kan'u: Do you not have sun screen on?

Naruto:No...The sun doesn't affect me.

Ryofu: Naruto! You'll get that skin sunburned. We've got to put some on.

Naruto:No no no...It's okay. Since the fox regenerates me anyway.

Kan'u: That is no excuse not to prevent it from happening.

Ryofu: Now get inside this room and take off those cloths! (Her mouth water in anticipation.)

Kan'u: (Blushing) I believe we should do as she says.

Ryofu: That's great. Let's get started. (She takes Naruto by the wrist, being followed by Kan'u they proceed to remove his cloths as a constant sobs of sorrow echo from the room. Just as he gives his last struggle of resistance Ryofu pokes her head out of the door half naked.)

Remember folks. A safe summer is a fun summer. So don't forget what your big sis tells you! Chao for now! I'm gonna get my freak on! ^ ^.


	29. Dragon's rage: Sousou's special attack

**Ch.28 Dragon's Rage: Sousou's special technique**

HELLO everyone! Today I've got good news and better news. The goods news will be spoken first.

I finally got Pokemon Black and Soulsilver last week. I went and bought in on Friday and right now my old team is making a comeback! I'm happy to announce that I'm halfway through the first phase of Soulsilver. My entire teams 35 almost 36 at the moment with my starter as my old friend trusted compadre Totodile. The same little gator who's helped me with the defeat of the Jotho Elite four the first time. Once I get the final piece of my puzzle (Houndoom) I will finally be able to get the true band back together. It's such a nostalgia trip too!

Next item on the list,

HURRAY! FOR MY LAST DAY ON THAT GOD DAMN INVENTORY FOR THOSE FUCKING CAR PARTS ASSHOLES!

I can't believe tomorrow is my final day and I mean FINAL day. I've been wanting to get that done and be ready in time for my auditions for this year's Halloween horror nights. This year I will not only be able to go but I will be on the other end of the scare (the giver). I always wanted to be the one who did the scaring this time since I saw what they did for Busch Gardens which astounded. I will try my absolute best to be all they expect me to be. I know this will be my first time pretending to be something I'm normally not but hell it shouldn't be that hard. Nevertheless I shouldn't get ahead of myself. I think I may have to pull out all the stops for this one folks.

That's about all I have to say in this bit.

Now on with the show ^ ^. (Different starting sig today cause I'm happy!)

* * *

**Last time!**

_"If you really wish to know...My master's plan will make good use of the nine tailed fox."_

_"I thought so...Well...that's gonna be a problem. See I kind of not want to bow down to her...at all. I like to run my own thing and if she gets Naruto...That means I lose what I worked on so hard for."_

_"Even though I did most of the work."_

_"Of that I'm greatful for. But I still won't let you pass."_

_"Very well." Haku had closed his eyes before they reopened with no pupil to be seen. It looked as if his eyes were covered on solid ice. "I'll end this now." With those words a thick mist covered the area which overtook Sousou._

_"The hell? Mist? Where did this come from. He must have some way to control this using his chi."_

_"I hope you're ready to die Sousou. Once I take your head I'll present it as a gift to my master."_

_"Touching. Sounds like you're almost confident this is going to go your way."_

_"That's because it is...Yuki Clan Secret Cryo Arts." Soon the ice particles in the mist had form fast an hard into solid mirror blocks frozen over. The mirror soon placed themselves around Sousou. He then saw Haku step into the mirror closest to him. "Crystal ice mirrors."_

_"What the hell?" Soon he had seen several reflections of Haku in each of the mirrors. "How did hell did he do that?"_

_"You surprised? I learned this trick watching my biological father fight off his murdered before they were killed. That was the day my true father came to me and took me in. This power is the curse that flows through my veins and my curse alone."_

_"...Kekkei Genkai...I've heard about this before. Certain toushi who are born into certain families are genetically laced with a set of special skills to gain supernatural talents with their bodies. Yours is an elemental Kekkei Genkai that takes on the element of ice. Certain toushi also have mutations that act as a augmentation to their bodies...The most famous of these traits reside in the powerful ocular traits clans of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga."_

_"Then you know of my plight. The persecution we who've been cursed with these traits must endure."_

_"Well I wouldn't say that. I've got a special "Kekkei Genkai" myself so to speak...Wanna see it?"_

_"You...A member a clan with a power only those of your blood can use?"_

_"Not quite...But Check this out..." Soon Sousou's hands had started to glow with a dark and sinister black coloration. Haku was intrigued with this new development when without warning; Two dark bolts of black chi shot from his hands which broke two of his mirrors. Haku had concentrated his chi to reform the ice to no avail. "My mirrors...They're not reforming."_

_"It's a unique power available to Dragon warrior toushi. We've got a special way of using our Dragon chi."_

_"So that burst of power just now...That was your chi?"_

_"Correct."_

_"Then it seem I must pull out all the stops to beat you." He smirked within the mirrors. Soon the Haku reflections climbed out from the mirrors themselves and formed up tiny senbon ice needles from their hands. Each needle had Sousou's name on them and ready to take their fatal shot._

_"This is interesting. What do you call this?"_

_"Mirror ice mirage...Think you can overcome this obstacle?"_

_"Sure." Again his black aura formed around his hands which shot in different directions. Each bolt of black energy shot towards the clones and tool them out one by one. Soon more clones came from the mirrors firing their needles towards Sousou. The needles were countered by more black chi balls and melted away and taking out two more mirrors._

_"In the time you managed to spawn seven mirrors, You've lost four. You don't have much options."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"You've got no way to reform the ice with the way I've dispersed my chi in the mist. It's now working against you."_

_"I guess you don't know what I'm truly capable of." He smirked. Soon the ice clones retreated into the mirrors and disappeared. The mirrors soon melted away. What Sousou didn't count was the mist getting thicker by the second. His vision had died to about two inches in front of his nose. Once again he found himself surrounded by icy mirrors only this time it was tightly packed together and more in quantity. It almost looked like a mirror room in a fun house._

_"More of this? I can break through these no problem." He shot his black chi ball but unexpectedly bounced back towards Sousou causing to crash into the frozen glass behind him._

_"What the?"_

_"I've strengthened the mirrors with the mist and added some chi to reflect your chi back at you. This time I've gone through all I can to make sure you don't leave my house of ice mirrors."_

_"Well this is a pickle...In that case.." In a subtle movement of his eyes closing. A green and yellow aura overtook his body. A sea of spiraling chi raged violently around his body in a furious blaze. Sousou was about to bring out his secret weapon._

_"This is the first time I've had to get serious. I hope you're proud of yourself."_

_"I was trained to assist in the defeat and capture of the nine tailed fox. A power that your dragon pales in comparison too."_

_"I don't think so tough guy. If you think I can't hold a candle to the nine tails." In a loud scream into the air. dozens of mirrors broke instantly with dozen more cracking behind them. Haku had never seen such power before since his master Shiba'i._

_"You've got another thing coming pal."_

**Aaaaaaand ACTION!**

Before Haku could even make his move Sousou came in flying past his frozen glass and punched him dead in the face. The fist was powerful enough to send him crashing through several walls before finally landing outside in the open. Once getting back up from this devastating blow in came Sousou with a soccer boot to his midsection which sent him flying.

Once in the air Sousou continued his onslaught in Haku without giving him little quarter if any. Once more hands clenched hammer shot pushed him back into the ground with a crater marking where he landed.

"That'll learn ya punk." He smirked upon landing back on the ground with his feet. Once the dust was swept away by the air Sousou had raised his eyebrow seeing something he didn't expect, a human shaped ice figure crushed in the middle of the very crater that it sat in.

_"What?...An ice figure? What was supposed the be a clone?"_

He had gazed towards where Haku crashed seeing his opponent with three icy shuriken aimed right at him. "Now Die!" He shouted throwing the bladed projectiles. It didn't take long before he dodged the projectile when something caught him on the side. Sousou had been taken aback once he said a icicle spike lodged on his side. Haku watched his face smiling before plunging the spike deeper into him. Sousou was able to kick him away and pull out the spike before coughing up blood.

"How the hell?...how did you get to me so fast?" He looked to where Haku to had been before only seen a hazey outline which faded instantly.

"You used the surrounding mist to fake you presence in the hole. Then make your move with I was distracted with those shuriken."

"Correct. Now..." Once again three ice needles appeared in Haku's hand and were marked for Sousou's neck. "Time to die...Kyushu leader." The needles were shot and hit their mark which prompted Sousou to fall over and hit the ground with a loud thump. Haku had scoffed to him before making his way to the hole. "Now to the nine tails."

"Not so fast pal.."

"What?" He looked back seeing Sousou's body suddenly rise from the ground like a zombie. His body was slightly more damaged this time with his blood dripping out from both the wound and his mouth. It would come as a surprise when he suddenly saw a giant powerfully green aura started to pulse from his body. The aura soon started to rage violently around him.

"Impossible...You should be dead..."

"Sorry pal...It's not my destiny to die at your hands...I've got someone I need to deal with before I can die peacefully."

"No...No!"

"I hope you've said your prayers Haku Momochi...I plan to tear you apart once and for all."

"So it's come to this...Your Dragon's spirit has finally surfaced." Haku looked on seen Sousou's chi level increase by leaps and bounds. The earth below Sousou's feet started to crack and snap under the pressure of the sheer vast amount of power coming from his body. Soon a pair of glowing eyes shot out glaring at Haku before Sousou made his move.

"He means business...Time to end this before things get out of hand." Haku had reaching into his bag pulling out a spell tag with the kanji word for "seal" written on it. "I have one shot at this." Without warning however Sousou came charging in at flank speed slamming his fist into Haku's stomach and punching the back of his head into the ground. Once again a broken ice figure melting in the crater in sat in. He looked back seeing Haku speeding towards him with the tag in hand. Sousou noticing this was able to slap the tag away from him before landing a critical blow to Haku's face which sent him crashing into a giant sycamore tree causing it to topple over itself.

"Get back up from that if you can pal..." He spoke in a much deeper voice. Suddenly he felt a large power behind him, much to his surprise and interest there stood Shiba'i with her Rinnegan active and Haku unconscious in her arms. "You should think about what might happen if Kentei caught you fighting here Sousou."

"Well well well...The master protects her lapdog at last. I was wondering when you were going to show up Shiba'i." He grinned.

"I didn't want to disappoint you Sousou so I decided to come see you...personally."

"Good...I plan to end this shit once and for all." He growled. Shiba'i managed to lay Haku by a tree and stroked his hair. "Rest now my young one...You've done enough...Sousou is no match for you." She turned to Sousou with her chi concentrating towards her fingertips. He had charged his black chi attack, shooting them towards Shiba'i. They hit their mark all at the same time causing a giant explosion. When the dust blew away there stood Shiba'i with a shield of rocks covering her body. Sousou was getting irritated with his attack doing nothing to her.

"If you want to hit me you'll have to do better than that..."

Once again Sousou fired his attack at Shiba'i with multiple explosions shooting outward from Shiba'i. His power started to rise to astonishing amounts giving it all he had. Once he stopped his barrage he had seen that Shiba'i had vanished from her spot which put him on alert.

"Here I am..." He looked seeing Shiba'i's foot slam across his face which sent him rolling across the ground. He stopped a few feet short of a large tree when Shiba'i planted her foot on his chest causing him to scream. "Yes...yes! Scream all you want Sousou Moutoku...No one will hear you." All of a sudden as his power faded he took notice of something black coming from her wrist. Before he could see what the true object was he was already skewered in the sternum. He soon felt a sensation coarse through his body as if something had invaded his mind.

"What's wrong Sousou? You look like you've been screwed." She smirked. "The black blade I stuck to you transfers my chi into your body. You're under my control now. It's always been my ambition to be able to finally obtain the power of cleanse this world of all the impurities and change my destiny...Killing you is just a bonus. So without further delay...Goodbye Sousou Moutoku...See you in hell!" She unsheathed one more blade from her wrist and was about to plunge it into him when something had disarmed her, took the blade out of Sousou and knocked her far enough away from her.

"What...Who the?" She scowled seeing Kyocho with Sousou in her ample chest, She caressed his head to ease the pain he was in. "It's alright Sousou...I'm here now..I will protect you."

"Kyocho Chuukou...So nice to see you again."

"You hurt Sousou...I won't forgive you for this!"

"Is that so? Then I don't supposed you won't be forgiving them either."

"What are you talking about?" Suddenly as if to answer Kyocho's question. Three people came from the forest when black piercings around their face. They had also displayed the same eyes Shiba'i had. This worried her greatly."

"I managed to perfect Nagato's special body reanimation technique. I don't have to waste as much chi and my body won't be suffering the side effect thanks to the blood that flows through me. I don't have any of those weaknesses he shared...Have fun with them till I get back...Right now I'm going hunting...It's open season you know." She smirked before taking Haku and vanishing away without a trace.

"Oh no...I'm outnumbered..I can't take them all at once..."

"You won't have too..." Spoke a voice from below her. She turned seen Sousou getting back up. "We can kick their ass no problem."

"But you're injured Sousou. You can't fight in this state."

"Oh yes the hell I can. I won't let you take all the credit. I want a piece of this action." He got up holding his side and getting next to Kyocho. "If anything happens please let me know Sousou. I will do my best to take care of you the best I can."

"Don't worry about it...But we have to get past these to warn the others. She's coming for Naruto."

"Right..."

**XXX**

Naruto and Karui's fight had come to a head. They had beaten each other up senselessly time after time. Ryofu and the other looked on in suspense seeing who will fall first. Karui was also looking a Samui who was waiting for Shiba'i's lackey to come back out to the scene.

"Looks like this is it Naruto. Time to end this match for good."

"Right..."

"Here we go!" Once again she had called upon her chi to cover her hands in electricity. Naruto had prepared a Rasengan strong enough to counter her attack." They both came in charging in at one another when something had stopped them dead in their tracks.

" _Jiken Atsugai!_ (A/n: Gale force Time fist.)" Shouted someone from high up in the stadium's booth. When they looked toward where the voice came from the teachers had guarded all of the headmasters as the nine guardian toushi came to the side of their Jinchuuriki. Sasuke had also gotten up with the Four deva's guarding Yugito and Fuu.

"Well well well...It seems I've cut off the good part. Now we'll never know who wins."

"Shiba'i." At this time the Nanban toushi had come towards Shiba'i's side facing the other toushi. Kentei faced Shiba'i and shouted out towards her.

"What do you think you're doing here Shiba'i Chuutatsu?"

"I've come to claim what is mine. Though I can take your head while I'm at it." She had placed her hands openly over to Kentei when his guards lunged towards her. " Jūryoku Chikara (A/n: Gravity force.)." She said as the guards were lifted in the air and tossed around like rag dolls before falling to the ground. They all died instantly the moment they fell on the concrete. "Now with you..." She lifted Kentei up and brought him closer to her. "...Die." She clenched her hand into a fist and as the others watched in horror they saw his body being crushed by am invisible force like a walnut. His now bloody mask being the only thing left when a sac of flesh and shattered bone hit the ground.

"Anyone else?" She spoke before hitting the ground. Shiba'i then made her way towards the front of her warriors with her eyes dead set on Naruto and Sasuke. "Didn't think so...Now...I will ask you this one time...Come to me now. If you don't..I will make you."

"You're a monster Shiba'i...How could you?" Asked Naruto.

"It's a simple answer Naruto...He was a problem...and I solved it...Now...Come to me." She gestured with her hands.

"LIKE HELL HE WILL!" Shouted Ryofu. She placed her palm facing up and gathered her Rasengan with the other toushi readying themselves for battle.

"So be it..." She raised her hands ready to snap her fingers. "Kill them all...Leave the Jinchuuriki and the Uchiha to me. I want them alive and unharmed." Mouyuu stood with Moukaku making their move towards Naruto and Sasuke. "With pleasure!" Smirked Mouyuu seeing Sasuke with his only visible Mangekyo Sharingan ready. From her side appeared Kabuto and a young mystery girl who stared at Sasuke.

"Father. That boy...I want to talk to him."

"...What?"

"Father..please...let me talk to him..."

"You want your chance...Is that okay with you Shiba'i?"

"...doesn't matter. Just as long as she doesn't kill him...I need his eyes."

"Very well...Go ahead.."

"Mouyuu...You and Moukaku will capture the nine tails."

"Yes my master." Sasuke had taken his chance to attack Mouyuu before she got a chance to make her move. "Oh no you don't!" He shouted. Before he knew it he had phased right through her. "What?" he said to himself.

"Sorry Sasuke..My business is the nine tails...Tah!" She smirked before they charged at Naruto. "Here I come Naruto Uzumaki!"

"No you don't bitch!" Ryofu jumped with her Rasengan at Mouyuu. She had no time to react once she hit the floor. She had seen them grab Naruto and teleport away from her.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke had gritted his teeth, They had been too late. "DAMN IT! NARUTOOO!" Before he knew it he too found himself being taken by something. A dark shroud had engulfed him entirely.

"The hell? This is genjutsu magic!"

"You're right Sasuke Uchiha.." He turned over seeing a small girl with two long black pony tails and a short blouse and skirt. She as gifted in her chest but was at least a C Cup.

"Who're you?"

"I've always wanted to meet you Sasuke...I've been watching you for a long time."

"You were with Shiba'i.." Her Sharingan eye soon started to bleed. "AMATERASU!" Soon he had set the girl ablaze with the black fire of Amaterasu. What he found strange was that he was still under the strange dark shroud. "The genjutsu did break...I know I should have roasted her alive." Before he knew it a pair of hands clench his own. "I don't want to fight. I use my genjutsu magic to bring you here. Your Sharingan eye won't be able to break it. As long as I wish it. Anything I want to happen will happen. That's why your Amaterasu didn't work."

"...The hell kind of girl are you? How can you have a genjutsu this powerful?"

"That's because I was honing my skill with father. He taught me everything I needed to know about genjutsu. Even how to blind the eye of the Sharingan to it."

"...Kabuto.. Just how much does he know about my powers?"

"Enough about that...There's something I want to talk to you about. Actually I want to teach you."

"Teach me...You're the enemy. Why would you want to teach your enemy?"

"Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I can't deny that my father is a terrible man. But I love him enough to do as he wishes. But first I have to show you the way to defeat Shiba'i so she cannot kill your friend of my father."

**XXX**

"NARUTOOOO!" Ryofu shouted again before something sent her flying towards a concrete wall. Everyone had started to fighting with one another. The Nanban toushi under Shiba'i control had begun their assault on the other toushi in a all out brawl. When Ryofu looked up she'd seen Shiba'i with a big black sharp spike on her right hand. "Time to die Ryofu Housen...You will never see your beloved again..."

She gasped fearing the worst when something caught her by surprise. Out from the left side a giant electrically charged kicked knocked Shiba'i away before the final blow was struck.

"...Who?"

"What are you doing here? Get going and find Naruto. You should be able to sense his location."

"...Sousou..." She had seen him badly damaged with Kyocho beaten out of her bra and sports jersey. "...You're hurt Sousou...You too Kyocho."

"Get going now..I'll hold her off. Hurry before they get off this rock."

"...Right.." She had gotten out of the building through double and concentrated her chi to focus and locate Naruto. "...Hold on baby..I'm coming to save you." She ran out leaving Sousou to fight off Shiba'i.

"How did you get past the others?"

"Raikiri Kyaku...The lightning blade kick. Soon as I figured out how your eyes worked the rest was cake. Helps to remember the past."

"I take it you were training to fight someone like me...Question is...How long before I finally kill you?"

"Don't flatter yourself...I've only just begun."

* * *

And there it is folks. Reminder that I might lose my internet next month so be prepared.

Next time: Ch.29 Rescue: Sasuke and Saji!

See ya next time ^ ^.


	30. Rescue:Sasuke and Saji

**Ch. 29 Rescue: Sasuke and Saji**

Welcome back folks to this weeks chapter.

Today I present to you the news this week. So far nothing from the Universal Studios front. I'm currently trying to get an audition for a scary street performer and such. I'm told however that the auditions are usually held in August. Safe to say I will dig deeper to find the truth of it all.

As far as the nationwide news goes:

It's been almost a full week since the death of Jackass Ryan Dunn and already the world seems a little less bright. The world mourns for the stars sudden and very tragic death and will carry on his name in Jackass history as such. It is only fitting that we honor his praise and send our condolences to his friends and family. The world will surely miss him. May he rest in peace.

Apart from that: WOO! I got 10.5k views for this story. This is getting more and more popular even with the lack of populace in this column. I think I'm starting to feel proud of myself. Yay for progress.

With all the important stuff out of the way. Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_"Mouyuu...You and Moukaku will capture the nine tails."_

_"Yes my master." Sasuke had taken his chance to attack Mouyuu before she got a chance to make her move. "Oh no you don't!" He shouted. Before he knew it he had phased right through her. "What?" he said to himself._

_"Sorry Sasuke..My business is the nine tails...Tah!" She smirked before they charged at Naruto. "Here I come Naruto Uzumaki!"_

_"No you don't bitch!" Ryofu jumped with her Rasengan at Mouyuu. She had no time to react once she hit the floor. She had seen them grab Naruto and teleport away from her._

_"NARUTO!" Sasuke had gritted his teeth, They had been too late. "DAMN IT! NARUTOOO!" Before he knew it he too found himself being taken by something. A dark shroud had engulfed him entirely._

_"The hell? This is genjutsu magic!"_

_"You're right Sasuke Uchiha.." He turned over seeing a small girl with two long black pony tails and a short blouse and skirt. She as gifted in her chest but was at least a C Cup._

_"Who're you?"_

_"I've always wanted to meet you Sasuke...I've been watching you for a long time."_

_"You were with Shiba'i.." Her Sharingan eye soon started to bleed. "AMATERASU!" Soon he had set the girl ablaze with the black fire of Amaterasu. What he found strange was that he was still under the strange dark shroud. "The genjutsu did break...I know I should have roasted her alive." Before he knew it a pair of hands clench his own. "I don't want to fight. I use my genjutsu magic to bring you here. Your Sharingan eye won't be able to break it. As long as I wish it. Anything I want to happen will happen. That's why your Amaterasu didn't work."_

_"...The hell kind of girl are you? How can you have a genjutsu this powerful?"_

_"That's because I was honing my skill with father. He taught me everything I needed to know about genjutsu. Even how to blind the eye of the Sharingan to it."_

_"...Kabuto.. Just how much does he know about my powers?"_

_"Enough about that...There's something I want to talk to you about. Actually I want to teach you."_

_"Teach me...You're the enemy. Why would you want to teach your enemy?"_

_"Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I can't deny that my father is a terrible man. But I love him enough to do as he wishes. But first I have to show you the way to defeat Shiba'i so she cannot kill your friend of my father."_

_**XXX**_

_"NARUTOOOO!" Ryofu shouted again before something sent her flying towards a concrete wall. Everyone had started to fighting with one another. The Nanban toushi under Shiba'i control had begun their assault on the other toushi in a all out brawl. When Ryofu looked up she'd seen Shiba'i with a big black sharp spike on her right hand. "Time to die Ryofu Housen...You will never see your beloved again..."_

_She gasped fearing the worst when something caught her by surprise. Out from the left side a giant electrically charged kicked knocked Shiba'i away before the final blow was struck._

_"...Who?"_

_"What are you doing here? Get going and find Naruto. You should be able to sense his location."_

_"...Sousou..." She had seen him badly damaged with Kyocho beaten out of her bra and sports jersey. "...You're hurt Sousou...You too Kyocho."_

_"Get going now..I'll hold her off. Hurry before they get off this rock."_

_"...Right.." She had gotten out of the building through double and concentrated her chi to focus and locate Naruto. "...Hold on baby..I'm coming to save you." She ran out leaving Sousou to fight off Shiba'i._

_"How did you get past the others?"_

_"Raikiri Kyaku...The lightning blade kick. Soon as I figured out how your eyes worked the rest was cake. Helps to remember the past."_

_"I take it you were training to fight someone like me...Question is...How long before I finally kill you?"_

_"Don't flatter yourself...I've only just begun."_

Dun dududuuuuh! Ryofu to the rescue!

"Why you! DIE!" Shouted Shiba'i. An invisible gravitational force pushing Sousou towards the edge of the wall behind him. It was there when the headmaster for Kyushu shown up helping him up.

"Sousou..She's too much for you. Let me handle this."

"Hiruzen. This isn't your fight. I've gotta end this before she get what she wants."

"No...You're too injured." With one flick of the wrist Hiruzen had taken off his jacket and vest and dawned his old shinobi battle armor. "Kyocho I want you to take Sousou and seek out Shizune. She and her healing squadron will heal his wounds and yours."

"Headmaster." This earned him a slight chuckle from Shiba'i.

"You...Defeat me?. You can't be serious old man. I'm about to eradicate all of existence and you think you can stop me? I'd like to see you try." Her eyes intensified once more. Soon her chi level and shot through the roof pushing away all the debris from immediate area.

_" The Rin'negan. So the legends are true. But I never would have thought she would be able to use it's power unless she had the means to obtains the requires to do so. Someone must be helping her._"

"Don't bother your feeble mind of who serves me. It means little to nothing even if I told you."

_"What..She can read the thoughts of people?"_

_"_Correct. So allow to put an end to this ridiculous farce." She raised her hands aiming her palm towards him. " Say your prayers Hiruzen Sarutobi!" A giane chi wave shot from her arms and exploded shattering the wall behind Hiruzen and causing smoke to rise up from the ground. "Foolish old man."

"The one who's foolish is you Shiba'i Chuutatsu."

"What?" A swift kick to he face sent her through the very hole she created. "How did you?"

"You underestimated your opponent. I taught you better." He started to thrust his fists at her with blinding speed. However Shiba'i was able to dodge thanks to her eyes. One more boot to Hiruzen face force him to block her foot which made him skid across the grass beneath his feet. "I've learned nothing but weakness and acceptance of our own demise from you. I refuse to leave my fate in the hands of destiny. if I can change my fate by doing this than so be it. I won't acknowledge the icy hand of death upon me."

"You've misunderstood my teachings Shiba'i. I never spoke of acceptance your fate. If you ever listened to my teachings you would've learn that fate can not determine your future. In fact a toushi fate is not to live by the fist and die. It's to rise up and overcome your obstacles."

"No old man. Your senile mind is blind to what's in front of you. How can you sit there and live by an expiration date? I won't take that lying down. Once I obtain the two keys and I will forge my own destiny. I will bring order after thousands of years of chaos. The world will bow to me. THE WORLD FATE WILL BELONG TO ME!" She shouted before she exchanged fists again with Hiruzen. It wasn't hard for the well experienced toushi keep up with Shiba'i's speed and power. But age as it seems had started to catch up with him. He wasn't as vigorous as he used to be.

_"She's grown more powerful than I feared. I have to stop this now."_

In the meantime Hiruzen's two teachers were fighting off Shiba'i warriors when she had seen their headmaster taken on the tyrant. Two men who were previously hidden had shown themselves as soon as Shiba'i made her move.

"Torune! The headmaster." Spoke one with long orange hair, Fu.

"I'm on it." He replied, running towards Hiruzen as fast as he could. It was at the moment that a long transparent red tail and knocked him away. "Torune?"

"Going somewhere buddy?"

"Who the hell?". Fu soon found himself wit his back on the ground as a loud crash was heard. He was helped up by Torune as they stared down their attacker. " It's the other twin with the nine's tails power inside him."

"That's right..The names Kinkaku of the storm. The wind chaser and master of all nature. You're gonna have a hard him dealing with me. You won't save your headmaster from his fate.

"Like hell we will." Before Torune could launch his attack a small hand stopped him from doing so. When he looked up he saw Chouhi Ekitoku and Kanpei standing next to one other.

"You two must stop Shiba'i and save your headmaster. Leave the real fight to us girls."

"You're that dragon toushi we saw fighting the other one."

"Don't waste a girls time. Get going before he dies."

"...Right...Let's go Torune."

"Roger." They vanished without saying another word to save their headmaster. Kanpei and Chouhi faced off against Kinkaku who was soon joined by Ginkaku.

"Looks like it's a no holds bar two on two. I won't let you take me out like last time. I'm on to your game now missy."

"*hmph* Disgusting men. I show you a scorn for which fury hell hath no."

"Yeah right. We've got more power than your dragon spirit. You can't beat us together." Shouted Ginkaku. Soon they both crossed their arms and shouted into the air as their chi levels started to rise dramatically. A black and red aura soon overlapped than, Before Chouhi's very eyes two black and red beasts stood before them with six tails swinging wildly from one direction to another.

"_This is the Jinchuuriki cloak I've heard so much about. They must me able to access this much power that was sealed inside them."_

_**"You don't have a change dragon warrior. There's no power greater than the nine tails. Not even the ten tails could beat it."**_

"Save me your cockiness weaklings. I destroyed you once..I can destroy you again. Ready Chouhi?"

"Bring it on sister!"

"Let's give them what for!"

"GOTCHA!" She shouted lunging towards Kinkaku. One of his tails dug underground and started to shoot out beneath their feet. Both girls were able to evade the tails one by one untill they got close enough to land a fist on their faces. Suddenly without warning another visage of Kinkaku shot out from his body and clawed away Chouhi and Kanpei's cloths which left them with three big bloody gashes on their chests. Both brother started to gather jet black chi from their bodies and charged up their full power. Kanpei knew she had to stop them fast.

"That's Naruto's beast bomb attack! How can they use it."

"They've got the nine tails chi inside them. So it's safe to assume they might had some residual chi from Ryofu Housen as well."

"This isn't good. Looks like they're ready to fire."

"Chouhi...Get behind me.."

"What for?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!" Just as they were about to fire she went behind Kanpei and soon found herself with her hands place on Kanpei's waistline without her knowing. "When I count to three I want you to throw me underhand and let me slide over to the two of them?"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"It's going to work. Trust me!"

"Alright crazy head bu I hope your plan works."

"It will."

A roar preceded the two blasts that shot forth from both of the pseudo Jinchuuriki. As instructed Chouhi was ready to launch her friend underneath the two blasts.

"1." Chouhi was starting to get nervous as the two balls of energy came at lightning speed.

"2.." She continued to count. "Anytime now! Those balls are mighty close."

"NOW! THROW ME NOW!"

"HERE WE GO!" With one strong wrist movement Kanpei was tossed sliding underneath the big chi balls as Chouhi was somehow able to dodge in the nick of time. The moment of opportunity came when she was exposed to the undersides of the beasts. She started to charge up two white chi balls and lunged them together at the same time to both targets. When her momentum finally stopped she got up and relaxed herself as the dragon's chi she needed to fire up her two blasts subsided.

"That'll teach you to mess with Seito Academy toushi."

"Alright Kanpei! You go girl!"

"They didn't listen. I told them.." Sudden a giant black claw rose up from the smoke, racing towards Kanpei.

"KANPEI LOOK OUT!" It was too late when she turned around. She closed her eyes and awaited her imminent suffering when it never came. She opened her eyes seeing Konan with Roshi holding up the claw. Roshi was in his on tailed cloak form.

"You okay?"

"Sir Roshi! Master Konan! You saved me."

"Of course. Your one of us aren't you?" Replied Roshi. It was then Chou'un decided to show up aiding Roshi. "Roshi are you okay?"

"Nothing I can't handle. But we need Shi-Yon's help for this! It's time Chou'un."

"Right!" She closed her eyes as Roshi's body began to change into his three tailed form with his seal appearing on his back. "SEAL RELEASE! AWAKEN NOW SHI - YON PANG!" Soon a bright light had covered their bodies. Now standing right before Kanpei was the most beautiful warrior she had ever seen. A red headed pig tailed girl with an good size bust and a Chinese dress wielded two dazzling swords. Each with a monkey head at the tang and hilt.

**_"It's about time I woke up. I've been dying for some action here."_**

"...What is this...Sir Roshi...Chou'un...What happened to them?"

"They awoke the sleeping warrior inside Roshi. Through a manner similar to fusion they allowed Shi-Yon Pang to enter our realm. The four tailed Konjin with the power over fire." Spoke Sasame Fuuma.

"...Sasame... That's your grandfather and Chou'un...Combined?"

"In a manner of speaking." She smiled. "Now that she's here she'll take care of everything." In the midst of all their talking Shi-Yon too notice of her standing next to Kanpei. **_"Sasame dear. Be a good girl and get her out of here. This is going to get messy._**"

"...Wow...She's so beautiful...I think I'm in love." Whispered Kanpei.

**_"Get going now Sasame..I'll handle this."_**

"Right Shi-Yon. Come on we have to go find Ryofu and save Naruto."

"...Uh...Right...right." She blushed before leaving the gorgeous female fighter to deal with the task at hand. **_"Alright boys. Time to come out and play with big sister! I've always wanted to taste roasted fox meat." _**She smirked. Right on cue shot out Ginkaku and Kinkaku still in their forms with their hands stretched out towards. **_"Nice try fools. But play time's over! I'm gonna end this now!"_**

The two beasts landed on solid ground as Shi-Yon entered the air with her swords set ablaze with her chi. **_" Try this on for size punks! Bijuu power: wrath of the sun god!" _**Fire had started to spin around her as she used the heat to vacuum in Kinkaku and Ginkaku, roasting them alive.

Once she was done with her attack she came back down, her handywork had indeed burned both brother to a crisp.

**_"*hpm* Nine tails power my foot. That's not even 1 percent of Kyuuko's power. Who's the joker who gave you her power anyway?"_**

"That would be me..." She turned around soon seeing Kabuto Yakushi with Ryuubi's neck in his arm. **_"If I were you I'd let her go pal. You know what you're dealing with."_**

"On the contrary. I was counting on this." He dropped her in a flash as they rush past each other." It took about ten seconds before Kabuto was on the floor coughing up blood. Not too long after him did Shi-Yon feel a cut on her side.

**_"You only grazed me pal. Did you think you can take me on. What a waste."_**

"That attack wasn't meant to kill you..." He flashed a vial of her blood before he vanished yet again. Shi-yon soon came to Ryuubi's aide holding her up. **_"Master Ryuubi..Master Ryuubi..Are you alright?"_**

"I'm fine. But Naruto. She can't leave this island..That's what Kan'u told me.." She closed her eyes trying to sense Naruto's presence only being to obtain a trace of it. She placed her down near a hidden pile of rubble. Her body soon defused as a light overcame her. Chou'un appeared first catching Roshi before he fell.

"Ryuubi take good care of Roshi. I'm going after Naruto."

"Good luck and please be safe."

"Not to worry..I won't be long.

**XXX**

Still inside the darkened realm Sasuke had huffed and wheezed with his only working Mangekyo Sharingan staring at the girl named Saji Genpou.

"You must do better Sasuke. This level of genjutsu magic will not phase her and you will not save your friend."

"God damn it I'm trying..I just can't focus my only working eye."

"You should've taken off your eye patch now. It's no longer useful."

"What are you talking about?"

"Take it off..Trust me..You'll need both your eyes for this spell to work."

"I'm blind you idiot how can you say I'm able to see out if this e-" As he took his eye patch off he noticed much to his disbelief that indeed his other eye had started to work."

"I told you as long as I wish it. Anything that can happen will happen. I wanted you to be at full strength and that required your eye to be healed completely."

_"..I used that eye to cast Izanagi when I fought Mouyuu. This girl is amazing."_

"Now let's continue..Focus your chi and use your thoughts to make it real that's how the spell works."

"Right...MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!"

* * *

Next time:Ch.30 Tragedy: Berserker Rage.

Let's see what happens next week when everything goes to hell and fast. See ya next time ^ ^.


	31. Tragedy: Berserker Rage

**Ch.30 Tragedy: Berserker rage**

Welcome back folks to this weeks chapter. I was going to update yesterday but I got caught up in some personal and (potentially) lucrative business.

Alright..First things first:

I finally beat the Pokemon black game in term of trainer challenges. It was hard as balls but I did it. I had everyone trained to 75 and they all dinged after they fought their prospective elite four members. The champion is fucking HARD thought with that damn bug dominant team. They all knew ridiculous moves! Nothing a little fire and water couldn't handle though!

Anyway: HURRAY! I finally got the 10.5 k views I've been waiting for! This makes me very happy despite the column I'm writing in. It's very good indeed. So with that said I have an announcement.

Starting July 19th I will be auditioning for a scareactor at Universal Halloween Horror nights! This is sudden I know but I'm started to get out on my own a bit and I need some monetary income to support this hobby and continue my time here and ...Oh and yeah it will affect the weekly updates. They might have to be pushed to being daily soon.

This is it for this weeks news.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_"...Wow...She's so beautiful...I think I'm in love." Whispered Kanpei._

_"Get going now Sasame..I'll handle this."_

_"Right Shi-Yon. Come on we have to go find Ryofu and save Naruto."_

_"...Uh...Right...right." She blushed before leaving the gorgeous female fighter to deal with the task at hand. "Alright boys. Time to come out and play with big sister! I've always wanted to taste roasted fox meat." She smirked. Right on cue shot out Ginkaku and Kinkaku still in their forms with their hands stretched out towards. "Nice try fools. But play time's over! I'm gonna end this now!"_

_The two beasts landed on solid ground as Shi-Yon entered the air with her swords set ablaze with her chi. " Try this on for size punks! Bijuu power: wrath of the sun god!" Fire had started to spin around her as she used the heat to vacuum in Kinkaku and Ginkaku, roasting them alive._

_Once she was done with her attack she came back down, her handywork had indeed burned both brother to a crisp._

_"*hpm* Nine tails power my foot. That's not even 1 percent of Kyuuko's power. Who's the joker who gave you her power anyway?"_

_"That would be me..." She turned around soon seeing Kabuto Yakushi with Ryuubi's neck in his arm. "If I were you I'd let her go pal. You know what you're dealing with."_

_"On the contrary. I was counting on this." He dropped her in a flash as they rush past each other." It took about ten seconds before Kabuto was on the floor coughing up blood. Not too long after him did Shi-Yon feel a cut on her side._

_"You only grazed me pal. Did you think you can take me on. What a waste."_

_"That attack wasn't meant to kill you..." He flashed a vial of her blood before he vanished yet again. Shi-yon soon came to Ryuubi's aide holding her up. "Master Ryuubi..Master Ryuubi..Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine. But Naruto. She can't leave this island..That's what Kan'u told me.." She closed her eyes trying to sense Naruto's presence only being to obtain a trace of it. She placed her down near a hidden pile of rubble. Her body soon defused as a light overcame her. Chou'un appeared first catching Roshi before he fell._

_"Ryuubi take good care of Roshi. I'm going after Naruto."_

_"Good luck and please be safe."_

_"Not to worry..I won't be long._

_XXX_

_Still inside the darkened realm Sasuke had huffed and wheezed with his only working Mangekyo Sharingan staring at the girl named Saji Genpou._

_"You must do better Sasuke. This level of genjutsu magic will not phase her and you will not save your friend."_

_"God damn it I'm trying..I just can't focus my only working eye."_

_"You should've taken off your eye patch now. It's no longer useful."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Take it off..Trust me..You'll need both your eyes for this spell to work."_

_"I'm blind you idiot how can you say I'm able to see out if this e-" As he took his eye patch off he noticed much to his disbelief that indeed his other eye had started to work."_

_"I told you as long as I wish it. Anything that can happen will happen. I wanted you to be at full strength and that required your eye to be healed completely."_

_"..I used that eye to cast Izanagi when I fought Mouyuu. This girl is amazing."_

_"Now let's continue..Focus your chi and use your thoughts to make it real that's how the spell works."_

_"Right...MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!"_

AAAAND ACTION!

Outside the stadium at a nearby clearing just before the port. An mature looking but short man with a white long hair and a weird thin mustache with a cigarette his mouth stood smoking with his boat ready to cast off. The engine ran with a silent humming sound which went smoothly for the ears. Just as he was about to finish the bud he was working on three figures suddenly phased into existence right in front of his eyes.

"So you finally decided to show up Mouyuu. I was beginning to worry a bit. Did Shiba'i send you?"

"She did Gatou. Now get the engine running the speeder. I've managed to knock him out with a hypnosis spell while I was phasing in and out to get here."

"That's right. Well then I'll get everything ready. Of course there is the matter of the little fee before we set sail. My boat doesn't come cheap you know." Soon a brief materialized in front of him once Mouyuu used her eye again. "500,000 Yen...The other half is yours once we make it out to the mainland as promised."

"Good good. Well let's get going!"

"DON'T MOVE!" Shouted a loud voice. Mouyuu and Moukaku turned back seeing Ryofu, Kan'u, Killer bee and Chou'un standing in front of them. They only scoffed with the sudden turn of events. Gatou was getting worried about the situation.

"Who're they? Friend of yours?"

"Not really?" Replied Moukaku. "So I take it your here to take blondie right?"

"You bitches better not hurt him. I swear with every fiber of my being I'll tear your hearts out if he's even got one scratch."

" *Hpmh* You're welcome to try Ryofu Housen. I doubt you can land a single punch on me." Mouyuu stepped out with her long white coat on the floor. Her very well endowed chest now only covered with her small black bikini which only seems to cover her nipples. "Any time you want Ryofu you can start."

" Cocky bitch!" She lunged towards Mouyuu with her special technique noted by the runic circle around her hand thrusted into Mouyuu chest. Before she ever realized she had already hit the ground with her wrist cut a bit by the sharp rocks in the concrete. "What the?...I know I hit you."

"Are you sure?" Mouyuu smirked. She mockingly checked her body and squeezed her chest where her heart was and only gazed back at Ryofu. "Nope..Still beating."

"I'll show you!" In the midst of her attack Kan'u noticed Mouyuu's chi started to vanish just as Ryofu threw her fist at Mouyuu's head._"Her chi is gone completely? How is this possible?"_

Again Ryofu fell to the ground with a loud thud. Kan'u and bee helped her up stood their guard. "I'm still waiting Housen. Or have you given up on your beloved yet?"

"How are you doing that?"

"Ryofu calm down. There has to be a way to hit her. Every time you try to she someone disrupts her chi signature and completely vanished her body before phasing again."

"My my...You're quite the analyst Kan'u Unchou. Will you be able to scratch me? Or does the eight tails have to help you again?"

"I don't need to merge with bee to hit you."

"Well then let's see you try." Kan'u took her spear, swinging it with all her might at Mouyuu before she hit the concrete with a loud clang. Again she swung upwards with the results being the same. "How are you able to?"

"Seems none of you can touch me."

"Don't start talkin' shit yet!"

"What?" Out of nowhere a giant yellowish beam shot directly at Mouyuu while Moukaku lept out of the line of fire. Kan'u turned her gaze towards a transformed killer bee in his six tailed form. Horns had protruded from the top of his head as his face changed to a mere two circles for eyes and a mouth laced with triangle teeth.

**"Yeah boy! Hah do ya like me nah bitch!"**

"Impressive blast...But it's just a light show to me." He turned around only to meet a heel to his face before crashing into a nearby forest.

"Well done Moukaku. That was some kick." Moukaku's body was covered in tattoos that resembled strikes of lightning. "That kick felt pretty good Mouyuu. You should try it some time."

"Bee!" Shouted Kan'u! She ran towards him when something shot into the sky. Bee once again started to raised his chi level in leaps and bounds as his body morphed once again. Soon the beasts' true form was exposed for all to see. A giant two legged ox like creature with eight tentacles for tails swinging around from one side to the other.

**"Oh hell naw girl! I ain't playin' no' mo'. I'm blowing you to hell and you ain't comin' back ya herd!"**

"BEE! WAIT! WE'RE STILL IN THE AREA!"

**"THEN GET THE FUCK OUT DUMBASS!"**

"BEE YOU LITTLE! *grr* JUST DON'T HURT NARUTO!"

**"He ain't gonna die! Watch dis!" **Again he gathered enormous amouts of chi gather in front of his snout before taking aim at both Mouyuu and Moukaku. Moukaku placed her hand on Mouyuu shoulder before smirking again. "Work your magic sis!"

"No need to worry Moukaku. He won't hurt us."

**"See you in hell bitches!"** As soon as everyone was out of harms way he shot his chi blast towards which rocketed towards Mouyuu and Moukaku and exploding with a light blinding explosion. The blast took most of the shore along with the boat and any tree, rock and animal within a five mile radius. Once the dust settled bee returned to his original state and huffed until he collapsed from fatigue. Kan'u and the others reached him in time before he hit the ground. They looked around seeing no signs of the two sisters.

"I think you got 'em..Bee I think you got 'em."

" *huff* Yeah...*Huff* I did...shit..*Huff* dat took a lo' outta me. *huff*.

"Shh...Easy bee...easy...Take a rest."

"Yes...take your rest now eight tails." All three of them turned around in horror seeing Mouyuu and Moukaku with Naruto in her arm standing a top a pile of rubble. "That makes it that much easier to kill the rest of you."

"No...How...impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible for me. Anything I want to do..I can do!" Smirked Mouyuu once again. "And once I kill you your precious little Jinchuuriki will join you...Or should I extract the nine tails first and watch him die, then kill you? Decisions decisions."

"You monster. I won't let you get away with this."

"Watch us."

"Grr! Give him BACK!" She raced towards them with more speed this time. Kan'u noticed a change in his chi once she let her anger get the best of her.

"Something is happening to her chi flow. It's almost as if. Something is taking over her." She watched as Ryofu reached Moukaku in her attempt to snatch Naruto away from her. Countless times she was unable to achieve as Moukaku's speed was still greater than she though. As Ryofu's fury grew so did her speed and power as Kan'u noticed. It was a certain moment she took a notice to Ryofu's eyes had undergone a certain change. A red sclera with a vertical snake like iris replaced her once beautiful eyes.

_"What is this power? It feels like...A beast spirit...It can't be...Was this was she was talking about when she meant she was slowly becoming one with Naruto's bijuu?"_

As she went in for one last time she swept Moukaku off from her footing, snatched Naruto and planted a kick to her stomach which sent her crashing into another pile of rubble. The crash and torn a part of her bikini off along with the leather blouse being completely destroyed.

"Woah...Where did she get that power all of a sudden?" Again she was attacked by Ryofu with a flurry of rather powerful punches and kicks before she tossed Moukaku into. Their fight was soon sky bound with blows being exchanged with thunderclaps as loud as can be. A power struggle ensued once both combatants hit the floor with explosive results. Neither side was giving to the other, giving it everything they had to make the other give in.

"This strength inside you? Were you keeping this hidden from me?"

"I won't let you leave here alive. I won't. I'll kill you!"

"I take that as a yes then Ryofu! If that's the way you wanna play then let's play!" She shouted with her tattoos now covering her body. Some appendages soon appeared on top of her head as well as two bumps appearing near her shoulder blades. Her skin also changed from his smooth and silky brown to a shadowy black coloration with her eyes also reversing their colors as well.

"Looks like Moukaku's going to get serious now?"

"...What in the green Earth is she?" Kan'u asked herself. Mouyuu feeling gracious decided to answer her.

"There's a special mark on her body that allowed for a drastic increase in her power and speed as well as her chi flow. The perks of this is that the chi is pure evil. When she uses it her true nature will emerge. She's got a terrible lust for blood and if she goes to far it's safe to say Ryofu's going to die."

"You both are monsters. How were you able to attain such power?"

"It's thanks to my former and current master that I became so powerful. There's no use in fighting us so you may as well enjoy the show. Of course she might come after you next." The very notion made Kan'u and Chou'un cringe.

"What are we going to do now? Naruto's in area near Ryofu! We can't get to him and not get caught in the battle."

"Ryofu will beat her..I know she will." Her eyes fell onto the limb motionless of her beloved and onto Ryofu. "But there's something not right with her."

"I can sense it too Kan'u."

"Looks like some of Naruto must have made it to Ryofu."

"What?"

"Our master has done some rather arduous research on all of you. Over time the bijuus pour a little bit if their power into the bodies of their guardians to maintain the relationship between the two. Looks like she must have found a way to tap into that power to match Moukaku. The transfer of the chi could be either physical or spiritual depending on the Jinchuuriki and guardians themselves."

"...You know that much about us?"

"Just about."

An explosion soon got the attention of the three spectators plus Bee who was slowly regaining his strength. Ryofu had gained the upper hand in her fight against Moukaku blow for blow. Both fighter had settle their exhange with two big chi balls which crashed into one another with another big explosion. Ryofu's blouse was nonexistent with her big breasts covered in cuts and bruises. An blood red aura had also started to pulse around her body as her anger intensified.

"This chick doesn't know when to quit. It's like she gets that much stronger every time I hit her." Again Moukaku charged up another chi ball in her hand and charged towards. By sheer instinct Ryofu was able to counter with a loud voice that pushed Moukaku back into a large pile of broken concrete and rubble. Before Moukaku was able to get back to Ryofu lept clear into the air with Naruto's special attack in hand. "LET'S SEE YOU LIVE AFTER THIS! RASENGAN!" She plunged the attack into the rubble which blasted it away leave a clear surface with smoke rising from debris burn by her chi.

It took a moment for her to come to her senses before she scoured the area for Naruto. With luck she was able get to him in time. Mouyuu knowing what happened made her move towards Naruto and Ryofu. Kan'u having seen her race towards the two made her move with Chou'un taking lead.

"Oh no you don't!" They shouted. Suddenly they were stopped with a fist to their faces. They were sent crashing into the dirt below them.

"KAN'U! CHOU'UN!" Before she even had a chance to get to them Mouyuu was already about to get her hands on Naruto before Ryofu closed her eyes. Time suddenly seemed to stop around her. She took her chance to take Naruto and move away from Mouyuu before she had her chance to retake Naruto.

"What?"

"Sorry sister. The blonde one comes with me."

"Damn. She must have used the foxes chi to increase her speed ten fold. No matter!" Once she revealed her eye Ryofu knew the source of her strength. "A Sharingan? You're not an Uchiha!"

"I don't need to be!" A vortex suddenly appeared before Mouyuu sucking her into the nothingness of space.

"No fucking way! She can do that?"

"I can do more than teleport. I can crossed realms!" She looked back watching Mouyuu kick Ryofu in the stomach and taking back Naruto. "Nice try Housen. But your power pales in comparison to the Sharingan."

"How did you get that eye? No one I know other than Kakashi Hatake can use the Sharingan that aren't of the Uchiha bloodline."

"My blood is indeed not of the Uchiha. But I was introduced to their blood as well as some Senju which allows to access to the power of my former master. Perhaps you know him...Madara Uchiha."

"Madara...That bastard. He's the one who tried to take Naruto and revive the ten tails."

"Right. Though I do not share his ideals about the ten tails. I do wish to change this world and change my destiny. Through the usage of the nine tails and the Sharingan my master can achieve that."

"Is that why Kabuto wants to Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Well once as destroy All of the Kanto region We'll need to focus our power into controlling the rest of the world. He intends to copy the DNA of this pathetic Senju brat with the Uchiha to create the perfect warrior. However we need three keys to do so. Thanks to Kentei and his stupid tournament he gathered all three of the keys together and we were successful.

"What other keys? Who or what else would you need to create the perfect soldier?"

"...I think you this answer most of all Kan'u Unchou.."

"...No...Ryuubi...Your after her Dragon spirit...You sent those four toushi to awaken her dragon on purpose."

"Yes...It was us. But we've yet to get a good blood sample from the Jinchuuriki and the Uchiha known as Sasuke."

"You bastards won't get away with this."

"We already have!"

"LIKE HELL YOU DID!" As if on cue a masculine voice appeared and took out Mouyuu and Moukaku at the same time and taking Naruto to Ryofu and the others.

"Wake him up now. I need him to fight."

"...Sasuke?"

Mouyuu was more than amused upon seen Sasuke with his newly evolved Mangekyo Sharingan. "Speak of the devil. That saves me the effort to find you Sasuke. I won't bother with you going quietly. I'll have to knock you out.

"I don't think so." He turned seeing Naruto still out of it. "What's the matter? Why isn't he up Ryofu?"

"They must have him under a spell or a genjutsu magic. I can't wake him up."

"Leave it to me." He kneeled with his hand over Naruto's eyes. Much to Ryofu's happiness he had started to stir. "Ohh...God my head...I felt like I was in a never ending dream.

"Oh sweety your okay?" She hugged him before promptly smother him in her naked chest. "Gah..Ryofu!...Can't breath!" She managed to let him go before helping him up. "Naruto...I need your help. I can't win this fight without you."

"Is that so Sasuke? Bout time you needed for something pal."

"Shut up Naruto."

"I'll take care of this real quick. Just you watch!"

"Let's do it Naruto." They both took their places on the opposing side against the two Nanban sister. "This has gone far enough. I won't let Shiba'i take over the world using me.

"Or me." Sasuke added.

"Yeah...us."

"...Moron."

"Shut up Sasuke."

"Are you two going to bicker or can you get a move on. Shiba'i doesn't like to be kept waiting.

"Naruto..I'll take care of Mouyuu. You can take the other one."

"Right...Here we go!" The four fighter raced towards one other with Naruto and Moukaku clashing first. Sasuke however was tricked with a feinting move by Mouyuu. _"What? Why did she dodge me?" _The answer became clear once he turned towards Ryofu. "Oh crap! RYOFU LOOK OUT!"

It was too late...A sword had plunged it's way into her heart. "Say goodbye to your beloved. Don't worry though..He'll join you soon enough."

"...Ryofu?" Whispered Naruto. Mouyuu took the sword out and unsheathed it while watching Ryofu hit the ground with a loud thud. "RYOFUU!" Naruto and Kan'u cried. They came to her body attempting to see if she was still alive even though they'd already known. Kan'u had taken Ryofu's head in her chest crying her eyes out. Sasuke in a fit of rage ran to Mouyuu with his strongest Chidori he'd ever conjured. "YOU MURDERER!" He shouted before he phased through her body. She caught him at the right moment with her sword stuck through his legs. Naruto seeing all of this before his eyes suddenly felt his heart pump loudly.

"AAAAAAHH!" Sasuke screamed in pain. Mouyuu twisted the blade before taking it out and pointed it at his head. " Resistance is futile. It's time you realized your place. It is time to fulfill the prophecy." She raced the blade which was aimed at a non vital point in Sasuke before she was suddenly stopped. She turned seeing a hand coated in red bubbling chi. The hands appeared almost animal like with the finger nails extending to claws.

"..What the?" With no time to react she was punched in the face, the force sending crashing into a large pile of rock and rubble. "

Everyone was astonished with the power used to launch his attack. He was fast enough and strong enough to land a hit on her. Kan'u's eyes turned to Naruto with the same eyes Ryofu had. Naruto had been shoved over the edge...and there was no turning back.

"**GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

* * *

Uh oh...Look what you did Mouyuu. Now you've done it!

Next time Chapter 31: Revelation: The ten tails revived.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	32. Revelation: Ten tails revived

**Ch.31 Revelation: The ten tails revived**

I'll try to keep this as to the point as I can. Since I won't have much to do after this chapter I'll see what blanks I need to fill in and stuff.

No news today folks. I'll keep you posted as soon as anything from the news and cover every details for those shut ins reading this right now :P.

Anyway, Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_"Well once as destroy All of the Kanto region We'll need to focus our power into controlling the rest of the world. He intends to copy the DNA of this pathetic Senju brat with the Uchiha to create the perfect warrior. However we need three keys to do so. Thanks to Kentei and his stupid tournament he gathered all three of the keys together and we were successful._

_"What other keys? Who or what else would you need to create the perfect soldier?"_

_"...I think you this answer most of all Kan'u Unchou.."_

_"...No...Ryuubi...Your after her Dragon spirit...You sent those four toushi to awaken her dragon on purpose."_

_"Yes...It was us. But we've yet to get a good blood sample from the Jinchuuriki and the Uchiha known as Sasuke."_

_"You bastards won't get away with this."_

_"We already have!"_

_"LIKE HELL YOU DID!" As if on cue a masculine voice appeared and took out Mouyuu and Moukaku at the same time and taking Naruto to Ryofu and the others._

_"Wake him up now. I need him to fight."_

_"...Sasuke?"_

_Mouyuu was more than amused upon seen Sasuke with his newly evolved Mangekyo Sharingan. "Speak of the devil. That saves me the effort to find you Sasuke. I won't bother with you going quietly. I'll have to knock you out._

_"I don't think so." He turned seeing Naruto still out of it. "What's the matter? Why isn't he up Ryofu?"_

_"They must have him under a spell or a genjutsu magic. I can't wake him up."_

_"Leave it to me." He kneeled with his hand over Naruto's eyes. Much to Ryofu's happiness he had started to stir. "Ohh...God my head...I felt like I was in a never ending dream._

_"Oh sweety your okay?" She hugged him before promptly smother him in her naked chest. "Gah..Ryofu!...Can't breath!" She managed to let him go before helping him up. "Naruto...I need your help. I can't win this fight without you."_

_"Is that so Sasuke? Bout time you needed for something pal."_

_"Shut up Naruto."_

_"I'll take care of this real quick. Just you watch!"_

_"Let's do it Naruto." They both took their places on the opposing side against the two Nanban sister. "This has gone far enough. I won't let Shiba'i take over the world using me._

_"Or me." Sasuke added._

_"Yeah...us."_

_"...Moron."_

_"Shut up Sasuke."_

_"Are you two going to bicker or can you get a move on. Shiba'i doesn't like to be kept waiting._

_"Naruto..I'll take care of Mouyuu. You can take the other one."_

_"Right...Here we go!" The four fighter raced towards one other with Naruto and Moukaku clashing first. Sasuke however was tricked with a feinting move by Mouyuu. "What? Why did she dodge me?" The answer became clear once he turned towards Ryofu. "Oh crap! RYOFU LOOK OUT!"_

_It was too late...A sword had plunged it's way into her heart. "Say goodbye to your beloved. Don't worry though..He'll join you soon enough."_

_"...Ryofu?" Whispered Naruto. Mouyuu took the sword out and unsheathed it while watching Ryofu hit the ground with a loud thud. "RYOFUU!" Naruto and Kan'u cried. They came to her body attempting to see if she was still alive even though they'd already known. Kan'u had taken Ryofu's head in her chest crying her eyes out. Sasuke in a fit of rage ran to Mouyuu with his strongest Chidori he'd ever conjured. "YOU MURDERER!" He shouted before he phased through her body. She caught him at the right moment with her sword stuck through his legs. Naruto seeing all of this before his eyes suddenly felt his heart pump loudly._

_"AAAAAAHH!" Sasuke screamed in pain. Mouyuu twisted the blade before taking it out and pointed it at his head. " Resistance is futile. It's time you realized your place. It is time to fulfill the prophecy." She raced the blade which was aimed at a non vital point in Sasuke before she was suddenly stopped. She turned seeing a hand coated in red bubbling chi. The hands appeared almost animal like with the finger nails extending to claws._

_"..What the?" With no time to react she was punched in the face, the force sending crashing into a large pile of rock and rubble. "_

_Everyone was astonished with the power used to launch his attack. He was fast enough and strong enough to land a hit on her. Kan'u's eyes turned to Naruto with the same eyes Ryofu had. Naruto had been shoved over the edge...and there was no turning back._

_"**GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_

**Oh Jeepers here we go**

A sea of red chi shot out viciously around his body. The sheer insurmountable amount of power was strong enough to lift trees from their root and any rocks around him were disintegrated into nothing. Even the tiny piece of matter was obliterated from the physical plane. Kan'u and the other took in only the fact that there was nothing below Naruto's feet as if a steel rounded weight hit the ground hard enough to leave an indentation.

.."Such power. Where is it all coming from?"

"I believe you already know the answer..." Replied Chou'un.

"..It can't be."

"This must be all the anger that Kyuuko's been suppressing all this time. Somehow he's used her rage as a source of strength."

_"..Naruto. Are you feeling her anger deep within you?"_ Kan'u thought to herself. Was this another ability for a Jinchuuriki or did Naruto wake up something terrible inside himself? Whatever the reason it was clear that hell was about to break loose and there was no way to stop it. Mouyuu and Moukaku had readied themselves to capture Naruto one more time.

"Moukaku..On my mark..Ready?"

"Ready sis?"

"NO! ARE YOU MAD? THAT'S NOT WHO YOU THINK IT IS ANYMORE!" Shouted Kan'u as if to warn them. The warning fell on deaf ears...

"Now Moukaku!"

"Right." As soon as Moukaku activated her seal again she raced towards him, only to get stopped and lifted in mid air. "What the hell?"

"Moukaku!"

"I don't what's going on!" She struggled all she can before suddenly feeling her body go stiff. Her eyes soon fell upon the distraught Naruto. She noticed the change similar to what Ryofu had undergone when she fought with Ryofu. _"Those eyes...Just like Ryofu's...Is this the same power she used?"_

Before she had time to fathom her quandry she was already being slammed by a mysterious force from side to side. By the time the damage was done Moukaku was already out cold.

"Moukaku?" Shouted Mouyuu. "What the devil are you?"

Naruto's gaze turned towards Mouyuu next. His red aura now taking a physical form as a transparent sphere around his body like a shield. Any piece of matter touched him was turned to dust. Mouyuu had stepped back before uncovering her Sharingan eye towards him. This only fueled the raging sea of rage in him even more.

"You'll pay for that you insolent Senju BRAT!" She flashed her eye attempting to quell him with her genjutsu. This didn't have any effect on him at all.

"What...Tsukuyomi doesn't work on him?" She was getting more and more nervous by the second. She started to charge at him engaged in her close combat. She too was stopped in the same manner Moukaku. With one big slam she was crushed beneath a force great enough to crumble a semi. A loud scream shot up at the sky from the pain Mouyuu was now under.

"...How..are you able. *cough* to...touch. *cough* me?" Blood shot from her mouth creating small puddles she wallowed in. There was no reply from the boy who only stared with the hatred and disdain greater than the devil himself. One look into his eyes showed the immeasurable amount of anger swelling inside him. She could only gasp at the terror her eyes were able to see.

"No...Get away...please...Get away from me..." She started to crawl on her shoulder trying to escape from the wrath that would fall before her. For every inch she moved he was right there in front of him, his aura being the force that's separating him from her.

"Naruto...It's over...Stop." Urged Kan'u. Naruto only stood there staring back at Mouyuu. Again she was slowly being picked up from the ground, now she was face to face with him.

"Please...let me go...please.." She begged to him. Having seen the horror through his eyes she was afraid for her life. It took only three seconds for Naruto to state his reply. A swift toss next to her sister before Naruto started to levitate towards the air. Kan'u and the others were in awe when it dawned on Sasuke what he was about to do. His eyes picked up sudden drastic increase in chi materializing in front of Naruto.

"No...Naruto. That's too far! It's just two of them."

"Sasuke what's going on?" Asked Kan'u.

"He's going to blow this island to hell. We have to warn the others!"

"Right" It was too late for her. She was lifted off the ground and thrown into a pile of rocks which cut her deeply. Sasuke saw Naruto with his hand towards them.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Shouted Sasuke. They ran to save Kan'u as fast as they could. It wasn't long before they were tossed towards where she was in the same manner.

"Why is he attacking us? Doesn't he know were his friends."

"He must be in a state of blind rage. He'll attack anything that moves even it's a friend."

"We're trapped. We can't move fast enough to evade his attack. I can't even see the attack coming." Sasuke took another glance with his eyes seeing transparent hands with pointed fingers as if they were claws floating around his body. "I can see them. There's invisible arms that grab you. I think that's what made that mess with Mouyuu and Moukaku."

"Can you guide out then Sasuke?"

"I can try. Those things move pretty fast."

"You can't afford to fail. Get us out of here Sasuke!" Yelled Chou'un.

"What about Ryofu? We can' just leave uh here." Exclaimed Bee.

"...She's gone now..."

"Then what about Naruto. We leave him hanging."

"I'll buy us some time. My Sharingan should be able to do something about his state."

"I'll stay."

"No way Kan'u. Girl you gotta git gon'."

"I won't leave him bee."

"You have too. He don't know you no mo'."

"I won't leave him!" She screamed.

"You have no choice." Sasuke replied. "Bee's right. You can't beat him even if you tried. He's not himself! And my Sharingan's the only thing that could stop him from tearing this planet from it's roots."

"...But...I..."

"Just go..He's almost done charging his chi. That's what he's been doing the entire time. There's nothing you can do Kan'u. Let me handle this."

"...Okay..But don't hurt him please."

"No promises." He took her by the hand, urging the others to do the same. "When I say go I want you three to stay on my ass you hear me? Stay on my ass. If you get caught I'll free you."

"Okay.."

"Ready.."..He looked as Naruto was raising his arms with a sudden burst of energy coming from where he raised his hands. A small tiny ball of red chi energy started to materialize.

"He's focusing the energy he just gathered. We don't have much time left."

"Let hurry."

"On my mark...Ready...GO!" They all ran as fast as their legs can carry them. Again Naruto's eyes fixed themselves onto Sasuke's location. "Shit! He knows!"

"RUUN!" Kan'u shouted. They doubled timed it towards an opening which will lead them to the other toushi and some rescue when they were suddenly halted by a massive amount of debris.

"We're trapped! Sasuke what'll we do."

"That's it! I'm gonna end this shit NOW!" He cried out. He raced towards a skyward Naruto with his chidori formed in his hand.

"SASUKEEE!" Screamed Kan'u. She was worried he was going to die in front of her. It wasn't long before Sasuke was shot out of the air and crashing into the ground with a loud thud. He was taken out of the picture.

"SASUUKEEEE!" Shouted Kan'u. Now all three of them stood in fear of having to become obliterated from the face of the earth. Naruto's giant ball of energy was now complete. It took aim at the ground where Mouyuu and Moukaku stood. As soon as he raised the ball over his head he plunged it towards the ground and the entire southern half of the island was quickly covered in the blast. Trees and rocks were torn from their molecules with the water rising from the tide forming giant Tsunamis crashing into the shore. As soon as the blast was gone, There was nothing left.

**A long while later**

It was about mid mourning when Naruto had woken up from his slumber. What had happened to him on that day seems like a big blur. He was suffering from a massive splitting headache with his body aching from head to toe.

"Oh man...Where am I?...Oh man My head.." As soon as he could get his head around his current state. Flashes of the events prior to what he could gather was someone's house flooded his mind.

"...I remember...There was that attack on that stadium...And..then.." Upon remembering the last event that took place a tear was slowly surfacing on his face, falling down on the blanket he was covered in. "Ryofu...Why couldn't I save you? Why couldn't I stop her...*sniff*...Ryofu..."

Suddenly the door creaked open from behind with a pair of figures coming into view.

"Naruto honey! You're awake."

"Mom?...Dad?"

"Oh son!" Kushina came in crying and holding her child in he arms. "We thought we'd lost you. Kan'u told us everything."

"Kan'u..Is she okay?"

"Yes she is dear..Everyone's okay."

"...Not everyone...Mom...Ryofu's...she's...she's."

"Right here sweety."

"Huh?"

As if right on cue A shadow had stepped forth from the door and revealed itself to be the one and only Ryofu House...Back from the dead."

"...No...No way..But I saw you..."

"You'd seen right Naruto.." She walked in, holding his hand and crying along with him. "But I told you...Death won't take you away from me."

"...Ryofu!" Shouted Naruto. He didn't how nor why but in his happiness none of that mattered. He held onto her as if it was the last moment of his life. His tears staining the Ryofu's blouse thought it didn't matter. They were together again!

"But...I don't understand. How did you?"

"I can answer that."

"Ryofu..who was that just now?"

"Yeah. Naruto sweety..There's someone I want you to meet." From the door came a gorgeous woman with a ample chest and a yukata worn neatly on her. Her long light red hair blowing as she walked inside the room. Naruto knew this person by one name...Juuma.

"...Is that..What I think it is? Juuma?"

"We meet again nine tails Jinchuuriki. I'm glad I wasn't too late. You could've blasted the earth to oblivion had I not gotten there in time."

"How did you?"

"All those questions will be answered in due time. For now there are more urgent matters to attend to."

"...Whatever...I'm just glad you're back Ryofu." He cried hugging her once again. "Me too Naruto...Say...wanna know what heaven's like?"

"...Yeah?'

"Nothing compared to this..." She stole a little kiss from him, prompting him to return it in joy.

"Naruto. Before we begin there's something you and I need to talk about..It's about you...and the rest of our family."

"Yeah?...I was gonna ask the moment I came back?"

"I will tell you. But you have to promise not the take it the wrong way okay?"

"..Yeah mom...What;s going on?"

"Naruto...You're not the only child we've had." News of this revelation hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. "What do you mean? You said I was an only child."

"No my baby...You weren't." Kushina had taken a deep breath before revealing the rest to him.

"You have a sister."

* * *

HAHA! Cliffhanger time! So who exactly is Naruto's sister and what does this have to do with the ten tails walking this Earth? Stay tuned next week for the next exciting installment.

Ch.32 History Pt.1: I have a sister?

See ya next time. Might open with an Omake in the next chapter.


	33. History Pt1: I have a sister?

**Ch.32 History Pt.1: I have a sister?**

Well folks. Today I stand before a temporarily bankrupt man once again. I didn't get the part for Halloween Horror cause of my apparently only weakness...Type casting T_T.

Oh well I guess I can say at least I went and did it. I now learn that I HAVE to focus on "looking" creepy enough for them to cast me. This is a new lesson learned for me really.

This is actually good seeing as though I can now focus on getting ready for school now...Man...I'm gonna leave my house for the first and hopefully only time. My family especially my younger and older siblings (Except my older brother.) tend to do the "yo - yo" every time they leave the house.

Anyway there's nothing new in the mainstream other that I have a new found respect for Emma Watson and her college plans. Unlike those slutty bitches we call female tween idols that go off getting knocked up and drugged beyond belief.

That's about all there is for this weeks update, Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_"Oh son!" Kushina came in crying and holding her child in he arms. "We thought we'd lost you. Kan'u told us everything."_

_"Kan'u..Is she okay?"_

_"Yes she is dear..Everyone's okay."_

_"...Not everyone...Mom...Ryofu's...she's...she's."_

_"Right here sweety."_

_"Huh?"_

_As if right on cue A shadow had stepped forth from the door and revealed itself to be the one and only Ryofu Housen...Back from the dead."_

_"...No...No way..But I saw you..."_

_"You'd seen right Naruto.." She walked in, holding his hand and crying along with him. "But I told you...Death won't take you away from me."_

_"...Ryofu!" Shouted Naruto. He didn't how nor why but in his happiness none of that mattered. He held onto her as if it was the last moment of his life. His tears staining the Ryofu's blouse thought it didn't matter. They were together again!_

_"But...I don't understand. How did you?"_

_"I can answer that."_

_"Ryofu..who was that just now?"_

_"Yeah. Naruto sweety..There's someone I want you to meet." From the door came a gorgeous woman with a ample chest and a yukata worn neatly on her. Her long light red hair blowing as she walked inside the room. Naruto knew this person by one name...Juuma._

_"...Is that..What I think it is? Juuma?"_

_"We meet again nine tails Jinchuuriki. I'm glad I wasn't too late. You could've blasted the earth to oblivion had I not gotten there in time."_

_"How did you?"_

_"All those questions will be answered in due time. For now there are more urgent matters to attend to."_

_"...Whatever...I'm just glad you're back Ryofu." He cried hugging her once again. "Me too Naruto...Say...wanna know what heaven's like?"_

_"...Yeah?'_

_"Nothing compared to this..." She stole a little kiss from him, prompting him to return it in joy._

_"Naruto. Before we begin there's something you and I need to talk about..It's about you...and the rest of our family."_

_"Yeah?...I was gonna ask the moment I came back?"_

_"I will tell you. But you have to promise not the take it the wrong way okay?"_

_"..Yeah mom...What;s going on?"_

_"Naruto...You're not the only child we've had." News of this revelation hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. "What do you mean? You said I was an only child."_

_"No my baby...You weren't." Kushina had taken a deep breath before revealing the rest to him._

_"You have a sister."_

**Oh dear, Filler Chapter time :O**

"...No way...How long were you planning to hold this information from me?"

"Naruto dear...We were waiting for the right time to tell you but we didn't want to cause you anymore trouble then you already were sweety."

"Your mother's right son. But trust us when we say it wasn't the right to do...But we had no choice. If it was for the protection of both of you."

"...Where is she?"

"She's dead Naruto." Replied Juuma. "Slain by the six tailed Konjin. I am sorry if this news harbors any sorrow but I speak the truth."

"How would you know?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm the original Konjin Naruto remember? All the memories of the nine spirits are sewn deep within me. Even your memories with Ryofu and your other friends."

"..I see...Can I at least see her?"

"Here sweetheart..It's a photo of you when she was about 3..You were about 10 months old at the time." Kushina opened a photo family album to show the picture Naruto asked for. It was a girl with long spikey hair and a smile just like her mothers'. She was holding the hand of the little boy he knew was him.

"I can't believe it...Is that..."

"Yes...It's your sister..."

"...Mom...I've met her before...Except she had glasses on."

"What?"

"Yeah...She tried to kidnap me the day Kyuuko first woke up." The sudden gasp of surprise aroused both Minato and Kushina. "You've seen her? Then it's true. She did fall under his influence."

"...Orochimaru...Even in death he's still up to no good."

"Naruto...If it's any consolation to you we can visit her grave."

"Wait..Juuma...Since you brought Ryofu back maybe you can bring Karin back too!" Naruto shot up grabbing Juuma hands. He sounded rather hopeful. Juuma only shook her head.

"My powers are limited Naruto. I was only able to save Ryofu because she is your guardian. It was her fate to die for Orochimaru evil plans."

"That can't be. She's my long lost sister. There has to be something you can do!"

"I can't Naruto. That's in the hands of Buddha. I cannot interfere with God's design."

"... I see."

"I apologize again Naruto. But that is was way things are." She said patting his shoulder. "If you want to see her still I can take you to her grave site. Is that okay with you?"

"...Yeah."

"Very well. Ryofu would you like to come along. You two are welcome as well."

"No...We're fine." Kushina replied with her tears starting to shed from her eyes. Minato did his best to comfort his wife. "You can go in our place Ryofu. I don't think Kushina can take it.."

"..Thank you Ryofu. Please watch over our child. He's all we've got now." She spoke sadly.

"I will. Thank you for everything."

"Let's go Naruto..Ryofu. Someone will be expecting us." With those parting words Juuma took Ryofu and Naruto by the hand and closed here eyes. As quick as a flash they were whisked away through a teleportation technique Juuma knew. Once they phased back into the graveyard Naruto surveyed the scene hoping to find the tombstone of his now recently discovered family.

"Where is she?"

"..Over here honey." Ryofu pointed towards a small stone with the words "R.I.P Karin Uzumaki..May God guide you to heaven."

"..Seems like Rokaku was nice enough to bury her despite the wrongs she's done."

"I don't blame her for anything..." Replied Naruto. Ryofu and Juuma looked back at him with his mournful expression. "I don't blame her at all. It wasn't her fault. She was made to do the things she did. Now that I know...I kind of wish I had the chance."

"...Naruto...Oh honey." Ryofu grabbed her hand attempting to comfort him. "This must be hard for you to take in sweety."

"..It's fine..I'm not as bummed out as I thought I'd be. I understand now...But I wish I was able to know her better. Maybe we would've had a great life together."

"Well I can say you two would've gotten along just fine. She's mostly like you mom on the looks department, and they say daughters usually take after their fathers. So she may have a kind heart and a gentle spirit."

"..Maybe you're right...Well..I guess I have to move on now. I can't stay stuck in the past for too long. There's a future ahead, Knowing this just gives me another reason why I have to keep fighting. So that something like this doesn't happen to anyone else. I have to keep fighting for not only my sake but for everyone else also."

"...Naruto.." This only made Ryofu blush harder, squeezing his hand just a bit. Juuma was also smiling knowing that his conviction was now stronger than ever. Before leaving back to his house he noticed a little sun flower blooming next to Karin's stone. He decided to pluck it and upon laying it down,kissed his hand and placed in on the stone while smiling. "I'll come back again to visit you again big sis. I hope you're happy...wherever you are."

"I'll get us back to the house. We mustn't tarry here too long. We've got urgent matter to attend to now."

"Right...Take us home Juuma."

"Certainly." With one movement of her wrist she grabbed both Ryofu and Naruto and phased out of this plane back into his house. Once he was back his parents had begun to tell him everything about Naruto's family and his history in the bloodline he inherited. This tale will forever change the way he saw himself and everyone else around him.

Including the ones he loved most.

**Meanwhile.**

Deep inside a dark facility on the outskirts of town. Saji walked from her room into the hallway when she started to hear voices in the darkness. Once she walked around a corner her eyes caught sight of a light which seeped out from a small opening in the door. She decided to walk towards it when it slid open revealing Kabuto in a doctor's coat.

"Ah Saji dear. Did we wake you?"

"Yes father. You did. I heard voices father. Is everything alright?"

"It's alright now Saji. Please go back into your room as rest your eyes. We've much to do tomorrow."

"Right...Good night father." She sighed before he closed the door. His failure to completely close the door lead to Saji growing curiosity about what was behind that door. Quietly she crept just out of the light and leaned her head to listen in on what was going on in there. What she heard inside made her stomach curl and her mind blank.

"So miss Shiba'i, Looks like attacking the tournament wasn't the best idea. We never anticipated that kind of power the boy used."

"Yes. However having known this only made me want him even more now. His power truly is the key. And with the recent events they'll be on their guard now. I think now the school board summit is taking place with the headmasters now deciding what to do about us. Clearly they will try their best to keep me away from Naruto as best they can."

"What about the Uchiha?"

"He's of no real use to us now that we have obtained something else now. Moukaku and Mouyuu's death was unfortunate but necessary. In fact we should have used this in the beginning in hind sight."

"I agree but with the knowledge we had at the time would'nt have been enough to sufficiently use the Sharingan since you are not an Uchiha by blood. It's thanks to the blood in Moukaku's veins that really did the trick. Who'd have thought she was of Senju descent. The bloodlines despite their history mix well together."

"Agreed. But the sisters are of no further use to us dead. However I didn't want to waste a power as unique as Madara Uchiha." In all the talking Saji could hear a bandage being taken off. She guessed it was Shiba'i undergoing another transplant.

"With the sample of blood I got from the four tailed spirit as well as Ryuubi Gentouku I believe we have sufficient data enough to replicate the power of a Konjin."

"Indeed. Before we begin however are the bodies ready for the operation now."

"It took me a while to find them but with Haku's help I was able to get a hold of them. The five bodies you requested are ready whenever you're ready Shiba'i."

"Good...I will see them now." Upon hearing those words Saji had peeked through the crack in the door and only gasped in horror at the sight of Shiba'i Chuutatsu latest implant. Mouyuu's Sharingan left eye with the Rin'negan as the right eye. She obtained both powers to control the beast she had yearned.

"...Father...what have you done?" She whispered. Her whisper was loud enough for Shiba'i to hear and used her power to open the door. Kabuto was the first to go outside the room looking around. "...Must have been a rat." He spoke.

"...Hmm...A nosy rat." She replied. Kabuto promptly closed the door behind him leaving a scared stiff Saji. She couldn't believe her beloved gave her the power she had dreaded for so long.

"I have to warn Sasuke. They must know!" She ran into her room and began to dress herself. Meanwhile in the room Shiba'i was dressing herself as well. She and Kabuto went into a separate room with giant tubes full of a life sustaining chemical that kept the five bodies from decomposing any further.

"Here they are Shiba'i. All ready for your use."

"Ah yes. The most powerful fighters ever to grace the world and virtually unstoppable." She looked at the first body in stasis. "The older brother of the Uchiha clan blessed with the powers of illusion. Itachi Uchiha." Her eyes then turned to the next body. "The original user of the Rin'negan..Nagato Uzumaki."She looked at the next three bodies and smirked.

"The strategist of Rakuyou and master of deception, Kaku Bunwa. The most power toushi in all the world before our time. Tobirama Senju, Brother of Hashirama Senju. And last but certainly not least. Although she was used as a puppet before when Nagato attacked Rakuyou. Her body was still well enough to use. How did you manage this?"

"I manage to make a few adjustments here and there. The cell structure on her was perfect. Not a single flaw! Even the fact that she was a doll Nagato to use didn't affect her in the least. I was simply amazed. I believe it was something you should be able to put to good use."

"I see."

"And here's something you'd want to know about her as well. Before I give her to you there's something you should know about her."

"What is that dear Kabuto."

"She too is of the same bloodline as Nagato ad by default. Naruto..."

"...Don't tell me?"

"Her full name is Karin Uzumaki. The last daughter of Kushina and Minato Uzumaki."

"Really now? Well then I'm more than please with this Kabuto. As expected of the man who can bring back the dead with his bare hands."

"Please Shiba'i. You're giving me too much credit."

"In any case. It's time we executed the transplant. Since we couldn't recover the previous bodies from the island before it was destroyed I didn't think I'd be able to us the six paths of pain again."

"I'll get started right away."

"...Soon my dear Naruto Uzumaki. You will belong to me...And I will destroy this world. I will succeed where Madara Uchiha failed. The world will belong to me and me alone." She chuckled before assisting Kabuto in his operation.

Evil has started to makes is stand.

* * *

There it is. You'll have to pardon the Omakeless short chapter. I don't have much time as I need to take care of something. Tomorrow I'll make it up to you guys I promise.

Next time: Ch.33 History Pt.2 The Uzumaki family tree.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	34. History Pt2: The Uzumaki family tree

**Ch.33 History Pt.2 The Uzumaki Family Tree**

...Wow...I suddenly feel accomplished right now. So far I've had a good amount of views coming in and some reviews that came with it. I'm so very surprised about this that in the end I am happy about being able to do this for you folks at home.

Nothing new to report today but I think some of my friends would like to talk to you folks about the importance of fire safety. If you don't mind Naruto, Shiba'i?

**Or course not!**

_We don't mind in the least good sir._

Alright then. Get to it!

**Roger! Today's PSA involved the importance and practice of today's fire safety. These tips will better refresh your memory about what to do when you're using fire or a fire hazard is around.**

First things first. The number on thing about fire is what it feeds on. Oxygen. A small spark from en electrical appliance with the right catalyst will spur a great blaze if conditions are just right. So remember to keep possibly flammable objects away from places like stoves and ovens as well as electrical outlets. That way you can prevent a fire from starting in your homes.

**But what if you can't help it? Accidents will always happen whether we want them to or not. So in case of a fire breakout the first thing you have to do is duck down and away from the flames. The smoke will rise into the air making it hard to breath. Staying low to the ground will increase your survival rate by taking in less fumes that could otherwise proof deadly. Another thing to keep in handy is a fire extinguisher. Now almost every home is equipped with a fire extinguisher on hand in case of a sudden fire. If the fire is small and can be contained, Use the extinguisher (remembering to follow the instruction for proper use.) and take it out before it spreads. But of course of it's too much to handle. Call 911 and try to get out of the area. Even if you've got valuables they're not worth your life...Believe it.**

_That's correct Naruto. Now here's a demonstration of the common technique used in case a fire starts to spread on your person. Naruto!_

**Alrighty then. Light me up boys! (Stares at stunt crew)**

"YOU GOT IT" (They light a match and light his arm on fire."

**Ow ow ow ow ow ow. It burns! Holy shit it burns like hell!**

_Remember the technique Naruto! Remember the technique!_

**Right right! Stop! Drop, And roll! Stop drop roll,****Stop drop roll,** **Stop drop roll,** **Stop drop roll,** **Stop drop roll,** **Stop drop roll,** **Stop drop roll,** **Stop drop roll,** **Stop drop roll,** **Stop drop roll,** **Stop drop roll,** **Stop drop roll,** **Stop drop roll,** **Stop drop roll,** **Stop drop roll,**. (Fire doesn't stop.) OH shit it's not working!

_ Try again! _

**IT'S NOT FUCKING WORKING DAMN IT! (Now his body's on fire)**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SOMEONE HELP ME! IT BURNS US! IT BURNS US!" AAAAAAAAAAH (Runs around the entire studio in a panic.)**

_Quick we need the extinguisher!_

"WE DON'T HAVE ONE!"

_"WHAT? WHY? WE SHOULD HAVE ONE IT'S MANDATORY!"_

"WE CAN'T FIT IT IN THE BUDGET!"

_"MOTHERFUCKER! ALRIGHT I'll GET A BLANKET! HOLD STILL!" _

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FOR THE LOVE THE GOD HELP MEEEEEEE! (The blanket is on him, that too is set ablaze)**

**AAAAAAAHH! WHY GOD WHY?**

_SOMEONE GET SOME DIRT OR SOMETHING HE'S ROASTING ALIVE!_

(Somewhere in the distance.)

"...Ryofu..do you smell something"

No Kan'u...what?

"Hmm...Smells like roast fox all of a sudden."

"Really...It's coming from the studio...Smells great actually."

"Maybe we should stop by later for a quick pick me up before we get on set."

"Agreed. Oh man it's makin' my mouth water."

(After a short while they finally get the flames put out.)

**...Ow...this is gonna leave a mark...**

_Well that couldn't have went any better._

**What do you mean better? What you were gonna bathe me in gasoline next?**

_I was being sarcastic Naruto._

**Yeah whatever..Pyro.**

_Hey now I'm not a pyro. I just happened to be fascinated with fire._

**...That makes you a pyro."**

_Oh whatever. Let's end this quick so we can send you to the hospital._

**Right. Well folks in short be careful around fire and remember. Only you can prevent house fires.**

"Hey pal..That's my line."

_...Smokey the bear? Wow I never thought I'd get to meet you in person._

"I usually don't appear in places like this but since we're talking about fire safety I may as well give my input."

_Wow...Then do you mind showing us how it's done then?_

"My pleasure.. *ehem* Only you can prevent wildfires."

_Wow..That was so cool. I can say I've seen him do it in person now!_

**Yeah me too.**

"Looks like my job is done here. Until next time. See you around."

**That was pretty cool.**

_Indeed it was._

**So let's end this thing and get started with today's chapter. Do you mind Shiba'i?**

_Not at all! _

**Then without further adieu!**

_**Let us begin shall we?**  
_

* * *

**Last time!**

"So miss Shiba'i, Looks like attacking the tournament wasn't the best idea. We never anticipated that kind of power the boy used."

"Yes. However having known this only made me want him even more now. His power truly is the key. And with the recent events they'll be on their guard now. I think now the school board summit is taking place with the headmasters now deciding what to do about us. Clearly they will try their best to keep me away from Naruto as best they can."

"What about the Uchiha?"

"He's of no real use to us now that we have obtained something else now. Moukaku and Mouyuu's death was unfortunate but necessary. In fact we should have used this in the beginning in hind sight."

"I agree but with the knowledge we had at the time would'nt have been enough to sufficiently use the Sharingan since you are not an Uchiha by blood. It's thanks to the blood in Moukaku's veins that really did the trick. Who'd have thought she was of Senju descent. The bloodlines despite their history mix well together."

"Agreed. But the sisters are of no further use to us dead. However I didn't want to waste a power as unique as Madara Uchiha." In all the talking Saji could hear a bandage being taken off. She guessed it was Shiba'i undergoing another transplant.

"With the sample of blood I got from the four tailed spirit as well as Ryuubi Gentouku I believe we have sufficient data enough to replicate the power of a Konjin."

"Indeed. Before we begin however are the bodies ready for the operation now."

"It took me a while to find them but with Haku's help I was able to get a hold of them. The five bodies you requested are ready whenever you're ready Shiba'i."

"Good...I will see them now." Upon hearing those words Saji had peeked through the crack in the door and only gasped in horror at the sight of Shiba'i Chuutatsu latest implant. Mouyuu's Sharingan left eye with the Rin'negan as the right eye. She obtained both powers to control the beast she had yearned.

"...Father...what have you done?" She whispered. Her whisper was loud enough for Shiba'i to hear and used her power to open the door. Kabuto was the first to go outside the room looking around. "...Must have been a rat." He spoke.

"...Hmm...A nosy rat." She replied. Kabuto promptly closed the door behind him leaving a scared stiff Saji. She couldn't believe her beloved gave her the power she had dreaded for so long.

"I have to warn Sasuke. They must know!" She ran into her room and began to dress herself. Meanwhile in the room Shiba'i was dressing herself as well. She and Kabuto went into a separate room with giant tubes full of a life sustaining chemical that kept the five bodies from decomposing any further.

"Here they are Shiba'i. All ready for your use."

"Ah yes. The most powerful fighters ever to grace the world and virtually unstoppable." She looked at the first body in stasis. "The older brother of the Uchiha clan blessed with the powers of illusion. Itachi Uchiha." Her eyes then turned to the next body. "The original user of the Rin'negan..Nagato Uzumaki."She looked at the next three bodies and smirked.

"The strategist of Rakuyou and master of deception, Kaku Bunwa. The most power toushi in all the world before our time. Tobirama Senju, Brother of Hashirama Senju. And last but certainly not least. Although she was used as a puppet before when Nagato attacked Rakuyou. Her body was still well enough to use. How did you manage this?"

"I manage to make a few adjustments here and there. The cell structure on her was perfect. Not a single flaw! Even the fact that she was a doll Nagato to use didn't affect her in the least. I was simply amazed. I believe it was something you should be able to put to good use."

"I see."

"And here's something you'd want to know about her as well. Before I give her to you there's something you should know about her."

"What is that dear Kabuto."

"She too is of the same bloodline as Nagato ad by default. Naruto..."

"...Don't tell me?"

"Her full name is Karin Uzumaki. The last daughter of Kushina and Minato Uzumaki."

"Really now? Well then I'm more than please with this Kabuto. As expected of the man who can bring back the dead with his bare hands."

"Please Shiba'i. You're giving me too much credit."

"In any case. It's time we executed the transplant. Since we couldn't recover the previous bodies from the island before it was destroyed I didn't think I'd be able to us the six paths of pain again."

"I'll get started right away."

"...Soon my dear Naruto Uzumaki. You will belong to me...And once I rid the world of the all who oppose me, I will succeed where Madara Uchiha failed. The world will belong to me and me alone." She chuckled before assisting Kabuto in his operation.

Evil has started to makes it's move.

**Now for some more fillers...Kind of.**

Naruto had been listening to his mother and father speak about his entire family for over an hour. Ryofu and Juuma stood at this side the whole time. Once they gotten to a certain part about Kushina side, Kushina's voice started to wane.

"Mom...What's wrong?"

"I'm fine sweety..I'm fine. It's just hard to tell this sort of thing. I've only told this to two people in my life. You and your father."

"Kushina...It's okay. Take your time." It took her a good while before she finalized mustered up the courage to be able to speak again. "Right..Before we start this. Naruto do you remember the man who attacked you at Rakuyou? He had spikey orange hair and piercings all along his face?"

"Yeah...That was Nagato wasn't it?"

"...No dear..It wasn't. The man you fought was a toushi long dead during the great war that engulfed all of Kanto. This was during your late godfather Jiraya's time."

"Wait...wait...You mean the guy who supposedly killed Orochimaru was my godfather? Why are there so many family member I never got to see kept secret? Was it because I have the nine tails inside me?"

"That was only part of the reason. Naruto..Before you were made a Jinchuuriki you must know something else. Our family line descends from the main blood line of the Senju clan. A clan responsible for keeping the sacred jewel inheritors safe from harm. The man known as the sage of the six paths broke the jewel and released the spirits inside. Our part of the Senju line was chosen by one of the piece. One of the female warriors had take a liking to one of our ancestors and entrusted her with her spirit should she pass on."

"Who was that ancestor?"

"Koharu Uzumaki (O.C. Since in this story already has Mito alive and I don't know any other Uzumaki members still alive in the manga.)"

"Wow..But what does this have to do with the guy who attacked me at Rakuyou?"

"The man who attacked you was someone named Yahiko. A good friend of our family before his death. The real man who attacked you was unseen...He was my brother. Nagato Uzumaki."

"...No...The guy who tried to kidnap me all those years ago and release Juuma was my own uncle?"

"Yes. That was why I wanted to keep you at my side when the Akatsuki were around. I knew he was leading them. After you sealed Juuma back into the stone at Mt. Chibi your father and I found him with Konan at his side. There wasn't much life left in him since he used so much of his strength to power the dolls. Even when we met face to face. There was still love in my heart for him. As much as I hated him for bringing harm to you. I still wanted to see him again. He was my brother after all. I guess I believe he could still be took his own life saying that there will others like me. Stronger and much more malicious than he was."

"...So I've managed to kill not one but two people who could've been part of this family? Is there anyone that's related to me that isn't murdered by me?"

"Naruto...No no...It's not like that. You never knew at the time. It was our fault for keeping this all a secret. But it was for your own safety...We didn't want to lose you." Kushina replied. Teardrops were started to form. "I'm sorry you had to be the one. I wished things worked out differently then it did back then."

"It's okay mom...I'm fine with it. I'm sure he was doing under false pretenses. Madara was with him after all."

"...Your right Naruto."

"So is there anyone else I need to know that's still alive out there?"

"That's it Naruto...Other than the fact that we're still within the Senju line."

"I was wondering about that? How were we related to them?"

"Son. Do you remember your grandfather at all?"

"No...Grandma only spoke about his exploits when she and him were together."

"Her marriage to your grandfather was arranged because she was awaiting the next inheritor of the nine tailed konjin...Me."

"Really? So you had Kyuuko inside you?'

"Yes...but she never awoke through me. Because my bond was with Minato. My first and only love."

"Same here Kushina." She snuggled on his chest before resuming her explanation. "To be able to wake the Konjin you must not have any bonds other than your family. The Senju were our protectors and would always do their best to keep the fox spirit safe and in good hands. When they had heard I was to bare a son. They determined that he was the one to inherit the spirit when they gave you the magatama you now wear."

"I see. So the seal on my belly makes sure the Konjin stays with me then right?"

"Right...And the guardian fated to protect you was one that was worthy of the title."

"That's where I come in Naruto honey!" Ryofu added. "When was told the my Jinchuuriki partner was found I was excited. But I didn't know just how of a bond I had with you until I met you. I gotta say I'm glad Kyuuko picked you."

"I see. So does this apply to the other Jinchuuriki as well?"

"No..The other beasts have their own tales to tell. Who knows how the other eight received their seal and magatama?"

"So what'll we do now?"

"Let just hope the enemy doesn't know as much as we do."

"One more question..How does Sasuke's family tie in to all of this."

"Originally it was the Uchiha who were supposed to be the inheritors of the nine tails. But the sage chose the Senju instead because of the virtue they upheld. I guess Madara was still sore about the sages' decision. But it was your father and Sasuke's father Fugaku who put a stop to the bad blood we had for the last several generations. That was how you and Sasuke were able to grow up together. You two were like brothers."

"Yeah...And Sakura was like a sister...I miss the old town."

"Well at least you have your old friends here as well as some new ones also."

"...You're right mom...You're absolutely right."

In the midst of the happy mood they had suddenly felt; a hard knock was heard through the door. Juuma was about to see who the visitor was when Naruto stopped her. "I'll get it."

"No Naruto. Let me handle it. I sense a powerful energy signature behind that door. I don't trust it for a bit."

"But your here. If you opened that door you get attacked. Better to lay low for the time being okay?"

"...I see your point."

"I'll go with you sweety." Added Ryofu. "Come on. Let's not keep our guest waiting." The two of them headed downstairs hearing the door being knocked on once more. This time it was a little more forceful than the last time.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Sasuke Naruto! We've gotta talk...Now!"

"Hold on Sasuke." Naruto opened the door seeing Sasuke with a little girl next to him. She had long but thin pigtails with a short blouse and skirt on.

"Get her inside first. She's the reason why I'm here."

"..Wow. wasting no time aren't you? Get in then." He allowed Sasuke and the girl (A/n: Yes it's Saji..the real one. Naruto doesn't know her...yet.) to enter. Upon entering the room Sasuke and the girl sat down across from Ryofu and Naruto. His parents had come towards the living room greeting Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke. How's your mom coming along?"

"She's fine. They told me to send their regards."

"Tell them we said hi then."

"I will, But that's beside the point. I think everyone should sit down for this."

"Mind if I joined you?" Spoke Juuma. No sooner did she say hello did Sasuke slammed her against the wall with his Chidori already charged. "How the hell did you break free?"

"I suggest you put that chidori down Sasuke Uchiha. You forget a Konjin's power is the only thing that will do me harm."

"Why are you here?"

"If you stopping pressing your hand on my throat I'll tell you. I haven't even told Naruto yet."

"It's alright Sasuke. She's one of the good guys now."

"How can you trust her?"

"She brought me back to life..She's how." Spoke Ryofu. "Put it away slick. You know you can't beat her anyway."

"...Hmm...Fine then. But I still don't trust you." He gave her a little push before she dusted herself off. "I don't blame you for attacking me after what I've done but believe me I changed my ways. I don't see humans the same way I once did."

"My news can wait. I want to know how you got out?"

"It was the imbalance of the chi flow through earth that allowed my release. There's a disturbance that threatens the natural order of good and evil. Evil's influence has shifted in their favor. I was awoken to add some counterweight."

"And what does that have to do with Ryofu still standing there."

"I'm the original bearer of the Rin'negan's power. That sage was able to steal that part of my power and separate it forming the three legendary ocular jutsu. It is by that power I was able to bring back Ryofu Housen from the brink."

"And I'm all the more thankful for it." She smiled taking Naruto's hand. "I don't think I could live in the afterlife without my baby!"

"Aw geez Ryofu. You're embarrassing me here." This only made Ryofu giggle like a school girl.

"So that's it then huh? I guess that means I know what's causing that imbalance...Better yet...She knows." It was time the girl to introduce herself to the others. She got up with her stoic yet serious face prepared to explain her plight."

"Greetings to you all. My name is Saji Genpou. I'm the one who told Sasuke the ill news of my father. I'm afraid I must ask your help in stopping him and Shiba'i before things go wrong. As much as I love him I know he won't listen to reason."

"Who's your dad and why is he with Shiba'i?"

"You know him by the name Kabuto Yakushi."

"That guy?" Naruto stood up in protest. "Your dad is that guy?"

"He was my adoptive father."

"Adoptive my ass! He was the one who kidnapped you wasn't. I know you're one of those victims along with Neji."

"Yes..I was. According to the news I was kidnapped. But in truth...I went to him on my own free will. He told me that if I came with him I'd have a real family."

"...He told you that...And you believed him?"

"Yes...because of him I met big brother Haku. He always took care of me when my father was not around. He was always there showing me about life and even how to protect myself...You see...I have a special power."

"Special power?"

"Yes...A power similar to Sasuke's Sharingan. I can make anything happen as long as I want it to."

"..Huh? The hell kind of power is that?"

"She means she's an illusionist. Her power allows her to bend reality to her will. Anything she wants to happen becomes reality. My guess is that she's responsible for half of the crap that went on during the tournament." Added Sasuke. "If that's so then Kabuto's armed through the teeth right now. But that's not what we're here for...

"Right. As I was saying. My father has implanted Mouyuu's Sharingan eye to Shiba'i. She now possesses both ocular powers by her command. I heard them saying they're going after you now and taking the nine tails again."

"What? God damn it this can't be true. She can't have both eyes? She'd have to be Uchiha and...Senju."

"That's right. The blood samples my father kept were from the Senju man who was kidnapped and killed. Hashirama."

"That bastard. It's just one thing after another with him."

"But there's more...It appears that she's going to use a jutsu to bring back five other people to use as puppets for her control."

"It's Nagato's six paths of pain. Great! This is all I need right now."

"You have to gather the other Jinchuuriki and defeat her while I deal with my father. Please you must help me. I beg of you. Even though he's don horrible things I still love him. I want to save him from himself."

"..Ryofu...What do you say?"

"...I don't trust this girl for a bit. As far as I'm concerned you may as well be telling us this cause Kabuto sent you."

"I assure you I came here on my own will. I want to help you stop him before he hurts himself or worse."

"...Are you really sure about this? You won't double cross us at any point and time?"

"No..Please believe me...I just want to stay with my father and brother. Together..."

"...Looks like my minds made up. Besides if anything goes wrong we've got Juuma to back us up right?"

"Yes...But I must tell you...My powers are weakened greatly. In order for me to recuperate them I must meditate myself at -bi. Your resurrection drained me of my energy."

"Why Mt. Chi-bi."

"It was there that I was sealed. It is there where my power lies. Which is why I would like to request something of you...Please gather the remaining Jinchuuriki and have them come to where I was placed. With their help I will be at full strength."

"Right. I'll make some calls."

"That won't be necessary." Spoke a voice through the open door. "Naruto you should lock your door. Strangers could just come in and steal your belongings.

"..Huh? Kan'u?"

"Yo Naruto!" Bee popped out next. Soon one after another the eight Jinchuuriki came into his house. Thankfully the house was big enough to accommodate them.

"Good to have you back with us big bro? You too Ryofu" Spoke Yagura. Kan'u had already stepped in front of her, it was clear from Kan'u expression that was upset.

"UH...Hey Kan'u?"

"Ap...Don't even start Ryofu Housen. I should have known it was too good to me true. But you know what?" Ryofu was prepared for a good scolding when Kan'u took her in the hardest embrace she ever felt in a long time. "I'm glad it wasn't true..."

"...Heh. Does this mean?"

"No..I'm still not giving up. As much as I still love you. I won't you Naruto so easily."

"Yeah I know...Sorry about what happened."

"You're here now...Thanks to Juuma you're back with us."

"Well then I guess that solves that problem. But how did you all know I was here?"

"That's because she sent us." Spoke Kakouen. Kushina and Minato tilted their heads in confusion.

"Don't bother Yagura...I'll take care of it." Spoke yet another voice from outside the door.

"Oh who it is now?"

"That'd be me kid?" Before Kushina and Minato very eyes. In through the door came none other than the white lotus leader herself. Tsunade Senju.

"Hope I'm not late for the party."

* * *

w00t! Tsunade's back in the picture. I was figuring out a way to bring back the white lotus leader since she were out of the picture since the attack. Now she's back and this time. She's gonna make sure everything get settled.

Next time. Ch.34 Battle plan: Invasion on the four schools

See ya next time ^ ^.


	35. Battle Plan:Invasion of the four schools

**Ch.34 Battle Plan: Invasion of the four schools**

Hello folks! Welcome to this weeks chapter of our rather popular tale. I check the reviews and view numbers and boy was I surprised. 11k views with 41 reviews. That's about the same rate as the prequel plus 12 reviews and 10K views with I released the same chapter. This is pretty good news for me.

Two things before I get started on the chapter folks!

1. Thanks for the time you took into reading the whole thing. I've never felt more happier than the first day I started as a rookie writer. I speak for all the writers here when I say that "writing to you guys is the best thing ever". This reason I say this is because of the second thing on my list today.

a review by a rather popular writer on this site named pokemaster12 (Perhaps you've heard of him.) submitted a reviews on the first Naru/tousen story I've ever wrote and was at first astonished. I was like "Is this your idea of a troll?" and was about to just ignore it when I actually thought about it for a second and gave this guy/girl a chance. He commented on how the protagonists amnesia condition was a little too farfetched and not that believable. A private massage or two later I get around to toying with the idea of a redux for the first story. I've actually been thinking about it for the longest time and I've wanted to implement some ideas to the story that I've used on this site.

pokemaster12. Thanks for the input. Now I will put this words into actions...Once I go on Hiatus after this story's done.

That's about all I wanted to say to you folks! So if you're wondering whether or not I'm going to write another story crossover.

**YES THE FUCK I AM!**

It won't continue from this story. It's going to a brand new redux of the first story I ever wrote and this time. It's going to be a bloodbath!

With that said. Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_"That bastard. It's just one thing after another with him."_

_"But there's more...It appears that she's going to use a jutsu to bring back five other people to use as puppets for her control."_

_"It's Nagato's six paths of pain. Great! This is all I need right now."_

_"You have to gather the other Jinchuuriki and defeat her while I deal with my father. Please you must help me. I beg of you. Even though he's don horrible things I still love him. I want to save him from himself."_

_"..Ryofu...What do you say?"_

_"...I don't trust this girl for a bit. As far as I'm concerned you may as well be telling us this cause Kabuto sent you."_

_"I assure you I came here on my own will. I want to help you stop him before he hurts himself or worse."_

_"...Are you really sure about this? You won't double cross us at any point and time?"_

_"No..Please believe me...I just want to stay with my father and brother. Together..."_

_"...Looks like my minds made up. Besides if anything goes wrong we've got Juuma to back us up right?"_

_"Yes...But I must tell you...My powers are weakened greatly. In order for me to recuperate them I must meditate myself at -bi. Your resurrection drained me of my energy."_

_"Why Mt. Chi-bi."_

_"It was there that I was sealed. It is there where my power lies. Which is why I would like to request something of you...Please gather the remaining Jinchuuriki and have them come to where I was placed. With their help I will be at full strength."_

_"Right. I'll make some calls."_

_"That won't be necessary." Spoke a voice through the open door. "Naruto you should lock your door. Strangers could just come in and steal your belongings._

_"..Huh? Kan'u?"_

_"Yo Naruto!" Bee popped out next. Soon one after another the eight Jinchuuriki came into his house. Thankfully the house was big enough to accommodate them._

_"Good to have you back with us big bro? You too Ryofu" Spoke Yagura. Kan'u had already stepped in front of her, it was clear from Kan'u expression that was upset._

_"UH...Hey Kan'u?"_

_"Ap...Don't even start Ryofu Housen. I should have known it was too good to me true. But you know what?" Ryofu was prepared for a good scolding when Kan'u took her in the hardest embrace she ever felt in a long time. "I'm glad it wasn't true..."_

_"...Heh. Does this mean?"_

_"No..I'm still not giving up. As much as I still love you. I won't you Naruto so easily."_

_"Yeah I know...Sorry about what happened."_

_"You're here now...Thanks to Juuma you're back with us."_

_"Well then I guess that solves that problem. But how did you all know I was here?"_

_"That's because she sent us." Spoke Kakouen. Kushina and Minato tilted their heads in confusion._

_"Don't bother Yagura...I'll take care of it." Spoke yet another voice from outside the door._

_"Oh who it is now?"_

_"That'd be me kid!" Before Kushina and Minato very eyes. In through the door came none other than the white lotus leader herself. Tsunade Senju._

_"Hope I'm not late for the party."_

**w00t! Let's hear it Tsunade**

"Well well well..Look who's finally showed up. About time you came to say high Tsunade."

"Kushina. I'd expected you to strangle me and say _You're back? I thought you were dead!_ and then greet me back with open arms."

"I would. But I think I'll just kill you and make those rumors about you true."

"...Umm."

"It's no use Gramma. I always knew you were out there. Minato did too. Who else could have told us where our child is to save him?"

"I suppose you're right Kushina."

"So you knew mom? Dad?"

"We've known for a while son. It was because we found this in front of our house one day." Minato pulled out a necklace with a green jade stone on it. The necklace alone was black with glittering tiny jewels all around it.

"You left this at our doorstep didn't you Tsunade?"

"...That's my necklace. It was passed down throughout my families' line for generations. I didn't think you'd figure me alive after I've left it there."

"At the time we thought it was so you know you were going to be okay. We know how hurt you were when he died.." Kushina replied. This cause Tsunade's head to buckle down for a bit. It was Kakouen who placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Lady Tsunade...We're here now." Tsunade had time to view the room with all the guardians and their Jinchuuriki partners and she thought about the bond she had with Jiraya. She even remembered a conversation she had with him before he died.

**Tsunade's memory flash**

_"Hey Tsunade. Have you found a husband yet?" A tall and white long haired man stood opposite of Tsunade. She'd always get a nice drink with him before they parted ways. It was how they always were._

"_Shut up before I knock you teeth in. Not like your pervy ass got a woman who can handle your voyeurism."_

_"Why would I need anyone else when I've got you Tsunade. You're always the first one I go to before I publish my novel."_

_"Yeah yeah shut up. So I take it you've heard something about this new group I heard about? The Akatsuki."_

"_I have...They're a sly bunch but it's nothing my intel network can't handle. How about you? How's hunting down Orochimaru doing?"_

"_Your guess is as good as mine. Though I've heard about some mob that's been spreading petty crimes around the country. They called themselves the black dragon group. I think if anyone knows the underground I'll be sure to "ask" them."_

_"Yeah...Say how's the family doing? Heard your niece is having a kid. I've love to see Kushina and my apprentice again._"

"_I did. Actually I paid them a visit not too long ago. They've got their first kid on the way. It's a boy. Now Karin's going to be a big sister. She's so excited to be one! She's even started planning what games to play with her cute baby brother._

_"Isn't that precious! Looks like Minato will have his hands full now...You know something. I still remember what I was told when I was a kid."_

_"What was that Jiraya?"_

_"When you think about the future. Think about the young. They're going to carry on our legacy when the old are gone."_

_"I suppose your right. Let's see where our future lies when this kids' born."_

**Aaaaand cut.**

"..Jiraya. Now I really understand what you meant when you said that all those years ago...The future belongs to the young. And it's our children that will carry on in our place long after we're dead and gone. I finally understand what you truly meant that day."

"Gramma Tsunade..." Naruto Whispered.

_"_Naruto. It's high time we discuss our plans to deal with the threat the enemy now poses. I've received word from each of the school's headmasters and they agree that they will do all they can to protect you and Sasuke. (A/n: She doesn't know Shiba'i has the Rin'ne Sharingan yet.)"

_"_I don't think Sasuke's going to matter now." Naruto replied turning to Sasuke and Saji. Tsunade recognized the girl and gasped. "That's Kabuto's daughter."

This put the other Jinchuuriki on high alert. All of them stood in front of Naruto with Kan'u pointing her spear at her throat. "What is she doing here? She's with the enemy."

"If you'll take that blue dragon out of my neck I will explain the situation to you."

_"_I do not believe your words for a single moment. You'll only spread your deceit further."

_"_Believe me please. I've come in peace. I want to that girl and my father. I asked Naruto for his help and he's offered his assistance. I ask for all of yours' as well."

"Lies! How can I trust you?" Asked Kan'u. Her spear prodded her jugular a little bit. "I know what he plans to do and I know that Shiba'i has become more powerful than you can imagine."

"Is that so? Sasuke..Naruto is this true?"

"According to her. Shiba'i possesses the Sharingan in conjunction with the Rin'negan." Sasuke spoke. His hands now clenching to fists. "She's plans to take Naruto with all her power and there's not a damn thing we can do. She's also managed to collect five bodies for Nagato Reanimation puppet jutsu. Her new six paths of pain."

"Impossible..How did she get the Sharingan if you have both your eyes?"

"She took the eye from the girl Sasuke fought once. Her name was she was to Kabuto was an experiment to verify the effects of a Kekkei Genkai on someone who doesn't possess the Sharingan."

"No...then she no longer needs you. She'll try to kill you seeing as you also possess the natural Sharingan. She'll think killing you off will leave her the only one with possession of that ocular jutsu."

"Right. That's why I brought her here. She knows what her next move is and we should use this to our advantage. We now know the enemy's next move and we can plan accordingly. In this case we clearly know their objective and how they plan to use it. As long as I'm still breathing you've got genjutsu and special attacks covered."

"Right. Let's hope what your saying is true little girl. Though I will say this. In the midst of all this. I know how you must love him. But you know what must be done."

"When the time comes.. I will deal with my father myself. I've prepared for this day a long time."

"This is good. Than we'll get to work drawing up battle plans!"

In the midst of all their conversation a sudden slamming of the door drew everyone's attention towards the front of the Uzumaki household. Tsunade and the others had seen a out of breath Rikuson Hakugen trying to convey a very important message.

"*gasp* *gasp* *gasp* *gasp* *gasp* *gasp*..Oh dear you live a long way from here Naruto..phew that was a long run. *gasp* *gasp* *gasp*."

_"_Rikuson..What're you doing here?"

"I've got bad news guys. Kyushu academy was just attacked. Now they're saying Seito was just attacked. It's all over the news! turn it on!"

"What?" Spoke Utakata."Kakouen! Master Moutoku!"

"He's got Kyocho! Who ever would attack Kyushu would be out of their minds."

"That's not the worst of it." She ran towards the T.V and turned to an local news special report."

_We're now live to the latest attack on a local academy where thousands injured and several dead! The entire building of Rakuyou Academy was set ablaze out of nowhere and we're seeing traces of something in the ground all around the vicinity. We go now to our local correspondant on the field. Mokichi are you still there?_

"Yes I am Tamako! I'm still here to a grim sight here in Rakuyou academy. A fire started from out of nowhere and soon hundreds of students started their counterattack when they fell one by one by a someone who instigated the attack. Hold on. I'm getting news of...Hold on. We're gonna cut to our other field reporter Ryutaki near a girl's school where they've just undergone the same strange attack in Rakuyou and the other schools!"

**"This is bad guys! An earth tremor took down the entire school building and girls everywhere are fighting some person who's been killing them off left and right! Wait...there's someone coming this way...Wait..It's like she's got something sticking out of her neck...What the AAAAAHHHHH!" **

The Television soon blurted into white static before focusing back into a face in the screen.

"Greetings citizens of the Kanto region. As you may know the four schools of this area have been simultaneously destroyed. I can assure it's not some terrorist striking fear in our fair country...The attacks are all orchestrated by yours truly and I've done so to draw out this boy." A photo of Naruto popped into the screen before disappearing. "Unless you turn him over to me at the Mt. Chi'bi base I will continue to obliterate everything in sight and I won't stop at just the academies. Innocent peoples lives will be forfeit until that boy is handed over. Remember that Naruto..The blood of many people who've died and many more are in your hands. I hope you the right thing to save everything."

"SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto slammed the table with his fists on the ground. He panted wildly as stress levels rose to their maximum. "Shiba'i you bitch! I'll make sure you pay for this."

"We must act now. She'll just destroy every place until you come out of hiding." Sasuke added.

"...Alright...Naruto. It's time you came with me. Kushina...Minato. I'm going to borrow your son. It's time I showed him something."

"Please take care of him..He's all I've got." Kushina pleaded. "Goodbye son. We'll meet again okay? This is only for a little while."

"I know mom. Thanks."

"Let's go Naruto. Ryofu..Go get Kakashi Hatake. We're going to set up a deal."

"As you wish Lady Tsunade."

"I know you'd think I'd ask you to come with him but this is something only Naruto can know. Family secrets and all. I'm also a little short on people who're are able to fight. Once I have Kakashi we can move on to the next phase of our plan."

"It's alright Tsunade. But what's gonna happen."

"I can't say right now but know that we're going to need all of you in the near future. Let's go."

"Right!" They all replied. Each heading out towards their schools as Naruto left with Tsunade.

**XXX**

At a white lotus facility where Tsunade had taken Naruto stood a giant pillar with a strange symbol with the words "Protectors of our future." The symbol itself was a four semi circles with a line this ran horizontally through the two semi circles on each end of the line.

"What is that gramma Tsunade?"

"It's the symbol of the Senju Naruto. There's a scroll that prophesied a dark evil that would take the world on fire."

"Set the world on fire?"

"It was referring to the attacks on the four schools and the dark evil was Shiba'i." She pulled a lever next to the pillar which allowed a stone compartment to open. Inside the scroll was the very prophecy that Tsunade spoke of. She pulled it out and showed it to Naruto.

"Here..Read it for yourself."

"...Okay." He proceeded to read the details to himself aloud. "A great darkness will sweep the lands and cover them in flames. When a champion rises to take on the evil he will not succeed. Only through the help of a hundred souls will be triumph over the darkness and bring peace once again...Help of a hundred souls...What's that got to do with me?"

"Do you know what it's talking about?"

"No clue.."

"A hundred souls Naruto..Think about it." Naruto placed his hand on his chin for about ten seconds before he shruged. "Nope...Nothing."

"Oy...This kids like his own mother."

"What? What're you talking about?"

"The prophecy spoke of this Naruto Uzumaki.." In came Gakushin Bunken and Ino Yamanaka with Gakushin holding a longsword with etchings of fire and dragons all around the handle and tang.

"Ino..Gakushin! How ya doing?"

"Not good Naruto...Rakuyou and the other school were completely destroyed. It was Shiba'i..She's using Nagato's puppet technique."

"I know.I saw it on the news..." He frowned a bit. Ino took the chance to take him in her bosom and pat his head. "It's alright Naruto. I know you can do it if you try. We all believe in you."

"Thanks Ino.." He smiled hugging her back. "What are friend for Naruto. Besides that face is too handsome to be sad. I like you better when you're smiling! It's cuter."

"Aww geez.." He blushed. Gakushin then approached him with the sword placing the handle to him. "Naruto. This sword is known for carrying the souls of a hundred warriors in here. It took me many a year to try to It's the last of it's kind Naruto. The Hyakuhekitou...The hundred souls sword. This Jian sword was the last of five different swords which were scattered throughout the globe. This was was found by a monk and then passed on to me for this day. This one is made with he symbol of the horse. It will provide you with the power to defeat Shiba'i."

"...So this is what that scroll meant. I have to beat her with this weapon...How can I use it? I don't know how to?"

"That's why I'm here Naruto." Spoke Ino. "I know someone who can teach you."

"Who?"

"Hey Naruto..It's been a while." Naruto turned to his surprise meeting face to face with his dear old friend. Tenten..."

"Tenten! No way! You're going to teach me?"

"It wasn't long before Ryoshuuu got wind of this. Hinata's scared stiff about you. It took Lee and Neji and ultimately Kansui to calm her down. We're all scared for you. But as long as I can do something to help you I will. I'm gonna teach you all about how to use a sword now Naruto. We won't have much time so we'll try to cover as much as we can before we set up the "turnover."

"Turn over?"

"We're setting a trap for Shiba'i. You'll fight her at the bottom of Mt. Chi-bi."

"Oh..So that's what you meant by turn over. I get it now. This was all a setup. You knew this was coming one day didn't you?"

"Of course Naruto. It was all part of what was said in the scroll. It's all up to you now. I know you can do it. I'll try to by as much time as I can. You'll have to learn quick okay?"

"Right..." He grabbed the sword and gave it a good swing before turning to Tenten. "Let's do it!"

* * *

WOO! Naruto has obtained the hyakuhekitou. Let's see if he can learn it in time before Shiba'i launches her next attack.

Next time:Ch.35 Rendezvous point: The Hyakuhekitou.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	36. Rendezvous point: The Hyakuhekitou

**Ch.35 Rendezvous Point: The Hyakuhekitou**

Well folks. I'm updating today because I don't know I can keep going in weekly. I may be forced to finish this before either a) My internet gets cut off or b) I go to live in Gainesville. For now rest assured that I'm going try to rush this a bit due to life issues that have suddenly come to fruition!

So that's the latest in the news folks! I believe I've said enough about the matter.

Without further adieu.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_At a white lotus facility where Tsunade had taken Naruto stood a giant pillar with a strange symbol with the words "Protectors of our future." The symbol itself was a four semi circles with a line this ran horizontally through the two semi circles on each end of the line._

_"What is that gramma Tsunade?"_

_"It's the symbol of the Senju Naruto. There's a scroll that prophesied a dark evil that would take the world on fire."_

_"Set the world on fire?"_

_"It was referring to the attacks on the four schools and the dark evil was Shiba'i." She pulled a lever next to the pillar which allowed a stone compartment to open. Inside the scroll was the very prophecy that Tsunade spoke of. She pulled it out and showed it to Naruto._

_"Here..Read it for yourself."_

_"...Okay." He proceeded to read the details to himself aloud. "A great darkness will sweep the lands and cover them in flames. When a champion rises to take on the evil he will not succeed. Only through the help of a hundred souls will be triumph over the darkness and bring peace once again...Help of a hundred souls...What's that got to do with me?"_

_"Do you know what it's talking about?"_

_"No clue.."_

_"A hundred souls Naruto..Think about it." Naruto placed his hand on his chin for about ten seconds before he shruged. "Nope...Nothing."_

_"Oy...This kids like his own mother."_

_"What? What're you talking about?"_

_"The prophecy spoke of this Naruto Uzumaki.." In came Gakushin Bunken and Ino Yamanaka with Gakushin holding a longsword with etchings of fire and dragons all around the handle and tang._

_"Ino..Gakushin! How ya doing?"_

_"Not good Naruto...Rakuyou and the other school were completely destroyed. It was Shiba'i..She's using Nagato's puppet technique."_

_"I know.I saw it on the news..." He frowned a bit. Ino took the chance to take him in her bosom and pat his head. "It's alright Naruto. I know you can do it if you try. We all believe in you."_

_"Thanks Ino.." He smiled hugging her back. "What are friend for Naruto. Besides that face is too handsome to be sad. I like you better when you're smiling! It's cuter."_

_"Aww geez.." He blushed. Gakushin then approached him with the sword placing the handle to him. "Naruto. This sword is known for carrying the souls of a hundred warriors in here. It took me many a year to try to lift the blood stained curse but it's cleansed steel is ready to cast justice. It's the last of it's kind Naruto. The Hyakuhekitou...The hundred souls sword. This Jian sword was the last of five different swords which were scattered throughout the globe. This one was found by a monk in China and through the years, it passed on until it came to me solely for this day. This one is made with the symbol of the horse. It will provide you with the power to defeat Shiba'i."_

_"...So this is what that scroll meant. I have to beat her with this weapon...How can I use it? I don't know how to?"_

_"That's why I'm here Naruto." Spoke Ino. "I know someone who can teach you."_

_"Who?"_

_"Hey Naruto..It's been a while." Naruto turned to his surprise meeting face to face with his dear old friend. Tenten..."_

_"Tenten! No way! You're going to teach me?"_

_"It wasn't long before Ryoshuuu got wind of this. Hinata's scared stiff about you. It took Lee and Neji and ultimately Kansui to calm her down. We're all scared for you. But as long as I can do something to help you I will. I'm gonna teach you all about how to use a sword now Naruto. We won't have much time so we'll try to cover as much as we can before we set up the "turnover."_

_"Turn over?"_

_"We're setting a trap for Shiba'i. You'll fight her at the bottom of Mt. Chi-bi."_

_"Oh..So that's what you meant by turn over. I get it now. This was all a setup. You knew this was coming one day didn't you?"_

_"Of course Naruto. It was all part of what was said in the scroll. It's all up to you now. I know you can do it. I'll try to by as much time as I can. You'll have to learn quick okay?"_

_"Right..." He grabbed the sword and gave it a good swing before turning to Tenten. "Let's do it!"_

**To Naruto's training**

It'd not been even an hour and Naruto was already having a bit of trouble with his newly acquired weapon. He never thought he'd be able to master the sword fast enough to be able to beat Shiba'i in time. Tenten had pushed him as hard as she can with no time for breaks which sat well with him. In the midst of his training he suddenly had a thought about his sword.

"Hey Tenten."

"Yeah?"

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"Is this the same sword that was supposed to be the prize for the tournament?"

"The funny thing about that. You see it was all a trick by Kentei for some unknown reason. When we were interrogated one of the students after the attack it was clear that his intentions were to plan a coup 'de tat with Shiba'i to overthrow. He was just using the Jinchuuriki as bait to lure the headmasters out. The real Hyakuhekitou was secretly stored away and recovered by Gakushin alone."

"But that doesn't make sense?" He rubbed his head. "So that means the title and sword were just a ruse to lure us out? And the sword was here the whole time but no one except Gakushin knew? Why didn't she tell us? Could've saved us a lot of trouble."

"Except she was sworn into secrecy, never to tell a soul about the existence of this blade before now."

"Oh I see. To protect the blade from would be thieves right?" He said, swinging the blade. "I guess I understand." He nodded. Naruto was in mid swing before Tenten noticed his posture was all wrong. "Hold on Naruto. This is wrong."

"What is?"

"Your elbows should be closer to your body and feet a little further apart."

"Huh?"

"Oy!...Look." She went behind him, using her hands to clasp his elbows together and using her feet to spread his legs a little further apart. A sudden chill of excitement started crawl up his spine. This was getting a little awkward.

"Now follow my lead and remember this carefully. A bad posture leads to a bad swing with little power. You need to be able to use all your might when you want to cut something. This is the basis for all sword fighters. You need to let your mind free of any inhibitions. You are going to cut something with this sword."

"...Got..it." He replied, His face getting a bit red. Slowly she paced his arms and legs to follow her movements and slowly swung downward. Naruto was getting more and more aware of Tenten feminine figure. It wasn't until the end of the downward swing when Naruto felt something on his back. "_"Oh god..I think I feel something soft on my back..." _Him looking back had him blushing and looking forward again.

"Hey Naruto! Focus! This is important."

"Sorry sorry." He stuttered a bit. Tenten never paid attention to her rather well developed chest on his back which quickly reminded him that he still was a young lad. It was Naruto's flustered behavior and reddened face which caught her attention. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Nothing..Nothing at all." This made Tenten only want to tease him a bit. She remembered the position she currently is with Naruto.

"Something on your mind?" She whispered? Pushing her chest on his back with a little more gusto. "Maybe something's got you a little flustered?"

"No No! Nothing's wrong I promise. Let's try this posture thing again."

"Oh? But your face is red. Clearly something's bothering you." She smiled. She had him right where she wanted him. All she needed was one more push. "We could stop if you want Naruto. You could use a break!" One flick his her finger on his earlobe had him jump right from her. "GAH! What the hell?"

"Hahahahahahaha. Sorry Naruto! I couldn't help it! It was funny seeing you all flustered. I see Ryofu's got you noticing girls now huh?"

"Ha ha ha! Very funny Tenten. Way to lead a guy on!"

"Oh you know I was only funnin' with ya! Besides it's your fault for being a pervert."

"And your fault for being a damn tease!"

"Alright alright. I'll admit I was a bit surprised you were noticing the opposite gender. I guess Ryofu's really changed you."

"..Yeah...I guess she has. I never used to think about things like love. I always wanted to be strong and try my best cause that's what my dad and mom taught me. No matter what happens. Don't let anything distract you from your goal and always become stronger than you were before. But with Ryofu I guess I was able to get a feeling of being wanted by someone. I mean I've had experienced love once. Now with Ryofu I've managed to learn something about myself. What my parents really meant when they said that to me. If you have a goal or something you want to protect. Don't let anything else take that away from you. It's your strength and courage that'll make you stronger. Don't ever stop being better at it or else it'll be gone forever."

"You really do care about her don't you?"

"Yeah...I guess about to...But it's not just her."

"What about Kan'u Unchou? Do you feel the same with her?"

"Well when Kan'u I guess it's more of a meaningful relationship. We're alike on so many levels but at the same time we're not. She sees me as someone who she can count on when the time comes. I know I can always rely on someone like that. Our time together was always spent wondering about how we got the point we're in right now. But she's always given me faith when the chips were down. I know she's the one person I can run to whenever I needed to sit down and talk."

"But you have Ryofu. Shouldn't you be doing that with her?"

"I do..Don't get me wrong I do. But our relationship is more fun and active. With Kan'u I can relax and be myself. With Ryofu there's always a new excitement to be had. She's always keeping me on my toe.

"Two halves of the same whole, A ying yang. Every thing Ryofu isn't Kan'u is and it's same for the inverse. They both compliment each other and cover certain things that fit just right for you. You know I'm kind of jealous that glad that they're with you."

"Really?'

"If only I found a guy like that."

"What about Neji?"

"Neji? Please that stiff's always going to be about being honorable and self serving. All he ever talks about his how someone should remember their place in life. He lives like a trained house dog."

"So you do like him."

"No way!" She blushed. "That high class uptight lifestyle isn't for me. Though I can't say the same for his sister. It's a shame you two never hooked up. Who knows what might've been. You know she's still in love with you."

"I know. But we're happy with the way we are right now. I just wish her the best of luck in life. Who knows, She might even move on."

"I doubt that but then again. She's full of surprises these days."

"Really?"

"Yeah..but enough about the past Naruto! It's time for your training. Breaks over."

"Right." With his little pep talk from Tenten Naruto's usual vigor returned. He resumed his training with Tenten this time as a sparring partner. They spent many hours together with Naruto showing certain signs of improvement. Ino had been watching him whole time behind the scenes hearing what Naruto had said to her about Ryofu Housen and Kan'u Unchou.

_"You're not the only ones jealous Tenten. Makes me wonder what I missed out on. Oh well that's one down. It's good to see at least one of my handsome boys happy. There's always Sasuke anyway!" _She thought smiling to herself.

Ino had always been teasing the both of them without really knowing who she was wanting to be with. It was hard to choose between two halves of her happiness. She at least had a piece of mind knowing that even though it wasn't with her, Naruto would always be happy. That was something she'd really wanted to see.

"Ino. Lady Tsunade requests your presence."

"Huh?" She said turning back, Gakushin had come in from the door behind her. "I see you're watching Naruto's progress."

"Yeah..He's gotten better."

"There's still room for improvement but I believe those words Ino."

"That wasn't what I was talking about." She smiled heading towards Tsunade. This left the impression on Gakushin as she turned around seeing Naruto try to strike Tenten with little success. "...Perhaps you're right. Naruto Uzumaki has changed from when you once knew. It doesn't take a psychic to figure that out. One glimpse into his past and I knew how far he's come. Naruto Uzumaki...I'm placing my hopes and prayers onto you. May the gods bless you a thousand times over."

**XXX**

Tsunade sat inside her chair with her hands folded on the stable. Her thumbs twiddling together in anticipation. Rikuson had stood next to her trying to place the source of her serious demeanor when Ino walked in.

"You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes. How's Naruto progressing with his training?"

"He seems to get the gist how swordsmanship. He still needs time to perfect it."

"It's not enough time. We've received word of Shiba'i next target."

"Where is going to strike next?"

"Ryoshuu academy. I've sent word to all available fighters for evacuate the others. We can't afford any more innocent casualties in this war."

"War?"

"Whether you realize it or not Ino. She's declared war with the entire regions. All seven schools are banding together to put a stop to this madness. Even minor private schools are at risks. We cant afford to make this get out of hand more than it already has. That why I want you to send word to someone. You're going to be my messenger to a certain someone."

"Who?"

"Her name is Guren. She's someone I've come to trust over the years. She's the one I entrusted Yagura Shigen to."

"Huh...The three tails?"

"Yes. ..Oh I never told you did I? I was the one who placed the boy in the orphanage. It was due to Gakushin's prediction of Yagura's guardian partner that I placed them. He was there solely for Houtou to find."

"You never told him this?"

"He shouldn't know. His adoptive parents were better off with him not knowing who his real parents are."

"Who are his real parents?"

"His mother went by the name Shinpatsu Genshiki. A strong woman who I met during my travels before Jiraya died. His father I met through some unscrupulous dealings with the underground. They both had died trying to stop someone from killing Yagura."

"Who's his father?"

"A man named Ryo'sui Kansaku."

"You mean the legendary "turtle arm" of Kyushu?"

"One in the same. The same man who had Yagura's Magatama. He was keeper of three tails before Yagura."

"Wow. He's got a lot of greatness behind his family."

"Yes. But Guren's the one he see as his real mother. That's why he loves her so much. She also loves him like a son."

"So what about Guren? What does this have to do with me wanting to see her?" She asked.

"Yeah Lady Tsunade. I wanna know too." Rikuson added.

"You're to bring her to me Ino. Guren's expertise on quick training methods will help us with Naruto. She's the one who taught Yagura how to fight."

"I see. That's why you said all those things. She really wanted to make sure he knew how to protect himself when she wasn't around. That's good surrogate parenting I think." Rikuson commented.

"I see. That way he can use the methods to learn faster and make sure he's ready."

"Right. Bring her before me and make sure she gets here as fast as she can. We can't afford to lose any time here."

"As you command Milady!" She saluted before walking out.

"Rikuson. Go with her."

"Huh?"

"Go with Ino. She could use the back up."

"..Oh...But what about you Milady?"

"I'll be fine. I'm a legendary dragon sanin remember?"

"But!"

"Go now Rikuson. That's an order."

"Right...Right! By your word Milady?" She ran off to join Ino on her mission to Guren's orphanage. "Let's just pray she's willing to do it."

**XXX**

The hustle and bustle of the halls of Ryoshuu wrought the wretched stench of panic. Shiba'i had announced to the entire area that her next target was Ryoshuu academy. Kansui and the others were getting ready for her attack when someone came towards Kansui. She was a rather wall dark skinned woman with crimson red hair which was rather spikey. She was accompanied with a blond woman who was taller than her and a bigger bust size. Her breasts were overlapping her blouse and bounced when ever she took a step running.

"Yo Kansui Bun'yaku! Where are you?" She screamed. "I must speak with you!"

A figure from emerged from the group revealing herself to be a girl with a pretty good body and a brunette color pony tail. "What do you want with big bro?"

"We have to get everyone out here? We've come to warn you!"

"We already know she's coming. We're not going to leave our school to crumble like the others. Even Rakuyou and Nanyou fell because their precious Jinchuuriki and Uchiha treasures hid like cowards. Big bro won't let her leave this place alive."

"You fools! You can't beat her." Spoke the dark skinned girl.

"Is that so?" Spoke a voice. From behind the girl came the leader the two were looking for. "You two were from the tournament in Nanban. Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Karui, And yes I was a spy sent by my organization to infiltrate Nanban's inner workings. My associate's name is Samui. We've come to get you out of here. Shiba'i powers are not something you can take on. We have a way to defeat her and if you come with us our leader will give you safety."

"So you'd rather want us to rely on someone else to do our job of defending our school? I don't think so. How ever strong she is I know I can take her. I was able to take on the nine tails. How can she be any different?"

"Don't be so naive Kansui. You cannot hope to defeat her. She's possesses both the Rin'negan and Sharingan. Her powers easily put the nine tails to shame. You must come with us. We can ensure the safety of your fellow comrades and we can come together. The headmasters have convened to form an alliance between the seven schools. We need all the power we can get and if you throw your life away like this we won't know if we can muster enough power to counter attack. We need you and your fellow students to come with us."

"...Is that so? ..Sorry..I can't fathom this precious school being destroyed. It's a principle of mine to fight for a reason. This school is my home. I can't let someone take that away from me."

"You fool! Listen to reason!" pleaded Samui.

"KANSUI! KANSUI!" A student ran towards. "WE'VE GOT TROU-" he stopped mid sentence with a look of complete and utter fear.

"What it is? What's wrong?"

"...Look behind you..." When he turned he noticed a tall man with black hair up to the nape of his neck. One eye had a series of concentric circles around the pupil. The other was an eye Kansui knew all too well. He also took note of his facial feature to be resemblant of Sasuke. "...Itachi Uchiha. I heard he was dead."

"He is." Spoke another voice. This time it was feminine in nature. He turned around seeing a long black haired woman with the same eyes as Itachi's. "Kaku Bunwa? What in the hell happened to you?"

"The same thing that will happen to you if you don't tell me where Naruto Uzumaki is." Spoke another female voice. When Kansui turned the entire school took a defensive phalanx formation around him. "It'll do you no good to face the bull. You'll only get the horns."

"Well I'd rather take a horn or two to keep you from leaving this place alive." He spoke. His eyes soon dawning the famous sage eyes. "I see you've learned the sage mode from Master Fukusaku."

"This will be the power I will use to destroy you." He shouted before taking a stance against her. Soon two more people came from nowhere with the five other paths encircled around the students. "I will say this only once. Surrender and become my servants. I will guarantee your service with my sparing of your lives."

"Like hell I'd bow down to you freak. We'll fight to our last breath."

"...Is that your final decision?"

"What do you think?"

"I see. Very well then. I'll kill you all and make examples of you. Anyone who defies me will perish with no remorse." She said. Kansui was the first to attack with his sage chi charged left hook. As if he hit nothing but air he stopped only seeing Shiba'i raise her hand as well as the other pains. "What the hell?"

"Last chance before I destroy everything you hold dear."

"What the hell? I know I hit her. I know I did!"

"Too late." She smirked.

"No!" By the time he came to swing at her again. Blood had already splashed the outer wall the school. "NOOOOO!" He shouted. Some invisible force was crushing the bones and bodies of everyone in the circle of the six paths. To his horror she didn't stop there, Each of the paths were taking out his comrades one by one with very few survivors. Everyone had tried their best to fight them off but no one single blow was struck on any of the six paths. Before long it was the path Itachi Uchiha was that dealt the blow on Kansui by using his brute strength to crush the students who tried to escape. A select few toushi which included Neji, Hinata, Rock lee, Karui and Samui. Were able to hide and watch in horror as their fellow toushi die before their very eyes.

"Now for the peace de resistance!" She managed to gather enough power to lift herself in the air causing the other paths to temporarily cease movement and fall.

"I hope you've said your prayers Kansui Bunyaku. You'll be joining your kinsmen soon enough!"

"Shiba'i! NOOOOOO!" He used a great deal of sage energy to jump up and stop her before used her next attack. What he had seen next nothing short of despicable.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

* * *

...

Next 36. Horror: The Great Toushi War

See ya next time ^ ^.


	37. Horror: The Great Toushi War

**Ch.36 The Great Toushi War**

Welcome back folks to today's chapter. I wanna get these done as fast as I can today seeing as though I know the internet hasn't been paid yet. I don't know when it will get cut off. I also am planning to get ready to move out and stuff so that leaves the question of the access to the internet all the more urgent.

Nothing new to report today folks other than what I just said.

Anyway without anymore interruptions

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_"I'm Karui, And yes I was a spy sent by my organization to infiltrate Nanban's inner workings. My associate's name is Samui. We've come to get you out of here. Shiba'i powers are not something you can take on. We have a way to defeat her and if you come with us our leader will give you safety."_

_"So you'd rather want us to rely on someone else to do our job of defending our school? I don't think so. How ever strong she is I know I can take her. I was able to take on the nine tails. How can she be any different?"_

_"Don't be so naive Kansui. You cannot hope to defeat her. She's possesses both the Rin'negan and Sharingan. Her powers easily put the nine tails to shame. You must come with us. We can ensure the safety of your fellow comrades and we can come together. The headmasters have convened to form an alliance between the seven schools. We need all the power we can get and if you throw your life away like this we won't know if we can muster enough power to counter attack. We need you and your fellow students to come with us."_

_"...Is that so? ..Sorry..I can't fathom this precious school being destroyed. It's a principle of mine to fight for a reason. This school is my home. I can't let someone take that away from me."_

_"You fool! Listen to reason!" pleaded Samui._

_"KANSUI! KANSUI!" A student ran towards. "WE'VE GOT TROU-" he stopped mid sentence with a look of complete and utter fear._

_"What it is? What's wrong?"_

_"...Look behind you..." When he turned he noticed a tall man with black hair up to the nape of his neck. One eye had a series of concentric circles around the pupil. The other was an eye Kansui knew all too well. He also took note of his facial feature to be resemblant of Sasuke. "...Itachi Uchiha. I heard he was dead."_

_"He is." Spoke another voice. This time it was feminine in nature. He turned around seeing a long black haired woman with the same eyes as Itachi's. "Kaku Bunwa? What in the hell happened to you?"_

_"The same thing that will happen to you if you don't tell me where Naruto Uzumaki is." Spoke another female voice. When Kansui turned the entire school took a defensive phalanx formation around him. "It'll do you no good to face the bull. You'll only get the horns."_

_"Well I'd rather take a horn or two to keep you from leaving this place alive." He spoke. His eyes soon dawning the famous sage eyes. "I see you've learned the sage mode from Master Fukusaku."_

_"This will be the power I will use to destroy you." He shouted before taking a stance against her. Soon two more people came from nowhere with the five other paths encircled around the students. "I will say this only once. Surrender and become my servants. I will guarantee your service with my sparing of your lives."_

_"Like hell I'd bow down to you freak. We'll fight to our last breath."_

_"...Is that your final decision?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"I see. Very well then. I'll kill you all and make examples of you. Anyone who defies me will perish with no remorse." She said. Kansui was the first to attack with his sage chi charged left hook. As if he hit nothing but air he stopped only seeing Shiba'i raise her hand as well as the other pains. "What the hell?"_

_"Last chance before I destroy everything you hold dear."_

_"What the hell? I know I hit her. I know I did!"_

_"Too late." She smirked._

_"No!" By the time he came to swing at her again. Blood had already splashed the outer wall the school. "NOOOOO!" He shouted. Some invisible force was crushing the bones and bodies of everyone in the circle of the six paths. To his horror she didn't stop there, Each of the paths were taking out his comrades one by one with very few survivors. Everyone had tried their best to fight them off but no one single blow was struck on any of the six paths. Before long it was the path Itachi Uchiha was that dealt the blow on Kansui by using his brute strength to crush the students who tried to escape. A select few toushi which included Neji, Hinata, Rock lee, Karui and Samui. Were able to hide and watch in horror as their fellow toushi die before their very eyes._

_"Now for the peace de resistance!" She managed to gather enough power to lift herself in the air causing the other paths to temporarily cease movement and fall._

_"I hope you've said your prayers Kansui Bunyaku. You'll be joining your kinsmen soon enough!"_

_"Shiba'i! NOOOOOO!" He used a great deal of sage energy to jump up and stop her before used her next attack. What he had seen next nothing short of despicable._

_"SHINRA TENSEI!"_

**To action**

With those words echoing through the air, trees and rocks were suddenly rooted from their place and shattered in an instant. The very foundations of the earth swallowed the entire school and it's students with it. The massacre scarred Kansui at that very point. The school he vowed to protect to his dying breath was now one with the earth. There was nothing he could've done for it.

"With that out of the way..." She turned towards Kansui from the air as she slowly descended. Upon reaching that hallowed ground the puppets began to stir one by one until they congregated around him. It was Shiba'i alone who raised her palm and took aim at his heart.

"Any last words?" She grinned.

"..."

"None at all?" She asked. "No sweet and sorrowful partings?"

"..Do your worst. I know one day someone's gonna teach you a lesson."

"That so? Well I can't wait to learn." She smiled before she closed her fist. To the horror of prying eyes the once proud leader of Ryoshuu academy lay slain on the blood of his pride trickling from his mouth. Karui gasped in Horror trying to take in what had happened and how she wasn't able to get him out of there. She never would've known. Samui turned seeing the girl who had stood up for Kansui start to cry for her beloved 'big bro'.

"...Big bro. *sniff*...*sniff* No...NO!" She held her own face weeping for the lose of the one person she looked up to.

"Hey...hey!" Spoke Samui. "What's your name?"

"..Bachou...Bachou Mouki."

"Bachou...We have to get out of here. There's a safe haven for refugees who's schools have suffered the same fate. We will guide you there."

"..Oh!" Bachou replied. "...Alright..." She turned around seeing Shiba'i place her at her side before walking away. She had suddenly felt a dark and seething hatred boil inside her heart. She took a good look at her eyes and remember every detail of her body.

"...I'll get you for this Shiba'i." She whispered.

"Will you now?" Replied a voice. The sight of a girl with light red hair and the same eyes as Shiba'i prompted the three of them stand guard, ready to attack should the enemy make it's move.

"I thought smelled rats." She spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Me...Sweet heart I'm your darkness realized." She spoke. "You already what I'm capable of. That goes without question."

The three stood silently not to provoke her. "So you already you what I can do to you should you run." Only Karui hissed at her. They were scared yet angry at the same time. The anger wanting them to take revenge, And the fear knowing better.

"So I want you two to deliver a message." She walked towards Bachou who flinched when she raised her hand. She placed her hand on her head running her chi through her hand and into Bachou and Karui.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Bachou. Ten seconds passed before she finally let go.

"Tell those white lotus fools to stay out of my way. I will get my hands on that power. One way or another the world through him will be mine."

As quick as she left she vanished in a plume of smoke. Bachou had rubbed her head of the intense migraine she felt along with Karui. "Damn...All she did was touch me...it felt like she prying into my mind."

"Are you alright Karui?" Asked Samui.

"I'm fine...But headquarters won't be. We've gotta warn them. She knows where our hideouts are now. She's going to attack them one by one till she fishes out Naruto."

"We must hurry."

"We're going with you." Shouted someone from behind. They turned around seeing Hinata,Neji, And Rock Lee together. "We want to get Shiba'i back for this. We can't Kansui's death be in vain. We want in!"

"If you choose this path war will claim you. We can offer refuge but if you insist on helping us then you must be prepared for what lies ahead." Hinata held her head and thought to herself before she gave her answer which was in unanimous agreement. "Yes." She had remember who this fight was about and only gave her courage to face adversity in the face. "If this fight is to protect Naruto than I will fight."

"Me too!" Shouted Lee.

"As will I. I owe a great debt of gratitude to Naruto who saved my life. A Hyuuga's honor is to uphold all debts in full." Neji spoke.

"Very well. We will take you to our refuge and you will seek out our leader. She will test you." Samui replied. They rushed out of the area leaving the destruction of the school they once called home.

**XXX**

Along the streets of Tokyo stood a five story building with what appeared to be a play ground next to it. Children are seen playing in the swing sets and running along happily under the watchful eye of a woman with a purple pony tail. She was the shepherd that watched over her flock diligently as any one would.

"Mama Guren! Mam Guren look what I found." Spoke one child. He was a small boy about hip height to her. She kneeled down to talk to him.

"Well what is this Taki?" She replied to the young boy.

"It's a cat! Can we keep it please?"

"You know the rule Taki. No pets!"

"But it's little kitty with no mama! Didn't you say if you don't have a home. This will be your home?"

"Oh dear...I somehow knew you were gonna play that card." She sighed. "But the home of this cat isn't here. Maybe if we can find it's mama we can give it back to her." As if on cue a larger more adult house cat started meow with the kitten meowing back. The boy managed to let it go watching the little kitty run back to it's mother before disappearing to the streets. "Wow! The mommy came back for it. I guess you were right mam Guren."

"Yes...Maybe some day You'll be just as happy."

"But I really don't want to leave you Mama Guren. You're so nice to us."

"Oh Taki!" She smiled. "But you know I won't be here forever. What will you do if someone finds you."

"I'll be a good boy and always remember all you taught me Mama Guren."

"That's right." She hugged the boy before patting his back. "Alright children. It's story time!" Having heard her say those words all of them ran inside to take their spots in the living room before she heard a knock in the door. "Coming! Hold on!" She shouted. She pulled one of the older kids who was a young girl about 14 in age. "Kiragi I want you to get the book and start reading to the others okay?"

"Right Mama Guren." She replied. The young girl headed into the mayhem inside the reading room and began to her duties as she was told. Upon getting to the door and opening it her face changed to a more serious expression. "Who are you?" She scowled.

"Hello Miss Guren My name is Ino Yamanaka and this is my associate Rikuson Hakugen. We've on behalf Miss Tsunade Senju have come asking for you assistance."

"No.."

"...Wait we didn't even tell you."

"Whatever it is, whatever you want I'm saying no. I have children who don't have homes to read to. If you know what's good for you leave. I don't have time for 's wasting her time."

"Wait miss Guren please listen to us." Before Rikuson took step inside there was already a small Jian already at her throat. Ino took note of Guren's Magatama seeing her as a S class toushi. _"She's fast for a S class. Very fast."_ Ino thought.

"Watch yourself Nanyou toushi. I'm not part of this war nor will I ever be. I know what's going on with the seven schools and I refuse to get my children involved in it. They're much happier thinking it's a movie."

"Please listen to us. We need your help. There's no one better than you."

"And you think I'd betray my own vow to help you? Why should I?"

"If you don't they'll be in danger. If she gets her way these kids won't have anywhere to go. She'll destroy everything you strive to protect. What will you do then when that happens?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's an evil stronger than you can ever imagine on it's way to swallow everything; Everything until she covers the entire world in death and shadow. If you come with us you can help my training a young man who has the power to do so."

"Naruto Uzumaki right? That kid Shiba'i Chuutatsu is after?"

"Right. He's training with someone but he doesn't have long. We're hoping since you were the true master of the Jian sword you can help him master in faster than expected.

"...I see."

"There's also the chance you can see Yagura and Houtou again." She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yagura? What's he got to do with it?"

"He's a Jinchuuriki and Shiba'i's enemy. If she gets her hands on Naruto she'll use her power to obliterate the other Jinchuuriki and bring an end to this world. Life as will known will cease to exist...Please..You have to help us. You'll helping those children and Yagura with a brighter future.

"...Yagura...I've always wanted to see him again. I wanted to check up on them and made sure he and his family were doing. I even set up an appointment to come over." The two girls stood silently as she placed her sword back in the desk. Her hands ran through the blade tracing every inch of it before turning to see her kids still engaged on a story called "Where the wild things are". She looked back at the two girls giving a reassuring nod. "Let's go. I'll assign a temp guardian while I'm out."

"You did the right thing." Replied.

"Don't get me wrong I still haven't given my answer. I'd rather deliver my answer to Tsunade personally."

"We are thankful to you Guren! You won't be disappointed."

"I'll tell my kids before we go." She turned around heading towards the reading room to call the attention. Upon hearing her leaving most of the small ones had hugged her unhappy at the fact their "mama" is leaving. The older boys were a bit reluctant at losing a good go fish player. She said her goodbyes promising them to return when she did what she set out to do.

**XXX**

Deep in the heard of the White lotus hideout Karui and her group lead Hinata, Neji, and lee inside the chambers deep in the heart of the refuge. Karui reported herself to their second in command Kakouen.

"Good to see you Karui."

"Yeah. We're reporting our evacuation of Ryoshuu academy to Lady Tsunade." Kakouen looked behind Karui seeing the four Ryoshuu toushi before she looked back at Karui. "Where are the others?" She asked. Karui and Samui only bowed their heads in anger clenching their fists. "...There were no others...They were killed.."

"What?"

"We were attacked by the enemy. Ryoshuu suffered many casualties. This is all that's left."

"Where is your leader?" Asked Kakouen. This caused Bachou to start crying again. "...Big bro...was killed...by that monster..."

"What?"

"Kansui Bunyaku fell by the hands of Shiba'i Chuutatsu. She made good on her threat.."

"I see...Come inside. Lady Tsunade is expecting your arrival."

* * *

Now that Hinata and the others have entered the sanctum of the White lotus. How will Tsunade take the news of the fall of Ryoshuu?

Next time: Ch. 37 Judgement: My answer is no.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	38. Judgment: My answer is no

**Ch.37 Judgement: My answer is no**

Nothing new to report today folks. Just the same daily update cause I want to finish this as soon as possible. Though if any of you are reading this today feel free to start sending me emails asking any questions about the story in general. I'm sure you'll want to know what I'm about to do and what I plan to do after this story.

I will say this. I don't think this is going beyond 45 chapters I can assure you that. I will be done hopefully before then. If not that holy crap I'm writing too much.

Anyway, Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_"Hello Miss Guren My name is Ino Yamanaka and this is my associate Rikuson Hakugen. We've on behalf Miss Tsunade Senju have come asking for you assistance."_

_"No.."_

_"...Wait we didn't even tell you."_

_"Whatever it is, whatever you want I'm saying no. I have children who don't have homes to read to. If you know what's good for you leave. I don't have time for this so Tsunade's wasting her's."_

_"Wait miss Guren please listen to us." Before Rikuson took step inside there was already a small Jian already at her throat. Ino took note of Guren's Magatama seeing her as a S class toushi. "She's fast for a S class. Very fast." Ino thought._

_"Watch yourself Nanyou toushi. I'm not part of this war nor will I ever be. I know what's going on with the seven schools and I refuse to get my children involved in it. They're much happier thinking it's a movie."_

_"Please listen to us. We need your help. There's no one better than you."_

_"And you think I'd betray my own vow to help you? Why should I?"_

_"If you don't they'll be in danger. If she gets her way these kids won't have anywhere to go. She'll destroy everything you strive to protect. What will you do then when that happens?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"There's an evil stronger than you can ever imagine on it's way to swallow everything; Everything until she covers the entire world in death and shadow. If you come with us you can help with training a young man who has the power to do so."_

_"Naruto Uzumaki right? That kid Shiba'i Chuutatsu is after?"_

_"Right. He's training with someone but he doesn't have long. We're hoping since you were the true master of the Jian sword you can help him master in faster than expected._

_"...I see."_

_"There's also the chance you can see Yagura and Houtou again." She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yagura? What's he got to do with it?"_

_"He's a Jinchuuriki and Shiba'i's enemy. If she gets her hands on Naruto she'll use her power to obliterate the other Jinchuuriki and bring an end to this world. Life as will known will cease to exist...Please..You have to help us. You'll helping those children and Yagura with a brighter future._

_"...Yagura...I've always wanted to see him again. I wanted to check up on them and made sure he and his family were doing alright. I even set up an appointment to come over." The two girls stood silently as she placed her sword back in the desk. Her hands ran through the blade tracing every inch of it before turning to see her kids still engaged on a story called "Where the wild things are". She looked back at the two girls giving a reassuring nod. "Let's go. I'll assign a temp guardian while I'm out."_

_"You did the right thing." Replied._

_"Don't get me wrong I still haven't given my answer. I'd rather deliver my answer to Tsunade personally."_

_"We are thankful to you Guren! You won't be disappointed."_

_"I'll tell my kids before we go." She turned around heading towards the reading room to call the attention. Upon hearing her leaving most of the small ones had hugged her unhappy at the fact their "mama" is leaving. The older boys were a bit reluctant at losing a good go fish player. She said her goodbyes promising them to return when she did what she set out to do._

_**XXX**_

_Deep in the heard of the White lotus hideout Karui and her group lead Hinata, Neji, and lee inside the chambers deep in the heart of the refuge. Karui reported herself to their second in command Kakouen._

_"Good to see you Karui."_

_"Yeah. We're reporting our evacuation of Ryoshuu academy to Lady Tsunade." Kakouen looked behind Karui seeing the four Ryoshuu toushi before she looked back at Karui. "Where are the others?" She asked. Karui and Samui only bowed their heads in anger clenching their fists. "...There were no others...They were killed.."_

_"What?"_

_"We were attacked by the enemy. Ryoshuu suffered many casualties. This is all that's left."_

_"Where is your leader?" Asked Kakouen. This caused Bachou to start crying again. "...Big bro...was killed...by that monster..."_

_"What?"_

_"Kansui Bunyaku fell by the hands of Shiba'i Chuutatsu. She made good on her threat.."_

_"I see...Come inside. Lady Tsunade is expecting your arrival."_

**Meanwhile**

The eastern side of Kanto lay in ruins after the massacre at Ryoshuu academy. As soon as she was done with it she targeted other places where she suspected the white lotus have hidden. She knew that they harbored Naruto and she would weed out any place she remember after taking the memories using one of her paths. It wasn't long before the Japanese military had started to mobilize around her next area where she was liable to go. as predicted she arrived with her other 'partners' as they described her and prepared a front line defense.

"Shiba'i Chuutatsu, Itachi Uchiha, Kaku Bunwa, Nagato Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, Tobirama Senju. You are under arrest by the authority of the Japanese Empire. Lower your weapons and surrender. You are surrounded and outnumbered!"

It took ten seconds for her to analyze everything and judged the correct amount of people before she looked at what she summarized was the general of this grand army. She needed to only gaze over to Tobirama which prompted his attention. "Asura Path. You may go now."

"Right." He proceeded to walk towards one of the tanks that stood in the way of Shiba'i next target and proceeded to lift both of his hands. Soon guns cocking prompted the hands to form fists and crash the ground, causing a massive tremor to open the ground and swallow clanking metal and human flesh. Gunfire had spread at the yell of the general command. They emptied out round after round of magazines on all six paths before a small flak cannon opened fire onto Shiba'i directly. The giant explosion enveloped all six paths on one shot.

"We did it sir! We got 'em!"

"Good work gentlemen! Drinks on the house tonight." Shouted the general.

"Oh yes! Very good work indeed." Whispered a voice from the very smoke rising from the area. "No...how could they?" Much to his horror the other five were still alive and well. Not a single scratch on any of them, acting as if nothing had happened.

"How is this possible?"

"It's rather simple General. I'm not human anymore. I've ascended beyond normal human limitations. Death is something I no longer need." Spoke one of the paths. They watched Shiba'i come towards the others with her armed raised. "Shinra Tensei." She whispered and destroyed everything in front of her. Explosions overtook more than half of the city block and taking down many buildings on the process. After all was said and done she continued her warpath towards her next destination according to what she absorbed from Karui was a small Shinto Shrine.

One of the paths however noticed someone still breathing in and out. Much the heaviness of his gasping he didn't have too much to live. Shiba'i sent Karin to check it out. "Human Path..."

"Understood." She replied, walking towards the last remaining force of the Japanese armada. She kneeled down taking his cheek in her hand before laying it on his head.

"Please...spare me...I have a family..I beg of you."

"...I'll make it quick."

"Please...No!...NOOOOO!" He screamed the moment she pulled out what appeared to be a blue effigy in the form of a ghost out of his body. It was sucked back into her hand killing the man instantly. "He didn't know where Naruto was. He was also trying to save his own skin. Pathetic weakling." She said leaving the area.

"Leave him Human path. Gakushin's shrine should be close by." Commanded Shiba'i. It was Itachi who started to head out leaving the other paths behind. "Animal path will summon us when he arrives. He's faster than we are." The other paths waited for when they were transported to their next destination.

**XXX**

It's was near the magic hour as Naruto trained harder with Tenten the master the Hyakuhekitou of the horse. Time had passed quicker then he had hoped but his progress was still something to be desired. No matter how much he tried to make a correct back swing it ended up missing it's target.

"Damn it! I just can't get that back slash right."

"It's your form Naruto. You keep dis-aligning your body with your arm and your arch is way to outward. You need to close your arm in more and align it perfectly with the rest of your body. Remember the sword is apart of you."

"Right!" Again he lunged the sword with his back swing but his arm wasn't aligned with the rest of his body which caused his swing to arch outward instead of straight in. "Damn it!"

"Hold on Naruto..You have to calm yourself. I know it's frustrating at first but with time you can get it."

"Time's not a luxury anymore now Tenten. If I can't master this how am I supposed to beat her." Again he tried and again he failed. This sword was getting harder and harder to swing. Naruto's fatigue showed in his labored breathing and drips of sweat coming out of his eyebrow. He was getting tired and out of sync with his sword.

"Naruto...It's time to take a break. You won't get anywhere if your too tired to fight."

"..I can't stop now Tenten. Not when I'm this close." He gasped. Clearly he wasn't going to give up on himself and he damn well won't let his tired out body get the best of him.

"Here..I go!" He wheezed. However before he even get the strength to lift the sword he collapsed on the ground. Tenten came to his aid to try to get him up.

"Naruto! Naruto get up! Oh man he's passed out." She shouted for someone to come help her. "HELP! NARUTO'S PASSED OUT!" She screamed. Quick as flash from the doorway came Ino with her first aid kit. She had returned from her trip with Rikuson and started her emergency treatment.

"Ino! Where were you? I though Lady Tsunade sent you somewhere."

"She did and now I'm back. Here hold this." She made her hold a towel while she made sure he was still breathing. "He's alright. His body just hit the sleep mode cause he wore himself completely out. He should come to in about a second or two." As she predicted Naruto's eyes had started to stir with the sword still gripped in his hand. "..What happened? I feel so tired.."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Have you been pushing yourself too hard again?" Asked Ino.

"Huh? Ino? What're you doing here? I thought Gramma Tsunade asked for you?"

"I did and I'm back now. Rest easy Naruto. Help is on the way okay? Trust me."

"Help? From who?"

"Someone's who an expert in mastering that sword you've got." This curiously caught the attention of Tenten. "She's having a talk with Lady Tsunade right now."

**To Guren and Tsunade**

"Well well well. If it isn't the swordswoman of the east. Guren of the Crystal Jade swordsman."Spoke Tsunade

"Tsunade Senju. When was the last time we met? I believe is was near Shanghai wasn't it?"

"Oh yes. You were still with the others back then."

"So I take it this is something personal like and not about business."

"...It's business as usual Guren. It always is."

"Of course. With you when something's wrong you tend to make it right no matter the cost. Even if you gave your life up for it."

"Enough with the past Guren. The reason I called you here was for one purpose."

"Naruto Uzumaki's training with a sword. I know about that."

"Yes...Right now He's trying to master the Hyakuhekitou under the tutelage of Tenten."

"Wait...Did you just say Hyakuhekitou? The set of five jian that were said to be cared for by the three pillar gods themselves? I heard they were all destroyed by someone."

"You'd be right to assume that. But one survived the onslaught brought on by the Black Dragon's very own Orochimaru when he tried to posses power. It was the horse Jian that Naruto Uzumaki must master before he can fight off Shiba'i Chuutatsu. As of now I've sent my agents to keep tabs on her and right now it appears that she's figured out our former hideouts and is weeding them down one by one until she finds us. If she does find this place and Naruto isn't ready. This world is doomed as we know it."

"You think this is going to influence my decision."

"Wasn't it your dream to see the legendary sword for yourself?"

"Nice try. But my answer is no. I've got kids I have to worry about. When the times comes to defend them with all my might then I will. I am a still a Crystal Jade swordswoman after all."

"...If that's what you believe than I have no right to stop you. I was only hoping you'd be able to train the boy in time before we made our move. We don't have much until she starts getting impatient."

"I know what she's capable of. I know she could level all of Tokyo if she wanted to. But I won't let her anywhere near those kids. I love them like they were my own children and the last thing I need is for them to be in danger of this war she's waging. I know you want him to save this world but I put that orphanage before anything else."

"Is that how you feel?" Asked Tsunade. "Is that really your final answer."

"That's my-"

"Miss Tsunade you wanted to see me?" Spoke a soft voice from the door. Guren had turned around smiling. She knew who that voice was.

"Yagura? Yagura is that you?"

"Mama Guren? MAMA GUREN!" He came in glomping her into the floor. "Oh Yagura sweety! Oh how I've missed you!"

"Mama Guren! I didn't think you were here! I thought you were still at the orphanage. Boy am I glad to see you mama! I missed you too!"

"Oh dear come here. Oh Yagura how you've grown. Look at you!" She ran her hands across his face and hair. " You've been practicing like I told you right?"

"Yeah. Me and big bro Naruto are working hard to fight against Shiba'i. Especially big bro who's using a sword just like your mama."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! Come on! You've got to see it." He got off of her, taking her hand and rushing towards where Naruto was training with Tenten and Ino. She came into the room seeing Naruto lunging his blade with great precision and effortless ease. Though when he came to the back swing...

"Whoa kid. That back swing is horrible. You're not putting effort into it. I see your form is alright but you're not feeling it."

"Huh? Who're you?" Asked Naruto.

"The names Guren.

"Yeah yeah Big bro! This is my mama before I was adopted into Big sis's family."

"Oh.. It's nice to meet ya in person finally."

"Has Yagura been talking about me?"

"I sure have. You're the best mama I've ever had."

"Aww. That's so sweet. But I'm not your mama anymore remember."

"But you'll always be mama to me!" He smiled. That struck a chord of maternal instinct in her which caused her to take him in a big hug. "Oh Yagura you're still as cute as I remember!" She smiled.

"Mama...You're choking me!" He wheezed.

"Oh sorry dear." She said putting him down. "Where is your sister by the way?"

"She should be waiting at the courtyard just outside the temple. I was getting some training done before I was called."

"I see." Naruto decided to interrupt them before things went off topic. "Hey I hate to ruin the reunion but were you the one Gramma Tsunade sent to train me?" Tenten had seen her face and snapped her fingers. She recognized who she was. "I know you now!"

"Huh?" Spoke Guren.

"You're one of the Crystal Jade swordsman. Guren of the east! Wow I'm your biggest fan! I always wanted to meet one of the four greatest weapon masters in the whole world."

"Oh..Thank you...Miss?"

"My name's Tenten. I trained myself following your skills mistress!" She bowed.

"You can dispense with the formalities. I gave that up to a long time ago."

"What?..Why?" Her answer was clear when she put her arm around Yagura shoulder. "This is why. Kids like him and others I still take care of. You know they miss you back there. Be sure to stop by so you can say hi!"

"I will Mama!" Yagura replied.

"So are you gonna teach me now?"

"...Well!"

"Really? You were going to teach him too? That'd be great. With her at our side you can master that sword in no time."

"Really? Wow that'd be cool." Replied Naruto."

"Hold on..I didn't say anything.I was just here to-"

"I wanna watch it. Please Mama Guren..Please!" Guren had only to look back and see the smirk Tsunade wore at the doorway. Tsunade had pulled out all the stops to make sure she go her to train him. "...I'll gut you for this Tsunade. Curse you and your whole damn scheming ways."

"I have high hopes for you. I know you can do it Guren." She left with a smug look on her face. Again she turned towards Naruto and gave a good up and down before she gave her analysis. She was impressed with his body structure and when she watched his form it was clear he was getting the gist of it.

"Tenten was it?"

"Yeah?"

"You've done a good job by yourself until now. But how about some help?"

"That would be an honor mis- I mean Master Guren."

"Just Guren is fine. I'm only going to fix a few things. You've just about almost done Naruto. But I'm gonna work you to the bone now. So get ready."

"Right!"

**XXX**

It was just about high noon when Gakushin and Sasuke Uchiha had stepped in front on the shrines entrance. It wasn't two minutes before Gakushin had risen from her meditative state that aroused Sasuke to her aide.

"I can sense her now Sasuke. She's coming just as I had foreseen."

"You sure?"

"Yes...I can feel her..."

Right on cue Stood six shadows in the front slowly approaching the shrine. Sasuke was able to activate his Sharingan before the battle started. He knew this was going to be his greatest battle yet.

* * *

Next time Ch. 38 Bloodbath: Sasuke Vs. Shiba'i

See ya next time ^ ^.


	39. Bloodbath: Sasuke Vs Shiba'i

**Ch.38 Bloodbath: Sasuke Vs Shiba'i**

Nothing new to report again. Gonna see if I'm eligible for the pell grant or what not.

Let's get today's chapter up again shall we? I'll see if I can finish this fight today! I think I will check as soon as I'm done this chapter and stuff. Gonna try to get things moving for a bit folks so if it feels rushed I apologize. I'd like to get this done as soon as I can before I have to pay the internet.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_"Mama Guren? MAMA GUREN!" He came in glomping her into the floor. "Oh Yagura sweety! Oh how I've missed you!"_

_"Mama Guren! I didn't think you were here! I thought you were still at the orphanage. Boy am I glad to see you mama! I missed you too!"_

_"Oh dear come here. Oh Yagura how you've grown. Look at you!" She ran her hands across his face and hair. " You've been practicing like I told you right?"_

_"Yeah. Me and big bro Naruto are working hard to fight against Shiba'i. Especially big bro who's using a sword just like your mama."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yeah! Come on! You've got to see it." He got off of her, taking her hand and rushing towards where Naruto was training with Tenten and Ino. She came into the room seeing Naruto lunging his blade with great precision and effortless ease. Though when he came to the back swing..._

_"Whoa kid. That back swing is horrible. You're not putting effort into it. I see your form is alright but you're not feeling it."_

_"Huh? Who're you?" Asked Naruto._

_"The names Guren._

_"Yeah yeah Big bro! This is my mama before I was adopted into Big sis's family."_

_"Oh.. It's nice to meet ya in person finally."_

_"Has Yagura been talking about me?"_

_"I sure have. You're the best mama I've ever had."_

_"Aww. That's so sweet. But I'm not your mama anymore remember."_

_"But you'll always be mama to me!" He smiled. That struck a chord of maternal instinct in her which caused her to take him in a big hug. "Oh Yagura you're still as cute as I remember!" She smiled._

_"Mama...You're choking me!" He wheezed._

_"Oh sorry dear." She said putting him down. "Where is your sister by the way?"_

_"She should be waiting at the courtyard just outside the temple. I was getting some training done before I was called."_

_"I see." Naruto decided to interrupt them before things went off topic. "Hey I hate to ruin the reunion but were you the one Gramma Tsunade sent to train me?" Tenten had seen her face and snapped her fingers. She recognized who she was. "I know you now!"_

_"Huh?" Spoke Guren._

_"You're one of the Crystal Jade swordsman. Guren of the east! Wow I'm your biggest fan! I always wanted to meet one of the four greatest weapon masters in the whole world."_

_"Oh..Thank you...Miss?"_

_"My name's Tenten. I trained myself following your skills mistress!" She bowed._

_"You can dispense with the formalities. I gave that up to a long time ago."_

_"What?..Why?" Her answer was clear when she put her arm around Yagura shoulder. "This is why. Kids like him and others I still take care of. You know they miss you back there. Be sure to stop by so you can say hi!"_

_"I will Mama!" Yagura replied._

_"So are you gonna teach me now?"_

_"...Well!"_

_"Really? You were going to teach him too? That'd be great. With her at our side you can master that sword in no time."_

_"Really? Wow that'd be cool." Replied Naruto."_

_"Hold on..I didn't say anything.I was just here to-"_

_"I wanna watch it. Please Mama Guren..Please!" Guren had only to look back and see the smirk Tsunade wore at the doorway. Tsunade had pulled out all the stops to make sure she go her to train him. "...I'll gut you for this Tsunade. Curse you and your whole damn scheming ways."_

_"I have high hopes for you. I know you can do it Guren." She left with a smug look on her face. Again she turned towards Naruto and gave a good up and down before she gave her analysis. She was impressed with his body structure and when she watched his form it was clear he was getting the gist of it._

_"Tenten was it?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You've done a good job by yourself until now. But how about some help?"_

_"That would be an honor mis- I mean Master Guren."_

_"Just Guren is fine. I'm only going to fix a few things. You've just about almost done Naruto. But I'm gonna work you to the bone now. So get ready."_

_"Right!"_

_**XXX**_

_It was just about high noon when Gakushin and Sasuke Uchiha had stepped in front on the shrines entrance. It wasn't two minutes before Gakushin had risen from her meditative state that aroused Sasuke to her aide._

_"I can sense something now Sasuke. She's coming just as I had foreseen."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes...I can feel it..."_

_Right on cue Stood silently as though they'd seen six shadows in the front slowly approaching the shrine. The shadow's slowly and surely becoming one. Sasuke was able to activate his Sharingan before the battle started. He knew this was going to be his greatest battle yet._

**To the fray! ONWARD VINCENT!**

Gakushin and Sasuke pointed out one person coming to where they had been standing. It was clear to them they were gonna need to pull out all the stops since they were outnumbered. Once their faces were visible Sasuke's eyes took light of something he knew. It was as he feared. Shiba'i Chuutatsu had obtained the Sharingan and Rin'negan at the same time. She was also commanding the six paths of pain.

"Why am I not surprised?" He spoke to himself. Gakushin gasped seeing Shiba'i's new look. This was something she did not foresee.

"I knew there was something amiss when I had not heard from Shiba'i's disappeared after the incident. But I had never imagined this to happen to her. Such horrific power!"

"...Shiba'i Chuutatsu. I would never have known she'd take a Sharingan. If what Saji told me was true she took the eye Mouyuu had"

"Madara Uchiha. Even in death he still plagues this Earth. I will cleanse the Earth of this sin myself."

"Wait Gakushin. You know as well as I do with the Sharingan she'll take you out without you even knowing. It's time I use that technique." He smirked. When Shiba'i finally came into view with the other five paths Sasuke growled in anger. One of the paths she chose was his very own brother.

"I'll gonna kill you for that."

"What's the matter Sasuke? You look like you've seen a ghost." Spoke Itachi.

"I killed you once brother. I'll kill you again."

"Not likely. You see I've got a bit of an upgrade." He spoke before he pulled his hand from his Akatsuki robe and planted it on the ground. "Six paths summoning!" Soon out from the smoke came five others who had the same eyes as Itachi's. One of them Gakushin knew all too well...She had finally come as she had predicted.

"You probably knew this Gakushin. But I've come here to ask you a few questions. I know it was you who knows where Naruto Uzumaki is. Thanks to my Human Path I was able to locate this particular shrine from their memories. Before we begin I would like you reintroduce to you my cohorts." She pointed at Itachi Uchiha first. "This is Animal Path...Itachi Uchiha."

Second was Tobirama Senju. "Asura Path Tobirama Senju"

Third was Karin. "A former path herself. She's now Human Path Karin Uzumaki." This got the interest of Sasuke _"Uzumaki! Isn't that Naruto's last name?"_

Fourth in line was Nagato. "Another Uzumaki family member. Nagato. The Naraka Path."

Fifth was Kaku Bunwa. "I would assume you know who this is Gakushin Bunken. You had run in's with her in the past."

"I have...Kaku Bunwa. Strategist of Rakuyou. She was the Akatsuki as well."

"Right...She's the new Preta Path."

Lastly she pointed out herself by putting her hand on her chest. "I took it upon myself to become the newest addition to the team. I'm now Deva Shiba'i. But you can call me your Queen."

"We will never submit to you Shiba'i. You will not live beyond this day."

"Sorry to break it to you. But I'll be on my search for the nine tails just after I'm done with you two."

"We'll see about that!" Sasuke Shouted. He lunged forth with his Chidori in hand only to slip past her, or from what he felt; through her. He turned back seeing them still standing in the same spot they were when they got here.

"So you do have Madara's eye. I can't hit you at all."

"That's right..You won't be able to touch me at all. Your Sharingan is not strong enough." She grinned before Itachi and Kaku began to move.

"Summoning technique!" Itachi spouted before a giant crow made entirely of chi energy was summoned and raced towards Sasuke. _"Shit! I forgot how these paths work...But I can always learn. Let's see what you can do Kaku Bunwa."_ He thought to himself. As soon as the crow was within strike range he jumped out of the way of Itachi's attack. It struck the Preta path just as Sasuke predicted watching it envelope her in a sea of slicing wind. To his bemusement there she stood unharmed and without a single scratch on her cloths.

"I knew it. The Preta path can suck in chi. Just like the last one."

"You remember the attack on Rakuyou. I had heard about Nagato's initial attack on that school looking for Naruto. Guess you must have trained a lot since then." Spoke Shiba'i. "Now see if you remember what he does." Tobirama was the next to move with both of his fists raising and lowering to the ground and cause a giant tremor to crack the very foundations of the shrine itself.

"No! My beloved shrine! I will protect you!" Gakushin jumped up towards where one crack was leading towards the edge of the shrine. "HYAAAAA!" She screamed before she shoved her staff into it with all her chi, stopping the earth tremor from destroying her shrine. It wasn't long before she was apprehended in a choke hold by the Naraka Path Nagato.

"You will not escape your fate Gakushin Bunken. Now you will tell me where Naruto Uzumaki."

"Pray the gods for mercy infidel. For I will not!"

"I see. We'll see if you know or not soon enough." He planted his foot to the ground. Cause the ground to break apart once again. Soon a giant creature like statue with eyes just like Nagato's sprang forth from the very earth itself.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I shall not betray my friends. You're wasting your time devil." With his unoccupied hand he grabbed her robe from her chest and tore it off. her large plump breasts were fully exposed since she did not wear a bra underneath it.

"Unhand me you demon! I will not tolerate this."

"You talk too much Gakushin. Time to see if you are telling the truth." He replied. Soon a tentacle like effigy shot out of the statue's mouth and wrapped itself around her body. More tentacles soon followed which wrapped themselves around every inch of her body. Her breast were also enveloped by the tentacles which caused to feel a 'hot' sensation inside her body.

"GAKUSHIN!" Sasuke shouted. He ran towards her aid as fast as he could before Itachi and Kaku stepped ahead of him. "You will not interfere Sasuke. We're going to stop you here."

"The hell you won't!" He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan covering his body in Susano'o fully evolved. "Susano'o! I see you've finally mastered it." Said Itachi.

"This isn't all I can do!" The giant ethereal unleashed his sword and swung towards them which Preta path the only one not moving. "Absorb this bitch!" The sword managed to crack the ground with a loud thud. When the smoke which blew off from the site lifted Sasuke was amazed at the Preta path still standing there holding the sword with her hands.

"Is this really the best you can do. Such a shame the last of the Uchiha was so weak."

"How...How did you stop it. You should've been overtaken by the cursed genjutsu by own."

"I have Madara's Sharingan remember? I'm able to absorb the chi used the create the genjutsu and grant me power. I also can cast a counter genjutsu as a defensive measure against Totsuka. Your Sunano'o has no chance."

"Damn you!" His left eye started bleeding when the sword suddenly lit the very sword Kaku held on fire. She let go once she noticed the jet black flames overtake all of Susano'o. "I forgot. You have Amaterasu...But can your Amaterasu outpace my own?"

"What?" Shiba'i soon took over the fight from Kaku casting her Mangekyo Sharingan herself as her eye bled. "Amaterasu." A new fire had sprouted from where the wine sheath was prompting Sasuke to act fast. "Oh crap!" By the time he deactivated the Genjutsu he was already on fire. The dark blaze blew out of control.

"The last of the Uchiha future is slain." Spoke Shiba'i. She turned to Gakushin seeing the effigies still coiling around her. They had gotten into her panties having their way inside which caused her to blush in sudden euphoria. She never gave in the power slowly but surely seeping into her. "Let's see if you are telling the truth." Spoke Nagato. One of the tentacles managed to snake it's way into her mouth which caused her to gag like crazy. The tentacle once inside started to drain the chi energy out of her until her body started to twitch.

"...She was lying. She knows where he is." Once he declared judgement the effigies let her go, letting her drop onto the shrine floor as if she were a carcass.

"Look at her. Such a lewd woman a priestess of a shrine. Her body now lays defiled and dirty. Almost makes me wonder how loose of a woman she really is." Shiba'i smirked turning to her Preta Path. "Preta...You may go."

"Understood." She nodded before making her way to her.

"Now we'll see where he really is.." She said. Just as she was about the reach out her hand to touch her head. Her hand was enveloped in a sea of black fire which overtook her entire body. She fell to the ground with her flesh now burning forever.

"What?" Shiba'i said turning around. To her surprise she saw Sasuke covered in a bubbling white aura that looked like water almost. _"This is!"_

"Funny thing about Amaterasu! I know how to counter it."

"That jutsu! What is it?"

"It was a jutsu that someone taught to me not too long ago. This person was knowledgeable about my clan's secret techniques more than I was. I'm not surprise since her source was someone close to you."

"..I knew it. That lousy brat of a girl. Saji showed you that technique." _"I knew she was too nosy for her own good."_

"She did. This jutsu is the white water that can clear even the biggest of fires...Used by my right eye by casting Tsukuyomi on myself and summoning it's waters to clean the fires of Amaterasu clean off...The technique is used in case one of our own decided to go rogue...Uzume. Named after the Goddess of laughter in Shinto religion. She brought Amaterasu from her cave by making a scene just outside of it to draw her out. She danced naked along with the other gods to entice her to come out of her hiding and bring the sun back to the Earth.

_"Uzume...Damn you Sasuke Uchiha. Just how powerful have you become?"_

Now that her attention was off Gakushin, Sasuke had formed a plan to take out the paths once and for all.

* * *

w00t. I've just about complete the Shinto circle with the release of this made up technique..Uzume. It's a nice name too!

Next time: Ch.39 Finish: Naruto's training completion.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	40. Finish:Naruto's Training completion

**Ch. 39 Finish: Naruto's training completion  
**

Nothing new to report folks! With that said

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_"Is this really the best you can do. Such a shame the last of the Uchiha was so weak."_

_"How...How did you stop it. You should've been overtaken by the cursed genjutsu by own."_

_"I have Madara's Sharingan remember? I'm able to absorb the chi used the create the genjutsu and grant me power. I also can cast a counter genjutsu as a defensive measure against Totsuka. Your Sunano'o has no chance."_

_"Damn you!" His left eye started bleeding when the sword suddenly lit the very sword Kaku held on fire. She let go once she noticed the jet black flames overtake all of Susano'o. "I forgot. You have Amaterasu...But can your Amaterasu outpace my own?"_

_"What?" Shiba'i soon took over the fight from Kaku casting her Mangekyo Sharingan herself as her eye bled. "Amaterasu." A new fire had sprouted from where the wine sheath was prompting Sasuke to act fast. "Oh crap!" By the time he deactivated the Genjutsu he was already on fire. The dark blaze blew out of control._

_"The last of the Uchiha future is slain." Spoke Shiba'i. She turned to Gakushin seeing the effigies still coiling around her. They had gotten into her panties having their way inside which caused her to blush in sudden euphoria. She never gave in the power slowly but surely seeping into her. "Let's see if you are telling the truth." Spoke Nagato. One of the tentacles managed to snake it's way into her mouth which caused her to gag like crazy. The tentacle once inside started to drain the chi energy out of her until her body started to twitch._

_"...She was lying. She knows where he is." Once he declared judgement the effigies let her go, letting her drop onto the shrine floor as if she were a carcass._

_"Look at her. Such a lewd woman a priestess of a shrine. Her body now lays defiled and dirty. Almost makes me wonder how loose of a woman she really is." Shiba'i smirked turning to her Preta Path. "Preta...You may go."_

_"Understood." She nodded before making her way to her._

_"Now we'll see where he really is.." She said. Just as she was about the reach out her hand to touch her head. Her hand was enveloped in a sea of black fire which overtook her entire body. She fell to the ground with her flesh now burning forever._

_"What?" Shiba'i said turning around. To her surprise she saw Sasuke covered in a bubbling white aura that looked like water almost. "This is!"_

_"Funny thing about Amaterasu! I know how to counter it."_

_"That jutsu! What is it?"_

_"It was a jutsu that someone taught to me not too long ago. This person was knowledgeable about my clan's secret techniques more than I was. I'm not surprise since her source was someone close to you."_

_"..I knew it. That lousy brat of a girl. Saji showed you that technique." "I knew she was too nosy for her own good."_

_"She did. This jutsu is the white water that can clear even the biggest of fires...Used by my right eye by casting Tsukuyomi on myself and summoning it's waters to clean the fires of Amaterasu clean off...The technique is used in case one of our own decided to go rogue...Uzume. Named after the Goddess of laughter in Shinto religion. She brought Amaterasu from her cave by making a scene just outside of it to draw her out. She danced naked along with the other gods to entice her to come out of her hiding and bring the sun back to the Earth._

_"Uzume...Damn you Sasuke Uchiha. Just how powerful have you become?"_

_Now that her attention was off Gakushin, Sasuke had formed a plan to take out the paths once and for all._

**w00t! Whoop her ass**

With the fight now escalating to new heights; things were going to get even more interesting now that the tables have turned. Sasuke's plan of action started to set the wheels of fate in motion. If he was able to beat her, Then maybe there not have been a need for Naruto after all.

"You'll pay for dearly for this Sasuke Uchiha." She sneered, placing her hands on the floor. A light break in the ground gave rise to the same statue that was used by Naraka Nagato earlier. He knew what she was about to do.

"No you don't!" He raced with his Chidori into the air. "CHIDORI CURRENT!" He shouted. A long blade made of electricity shot out from his charged hand straight towards the statue when Kaku got in the way. She was able to absorb the chi through her hands negating Sasuke's attack. Again Sasuke used this opportunity to take some dust in his hand and threw at the eyes of the others, using a small dagger he hid in his person to slit Kaku's throat.

By the time Shiba'i was able to rub the dirt from her eyes one of her paths lay on the ground with some black liquid coming from throat.

"You bastard."

"I see you're still a novice with the shared vision of the other paths."

"Curse you Uchiha!" Her hands clapped together before running chi energy into the statue. Before Sasuke's eyes the bodies of the Human and Preta paths were swallowed into the earth before walking out of the statue's mouth.

"Damn! Amaterasu wasn't enough to kill them? Looks like taking out Shiba'i is the only way."

"That's right Sasuke. As long as I'm still alive I'm untouchable. I control these bodies with the greatest of ease. My defensive and offensive skill put even the nine tails to shame."

"Don't compare yourself to anything just yet. I'll show you why my family is the strongest clan in the world!" He reactivated his Susano'o once more before his right eye started to bleed. Shiba'i knew where he was going with this.

"Amaterasu again? That old trick is getting played out Sasuke." She closed her eyes before reopening them revealing Madara's Mangekyo Sharingan. "Tsukuyomi" She whispered before enveloping a dark blanket around her and Sasuke along with the six paths, the darkness fading away just as quickly as it came.

"You're going all out aren't you?" Snickered Sasuke.

"Once I kill you Sasuke Uchiha I will be the last user of the Mangekyo. I'll become more powerful than even God!"

"Hate to break it to ya but that ain't happening!" His Sharingan was able to discern reality from Shiba'i's genjutsu and casting his own without her knowing. He made the first move using his fists to lunge about it Shiba'i before Kaku once again stopped his attack using her bare hands. This was the chance he need to blind the others and take out Shiba'i before she was able to use her other techniques. With Totsuka out of it's wine sheath the phantom swung it's sword across the others causing a purple fiery aura to take their focus off Sasuke while he made his move.

With his Chidori in hand he was able to take the first blow on Shiba'i before she suddenly went in on a sea of blue fire and vanishing without a trace.

"I see. You saw through my genjutsu when I summoned my Susano'o. He turned around, noticing her left hand slightly charred to a crisp. "But there was a reason I covered it in Amaterasu."

"You're able to control the black flames to this extent?"

"That's not all!" He clapped his hands turning around. " KAGUTSUCHI!" He shouted. Suddenly several black spikey fire spouts shot forth from the ribs of Susano'o, aiming to burn her if she touched them had she not jumped out of the way. The fiery spikes came back into the rubs and were once again bathing the ribs once again.

"This has gone far enough!" Her Sharingan eye started to bleed along with her Rin'negan eye. "I will end this now!" Her hands clapped as they were opened up showing a black energy targeting Sasuke. "No more fooling around Sasuke. I will bury you in this very Earth! CHIBAKU KAGUTSHUCHI!

The black orb managed to land itself on to Susano'o before the black flames sudden grew out of his control. He was forced to dismiss Susano'o before he noticed the black flames covering his shirt. "UZUME!" He shouted covering his body with the white water dousing Amaterasu in it's tracks. No sooner did he leave himself exposed when rocks suddenly started sprout from the earth and attaching themselves to his body. The rocks were also catching on fire through Amaterasu. Sudden bigger fiery boulders started to cover his entire body with Uzume not being enough to put out this many fires. Now Sasuke became cocooned in a gait boulder covered in the fires of Amaterasu, melting the boulder so much where not even molecules were left.

"Pompous imbecile." She scoffed before going towards Gakushin once again. Human path Karin sudden fell to the ground just as Shiba'i put her hands on Gakushin's head taking all the information she knew about Naruto and the other toushi. She learned all of their strengths and memorized all their weak points before she stopped her technique. "I see...He's training at the Senju temple with the Hyakuhekitou. It's of the horse no doubt. Now I know what I'm up against. If they think they can fulfill the Senju's prophecy then they're fools." She smiled. Her hands ran from her head to her naked left breast, massaging it lightly before grabbing it hard. Gakushin yelled in pain as she felt something was pulling at her very soul. "Now you will die here Gakushin Bunken. Let's see if your Gods will give you peace in the next life." Soon a blue ghost like ethereal effigy was being pulled out of her body when something stabbed into her chest. This caused her to bleed from her mouth.

"Why am I not surprised?" She smirked. There from behind stood Sasuke with his left eye closed and his right Mangekyo Sharingan still left chidori arm was responsible for stabbing her. "You sacrificed your eye to stop me from killing her. I should have known." Gakushin was able to see Sasuke's left eye and smiled. "Thank you..Izanagi..You've not forsaken me..." She whispered.

"Don't talk Gakushin. You're going to be alright. For now just rest until I finish up here." Bye the time he pulled out his arm from her she turned around kicking dead in the chest, causing him to roll across the floor and outside the temple ground below the steps. He got back up coughing up blood from his mouth. The tole it took on his body was getting evident. He was unable to use Susano'o or Tsukuyomi now.

"Using Izanagi to fake your own demise was rather clever. But you forget Sasuke." She opened her blouse showing no would on her body. "I can use Izanagi as well." Sasuke noted her Sharingan eye not fading. However when Human Karin came to he noticed her Sharingan eye close for good. "You can use the other Sharingan eyes and substitutes.

"When you burn me? I will rise from the ashes. when you take my head, I will reattach it. When you hang me, I will cut the nose using my bare hands. That which is eternal cannot die Sasuke. But if it's consolation to you, that hurt like hell."

"...You...Just how many times to I have to kill you before you stay down?"

"My immortality is guaranteed as long as I have these two powers. With the Rin'negan's outer path I can bring back the other paths even if a shred of them still remains on this earth. I can also master any technique in the world, With that said your beloved Uzume is now under my control as well. Having seen it enough times I know how it works thanks to the Sharingan's power. I can now release any genjutsu with the help of the other bodies as even if my Sharingan can't break it. I'm invincible...Not even the nine tails power can stop me."

"You freak! I won't let you have this world. The freedom of mankind is for their own. You can control that!"

"Oh..but I can. Once I extract the power of the nine tails from Naruto's body I will have enough power to truly be called God. All will belong to me and my rule on this earth will be absolute. I will command the fates of all in this Earth. My reign will be a glorious empire lasting forever. It's a shame you won't be able to take part of this spectacular event. I will be killing you now time you won't be coming back." She smirked as the other paths came forward next to her. Their Rin'negans' flaring up before falling to the ground. "Goodbye..Last son of the Uchiha." Her hand stretched out towards Sasuke who had no choice but to kneel down and take the blow full force. He had no other choice!

"Shinra Tensei." She whispered before a invisible force sent half the city block into oblivion. The buildings and trees were sent flying hundreds of yards leaving nothing behind. When the dust finally settled she saw no corpse of Sasuke. Her paths once again coming to when Itachi placed his hands on the ground. This time a small crow with the Rin'negan and Sharingan for it's eyes flew away towards the end of the blast and coming back just as quickly.

"No sign of Sasuke's body." Shiba'i turned towards where Gakushin was last seen, she too had vanished without a trace.

_"Hmm? Who could've taken her out without any of us knowing?"_ She thought to herself. "We're leaving for the Senju temple now. Send word to Haku and Kabuto. Tell them to get everything ready. I will bring the nine tails to Gedo Mazo myself." The crow cawing as if responding to Shiba'i's order flew away in the opposite direction. The others had begun to leave the now ruined Shinto temple and took their aim at their next target...The Senju Temple.

**XXX**

"Harder Naruto. Put some effort to it!"

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

"This is starting to hurt."

"Stop complaining. Keep at it! We're almost there!"

Guren had been (with the help of Tenten) training Naruto for the last several hours with nightfall imminent. Tsunade and the now arrived Ryofu and Kan'u watched his progress, Indeed Guren's methods of speed training had worked wonders on Naruto's form and posture. The others had returned gathering what they could and mustering other to fight alongside them.

"Man I love it when he's so determined. Whenever we trained together he's always give that look that said "I'm going all out." Oh god it's so sexy!"

"As envious as I am of that statement I would agree with you." Kan'u blushed.

"Ohhh...If he doesn't finish up soon I might end up taking him on the spot." She moaned. "Why does he have to look so hot with he trains."

"Ryofu for once in your life...You're right." Blushed Kan'u.

_"Wow. Today's youths are more outrageous than when I was young._" Though Tsunade to herself. Soon rushing towards them was a worn out Sakura Haruno. "Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! We have bad news! It's Sasuke and Gakushin!"

"What news? Have they spotted her?"

"It's worse! You have to come quickly!" She paniced.

"Alright! Let's go Sakura." Naruto overhearing this stopped his sword praticing hearing Sasuke's name. "I'll go too!" He rushed.

"No Naruto! Stay here and finish my training!" Shouted Tsunade.

"Sorry! Training can wait. My best friends' name said in that tone is never good!" He said before rushing out dropping the sword. Tenten managed to pick it up before it hit the ground. Ignoring Tsunade's scolding He,Ryofu,Kan'u, and the others rushed towards a nearby clinic owned and operated by Tsunade herself. It was there when he Sasuke a nurse tend to Sasuke's wounds as well as Gakushin.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "What happened to him?"

"He would've fallen at the hands of Shiba'i attack had I not intervened." Spoke a voice from the side of him. He turned to his left watching Juuma standing in front of the wall next to the door. "I was able to save them with my teleportation spell just in time. I was also able to save Gakushin from suffering the same fate. I did the healing on Gakushin...But for Sasuke...I'm afraid there is not much I can do for him."

"What happened Juuma? Why was Sasuke attacked?"

"It was I who foresaw my one beloved temple fall before my very eyes. She came looking for you Naruto. She was able your whereabouts through Nagato's six paths of pain." Spoke Gakushin from behind. She looked good as new with her staff in her right hand.

"What? Shiba'i did this? Why did he try to fight her?"

"He wanted to test the strength of Shiba'i's new found power. I'm afraid she was too much for him. It cost him his left Sharingan eye for it."

"What?"

"Izanagi...He must've used it for make sure he didn't die. It's forbidden under the Uchiha to use such a technique for it's cost. The lost of one of the Sharingan forever."

"...So that's why he's still alive."

"Naruto.." Said Gakushin getting up from where she was sitting. "She is coming now for you. I hope you've learned to use that sword well. She will not be so easily defeated."

"...Damn her...Damn her! How can she do this? I know Sasuke was strong but she made him go through all that. I won't forgive her for this...I won't." A comforting hand soon found it's way toward both of his hands. On either side of him appeared Kan'u on the left and Ryofu on the right. "It's okay Naruto. You'll beat her. You managed to do great things in the past Naruto. Now it's time to make sure our future comes true."

"Ryofu's right Naruto. We're here for you and as long as or eternal bonds remains intact. Nothing will stop you from bringing peace and justice to this world. We believe in you."Sudden from Sasuke's room came the nurse grinning happily. "Sasuke's regained consciousness!"

"Sasuke!" Spoke Sakura and Naruto. "Can we go see him?"

"Yes. But he would like to Naruto alone."

"Can my friend see him too?"

"It is up to him?" She went back inside the room, coming out again giving her answer. "Yes but until after he is done with what he has to say with Naruto."

"I understand. Go on ahead. I'll catch up." Said Sakura.

"Right.." He said going inside the room first. There he saw Sasuke with a medical eye patch over his left eye. "Well you look pretty slick there Sasuke."

"Shut up idiot. You don't have to tell me."

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"It's her Naruto. I fought her."

"...I know..Gakushin told me?'

"So Juuma fixed her up? That's good."

"She couldn't fix your eye?"

"No...Once I use Izanagi...I can't ever use this eye again. I'm sorry Naruto..I thought I was strong enough to take her on...She's too powerful Naruto. No matter how many times I killed her she wouldn't die. She's really an immortal..."

"It doesn't matter how immortal she thinks she is. I'll show here that she's one god who can bleed."

"Don't underestimate her Naruto. She's more of a match for you than you think. Her powers pale in comparison to anything I've ever fought. I don't know if that sword you're using is even enough."

"Don't worry Sasuke...I won't stop until I poke her eyes out.." He grinned. "Even if she breaks my legs I'll still come crawling to her."

"Jeez ya idiot. You're talking like you've won already."

"Somebody's gotta be a Positive Pete around here. If we don't have hope than what else do we have? I have to believe there's still a chance I can beat her." For the first time in years since he met the blonde. Sasuke comfort on those words which made him feel relieve to have a friend like him. He knew from that moment on...Naruto was truly the one to defeat her and bring peace to the Earth once again.

"Alright...send in Sakura. I've kept her waiting long enough."

"Sakura! You're good now!" She came rushing in to hug Sasuke til her hearts content. She was happy for to still be alive. Naruto left them alone to talk amongst themselves for the time being.

"How's he doing sweety?" Spoke Ryofu.

"He's fine the crybaby!"

"...Naruto.."

"Yeah I know...But that gives me one more reason to get back at all the bad things she's done. She'll definitely pay for this."

"And we'll be here to help you." She kissed.

"M..m.m..Me too Naruto!" stuttered Kan'u. She too took a peck at Naruto in the cheek. "There is no way I'm sending you into the lion's den alone love!"

"Thanks guys..I really appreciate it." From the clinic door came another female Seito toushi looking for something. She smiled having seen Naruto's face. "There you are. You're Naruto Uzumaki from the tournament right?"

"Yeah?

"Please come outside with me for a moment. We have a surprise for you!" She said. The other two looked towards Naruto before he was lead by the hand out into the front of the small building near the temple. Before his very eyes all the white lotus toushi and refugees stood in front of him and shouted to the top of their lungs.

"GOOD LUCK NARUTOOO!"

"Huh?" He said. "What's everyone doing here?"

"It was all Kan'u's idea." Spoke a familiar voice from the crowd. None other than Kanpei stood out and kneeled towards Naruto in respect. "We know what trail awaits you Naruto. We know this new evil cannot be beaten by anyone else other than you. For that we've come to offer our support and aid. Should you even need our help. Please don't hesitate to call."

"...Kanpei...Everyone...Thank you. I'll be counting on ya to see this through to the end."

That sentence alone was enough to get the roar from the crowd before Kanpei got up. "Kanpei. I really appreciate what you're doing here. I know I won't let any of you down."

"As expected of my rival. But rest assured once this is all over. I will be the one to beat you once you're ready. I want to have a fair fight with you in the future. Please look forward to it." She said extending her hand.

"I will Kanpei. I won't lose to either of you." He grinned. Suddenly Kanpei saw something she had never seen before. A comforting aura emanated from his body which gave relief to those who would gaze on it's bright ray of hope. She knew now what Kan'u had seen in him.

"Please come back okay Naruto. If you ever died I won't be able to relieve the pain of loss from Kan'u even if I tried. She loves you too much. I'll support you from her on out until the end." Naruto extended his hand and shook before she pulled him in for a hug. "Good luck Naruto Uzumaki. We'll be waiting for you here."

"Thank you Kanpei...Thank you."

* * *

Awww. Looks like Kanpei's shown her soft side to Naruto for once. Though her love remains unrequited she will support the relationship of Kan'u and Naruto from now on

Next time: Ch.40 Duality Pt.1: Final battle

See ya next time ^ ^. Sorry for not updating on the weekends. I had some things come up. I'll make it up for this week now though. Our story is almost done my friends. Stay tuned for the exciting chapters ahead.


	41. Duality Pt1: Final battle

**Ch.40 Duality Pt.1: Final Battle**

Oh Gee! Today's chapter was the one you've all been dreading. The beginning of the end. This is it folks .These next few chapters will be the last in this arc. After that! It's all over. I'll be on another site writing a short story and stuff before I get started on that Redux of the First Story!

With that said! If any of you are wanting to follow my next story it won't be here. It'll be on another website called Most of you have probably known about this site already but I won't bother with the details. Anyway the next story will be all my own to keep my writing skills in tact for the coming college school year and stuff so I won't fall behind. This will indeed solidify my spot on the writing community and such. Let's see where this takes me.

Anyway all that shit's out of the way! We will commence!

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time!**

_"Well you look pretty slick there Sasuke."_

_"Shut up idiot. You don't have to tell me."_

_"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"_

_"It's her Naruto. I fought her."_

_"...I know..Gakushin told me?'_

_"So Juuma fixed her up? That's good."_

_"She couldn't fix your eye?"_

_"No...Once I use Izanagi...I can't ever use this eye again. I'm sorry Naruto..I thought I was strong enough to take her on...She's too powerful Naruto. No matter how many times I killed her she wouldn't die. She's really an immortal..."_

_"It doesn't matter how immortal she thinks she is. I'll show here that she's one god who can bleed."_

_"Don't underestimate her Naruto. She's more of a match for you than you think. Her powers pale in comparison to anything I've ever fought. I don't know if that sword you're using is even enough."_

_"Don't worry Sasuke...I won't stop until I poke her eyes out.." He grinned. "Even if she breaks my legs I'll still come crawling to her."_

_"Jeez ya idiot. You're talking like you've won already."_

_"Somebody's gotta be a Positive Pete around here. If we don't have hope than what else do we have? I have to believe there's still a chance I can beat her." For the first time in years since he met the blonde. Sasuke comfort on those words which made him feel relieve to have a friend like him. He knew from that moment on...Naruto was truly the one to defeat her and bring peace to the Earth once again._

_"Alright...send in Sakura. I've kept her waiting long enough."_

_"Sakura! You're good now!" She came rushing in to hug Sasuke til her hearts content. She was happy for to still be alive. Naruto left them alone to talk amongst themselves for the time being._

_"How's he doing sweety?" Spoke Ryofu._

_"He's fine the crybaby!"_

_"...Naruto.."_

_"Yeah I know...But that gives me one more reason to get back at all the bad things she's done. She'll definitely pay for this."_

_"And we'll be here to help you." She kissed._

_"M..m.m..Me too Naruto!" stuttered Kan'u. She too took a peck at Naruto in the cheek. "There is no way I'm sending you into the lion's den alone love!"_

_"Thanks guys..I really appreciate it." From the clinic door came another female Seito toushi looking for something. She smiled having seen Naruto's face. "There you are. You're Naruto Uzumaki from the tournament right?"_

_"Yeah?_

_"Please come outside with me for a moment. We have a surprise for you!" She said. The other two looked towards Naruto before he was lead by the hand out into the front of the small building near the temple. Before his very eyes all the white lotus toushi and refugees stood in front of him and shouted to the top of their lungs._

_"GOOD LUCK NARUTOOO!"_

_"Huh?" He said. "What's everyone doing here?"_

_"It was all Kan'u's idea." Spoke a familiar voice from the crowd. None other than Kanpei stood out and kneeled towards Naruto in respect. "We know what trail awaits you Naruto. We know this new evil cannot be beaten by anyone else other than you. For that we've come to offer our support and aid. Should you even need our help. Please don't hesitate to call."_

_"...Kanpei...Everyone...Thank you. I'll be counting on ya to see this through to the end."_

_That sentence alone was enough to get the roar from the crowd before Kanpei got up. "Kanpei. I really appreciate what you're doing here. I know I won't let any of you down."_

_"As expected of my rival. But rest assured once this is all over. I will be the one to beat you once you're ready. I want to have a fair fight with you in the future. Please look forward to it." She said extending her hand._

_"I will Kanpei. I won't lose to either of you." He grinned. Suddenly Kanpei saw something she had never seen before. A comforting aura emanated from his body which gave relief to those who would gaze on it's bright ray of hope. She knew now what Kan'u had seen in him._

_"Please come back okay Naruto. If you ever died I won't be able to relieve the pain of loss from Kan'u even if I tried. She loves you too much. I'll support you from her on out until the end." Naruto extended his hand and shook before she pulled him in for a hug. "Good luck Naruto Uzumaki. We'll be waiting for you here."_

_"Thank you Kanpei...Thank you."_

**Now into the fray! w00t!**

About midday the next mourning everyone was on high alert. Many toushi gathered in accordance to Lady Tsunade's summons. She managed to gather as many toushi to her cause as possible. At the top of a small hill near the Senju Temple she stood watching over everyone to looked up at her. She was to give her speech to her kinsmen as to the current situation which laid at hand.

"We all know why you're all gathered here today! Many of you have suffered a tragic defeat at the hands of one Shiba'i Chuutatsu and many have lost loved ones along the way. But this is no time to sorrow nor grief. Even now this tyrant's rampage across all of Kanto marches ever closer to our door step. Now is the time to fight back! Now is the time to give our full support to each other and to Naruto Uzumaki. For that I hereby speak out loud following decree from the headmasters' school board summit.

_"It will be written and said onto all. That all our school shall be united under one banner. To fight this monster head on we will put our differences aside if we are to maintain our peace throughout the world. All toushi will abide by this rule and this order is absolute. If do not work together we don't stand a chance a defeating her. This is now a call to arms. _

_We are now at war!"_

"This is order given to all of you from the headmasters themselves. No longer are we toushi from a better school than others We are now brothers and sisters in arms. Our goal now is the protection of our Naruto Uzumaki until he's ready for fulfill his destiny to finally bring peace to this world as per the ancient prophecy. From now on! We are now the united toushi alliance. I Tsunade Senju of the White lotus group will aid the alliance with all it's might and believe you me we will not falter until we've achieved our goal!"

All the toushi had cheered for Tsunade's decree from their higher ups. They began to mingle with each other and joyfully shout into the sky as if to praise this day. From behind her came the headmasters from all seven schools. Each with their teachers as their bodyguards.

"I see they've taken to this far better than I've imagined." Spoke Rakuyou's Headmaster, Mei Terumi. Kakashi Hatake Her bodyguard nodding in agreement. "I expected this reaction from them. They've have no school to call home but even so; They've managed to stay as strong as ever. Thanks to their belief in him." Replied Tsunade.

"I expected no less from that boy. He really is something else. Before he was just a Jinchuuriki that belonged to Rakuyou Academy. He was seen as a tool of war at the time. Now he's a hero to everyone. It's like he's become the one to unite all the school together like ancient China." Added Kakashi.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Kakashi! We've yet to begin our movement and you've already decided the fight to be in favor of the nine tails." Spoke Oonoki of the twin scales. Yamato being his bodyguard.

"Be that as it may. We can't really say this alliance will do it's part until the time comes. We don't know what we're up against and the enemy could be massing it's strength even now. With Kabuto's link to the underground I will put my money on him building his own army as we have. Maybe hundreds strong." Spoke Hiruzen Sarutobi. Anko Mitarashi his bodyguard. She stayed in her netted blouse and trench coat overlooking the alliance. "You think so? I personally think that as a challenge worthy of us don't you think?" She said.

"Don't be so uncouth as the underestimate our enemy. If that were the case we would have a real fight in our hands." Spoke Ryoshuu's headmaster Shizune. Her body guard next to Hiruzen. The reason behind it being him being Hiruzen son. Asuma Sarutobi.

"Father. Do you really think we have a chance?"

"I don't know son."

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is the our resolve to overcome our obstacles and achieve what we set out to do. we can't afford the least bit of doubt." Spoke Seito's Headmaster Konan. Her bodyguard was a woman with light brown hair and wore a kimono with had a rather nice cleavage to it. She lay looking at the other toushi. "You're right mistress Konan. There is nothing more important than the task at hand. But the question is..Will Naruto be able to become strong enough for this task? Will the sword and the nine be more than enough to best the Sharingan and Rin'negan together?"

"I believe yes." Spoke another voice. From behind them stood twin brothers with lavender pupiless eyes. They stood together with two other gentleman, One with a band aid over his nose. The other with a bandana covering his head. (Yes..This is Izumo and Kotetsu if you haven't figured this out.)

"Well well. If it isn't the brothers Hyuuga. Took time off from Running Gogun finally Hiashi?"

"I'm not always a busy body Oonoki."

"Running Yonshuu isn't something to take lightly old man!"

"Hizashi! I should have expected some smart remark from you. You two whipper snappers aren't that experienced in this game yet. You're about as new as Shizune." He retorted. The comment causing a drop of sweat to come down the back of her head. "I'm not that new anymore Master Oonoki."

"Be that as it may. Our hopes and dreams now lay on his shoulders. I firmly believe this will be our finest our as toushi of all Japan." Spoke Hiashi.

"I'm surprised you didn't let your son and daughter respectively attend your schools." Spoke Mei, She was usually the sentimental one of the headmasters but touch nonetheless.

"They chose that path for themselves. I wouldn't never subjugate my daughter to something she didn't want."

"My son is the same. He chose is his own path. We both agreed this was for the best. Besides it would've been hard seeing as I am the headmaster for Gogun. Neji would not have a chance to make friends because of me."

"Very well." Replied To Tsunade. "We'll now take our leave into the meeting place I've prepared. It seems we'll need to coordinate out new strategies before the time comes. Shizune!'

"Yes milady."

"Have you talked to Bachou as of late."

"She's still down trotten about Kansui's death, but she's accepted the position as the new head of Ryoshuu."

"Good. Now we'll begin discussing our battle plans."

"Right!" They all spoke before heading into a formal office building whilst their toushi socialized with one another."

**XXX**

"HIYAAAAAAAA!" Swung Naruto! His back swing now perfected as second nature. His thrusts and ripostes were top notch to say the least. His tutors pounded every last ounce of knowledge into his head as best they could and produced the best swordsman yet. Naruto was now ready for his final test against Guren.

"Alright Naruto! It's time to test what you've learned. I'll know when your ready to fight with a sword."

"Right." Guren was handed her jian by Tenten as she giddily walked away. She stood next toe Ryofu and Kan'u as spectators in his sparring match.

"With all the new moves he's learned he should be ready to fight now." Said Ryofu

"I heard today they've finalized the new toushi alliance under the command of Tsunade. A Dragon sanin like her is truly fit to lead us." Kan'u.

"I wonder what headmaster Mei is doing with the others now?"

"My guess is to discuss battle plans. If anything we will be in for a long fight. I've started to hear rumors of an army massing under of rule of Kabuto. Some recon squads with Saji Genpou were dispatched to hopefully prove those rumors." replied Tenten.

"Could it be so Tenten?" Asked Kan'u.

"Yes. I wouldn't put it past me if that guy's got a lot of toushi the same way we did. He's more than likely recruiting for Shiba'i's sake. The fact that we've also haven't heard from Saji means that our suspicions are getting worse."

"I see. Let us hope we are not walking into a trap then. If this our is to protect Naruto until he is ready than we will do all we can as an alliance."

"I don't need an alliance to keep him safe. I've done for almost 3 years now. The best years of my life." Smiled Ryofu. She and the others took note of Naruto's fight with Guren as their swords clashed with one another. Sparks flew every time their blades came into contact. Guren's final riposte was counter by Naruto's block which gave him the opening he needed. A good sweep with his feet and Guren came down with Naruto's sword at her throat. She was able to kick him into the ground before picking up her sword and crossing blades once again.

"Nice Parry Naruto. You've learned a lot. But there's just one more thing you've yet to learn."

"What master?" He asked.

"This!" She shoulder tackled him into the ground and put the sword at his throat. "Never let your guard down for a second. Every time you hesitate the enemy will take their chance to kill you. You must clear your mind of all thoughts. Once you've done that you will be able to cut."

"...Right!..I still need work if I fell to that mistake." He said, getting up to try again.

"One more time with feeling master Guren!"

"If you can get one point in this match I'll consider you ready Naruto. Are you sure you want to to through with this?"

"Hell yeah! I can beat you no sweat."

"Talk is for the tough. I need you to be strong!" She shouted, making her first sidestep into a short thrust. Naruto was able to parry her flurry of lunges until the moment came with he saw a small opening for him to take advantage. Before he made his move she jumped over head head and flipped into a skyward thrust and clashing against his blade before jump kicking him in the chest. He was able to block the jump kick but was cut in his arm which cause Ryofu and Kan'u to gasp.

"Naruto!" They spoke simultaneously. Naruto managed to push off the pain on his lacerated arm and continued his attack. He never gave Guren time to react and counterattack. His victory was assured with his upward half moon kick and a roundhouse into the floor. His sword now at her throat once again.

"Good work Naruto...You're ready."

"Alright!" He shouted. His celebration was ended prematurely when his arm started to hurt again. Ryofu and Kan'u came to his aid to help his wound.

"Just take it easy Naruto! We'll see about that arm okay?" Said Ryofu.

"I'll be fine. I'll get this healed up in no time."

"That's good Naruto Uzumaki." Said a female voice. He turned seeing Juuma smiling with her hands hidden in her Kimono. "You've mastered the sword with tremendous skill. I commend you for you for effort. Now for the next and final phase of your training."

"Final phase?"

"Yes Naruto."

"You must prepare for your final battle with Shiba'i. Even with the mastery of your Jian blade you lack the power needed to best her."

"I've got the nine tails. What else to I need?"

"Can you beat six immortals at once by yourself?"

"..Well I uh...I mean."

"That is why I will give you the power you need to take down even a god."

"huh?'

"Ryofu. Come and stand next to him." She commanded."

"Oh..okay." She did so, standing and holding his hand.

"Good. Now Close your eyes..The both of you.." She said, the two doing as they were told. "Now I will bestow upon you my power. With this you will no longer need to bring out the nine tails beast form to merge. You will simply need to form your bond the only way you know." She said before placing her hands on their chests and closing her eyes as well. Soon a white light overtook her and Ryofu. A red light engulfed Naruto soon turning white as well. By the time she was done a yinyang form on her open chest as Naruto's faded into his body through his shirt.

"I've endowed with some of my power. I only pray I gave enough without having to risk my life. Now you will be able to fight her together. You must always remember the bond you two share. As long as you know this you will overcome anything."

"..Naruto.." Whispered Kan'u. Suddenly she felt her heart ache. She decided to come in front of him.

"Whatever you do Naruto..Please be safe. The both of you. I won't forgive either of you if you both die."

"We won't. I don't want to leave my girlfriend all alone!" Ryofu smiled. "And I certainly won't die as long as I have Naruto at my side..." She turned towards Naruto, her cheeks blushing a bright red. "Our bonds are eternal. As long as time still stand, I won't ever forget that."

"Yeah...Me neither." He said gripping her hand even tighter. He also too Kan'u's hand not wanting to leave her out. "We're together to the bitter end." He grinned.

"Awww. I wish I had a camera! This is totally a kodak moment." Awed Tenten. This didn't go unnoticed by Juuma. She suddenly had an idea.

"Kan'u Unchou. Would you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Gather the other Jinchuuriki and their guardians. I think I have an idea."

**XXX**

Someone in the streets of Tokyo many people with swords, knives and all a manner of melee weapons stood below a large plot of open land a figured emerged from the top of a pile of rubble. The crowd turned towards the tall figure and screamed as loud as they could showing their readiness for battle.

"I've gathered the best fighters in all of Japan under one goal. We are to retrieve the nine tailed fox from the hands of our enemy. With it our rule on this Earth will be absolute. And I will use it to trump that wench myself to claim the thrown of our mighty empire for my own!"

"ALL HAIL LORD KABUTO!" They all shouted. Soon a crow flew it's way into Kabuto's shoulder. "What does she want now?" The crows Mangekyo Sharingan was cast upon his eyes delivering Shiba'i's message.

"..I see...We're moving out..." He before he tapped the crow. It vanished in a poof a smoke shortly after. "Ladies and gentleman. We have our orders. Let the drums of war beat loudly into the night. Blood of friend and foe alike will bathe the city Tokyo tonight! MOVE OUT AND CONQUER ALL THAT YOU SEE!"

"HAAAAAAAA!" Roared the crowd as they marched in formation to the location Kabuto was given by the crow.

The Great toushi war had officially begun.


	42. Duality Pt2: The school board summit

**Ch.41 Duality Pt.2: The School board summit**

The following chapter will be presented in a dialogue style read. If any of you want to know what happened at the summit this is the chapter to read. Otherwise you're wasting your time.

Let's get this over with.

* * *

(The meeting takes place in an downtown office building marked "School boards office." This is where the seven schools gather to make their decision about the educational as well as assess the strength of their respected toushi. Here the first to arrive is the mediator of the entire summit. One of the three pillar gods Joukou Koumei. Not to be confused with Koumei Shokatsuryou.)

Joukou: Welcome one and all to the second meeting of the school board summit. This meeting will be mediated by myself. One of the three pillar God's of Kyushu. I will be impartial to all opinions and will snuff out any attempt to thwart any wrong doing in this meeting. Now will all the schools make themselves known.

(The first one to get up from the left side is Mei.)

Mei: I am the headmaster of Rakuyou Co-ed Academy, Mei Terumi.

Oonoki: I am the headmaster of Nanyou Public school. Oonoki of the twin scales.

Konan: I am the Seito Girls' Academy headmistress, Konan.

Shizune: I am the Ryoshuu Academy headmaster, Shizune.

Hiashi: I am Gogun Private Academy headmaster, Hiashi Hyuuga

Hizashi: I am the Yonshuu Academy headmaster, Hizashi Hyuuga

Hiruzen: I am the Kyushu Academy current headmaster, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Joukou: Very well. The reason why we are here, why we all gathered is for a common goal. The current events at your schools have brought the attention of the superintendents of your schools. Right now our primary focus will be on the attacks at your schools and who carried them out.

Hiruzen: That's blatantly obvious. It's was the fault Shiba'i Chuutatsu. A former student at my school.

Oonoki: So you're taking the blame for this Hiruzen?

Joukou: Oonoki

Oonoki: What? He's saying that girls one of his students.

Hiruzen: I know. I had ordered Sousou to take her out before she was able to mount her assault on our school. He was unable to dispatch her because she was aided by Nanban's own Kabuto Yakushi.

Mei: So Kabuto has betrayed us?

Shizune: It is safe to presume he was never on our side to begin with. He attacked us when we were at the tournament. He managed to get away before my toushi were able to apprehend them?

Oonoki: And do you know what their goal was?

Shizune: Yes. They were there for Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Obtain their power was Shiba'i's true goal.

Hiruzen: Then we must act accordingly to protect those two.

Hiashi: I believe things are much worse than we've originally feared.

Oonoki: You think so Hiashi? Well then let's have the newbie give his two cents about the matter.

Hiashi: From the intel my students gathered it appears as though she may already have the Sharingan in her possession. We had recovered the bodies of the Nanban sisters. One of them the former user of the Sharingan herself.

Hizashi: Is this true brother

Hiashi: It is... And the use of the six paths of pain with a Sharingan confirm this.

Konan: Impossible! How strong is she now? With the Nagato's Rin'negan and Madara's Sharingan she will be well nigh invincible.

Oonoki: As a former member of the Akatsuki and a friend of Nagato perhaps you should shed some light on the Rin'negan's true power.

Joukou: Enough. We now know the potential strength of our enemy. The action now is to pull our strengths together. What will be do about the situation of Naruto Uzumaki?

Mei: I believe we should be able to hide him at the outskirts of Tokyo near the Kitamatsu mines. There we can protect him and deal with the problem ourselves.

Shizune: I agree. She'll have to give up finding him eventually. The mines are too difficult to find except for those who know of it.

Voice: And you think she's just going to take it lying down

(They all get up in surprise and alarm.)

Joukou: Who are you? What school are you from?

Tsunade: I am Tsunade Senju. I'm here to negotiate an alliance with all of you.

Hiashi: Of the legendary white lotus group? I thought that was just a myth. So it is true.

Oonoki: So the rumors were true after all, You are alive! I thought Orochimaru killed you for sure.

Tsunade: There's a lot of things you don't know old man

Oonoki: I know enough ya old slug.

Tsunade: (Fists cracking) Wanna run that by me again?

Joukou: Enough! This has gone far enough. We only allow people in the position of headmaster to enter. You will be asked to leave only once.

Shizune: Wait!

Hiashi: Mistress Shizune. What is the meaning of this?

Shizune: We should hear her out. She's been the guardian for the Jinchuuriki and Naruto's relative. She should have a say in this.

Joukou: Our rules are absolute Mistress Shizune

Shizune: But

Mei: Shizune...That is enough. You know as well as I do there's nothing we can do. As much as I'd like to hear what she has to say she is not allowed a voice so long as she does not stature in this summit.

Tsunade:..Is that so...Well pardon me for trying to save the world. You all can just spend time debating on how long this world has to live. Fine by me.

(She is about to leave before Joukou stops her.)

Joukou: Wait. Miss Tsunade. If what you say is true, what is your proposal?

Tsunade: Simply put..We go to war..

(The very words causes a stir among the delegates.)

Mei: War? You can't be serious.

Tsunade: Whether you want to admit it or not we are at war. A war declared by Shiba'i Chuutatsu. As we speak my agents have been keeping tabs on Kabuto's movements. He is gathering renegade toushi to his call at the order of Shiba'i herself. She intends to use the power of the Sharingan to control the nine tails and use it's power to take over the world. Her rampage will be swift and relentless. She will not stop until that boy is in her hands. My proposal is we stand and fight her with all we have. If she wants war, then war is what we'll give her. A war so devastating it will shake the very foundations of this earth.

Shizune: Lady Tsunade!

Oonoki: An alliance? With the seven school. What a joke? I could take her on with my bare hands. I'm not called the twin scales for show.

Tsunade: Don't kid yourself old man. She'll snap you like a twig.

Oonoki: Why you?

Joukou: Order! (Slams his staff on the ground) We will have order. As it stands now fighting amongst ourselves will not solve this. If ridding the world of this plague means we must put our difference than we must band together.

Mei: I agree. I'm willing to lend aid to the alliance. I wish to protect Naruto will all my love and strength. I would do any to protect my students with all the love and all the courage I can muster.

Shizune: I second the motion. Let us have a vote now Master Joukou. To decide who will form the alliance.

Oonoki: There's only one problem with that Shizune.

Shizune: What?

Oonoki: Who will run this alliance? Clearly you are still young to the game of running a school. Running all seven is a task impossible even for myself. Hiashi and Hizashi are not experienced enough to take on the job and let's face it. Mei is not in the best shape with the topic of this current meeting being from her school.

Joukou: Hiruzen?

Hiruzen: I am also too old for the leaders. I however propose someone who can. The leader of the white lotus group herself. Princess Tsunade will be the one to uphold the unity of our seven. She will not be alone in this leadership. We will give our order to each of out respective schools through her. We will be her right and left hands of this alliance. What say you all?

Joukou: If this is what you all choose. Very well then. All in favor the newly formed alliance with Tsunade as our leader?

Konan: Aye

Oonoki: Aye.

Hiruzen: Aye

Hiashi and Hizashi: Aye

Shizune: (Smiling) Aye.

Joukou: Then it is unanimous. The new united toushi alliance is formed. Tsunade Senju will be the one to spearhead our campaign and deliver our decree to all toushi. Now our second matter. What do you with Naruto Uzumaki?

Mei: I still stand at holding him near the mines. It is the safest place to protect him.

Tsunade: And why do you think so?

Mei: Because the enemy will want us to use him in this coming battle.

Tsunade: I will have to disagree with you. This war will give us all the more reason to use him.

Mei: I will not risk his capture or his life to use his power as a tool of war. Jinchuuriki are humans first Princess Tsunade.

Konan: I agree.

Mei: You too Konan? I would not expect this from someone who hold the second more power Jinchuuriki in this world.

Konan: Think about it. Even if we hid him away we are just putting him a place for her to find. She will find it one way or another. She's already managed to find and destroy our schools leaving hardly any survivors. If the enemy wants the nine tails. Then we will use that to our advantage.

Mei: No! I will not risk his safety. He's not some tool of destruction you can just put anywhere!

Tsunade: Don't tell me what I don't already know Mei! This isn't about his safety. It's the safety of the entire world as we know. Putting your petty emotions is clouding your judgment.

Mei: Fool! Your judgement is what's clouded. How can you send your nephew to the hands of the very person who wants his power? How can you be so heartless?

Tsunade: Heartless? I'm FAR FROM THAT!

Joukou: ORDER! ORDER! That is it! Tsunade please your temper. Stand down now Mei Terumi.

(Tsunade and Mei both sit on opposite ends scoffing at each other.)

Tsunade; Regardless of what any one think. Hiding him will not be the answer. I know a way to defeat Shiba'i agents have recovered an artifact weapon after the attack at Nanban. It now lays in the hands of the Shinto Shrine priestess and one of the three pillar gods. Gakushin Bunken.

(This also causes a stir in the dais.)

Oonoki: You wouldn't be talking about the legendary Hyakuhekitou now would you? The very sword destroyed by Orochimaru for fear of it's use against him?

Tsunade: The very same.

Konan: Which of the swords is it?

Tsunade: The horse.

Hiashi: Impossible! I was assured that those swords were all destroyed. I want proof that this sword is genuine and you're not just deceiving us.

Tsunade: Rikuson Hakugen! Come in please!

(Rikuson Hakugen comes in with something long wrapped in silk cloth. When Tsunade took it from her hands she placed it on the table and unfurled it before the dais. To everyone's shock the jian sword was in fact the horse which Tsunade spoke of.)

Mei:It is true then. But to have this in your possession. It's still carries the curse on it's blade does it not?

Tsunade: That's what Gakushin Bunken and her acolytes are doing. To dispel the evil within and make it worthy of the chosen to use it's power to smite down the evil.

Hizashi: By the gods..This is truly of the Senju Prophecy.

Oonoki: Everyone's heard that old story. A great and terrible power will swallow this world in a blackened shadow were no life will take breath. It is then the lone fox will use it's most power fang to smite down the great evil. The Goddess Amaterasu will bless it's claws and quell the fires of the yang.

Tsunade: The same tale passed down from generation to generation of my family.

Mei: So that's why you wanted Naruto to fight. You believe he is the one spoken in the prophecy.

Tsunade: Exactly. He is the one who will fight Shiba'i, And quell the fires of hatred from this world. He will bring peace to this land and unite the seven nations into one. He brought all of us here together, And we must now support him with all we can. I know the perfect place for him to train on his swordsmanship. With the help of Guren we can get him ready to fight. Unless Shiba'i has a way of reading minds than she won't know how to reach him. She won't be able to find him before he has finished his training.

Mei: The Senju temple. You intend to train him there. Where times is said to stand still?

Tsunade: It's just an old temple, But the one who will speed things along is the real time saver here.

Oonoki: How will you know if this Guren you speak of will take you up on that offer.

Tsunade: I have my ways.

Oonoki: I bet you do you old slug.

(Tsunade's scowl warns Oonoki but with little avail.)

Joukou: Well then. We will now vote on the use of Naruto Uzumaki to fight Shiba'i Chuutatsu. All in favor say aye!

Tsunade: Aye

Konan: Aye

Oonoki: Aye.

Hiruzen: Aye

Hiashi and Hizashi: Aye

Shizune: Aye.

Joukou: Then it is decided. We will train the boy in the senju temple. With this said. This alliance now has given it's full authority. We are now at war with Nanban Academy.

(With the final decision the delegates start to get up and talk amongst themselves. Before Tsunade leaves Mei comes to her and starts to talk.)

Mei: Tsunade..

Tsunade: Yes?

Mei: About what happened back there...I'm sorry I was so rude...I was only thinking his well being. My students mean a lot to me. I love them like my own children.

Tsunade: Hey...It's alright. I know how you feel. But I think we should be able to protect him just as easily if we are able to work together and succeed...I love him too you know. He's family.

Mei:You're right...Please accept my apologies.

Tsunade: It's fine..From now on we'll do all we can to win this.

(They walk out together to deliver the news to the other toushi.)

* * *

There it is folks! Hope that cleared some things about what happened in the previous chapter.

Next time Ch.42 Duality Pt.3: Vengeance.

See ya next time ^ ^. Omake might be in the next chapter.


	43. Duality Pt3: Vengeance

**Ch. 42 Duality Pt.3: Vengeance**

w00t! 42 chapters and one prologue later, I've almost achieve 15k views! This is a another good sign of the hard work I've done over the time it took to write this. I think for better or worse this is going to be somewhat of a memorable trilogy. Well with that said I will include a little note here before we begin.

Folks. Since it's coming towards the end of this wonderful saga I believe it's time I started telling about my next project before the revision of the tale that made me famous among most of the authors being one of the "big dogs" of this column. As I said in the chapter before the last I've decided to start another story on another site. As I said before I've already started to write out the first two chapters and such. Go check it out. The name of the story is called Sting.

You can find the story on my mibba profile which going to be on my profile when I get the chance. There is one catch though! You have to be a member to comment and review. Membership is free and of course there's an age limit to the story (You already know I'm known for writing a good amount of fan service. So you will be seeing some raunchy action.). But it's something I've been wanting to write out something that was from scratch, All the ideas and all the characters are of my own creation.

So if you feel like you want to take a gander at it. I'll be adding it the address to my profile. Of course as usual the continuation of that story is all dependent of the people who continue reading it.

Anyway! With that out the way, Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Previously on Duality Pt.1**

_"Good work Naruto...You're ready."_

_"Alright!" He shouted. His celebration was ended prematurely when his arm started to hurt again. Ryofu and Kan'u came to his aid to help his wound._

_"Just take it easy Naruto! We'll see about that arm okay?" Said Ryofu._

_"I'll be fine. I'll get this healed up in no time."_

_"That's good Naruto Uzumaki." Said a female voice. He turned seeing Juuma smiling with her hands hidden in her Kimono. "You've mastered the sword with tremendous skill. I commend you for you for effort. Now for the next and final phase of your training."_

_"Final phase?"_

_"Yes Naruto."_

_"You must prepare for your final battle with Shiba'i. Even with the mastery of your Jian blade you lack the power needed to best her."_

_"I've got the nine tails. What else to I need?"_

_"Can you beat six immortals at once by yourself?"_

_"..Well I uh...I mean."_

_"That is why I will give you the power you need to take down even a god."_

_"huh?'_

_"Ryofu. Come and stand next to him." She commanded."_

_"Oh..okay." She did so, standing and holding his hand._

_"Good. Now Close your eyes..The both of you.." She said, the two doing as they were told. "Now I will bestow upon you my power. With this you will no longer need to bring out the nine tails beast form to merge. You will simply need to form your bond the only way you know." She said before placing her hands on their chests and closing her eyes as well. Soon a white light overtook her and Ryofu. A red light engulfed Naruto soon turning white as well. By the time she was done a yinyang form on her open chest as Naruto's faded into his body through his shirt._

_"I've endowed with some of my power. I only pray I gave enough without having to risk my life. Now you will be able to fight her together. You must always remember the bond you two share. As long as you know this you will overcome anything."_

_"..Naruto.." Whispered Kan'u. Suddenly she felt her heart ache. She decided to come in front of him._

_"Whatever you do Naruto..Please be safe. The both of you. I won't forgive either of you if you both die."_

_"We won't. I don't want to leave my girlfriend all alone!" Ryofu smiled. "And I certainly won't die as long as I have Naruto at my side..." She turned towards Naruto, her cheeks blushing a bright red. "Our bonds are eternal. As long as time still stand, I won't ever forget that."_

_"Yeah...Me neither." He said gripping her hand even tighter. He also too Kan'u's hand not wanting to leave her out. "We're together to the bitter end." He grinned._

_"Awww. I wish I had a camera! This is totally a kodak moment." Awed Tenten. This didn't go unnoticed by Juuma. She suddenly had an idea._

_"Kan'u Unchou. Would you do me a favor?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Gather the other Jinchuuriki and their guardians. I think I have an idea."  
_

_**XXX**_

_Somewhere in the streets of Tokyo many people with swords, knives and all a manner of melee weapons stood below a large plot of open land a figured emerged from the top of a pile of rubble. The crowd turned towards the tall figure and screamed as loud as they could showing their readiness for battle._

_"I've gathered the best fighters in all of Japan under one goal. We are to retrieve the nine tailed fox from the hands of our enemy. With it our rule on this Earth will be absolute. And I will use it to trump that wench myself to claim the thrown of our mighty empire for my own!"_

_"ALL HAIL LORD KABUTO!" They all shouted. Soon a crow flew it's way into Kabuto's shoulder. "What does she want now?" The crows Mangekyo Sharingan was cast upon his eyes delivering Shiba'i's message._

_"..I see...We're moving out..." He before he tapped the crow. It vanished in a poof a smoke shortly after. "Ladies and gentleman. We have our orders. Let the drums of war beat loudly into the night. Blood of friend and foe alike will bathe the city Tokyo tonight! MOVE OUT AND CONQUER ALL THAT YOU SEE!"_

_"HAAAAAAAA!" Roared the crowd as they marched in formation to the location Kabuto was given by the crow._

_The Great toushi war had officially begun._

**On with the show**

It had not been two days since the massacre of Kanto had the hands of Kabuto's army the city was now left in ruin, fire consuming everything in it's path. If there was any sign of hope it was quickly snuffed out by horror and despair. Panic had set in the people of Tokyo as countless innocents were slaughtered and maimed on sight. There was no chance of escape for any living soul seeking salvation from the nightmare that was Kabuto's grand armada. His rampage was swift and deadly and covered nearly half of Tokyo in civil blood. It is on this sight that we find our hero meditating with his guardian and the ten tails, Preparing for the battle ahead.

When news of the onslaught reached the alliances ears they gathered their toushi and met in front of the Senju temple by the droves. Each were outfitted with short Jian swords and projectile weapons. They had formed under in accordance of their schools by their headmasters. Tsunade Senju was on the top of the temple steps ready to deliver or her orders. She was to prolong the invading army from reaching the temple before Naruto was ready to fight. They were ready for their first war since their ancestors 1800 years ago.

"Warriors, Our current objective is to keep the enemy forces from advancing onto the temple. Thanks to the intel provided by Saji Genpou we were able to determine the strength and number of this coming invasion...It's not pretty. Many of us will die. But we've given all our hopes to him. We must not let the enemy reach before he is ready. ARE YOU WITH ME?"

The crowd gave their approving battle cry. Many of them knew their fate would eventually lead them to this. They accepted this and were happy to lend their strength to a righteous cause.

"MOVE OUT!" Tsunade yelled. The headmasters and their defending armies marched outward toward the southern district in Tokyo to intercept them. All they needed to do was hold their postion. All they needed to do was hold their line. Hold them until he was prepared to fight Shiba'i, Ready for their victory to be assured. If all else failed. He was the one to get the job done. For him they fight, For him they spill their blood, For them they will die with honor.

**XXX**

In the middle of a ruined and burned part of Tokyo two rhythmic sounds of thunder edged forth from opposite sides. People who were lucky enough to be alive heard these sounds and it meant only one thing;a big battle was about to start. For the children who huddled close to their mothers for comfort and escape from the harsh reality knew all to well the sounds getting closer and closer. Now was the time for all hell to break loose! The fate of humanity rested on the one through many.

The two opposing forces stood several hundred yards away from each other as they prepared to make their move. Before them appeared Kabuto along with Haku. They were the generals who lead the monster that was his army.

Tsunade was the first to step forward from her side of the crowd facing Kabuto dead on.

"I see the rumors were true after all. You finally show your face after all these years out in the open. You realize this is pointless don't you? By now she's already there waiting." She could tell he was lying.

"As long as I can keep you from getting to him."

"I see you bent on doing this. You know there's always the diplomatic solution to this. You can always back out now and prevent to loss many lives here today. You have the power to stop this bloodshed. All you have to do is simply let us through."

"...I suppose you're right Kabuto..I would just let you go..." The others looking at her in bewilderment. Was she serious about that?"

"You can have him. WHEN YOU PRY HIM FROM MY COLD DEAD FINGERS!" She shouted. The others shouting alongside her. Kabuto only shook his head in disappointment. The moment he raised his hands and thrusted it forward, the battle had begun. Each army acted like the blanket of bodies covering the remains of a once proud city in clanking metal and blood. The Great toushi war was under way!

**XXX**

Near the Senju temple, foot steps marked the presence of one man with a short black pony tail and a black cloak towards the entrance of the temple. He looked at the architecture of the building taking in the splendor and beauty of the ancient building. Soon his eyes caught a shadow wondering in from the darkness of the temple steps. It emerged from the shadows, revealing it's slender and thick thigh, black mini skirt showing pink panties, a white blouse which only slightly covered tanned larges DD cup breasts. Not the mention the green short pig tails that followed lastly.

"I didn't think I'd see you here Ryofu Housen."

"You were expecting maybe the pope Itachi?"

"Then I take it he still needs time. It is alright. I use this time to stretch my legs before he comes out."

"So the little Uchiha wants to play now? Okay then hot stuff. Let's play!" She jested. Before long he placed his hand on the ground, appearing in a blanket of smoke were five other people who all gathering around Itachi all in black cloaks. Ryofu noticed they all had the Sharingan and Rin'negan on either eye. _"So she was right after all. This is going to be a problem."_

"So the boy had decided to send his bitch to her death. I never pegged you as a martyr yourself for this sake Ryofu."

"Well let's just say I've gotta defend my territory, violently if necessary."

"Oh don't worry. I'll make sure you be extra violent." The first one to make his move was Asura path Tobirama. Both of his arms suddenly started gathering chi and with one pound into the earth sent a shockwave prompting Ryofu to jump into the sky. It was at the moment Preta path Kaku jumped after her. Ryofu managed to charge up her chi ball focusing her energy into it. "Come on! Charge already!" She shouted. As Kaku got closer and closer she felt a twinge on her hand: Her attack was ready!

"RASENGAN!" She shouted. With her descent from the heaven her attack connected with Kaku's body, immediately fizzing out of existence. "Crap!" She jeered. A heel to the back of her head marked her crash into the earth. She lay now in a crater or cracked concrete. She managed to get up seeing the paths form up again.

"So you used four eyes and that got as Asura and Preta paths huh? Then I can determine the other paths now. How did you managed to get these bodies?"

"With a little help from a former comrade." She smirked. "I think you like these new paths. I've made a few tweaks to their powers but for the most part they are still the six paths. They each have their unique strength along with their natural abilities. Of course they can also use the Sharingan at all with the exception of my human path." She pointed towards a familiar face. She recognized it as the same girl who attacked them when Kyuuko awakened. "That girl. You used Karin as a path...How dare you use my sister in law!"

"Oh so you know? I guess it's obvious you would be mad. I defiled the only sibling he hardly knew."

"Well then I guess it's safe to assume I can't beat you as I am now right?"

"So you admit defeat. Good girl! But yielding to me won't guarantee your life. I will still kill you and the other guardians along with their Jinchuuriki."

"IS THAT A FACT?" Shouted someone from afar. Shiba'i looked towards the temple again, she was shocked seeing all the guardian and their Jinchuuriki together. In front of them was none other than Naruto with his sage mode and the blade Shiba'i had seen in Gakushin's memories.

"The Hyakuhekitou. I see you've prepared much for this day Naruto. This will not help you. No matter strong you are..I'm a God! I cannot die."

"Keep telling yourself that Shiba'i. By the end of this day...I'll make you bleed." He smirked. "READY GUYS?"

"READY!" They jumped from the steps and line up in front of Shiba'i and her paths.

"You think you have the power to beat me? Surely you jest." Ryofu held Naruto's hand as their Magatama's started to glow. Soon from Gaara all the way down to bee. Nine pairs of magatama's started to glow with an intense light! Before she knew it nine bodies bathed in an array of light and color. The Konjin have arrived.

**_"We are the guardians of this world. Protectors of all the is just! I am the first of the chosen nine! Ichigo!"_**

**_"I'm Niima! The Fiery tiger!"_**

**_"I am Sanko of the moon!"_**

**_"Shi Yon pang! Vassal for the sun god!"_**

**_"The hot and sexy Gojou! Pleasure to meet you lovely ladies!"_**

**_"The harbinger of the one true christ the lord on high! Rokaku!"_**

**_"Nanami! The wind Konjin!"_**

**_"Hachimi of the eight blades!"_**

**_"And I'm Kyuuko. Leader of the chosen nine. Your reign of terror ends today Shiba'i Chuutatsu. We will show the true power of justice."_**

"I see the chosen nine have appeared. Then will you being using the sword than Kyuuko?"

**_"You bet your ass I will. What ever Naruto learns. I learn also..And that means his sage mode too!"_**

"Very well..Then I'll be happy to kill you and absorb your power. The nine tails strength belongs to me."

**_"Sorry to burst your bubble sweet heart. I belong to no one."_**

"We shall see." Thus the fight for the fate of humanity began. The six paths of pain versus the chosen nine.

* * *

"w00t! We're heading to the climax of our tale folks. Who will come out on top? Will Shiba'i be able to best them or will Juuma endowment of her power increase their chance of winning? Find out out next time ^ ^.

Ch.43 Duality Pt.4: The Hanketsugan.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	44. Duality Pt4: The Hanketsugan

**Ch.43 Duality Pt.4: The Hanketsugan**

Woohoo! Today's the day for another awesome chapter for you folks! Dare I say we're cutting it pretty close! The battles just begun and I believe we've already started on the main event. Anyway let's get on with today's news.

About three days ago I stumbled across a rather interesting site. It was called . You literally sit down and chat with an actual AI system. The system actually learns from real people and it will respond with it's best answers according to your question. After a while if you let yourself go it will pick up on your personality and will learn from your actions based on how you type out your statement and conjecture.

I was actually on that site for about an hour and a half before I called it quits. The thing with that chat system is that it adapts into the conversation and will respond thusly. So some of the things it might say may or may not sound appropriate or correct you so have use caution when you type out what you say. It will also try to sound like it's a human on the other side when it's really not. It will try to convince you in anyway it can to make you believe it. It's also a bit sarcastic at times so you have to be careful not to feel offended and such. People troll on that site so it will use what it learned from other conversations and such to use on you.

That's about all I have to say about that site. If you guys want to check it out I assure you it'll be a blast. Go to www(dot)cleverbot(dot)com and check it out yourself and see how it feels to actually "talk" to a computer."

Well that's about I have to say about today's trends. I don't want to keep you waiting. So let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time!**

_"I didn't think I'd see you here Ryofu Housen."_

_"You were expecting maybe the pope Itachi?"_

_"Then I take it he still needs time. It is alright. I use this time to stretch my legs before he comes out."_

_"So the little Uchiha wants to play now? Okay then hot stuff. Let's play!" She jested. Before long he placed his hand on the ground, appearing in a blanket of smoke were five other people who all gathering around Itachi all in black cloaks. Ryofu noticed they all had the Sharingan and Rin'negan on either eye. "So she was right after all. This is going to be a problem."_

_"So the boy had decided to send his bitch to her death. I never pegged you as a martyr yourself for this sake Ryofu."_

_"Well let's just say I've gotta defend my territory, violently if necessary."_

_"Oh don't worry. I'll make sure you be extra violent." The first one to make his move was Asura path Tobirama. Both of his arms suddenly started gathering chi and with one pound into the earth sent a shockwave prompting Ryofu to jump into the sky. It was at the moment Preta path Kaku jumped after her. Ryofu managed to charge up her chi ball focusing her energy into it. "Come on! Charge already!" She shouted. As Kaku got closer and closer she felt a twinge on her hand: Her attack was ready!_

_"RASENGAN!" She shouted. With her descent from the heaven her attack connected with Kaku's body, immediately fizzing out of existence. "Crap!" She jeered. A heel to the back of her head marked her crash into the earth. She lay now in a crater or cracked concrete. She managed to get up seeing the paths form up again._

_"So you used four eyes and that got as Asura and Preta paths huh? Then I can determine the other paths now. How did you managed to get these bodies?"_

_"With a little help from a former comrade." She smirked. "I think you like these new paths. I've made a few tweaks to their powers but for the most part they are still the six paths. They each have their unique strength along with their natural abilities. Of course they can also use the Sharingan at all with the exception of my human path." She pointed towards a familiar face. She recognized it as the same girl who attacked them when Kyuuko awakened. "That girl. You used Karin as a path...How dare you use my sister in law!"_

_"Oh so you know? I guess it's obvious you would be mad. I defiled the only sibling he hardly knew."_

_"Well then I guess it's safe to assume I can't beat you as I am now right?"_

_"So you admit defeat. Good girl! But yielding to me won't guarantee your life. I will still kill you and the other guardians along with their Jinchuuriki."_

_"IS THAT A FACT?" Shouted someone from afar. Shiba'i looked towards the temple again, she was shocked seeing all the guardian and their Jinchuuriki together. In front of them was none other than Naruto with his sage mode and the blade Shiba'i had seen in Gakushin's memories._

_"The Hyakuhekitou. I see you've prepared much for this day Naruto. This will not help you. No matter strong you are..I'm a God! I cannot die."_

_"Keep telling yourself that Shiba'i. By the end of this day...I'll make you bleed." He smirked. "READY GUYS?"_

_"READY!" They jumped from the steps and line up in front of Shiba'i and her paths._

_"You think you have the power to beat me? Surely you jest." Ryofu held Naruto's hand as their Magatama's started to glow. Soon from Gaara all the way down to bee. Nine pairs of magatama's started to glow with an intense light! Before she knew it nine bodies bathed in an array of light and color. The Konjin have arrived._

_**"We are the guardians of this world. Protectors of all the is just! I am the first of the chosen nine! Ichigo!"**_

_**"I'm Niima! The Fiery tiger!"**_

_**"I am Sanko of the moon!"**_

_**"Shi Yon pang! Vassal for the sun god!"**_

_**"The hot and sexy Gojou! Pleasure to meet you lovely ladies!"**_

_**"The harbinger of the one true christ the lord on high! Rokaku!"**_

_**"Nanami! The wind Konjin!"**_

_**"Hachimi of the eight blades!"**_

_**"And I'm Kyuuko. Leader of the chosen nine. Your reign of terror ends today Shiba'i Chuutatsu. We will show the true power of justice."**_

_"I see the chosen nine have appeared. Then will you being using the sword than Kyuuko?"_

_**"You bet your ass I will. What ever Naruto learns. I learn also..And that means his sage mode too!"**_

_"Very well..Then I'll be happy to kill you and absorb your power. The nine tails strength belongs to me."_

_**"Sorry to burst your bubble sweet heart. I belong to no one."**_

_"We shall see." Thus the fight for the fate of humanity began. The six paths of pain versus the chosen nine._

**Now to the big show!**

Asura Tobirama arms suddenly grew to twice it's size and cracked the very grounds of this temple with it's bare hands. The other paths scattering into the four winds, surrounding the other Konjin. "I doubt you are able to lay a single hit on us. We have Madara's Sharingan after all. Whatever attack you land on us will be for naught!"

**_"We'll see!" _**Shouted Niima. She started her attack on the human path Karin. As Shiba'i activated her Sharingan eye Niima sweeped Karin into the ground, soccer kicking her into the air."

"What? how were able to hit her?"

"That's the power Juuma gave us!"

"Juuma?" She sneered. "The ten tailed Konjin. I should've known." Before

_**"Look out Niima"! **_Shouted Kyuuko. It was the Preta path's turn to launch her attack on Niima. Try as she might she was unable to land a single hit on Niima, it was clear who was the fastest.**** Gojou and Rokaku stopped her from intefering with Niima's fight!._**  
**_

_**"This devil can suck out the chi inside you and use it to increase her power. We must not her touch you Gojou!" **_warned Rokaku_**  
**_

_**"Got it! These crazy bodies are something else aren't they?" **_Replied Gojou_**  
**_

_** "Stay on your guard Gojou! You must not give them an inch!"**_

__They tried their hardest not to let Preta Kaku lay a single hand on her. In the midst of their battle came Itachi to summon a giant crows with the same eyes to help Kaku out. It was at that moment when Hachimi and Shi-Yon came to tackle him into the wall beside the temple.

_**"You're fights with us Itachi Uchiha!" **_Spoke Hachimi!

_**"Let's get this over with Sis!"**_

_**"Agreed!"**_

They came in from both sides to take him out before they suddenly struck each other. They suddenly found themselves surrounded by a sea of crows flying overhead.

_**"What is this?"**_

_**"It's genjutsu magic! Remember they still have their powers when they were alive. It's the work of the one who aids Shiba'i."**_

_**"This isn't good. We have to break it!"**_

_**"Why don't we use that power Juuma gave us?"**_

_**"You're right. Let's use it!"**_

Before long they were overwhelming by the pecks of hundreds of birds before they both took a fist to something and hitting it hard. This caused the crows to puff into feathers revealing Itachi again rolling into the floor.

"How did you break my genjutsu?"

_**"That's our little secret Uchiha! We're gonna take you out with a single shot!"**_

_**"Remember Shi yon! You must destroy him completely or the Naraka path Nagato will revive him!"**_

_**"Right! Bijuu power: Wrath of the sun god!" **_Fire suddenly twirled around Shi Yon's body as Hachimi prepared her special attack. _**" Bijuu power: Flying Tiger strike!" **_She came with a sideswiping attack with her spear sending a massive wave of chi towards Itachi as Shi-Yon had started her spiraling collison course with Itachi. He was to slow to dodge the attack, an giant explosion enveloped him in a sea of red fire. Shiba'i turned towards seeing Itachi caught in the blast. She managed to clap her hands and placing them on the ground.

_**"Oh shit!" **_Kyuuko and Sanko shouted. _**"We have to stop her before that outer path revives Itachi!"**_

_**"Right! Here we go!" **_Sanko staff glown with a bright blue aura before she slammed it into the ground. The very earth cracked towards Shiba'i before the Asura path came with his counter shockwave stopping her attack in it's tracks. It was that the Naraka path came with his fist, sending Sanko flying towards one of the temple's pillars which held it together.

_**"AAAH"**_

_**"Sanko!" **_Kyuuko shouted. Before long Shiba'i was able to summon the outer path, reviving Itachi in the process.

"I told you. Defeating me is useless. I can revive my others bodies so long as even a single trace of their physical bodies was still in tact. You Konjin do a poor job at even that. If you can't even take out one of my paths, what chance do you have against me?"

_**"To hell with your uppity attitude bitch! It's time I brought out the big guns!"**_

"Ohh I quiver with fear!"

_**"That's it!" **_Kyuuko started to gather her chi into her left hand raising it into the air! _**"Take this! Bijuu power: Shorasengan! **_(A/n:Rising Spiral ball/gan. Depending on how you spelling in the three writing styles of Japan.)_**"**_

She came within melee range of Shiba'i, delivering the Rasengan Uppercut from below. She was caught by the Asura Tobirama before she hit the ground. Naraka Nagato kept Kyuuko and Sanko at bay as Nanami went into battle with the Asura path. She alone was able to hold off it's tremendous strength at the time time trying to separate it.

_**"Seperate the bodies my comrades. If they are out of range we can destroy them with one blow. Be sure to incapacitate them before using your bijuu power to erase them from this world.**_

_**"Well said my sister. We shall do as you say! Come Sister Gojou! We will take this fight to another place!" **_Said Rokaku, baiting Karin over to another part of the forest. With Nanami fighting Asura Tobirama, Rokaku and Gojou in battle with the human Karin, and Hachimi and Shi-Yon luring a newly revived Itachi, It was Sanko and Kyuuko left with the Naraka and Deva paths. In time to join the fight was Ichigo and Niima to help out against the Naraka path.

_**"Niima, Ichigo. Take that Naraka path and get it out of here. Their shared vision works less if they are separated."**_

_****__"Right! Come on Ichigo! Let's get him out of here!"_

_****__"Understood." _With her lightning fast speed she tackled the Naraka path into a foot ball fields length using her sand to shield herself.__Niima joined her to help her out with the fight. Now only Sanko and Kyuuko were left in the temple grounds.

"You think separating us is going to give you an advantage?"

_****__"Well it seems your outnumbered and outgunned. So yeah!"_

"You truly are naive.." Shiba'i closed her eyes, concentrating a bit before she reopened her eyes.

**XXX**

As Hachimi was slicing away many summoned crows and a giant eagle Shi-Yon had already taken two slices at Itachi.

_****__"There's no way he'd able to get up after that!" _She spoke with confidence. It wasn't until she saw him turn around when he fell into the ground. Hachimi noticed something wrong with the way he fell into the ground. He suddenly lost all of his life force and was sitting there like a lifeless puppet.

_****__"What?"_

_****__"The hell happened to him?"_

_****__"It appears that his life force was suddenly taken out of him."_

_****__"..Wait. Does this mean that he's dead?"_

_****__"Maybe. But if this is one of Shiba'i's tricks then we should dispose of this body while they are incapacitated like this."_

_****__"Agreed. I think since we're out of range of that Outer path place we might be able to destroy this path without her reviving it."_

_****__"Right. Then we will use that power to do so. Ready?"_

_****__"Ready!" _They gathered their chi and set the body ablaze with their fire before it came back to life."

_****__"Good. I sense nothing left of this fool. Let us join Kyuuko. She might need our help!"_

_****__"Got it!" _They kept away leaving nothing of the once proud member of the Uchiha bathing in the fires left behind by the two Konjin.

**XXX**

It was to the surprise of Kyuuko that suddenly four bodies were now standing together with Shiba'i in their formation.

_****__"Impossible? But your the deva path! How did you?"_

" I assumed the role of the deva path. As the new user of the Rin'negan I'm able to use the power of what ever path I choose. At the cost of the path I gained it from, I temporarily using it's power. I was allowed the use of summoning the other paths to me. Now to summon Itachi!" She was about to place her hand until she stopped halfway. She sensed something wrong._"What is this? I can't sense the animal path at all! Could they have killed it while I used it's power?"_

_****__ "Looks like we found a weakness to that ability of yours." Shouted Hachimi._

_****_Shiba'i raised an eyebrow as the chosen nine gathered once again._****_

_****__"Looks like my guess was right. While you were using that path we burned every part of Itachi till not even atoms were left. You were careless in using your paths needlessly"_

"No..Now I'm one Sharingan shy."

_****__"Yup..Looks like it!"_

"No matter. I have his power now. I don't need him..I can start my counter attack now!" The paths surrounded the Konjin as their Sharingan eyes turned into the Mangekyo Sharingan."Tsukuyomi!" Suddenly the word around them started to swirl as the other paths started to phase out of this plane." "Now will see if you can fight off what you can't see!" Sudden the other paths along with Shiba'i started attack the Konjin from all angles with no way to block.

_****__"I can't tell where the attacks are coming from."_

_****__"Girls! We'll need to use that power!"_

_****__"Right!" _They closed their eyes. They simultaneously stopped all fives kicks landing on their face, breaking the genjutsu spell in the process. Shiba'i was surprised at the way they were suddenly able to tell where the attacks came from and break the Tsukuyomi. _"How is this possible?"_

_****__"You didn't pay attention to us at all did you? We're immune to your Tsukuyomi or any other genjutsu now. You'll see why now." _Spoke Kyuuko. To Shiba'i's surprise she had seen the Konjin's eye had changed. A small vertical slit for their pupil was in the middle of concentric circles with three Sharingan like Tomoe on the middle circle.

****_****__ "Now do you believe us? This is the power our fellow sister has granted us? Since she is a part of our sisterhood she has offered this part of her to defeat you."_

"Those eyes...It can't be. What are they?"

_****__"These are the eyes of the judgment that we will cast upon you. The very power you wield is within our control. The combined unity of Yin and Yang. The hanketsugan!"_

"Why you! I was not aware of this development. No matter! I will destroy you all with my true power!"

_****__"We'll see about that toots!" _Replied Gojou. With the newly realized powers the nine Konjin will a very arduous battle ahead. This was now where the real fight begins.

* * *

w00t! The Hanketsugan! It's the new Dojutsu I made up just now! It means Judgment eyes which is what Kyuuko meant. It's pretty much the personification of the yin and yang. It can master any ability and grant the ability to use genjutsu and chi based attacks once seen. It's power makes what Shiba'i look like a parlor trick. But even with this power with Shiba'i's use of Izanagi through the other paths will it be enough. Find out in:

Next time:Ch.44 Sacrifice: Now it's just you and me._****_

I know I promised an Omake but I haven't had any inspiration. Might be one at the beginning of the next chapter. See ya next time ^ ^._****__  
_


	45. Sacrifice: Now it's just you and me!

**Ch.44 Sacrifice: Now it's just you and me!**

Greetings folks! I've delighted to know that my family's moving on up! As of today! My little brother is also college bound next week! he attends classes as soon as he's able to get his pell grant set up and stuff.

I'm so proud of the little guy! Now it's my turn cause I can't just sit here and do nothing while he's already starting school...Thing with me is that my schools on another part of the state T_T. I would have to get a perma job over there and get my shit together before I can attend college. Let's just hope my financial aid comes on time for me as well!

With that said It's time our PSA comes to you today about upgrading! Of course since I was talking about upgrading life, Such is not the case here. I'm going refer to these two to get things started! Right fellas!

Kiba: Yeah Since I haven't made an appearance in this story since the beginning. Akamaru's had more time on here than I! Come on man cut me some slack.

Shino: At least you had time on this story. I haven't even been mentioned except in other omakes. This is indeed bad manners. I believe we've been for the lack of a better word screwed.

Kiba: Dude...You've got some issues to work out...You really do.

Shino: I know. But we're veering off the subject at hand. We have to talk about upgrading out techo- oriented lifestyle.

Kiba: I noticed you have the new iphone 4. How does it work?

Shino: It still has a few bugs in it. But it works just fine.

Kiba: A few "bugs"...*Hph* Really Shino? Just a few?

Shino:You're making fun of me aren't you?

Kiba:No no...not at all *Cough* STEVE'S BITCH *Cough*

Shino: Would you like a cough drop?

Kiba: No! I'm fine! Anyway why did you upgrade to the Iphone 4?

Shino: The previous model became obsolete. With the new features and 4g network I can connect twice as fast. (Pulls it out) I've downloaded my insect encyclopedia in mere seconds were as I had to wait 10 minutes. The speed is amazing. Only problem that the monthly charges are somewhat ridiculous. I believe it is worth the price.

Kiba: Really? I'm still with the other model. In reality I think when technology moves forward. It's always safe to stay one step behind. That way when it break I know they can fix it. With other models some apps can go wrong and if the technology is relatively new, they won't know until someone figures it out.

Shino: Good Observation Kiba but I have to disagree. With the way we've moved forward we discovered new and innovative ways to make our lifestyle easier than it was before. I think upgrading is essential so as not to stay behind and not be up to date with the latest software.

Kiba: I see your point, but I'll have to say you're still wrong. Sure it's good to upgrade but you'll only be using the latest models and software until they come out with a new one. What then? You're gonna spend a shit ton of money only to go through the same problems as in the previous models because no one knows how to fix it yet? Being one step behind guarantees good service because we know how to fix it! You're only falling into the vicious cycle of conforming to some cut rate tech that get's obsolete when something improved comes out.

Shino: Cut rate? So you're saying people who upgrade to the latest tech are nothing but mindless slaves to the new? The people are stick to their old tech until it breaks forever are saving themselves a lot of money and not run the risk wasting money on tech that upon breaking, no one will fix it cause we don't know how it works yet?

Kiba: In a manner of speaking yeah.

Shino: That's a very close minded way of thinking? Part of upgrading is making your life easier? You'd rather save your money and wait about two upgrades later to upgrade your software and models? You're falling into the same trap we are.

Kiba: But at least when it comes time to upgrade I will get a better service cause people will learn how it works and how to fix it when it breaks.

Shino: Says the one who owns a Windows seven Desktop.

Kiba:Hey I had no choice. Windows Vista sucks like shit!

Shino: That's why I went apple.

Kiba: You really are Steven job's bitch aren't you?

Shino: Apple hating Bill gates whore!"

Kiba: That is slander!

Shino: Not it is not! I resent that. Slander is spoken.

Kiba: So we both have are ideals about how and when to upgrade your tech right? Whether you stay behind or upgrade is completely up the you. But you just have to be careful about when and what you should upgrade to. It's all about the right moment!

Shino: We can agree to disagree on that Kiba

Kiba: Anything else wanna add before we let this story kick up?

Shino: Go apple!

Kiba: Fuck you Shino. PC is where it's at! At least it runs firefox faster!

(Naruto Comes in!)

Shino: Naruto! We have a question for you.

Naruto: Uhh..okay but make it quick. I gotta get some shit together.

Kiba: Which is better? Apple or PC?

Naruto: I wouldn't know..I use Linux.

(Shino and Kiba suddenly started scoffing in their breath)

Kiba: *Hppmh* You use what? *Hppmmph*

Naruto: I use Linux.

(It was about three seconds after when they both start pointing at laughing)

Kiba:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! You fucking tool! Linux? Are you kidding me? That's like stone age shit!

Naruto: So what?

Shino: *Hpmmmph* This is indeed humourus.

(Hinata walks in)

Kiba: Hey Hinata guess what? You won't believe what genius here use.

Hinata: Huh?..Naruto? W-what about him?

Kiba:He uses Linux! Can you believe that?

Hinata:...Are you serious? You kidding me? That's the most retarded thing I've ever heard! XD. That's just stupid? Why would you use Linux? HAahaha (She points had laughs at Naruto!

Naruto: Oh fuck you guys! Fuck you and your apple and Pc shit! I'm perfectly happy with Linux.

Hinata: So you're perfectly happy with mediocrity? Wow I though you were smarter than that!

Naruto: Fuck all of you! I hope your shit explodes! (Walks off.)

Hinata: Aww D:. I'm sorry Naruto! Ohh Gee. I have to cheer him up! Gotta go! ( She runs after him)

Kiba: That was the funniest thing I've had in years!

Shino: As did I. Well since we're out of time here why don't we head to the audience now? The show needs to start.

Kiba: Right then. So with that said. Let us begin shall we?

Shino: Do lets!

* * *

**Last time**

_It was to the surprise of Kyuuko that suddenly four bodies were now standing together with Shiba'i in their formation._

_**"Impossible? But your the deva path! How did you?"**_

_" I assumed the role of the deva path. As the new user of the Rin'negan I'm able to use the power of what ever path I choose. At the cost of the path I gained it from, I temporarily using it's power. I was allowed the use of summoning the other paths to me. Now to summon Itachi!" She was about to place her hand until she stopped halfway. She sensed something wrong."What is this? I can't sense the animal path at all! Could they have killed it while I used it's power?"_

_** "Looks like we found a weakness to that ability of yours." Shouted Hachimi.**_

_Shiba'i raised an eyebrow as the chosen nine gathered once again._

_**"Looks like my guess was right. While you were using that path we burned every part of Itachi till not even atoms were left. You were careless in using your paths needlessly"**_

_"No..Now I'm one Sharingan shy."_

_**"Yup..Looks like it!"**_

_"No matter. I have his power now. I don't need him..I can start my counter attack now!" The paths surrounded the Konjin as their Sharingan eyes turned into the Mangekyo Sharingan."Tsukuyomi!" Suddenly the word around them started to swirl as the other paths started to phase out of this plane." "Now will see if you can fight off what you can't see!" Sudden the other paths along with Shiba'i started attack the Konjin from all angles with no way to block._

_**"I can't tell where the attacks are coming from."**_

_**"Girls! We'll need to use that power!"**_

_**"Right!" **They closed their eyes. They simultaneously stopped all fives kicks landing on their face, breaking the genjutsu spell in the process. Shiba'i was surprised at the way they were suddenly able to tell where the attacks came from and break the Tsukuyomi. "How is this possible?"_

_**"You didn't pay attention to us at all did you? We're immune to your Tsukuyomi or any other genjutsu now. You'll see why now." **Spoke Kyuuko. To Shiba'i's surprise she had seen the Konjin's eye had changed. A small vertical slit for their pupil was in the middle of concentric circles with three Sharingan like Tomoe on the middle circle._

_** "Now do you believe us? This is the power our fellow sister has granted us? Since she is a part of our sisterhood she has offered this part of her to defeat you."**_

_"Those eyes...It can't be. What are they?"_

_**"These are the eyes of the judgment that we will cast upon you. The very power you wield is within our control. The combined unity of Yin and Yang. The hanketsugan!"**_

_"Why you! I was not aware of this development. No matter! I will destroy you all with my true power!"_

_**"We'll see about that toots!" **Replied Gojou. With the newly realized powers the nine Konjin will a very arduous battle ahead. This was now where the real fight begins._

**To the slaughter!**

Again the Asura commenced his attack on the first Konjin he came across: Gojou. With the two doing battle it was Kyuuko who started sending a barrage of chi blasts towards Shiba'i who was protect by the preta path. Naraka path Nagato was doing battle with Sanko and Rokaku. The others were distracting the human path which gave Kyuuko the chance to combine her power with Hachimi to push the Preta path out of the way.

"Meddlesome whores!" Shouted Shiba'i. She locked hands with Kyuuko for a power struggle to size each other up.

"Well well! It seems we're at an in-pass. Neither of us can push each other!"

_**"Don't get cocky bitch! I've still got plenty of juice left."**_

__"Do you now? Well then mind if I borrow it?"

_**"Oh shit!"**_

__"Preta Path!" She whispered. Soon Kyuuko felt her strength waning under Shiba'i power. She was getting her chi drained threw her hands.

"Fool! Did you not remember what I spoke earlier. The other pains are at my control!"

_**"Guess...again."**_

__"What?" She turned towards where Hachimi and Ichigo were pushing away Preta path Kaku. She was limp as a carcass. "Damn!" Shiba'i cursed herself. "They trick me into using the others paths myself."

_**"TAKE OUT THAT BODY!"**_

_**"Right Kyuuko! HANTEKSUGAN!" **_They activated their eyes causing a mystical red flame to sear the body till there was nothing left.

"DAMN YOU! NO MATTER! NOW HER POWERS BELONG TO ME!" She continued to suck out Kyuuko's power before she felt herself getting drained. Sudden she started to get weaker.

"What is this? Why is my power leaving me?"

**_"Our eyes drain a bit of chi from you when we emerge victorious. The defeat of our enemies makes us stronger. This is how the ten tails came to be so powerful. She gained more and more power with each passing battle._**

****"Impossible! NO! I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY THIS ALONE! SHINRA TENSEI" She tapped into the enormous power she drained from Kyuuko to level the Senju temple into dust. She unwittingly took out her Naraka path in the process. When the dust settled she saw the nine on the ground, getting up with a big head rush from the force of Shiba'i's attack.

**_"Oh man! That was intense! Let's never do that again." _**Wheezed Gojou.

_**"Mary mother of god! That was most unsettling!" **_Coughed Rokaku.

_**"Where's Shiba'i?" **_Asked Niima. Kyuuko looked out in front seeing her with the three pains. She placed her hand on the ground remember she knocked out the Naraka path. The outer path was able to revive the path no problem. "You will rue the day you crossed me Konjin. I will not be trifled with!" She shouted angrily.

_**"Geez! Get that sand out your vagina already!"**_

_**"She's right Kyuuko. We can't keep our forms for too long. We have to take all the paths at the same time."**_

__It took a while for her to form a plan. _**"I got it. Guys we can still have enough juice for our special attacks right?" **_They each nodded at her assumption.

_**"Then we've got our big gun. We'll have to make sure they stick together stick together. There's just one more attack Juuma gave us before we sleep again. After that it's all up to Naruto."**_

_**"Right!" **_They all got up with their plan. They knew what each of them were thinking. It was because they could reach each others faces well enough to understand their roles. Now with their plan set they lined up horizontally with Kyuuko in the middle.

"What is your new plan this time nine tails? Will you separate my paths again?"

_**"Actually I think you guys work well as a group! NOW GIRLS"! **_Shouted Kyuuko

_**"RIGHT!" **_They split encircling them all with no chance of escape. Asura, Human and Naraka surrounded Shiba'i in a protective phalanx. Shiba'i placed her hands. At that moment they out gather a light chi into both of their hands, raising them into the air.

_**"Bijuu power:ULTIMAR RAY!" **_Soon they were bombarded with a sea of energy arrow like projectiles which exploded around the paths. Each of the Konjin finished their attacks off with one final blast which encompassed the entire area around the temple. By the the time the attack had ended they had already defused into their Jinchuuriki and Guardian bodies. Each other Jinchuuriki lay unconscious with the amount of energy they put out.

"Tiny! Tiny wake up, This is no time to rest!" Said Koumei, shaking Han as best she could.

"Come on Fuu! Everyone try to wake them up!" Koukin held Fuu's head to make her comfortable at least. As the other Guardians held their Jinchuuriki on their arms, Kan'u and Ryofu stared towards where they remembered their Konjin attacks. She stared into the smoke as it revealed to her horror three bodies still standing. The only difference was that she noticed the eyes of the Naraka and Asura only shown the Rin'negan were as Shiba'i still had hers.

"How did she survive? There's no way she could have."

"It was Izanagi. I know this jutsu from When Sasuke talked about it to me once. It was before the tournament when he clued me into it." Spoke Ryomou. "It supposed to cast a genjutsu on the user to make anything seem like an illusion. Even death! That's how she was able to survive the blast with the other two paths. It cost them both a Sharingan eye. That human path did have her Sharingan eye when we encountered it."

"That god damn slut just won't die!"

"I told you fools! My powers are far greater than even your Konjin. Yet you were still intent on fighting me. Since Naruto is still unconscious I will be taking him now."

"Keep your dirty hands off my fiance bitch!"Shouted Ryofu, Kan'u putting Bee next to him grabbed her spear. Ryofu manage to give the sword back to Naruto in case he ever woke up. "Come on sweety! Now's the time to wake up!"

"They must have used too much power. We need to buy them time!" Replied Kan'u. Ryofu and the other guardians decided to take her on in place of the Naruto and the Jinchuuriki.

"If we all die we die with Honor. We shall not let our loved ones die here! TO BATTLE!" Shouted Kan'u.

"This is going to be interesting. Without your Konjin's eyes you don't even stand a chance!"

"I'll show you bitch!" Ryofu ran towards Shiba'i, By passing Asura's counter attack and managing to land a foot on Shiba'i face. When she ran her hand across her lip she noticed blood lightly leaving her bottom lip. "How were able to hit me?" Ryofu had only to expose her chest revealing the seal that Juuma endowed them with. "Juuma's power was granted to the Konjin because she gave it to us directly!" Shiba'i gritted her teeth. "Damn that ten tailed bitch. How much of her power did she give you?"

"You're about to find out!" She replied. The three paths now charged at the other Guardians for another round of battle. This fight will test everything these toushi knew and love. __

* * *

ZOMG! The guardians are up to bat? How long to you think they'll last? Even without the Hanketsugan they are still under the influence of Juuma's power. Will it be enough to hold them back before Naruto and other Jinchuuriki wake up?

Next time: Ch.45 Futility: Naruto VS. Shiba'i

See ya next time ^ ^._**  
**_


	46. Futility: Naruto Vs Shiba'i

**Ch.45 Futility: Naruto Vs. Shiba'i**

Hello again folks! Today 552 comes out and I can't wait to read it! Last we left Nagato was getting sealing into Totsuka and Naruto is heading into another battle with someone else. Let's see where this will lead us this week. Usually I time my releases with this weeks with my internet bill now showing it's ugly face, I had to revert back to daily updates. This is the end result of such desperation it terms of completion.

Nothing new to report folks. So let's not keep you guys waiting any longer!

Let us begin shall we? I think this chapter was a bit short for it's sake. If it is I apologize. I didn't have much time to go on. I also had to finish this in under an hour cause I've got shit to do later today!

* * *

**Last time**

_It took a while for her to form a plan. **"I got it. Guys we can still have enough juice for our special attacks right?" **They each nodded at her assumption._

_**"Then we've got our big gun. We'll have to make sure they stick together stick together. There's just one more attack Juuma gave us before we sleep again. After that it's all up to Naruto."**_

_**"Right!" **They all got up with their plan. They knew what each of them were thinking. It was because they could reach each others faces well enough to understand their roles. Now with their plan set they lined up horizontally with Kyuuko in the middle._

_"What is your new plan this time nine tails? Will you separate my paths again?"_

_**"Actually I think you guys work well as a group! NOW GIRLS"! **Shouted Kyuuko_

_**"RIGHT!" **They split encircling them all with no chance of escape. Asura, Human and Naraka surrounded Shiba'i in a protective phalanx. Shiba'i placed her hands. At that moment they out gather a light chi into both of their hands, raising them into the air._

_**"Bijuu power:ULTIMAR RAY!" **Soon they were bombarded with a sea of energy arrow like projectiles which exploded around the paths. Each of the Konjin finished their attacks off with one final blast which encompassed the entire area around the temple. By the the time the attack had ended they had already defused into their Jinchuuriki and Guardian bodies. Each other Jinchuuriki lay unconscious with the amount of energy they put out._

_"Tiny! Tiny wake up, This is no time to rest!" Said Koumei, shaking Han as best she could._

_"Come on Fuu! Everyone try to wake them up!" Koukin held Fuu's head to make her comfortable at least. As the other Guardians held their Jinchuuriki on their arms, Kan'u and Ryofu stared towards where they remembered their Konjin attacks. She stared into the smoke as it revealed to her horror three bodies still standing. The only difference was that she noticed the eyes of the Naraka and Asura only shown the Rin'negan were as Shiba'i still had hers._

_"How did she survive? There's no way she could have."_

_"It was Izanagi. I know this jutsu from When Sasuke talked about it to me once. It was before the tournament when he clued me into it." Spoke Ryomou. "It supposed to cast a genjutsu on the user to make anything seem like an illusion. Even death! That's how she was able to survive the blast with the other two paths. It cost them both a Sharingan eye. That human path did have her Sharingan eye when we encountered it."_

_"That god damn slut just won't die!"_

_"I told you fools! My powers are far greater than even your Konjin. Yet you were still intent on fighting me. Since Naruto is still unconscious I will be taking him now."_

_"Keep your dirty hands off my fiance bitch!"Shouted Ryofu, Kan'u putting Bee next to him grabbed her spear. Ryofu manage to give the sword back to Naruto in case he ever woke up. "Come on sweety! Now's the time to wake up!"_

_"They must have used too much power. We need to buy them time!" Replied Kan'u. Ryofu and the other guardians decided to take her on in place of the Naruto and the Jinchuuriki._

_"If we all die we die with Honor. We shall not let our loved ones die here! TO BATTLE!" Shouted Kan'u._

_"This is going to be interesting. Without your Konjin's eyes you don't even stand a chance!"_

_"I'll show you bitch!" Ryofu ran towards Shiba'i, By passing Asura's counter attack and managing to land a foot on Shiba'i face. When she ran her hand across her lip she noticed blood lightly leaving her bottom lip. "How were able to hit me?" Ryofu had only to expose her chest revealing the seal that Juuma endowed them with. "Juuma's power was granted to the Konjin because she gave it to us directly!" Shiba'i gritted her teeth. "Damn that ten tailed bitch. How much of her power did she give you?"_

_"You're about to find out!" She replied. The three paths now charged at the other Guardians for another round of battle. This fight will test everything these toushi knew and love._

**w000t! You go girl!**

The clash started with the two remaining paths fighting off all but Kan'u and Ryofu. They had both stared right back at Shiba'i who was slowly but surely getting her strength back. The three faced off each other, sizing each other up; waiting for one to make the first move. Kan'u readying her spear to lend Ryofu a hand.

"You do realize this is fruitless don't you? Why fight? What is the purpose anyway? This is has been our fate since the beginning. One to unite all the schools to a glorious empire. One fight to determine the fates of all of us. Why do you go so far to change that?

"I wouldn't expect someone whose never loved to understand. We know what our fate as toushi is. We can never change that. We however can change out destiny, We can change how this end result of this will be! That's why I'm fighting, I believe Naruto can bring the peace we once had back. He's the one who I entrusted my destiny with. The one I've vowed to spend the rest of my life with. That's why we're here right now!

"As do I!" Added Kan'u. "We will not let you live past this day Shiba'i Chuutatsu."

"Funny..I was going to say the same thing. Except without that little speech Ryofu. Very well then, Let's get this over with."

"Agreed. We'll let our fists do the talking!"

_"_I've not let the blue dragon taste blood for the longest. Let's see if you blood will sate him!"

The two charged towards Shiba'i, the latter not even batting an eye. Her hands simultaneously taking Ryofu's hand and Kan'u spear. "You don't have the strength to back your words. Witless ingrates!" She sent her chi to her hands. Tossing them both into the wall next to her. "If that's all you got then I may as well kill you and take the nine tails myself."_  
_

"Don't underestimate us!" Growled Ryofu. They again charged towards her with blinding speed. Shiba'i managed to stop their onslaught of punches, side swipes and kicks before she waved her hands in front of them. Sudden they stopped mid attack, Ryofu was already cursing herself. "Shit! I forgot she's still a path herself!"

"That's right! Shinra Tensei!" She spoke, Sending them both on a b-line towards the wall only to stop a few inches short. "Banchou Tennin!" She pulled the two towards her, grabbing their necks in the process. "Struggle all you want. It will do you no good." She closed her eyes before saying "Preta Path". Slowly but surely Ryofu and Kan'u's energy was getting drained out of their bodies. "Such amazing power! I can almost feel it coursing through me." Soon blue chi was traveling physically from Ryofu and Kan'u's throat to her hands. She could feel their power entering her in vast amounts. " Yes! Yes! Give me more! Give me MORE!" She shouted. "GIVE ME EVERYTHING! EVERY LAST DROP OF YOUR STRENGTH WILL BE MINE!" She screamed, too into the absorbing their power to realized she wasn't taking their anymore. Ryofu's chi started turning red as well as Kan'u. Suddenly she started getting headaches almost immediately. Vast images of a giant fox and bull with numerous tails poured into her head, she let the two of them go before her headache got any worse. Ryofu's wheezing was slightly tuned out by Kan'u moaning through her teeth.

"What the hell? What was that just now? How could that chi be so foul? Such sinister energy!" She got up facing the two once again.

"Looks like you can't handle this." She licked her finger, placing it on her thigh preceding a sizzling sound.

"Did you not know some of the beasts powers reside in our bodies. They protect us even now!"

"Those Konjin really are a pain in the neck. They thought of everything."

"That's right bitch! Now come get some!" Said Ryofu, Crossing her arms with Kan'u mimicking her. In a sea of color they both flashed their chi all over the place. An aura or viciously rotating energy twirled around them like two tornadoes swirling around violently. Shiba'i could sense their power taking a skyrocket towards new heights; heights she never though possible.

"How could they obtain such power! No matter. I'll make this quick!" She gathered her energy, focusing it into a single point in her hand. She then allowed to take shape of a large spiraling sphere. Ryofu recognized the attack all too well. "That technique! How do know - *Gasp* that's right." She remembered trying the use her Rasengan on Shiba'i only for the Preta Path to absorb it. She realized then that she must have seen how the technique worked. Her Sharingan copied it at that moment, and now it was under her command.

"Did you not think I would've picked up on that little attack you sent to me earlier? You forgot I still have the Sharingan! Before I kill you Ryofu tell me, was this attack Naruto's? Or his fathers?"

"That attack isn't yours to use! That's my proof of the bond we share! Our eternal bond!"

"I see! So this means a lot to you. I'll make sure to finish you with this attack then! RASENGAN!" She sped towards Ryofu who was quick to form hers just in time to block it! The recoil from the following explosion blew off all of their cloths. Shiba'i was in tatters with Ryofu blouse and skirt torn completely off. Only her exposed chest and white lace panties shown.

"Ryofu are you alright?"

"I'm good. I am a little cold though." She joked.

"*Grrr* You persistent bitch! LET'S SEE YOU SURVIVE THIS!" She form two more Rasengan attacks on both hands, shooting them towards the two. The two blast sent them rolling across the floor. Now Kan'u was in the same state as her partner. Her blouse torn completely off, exposing her Japanese style banded bra and pink panties. They were covered on many bruises and scratch. Blood trickled from their wounds like water from a faucet. "SHINRA TENSEI!" Shiba'i shouted. Again they were sent flying into the wall behind them, Bones were starting to crack and some parts almost broke. One blast after another they were pelting into oblivion. Shiba'i didn't give them time to react or counter attack. She continued to use her special attack until they were coughing up blood profusely. They now lay with their half beaten bodies watching their attack loom over head with a lofty smirk.

"Now I will kill you. Once I do I will take the power you tried so hard to protect. And the world will bow to ME! I'LL BATHE THIS PLANET IN BLOOD!" She cackled maniacally. "Farewell Ryofu Housen, Kan'u Unchou. I'll be sure to treat your Jinchuuriki well when you're gone!" They closed their eyes fearing the icy hand of death upon them. As if by divine intervention something came in front her. The next moment she felt something stab her chest. She heard the following words said before she was sent flying several yards away.

"Stay away from my girls!" She got back up with her Sharingan eye closing. She was not unable to use the eye again. Her only Rin'negan eye watched someone with a jian sword on the right hand. She was shocked seeing none other than Naruto Uzumaki in his nine tails chi form, his body covered in what appeared to be a light red flame like aura and a peculiar array of various seals around his body. "What is this? What power! How was I not able to see you?"

"I learned how to control the power of the nine tails over the time I spent with Ryofu and all my friends. The very people you tried to kill. I'm only going to say this once." He pointed the sword as his words of triumph sent a very 'human' chill down her spine.

**I'm going to kick your ass!**

* * *

And now the final match begins! Will Naruto be able to fulfill the prophecy and defeat the evil that is Shiba'i? Or will her Rin'negan be enough to take even Naruto down? Find out

Next time: Ch.46 Freedom: I will win!

See ya next time ^ ^.**  
**


	47. Freedom: I will win!

**Ch.46 Freedom. I will win**

w00t! Almost 15.5k views and over 46 reviews later! I feel a sense of achievement! This has got to be the best damn story I've done yet! With that said I can't fucking wait to end this shit! I want take a huge break than start writing on the other site. I'm getting tired and I don't have much time left. I will try to make this better than the last chapter. (Again I apologize if it was small. I was typing what came to my head at the time!) This is going to be the best frikkin ending I could ever come up with (hopefully.)

With that said I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I wrote it! It gives me great pleasure to be able to bring god material to the best of my current ability. I'm only sure with time that I'll be able to bring you future works which are much better than anything else I've ever written. Once again if you guys still want to follow be I've begun writing in another website. www(dot)mibba(dot)com. Registration is free so there's no worry about having to pay. I will warn you now that my story is rated R in accordance with their rules or guidelines. I know you eight year old's get away with me writing borderline porn but you won't get away in that site. The creator of that site is really strict about that kind of stuff so lie about your own age at your own risk.

Anyway, Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time! (I think at this might be looked that as a euphemism. I could be wrong!)**

_"What the hell? What was that just now? How could that chi be so foul? Such sinister energy!" She got up facing the two once again._

_"Looks like you can't handle this." She licked her finger, placing it on her thigh preceding a sizzling sound._

_"Did you not know some of the beasts powers reside in our bodies. They protect us even now!"_

_"Those Konjin really are a pain in the neck. They thought of everything."_

_"That's right bitch! Now come get some!" Said Ryofu, Crossing her arms with Kan'u mimicking her. In a sea of color they both flashed their chi all over the place. An aura or viciously rotating energy twirled around them like two tornadoes swirling around violently. Shiba'i could sense their power taking a skyrocket towards new heights; heights she never though possible._

_"How could they obtain such power! No matter. I'll make this quick!" She gathered her energy, focusing it into a single point in her hand. She then allowed to take shape of a large spiraling sphere. Ryofu recognized the attack all too well. "That technique! How do know - *Gasp* that's right." She remembered trying the use her Rasengan on Shiba'i only for the Preta Path to absorb it. She realized then that she must have seen how the technique worked. Her Sharingan copied it at that moment, and now it was under her command._

_"Did you not think I would've picked up on that little attack you sent to me earlier? You forgot I still have the Sharingan! Before I kill you Ryofu tell me, was this attack Naruto's? Or his fathers?"_

_"That attack isn't yours to use! That's my proof of the bond we share! Our eternal bond!"_

_"I see! So this means a lot to you. I'll make sure to finish you with this attack then! RASENGAN!" She sped towards Ryofu who was quick to form hers just in time to block it! The recoil from the following explosion blew off all of their cloths. Shiba'i was in tatters with Ryofu blouse and skirt torn completely off. Only her exposed chest and white lace panties shown._

_"Ryofu are you alright?"_

_"I'm good. I am a little cold though." She joked._

_"*Grrr* You persistent bitch! LET'S SEE YOU SURVIVE THIS!" She form two more Rasengan attacks on both hands, shooting them towards the two. The two blast sent them rolling across the floor. Now Kan'u was in the same state as her partner. Her blouse torn completely off, exposing her Japanese style banded bra and pink panties. They were covered on many bruises and scratch. Blood trickled from their wounds like water from a faucet. "SHINRA TENSEI!" Shiba'i shouted. Again they were sent flying into the wall behind them, Bones were starting to crack and some parts almost broke. One blast after another they were pelting into oblivion. Shiba'i didn't give them time to react or counter attack. She continued to use her special attack until they were coughing up blood profusely. They now lay with their half beaten bodies watching their attack loom over head with a lofty smirk._

_"Now I will kill you. Once I do I will take the power you tried so hard to protect. And the world will bow to ME! I'LL BATHE THIS PLANET IN BLOOD!" She cackled maniacally. "Farewell Ryofu Housen, Kan'u Unchou. I'll be sure to treat your Jinchuuriki well when you're gone!" They closed their eyes fearing the icy hand of death upon them. As if by divine intervention something came in front her. The next moment she felt something stab her chest. She heard the following words said before she was sent flying several yards away._

_"Stay away from my girls!" She got back up with her Sharingan eye closing. She was not unable to use the eye again. Her only Rin'negan eye watched someone with a jian sword on the right hand. She was shocked seeing none other than Naruto Uzumaki in his nine tails chi form, his body covered in what appeared to be a light red flame like aura and a peculiar array of various seals around his body. "What is this? What power! How was I not able to see you?"_

_"I learned how to control the power of the nine tails over the time I spent with Ryofu and all my friends. The very people you tried to kill. I'm only going to say this once." He pointed the sword as his words of triumph sent a very 'human' chill down her spine._

_**I'm going to kick your ass!**_

**FIRE!**

"This boy! He can't this much power even with the nine tails! I'm vastly superior! I WILL SHOW YOU!" Shiba'i shouted, charging in with a Rasengan straight to Naruto. She lunged in with the attack only to stop a few feet past him. She turned around dismissing her attack, looking at Naruto not even moving; He didn't even bat an eye."

"How? I know I hit you! I know I did! I couldn't have gone through you." Ryofu had seen the whole thing. She was so focused on attacking him she didn't use her Rin'negan to catch his speed. He was way faster than she was. _"Naruto. Your speed is incredible. I barely kept up with it. You're truly amazing!"_ She managed to get back up holding her arm."Hey Kan'u? Can you get back up?"

"I'm fine! We shouldn't be moving this much. Our bodies took quite a beating."

"She plays rough I know. We have to get out of here. We'll head into the a safe place within that's left of this temple. There's gotta be a place where we can rest."

"No Ryofu..We're too injured and the other paths are still fighting. We need to hope Naruto will win this. I can't just leave him here."

"I know how you feel Kan'u. However as long as we're here we're only a burden. He can't fight if he's trying to protect us."

"Don' worry girls. Bee's got cha back!" Spoke a familiar voice. Kan'u and Ryofu smiled seeing Bee with his arms extended. "Boy Bee are you a sight for sore eyes." Greeted Ryofu.

"Ah kno' Ah kno' Come on nah! Shits about to git reel hea."

"Where are the others? the Jinchuuriki?" Asked Kan'u.

"We got dem t two paths whi' Naruto woke up to git cha'.

"I see. Thank you Bee. We should leave here then."

"You two go..I have to stay."

"Ryofu!" Spoke Kan'u.

"You've got to take care of you Jinchuuriki. I still have a job to do. I won't leave it half done..Please understand Kan'u. Right now they need you more than I right now. Help them!"

"...Ryofu."

"She right girl! Let's bounce." Kan'u could only look as Shiba'i faced Naruto, his face showing little to no emotion. "...Please be safe Naruto...Please." She had seen Naruto look back and smiling. "Get going Kan'u. I can handle things here. I'll meet up with you once I'm done."

"Promise me love! Promise me you will." She pleaded.

"...Yeah...I'll never go back on my word..Believe it." He grinned. This reassured her another chance to see his smiling face again. "Good luck my love. I await your arrival." She whispered before Bee helped her leave. He managed to give his shirt to cover her entire body. Naruto turned to Ryofu next. "Ryofu...You should've followed her."

"Sorry Naruto. I made a vow to protect you. To support you the day we met. Besides it's my job. I can't half ass it now."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes...Till death do us part. For better or worse."

"...Ryofu...Right...I'm counting on you."

" Heh! What can I do in this state? I can't even move my right arm."

"It's alright. I'll protect you. Count on it."

"..Go get her Naruto..." She smiled, laying down on the wall behind her. Naruto's attention turned to Shiba'i anxiously waiting for Naruto to make his move. "Are you done now?"

"Let's get this started." He took his newly acquired Taijiquan stance. His sword pointing at her with his index and middle pushed close to his face as of he was focusing his energy within.

"So you want to fight with weapons? Very well. I'll see and match you." Her hand raised to the side only a little bit before something started to poke out from her sleeve. Naruto noticed the black spike that resembled the same black spike that Nagato used against Kakashi when he attacked Rakuyou. "You can use this spikes to?"

"But of course. Now we can fight on even ground Naruto. Are you readY?"

"Bring it on." They both started side stepping each other, watching each others' footsteps and looking for blind spots. Shiba'i was the first to make her thrust at Naruto's heart. He managed to parry and block strike after strike. She was waiting for a chance to land a slice at his side when she was presented an opportunity to do so. She managed to side step him to land a critical blow, only to miss him entirely. "Grr how can you be so fast?"

"You know the chi that's taking over my body? It isn't mine. It's Kyuuko's. I managed to control her energy from the inside. I use it as a last resort when all else fails. Every second I am in this form I can use my own chi to fuel hers. In turn she can pass her power onto me to use. Her strength, Her speed, her cunning are all apart to use. It's pretty awesome."

"Is that how it works? Well then..Mind if I try it out" She rushed in, feinting a upward slash to hold him up cop style. "Preta Path!" She shouted. Again she started to drain the very chi out of her body. She started feeling her strength reach out to it's maximum power. "Such amazing power! It's pure energy seeping into my body! Ohh it feels so good!" cackled Shiba'i deviously. Ryofu gasped trying to get up to stop her, Her legs still weak and weary from her previous battle anchored her down. "Damn it!..Naruto hold on!"

Shiba'i looking back noticed Ryofu and grew increasingly more annoyed. "Damn bitch!" She raised her hand towards her. "I'll end you now!"

"I told you already! You're not going to hurt her!" Naruto shouted, tensing his muscles, increasing the amount of chi he was taking from within him to overload her in take once again. "AAAAH!"

"What's the matter? Am I too much for you?" He smirked. He swung his sword in a side slash, cutting her robe and revealing a bandages chest. He attempted to catch her with a heart strike, having it parried by her spike. "Nice try Naruto. But I know your weakness now."

"What?" She managed to unsheathe another black spike and threw it at Ryofu. The latter gasping and running to catch it. The spike had no sooner pierced something which surprised Shiba'i. "Impossible...You can't be that fast. I drained most of your chi already."

"Hehe...You don't know me very well, Do ya?" Ryofu was in shock, seeing the black spike going straight through his shoulder. "Naruto..Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine! This is nothing."

"But your arm."

"I'm good. Just stay there okay. I'll be done soon. I can sense her life force draining. Using the Shinra Tensei is taking a tole on her life span. She'll be done very soon."

"..Of course..She bombarded me and Kan'u with it. I get it now." He managed to pull the spike out of the floor and leave it next to her. Surely that spike will be of use to her in the future.

"With the power I obtained from you Naruto. I've only tasted the future I have together with the nine tails.

"Sorry girl! The fox stays with me. Someone like you can never really use it's power. It doesn't run in your blood to do so."

"So you've realized your Senju Background did you Naruto? Let's see how well that blood suits you now!" She charged with her spike to proceed with her second series of attack. She thrusted her spike with much more gusto than Naruto expected. One good clash sent them on opposite side. "ASURA PATH!" She shouted. Her spike hit the ground causing a massive tremor to try to take him out. He managed to take Ryofu and evade the attack, putting her in a safer spot than where she was earlier. "Thank you Naruto." She said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"It's alright." She held the spike still on her hand. "COME ON NARUTO! YOU CAN'T AVOID ME FOREVER!"

"Oh can it will ya?" He responded. He jumped into the air with a side swipe, having it block before he started slashing at her up and down. She was able to block her counter her blows accordingly watching the placement of his footsteps before she made an attack at his heart again. One more clank had them in a deadlock.

"You know this is going to take forever Naruto. We're evenly matched."

"Took the words right out of my mouth Shiba'i. But it's time we ended this."

"I agree." She managed to wave her hand downward, exposing another spike, jabbing it into his side. "NARUTO" Cried Ryofu. He fell to the floor in pain. Kneeling at the intensity before feeling a sensation crawl in his body.

"And this one will keep you down." She jabbed another one before he was able to recover. Suddenly he felt a surge of uneasy energy flow into him. He was started to lose his nine tailed form with the sudden intrusion of invading chi.

"Those spike are laced with my energy flow Naruto. They're interrupting the flow of chi between you and the fox. I believe soon you'll be too weak to move now. With this my victory is assured.

"Damn you!" He tried to enter his state, failing every time Shiba'i used her Rin'negan to intervene with his chi connection. "I can't get transform." Ryofu seeing him in trouble tried her best to get up with the spike in hand. She waddled over to him still holding the spike while enduring the pain she felt in her body.

"This was a bit difficult, but in the end you're the one look up at me. I hope you understand the futility of it all. No matter what power you have, I will best it! You were a fool to challenge me Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone's blood is now on your hands, You've failed."

"Damn you!" He had tried to get up, again being put down by the spikes transmitting Shiba'i chi into his body. "I can't move." He attempted to transform a few more times. Shiba'i's spikes did their job well in keeping him down. Two more spikes from Her sleeved kept his hands from moving. He started to yell in the pain he was feeling. Still he tried to fight it, being shot down again with two more spikes she unsheathed from her sleeves, this time on his hands. This disarmed him from the sword. She in her haste kicked away.

"It's useless to resist me Naruto. You and I will become one. Once that happens, Everything will be mine." Her only Rin'negan eye putting pressure on his body through the spikes impaled in him. She grabbed the sword from where she kicked it. Pointing it at his heart one last time. " I won't hit a vital spot with this sword. I need you alive to extract the nine tails from you. But you won't survive the extraction even with the Uzumaki blood in your veins. Your journey ends now through me." She raised the sword and was ready to plunge it before she felt something kick the blade from her hand and a sensation hit her sternum. She saw a spike impaled through her stomach from behind. When she looked she had seen Ryofu her eyes slightly different. The red iris and vertical slit signified what had granted her the ability to stop her from almost murdering Naruto.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"You know that's the thing about being around someone for too long. They tend to rub off on you." She plunged the spike even further until it popped from the other side. "NOW NARUTO! WHILE SHE'S DISTRACTED! GET BACK UP!"

Those words alone were alone to awaken his vigor once again. Again he tried to transform. Every time he'd glow one spike broke from his body. His wound regenerating at an alarming rate. This wasn't the same form he used the first time. He was tapping into the beast within now.

"You bitch!" Shiba'i jeered, She punched her in the face which caused her to roll on the ground. She had no time to react when she felt something plunge into once again. She looked back down seeing the Jian sword thrusted into her heart. She looked back up seeing Naruto's eyes. They were the same cerulean blue eyes but she had seen the fire burning inside him. She had seen the determination that drove him to fight on even though the chips were down. This was what Ryofu was talking about:The will to fight on because they wish to protect something dear to them.

"..I see it now...To be beaten like this. My will to fight wasn't enough after all...*cough* *cough* *cough*. So this was where you got your power from...It wasn't the fox at all was it?"

"You know I was going to spare you, thinking you'd still be saved. I guess it came to this."

"No Naruto... I would've gone after anyway. We're fated to fight here. A fate I was trying to avoid by taking the fox. I wanted forge my own fate.. Through my greed and lust for power I lost sight of what truly mattered. I can't be save Naruto. If you let me live, History would just repeat itself."

"I hope you do come back Shiba'i. Maybe we could have a rematch."

"Hmm...You pick now of all times to say that? I don't need your forgiveness. Save it for someone who cares." She suddenly smiled. Her body fell limp as she fell into the ground on her side before Naruto pulled the sword out from her chest. Ryofu had come to his side, holding his arm watching Shiba'i's Rin'negan fade as she closed her eye for good. Shiba'i Chuutatsu now lay slain on the sacred Senju temple ground.

"You did it Naruto...You finally did it."

"...Did I really?..."

"..Naruto..You did what had to be done. You shouldn't regret it now."

"What she said earlier...She didn't mean it...She didn't mean one word..."

"Come on. Let's get to the others."

**XXX**

The battle had been waged for many hours now. Toushi on each side were killed or dying as more of them fell to the hands of their enemies. The fighting suddenly stopped when they all looked towards the Horizon. Both armies had seen two figured making their way towards the battled field slowly but surely. Kabuto and Tsunade looked seeing them walking towards the center of the battlefield, allowing someone to take Ryofu to the other guardian and Jinchuuriki. He addressed Kabuto from the bottom of the rubble he stood where he watched over his legion.

"KABUTO YAKUSHI! STOP THIS FIGHT RIGHT NOW!"

"Well well well. I guess with you here it means Shiba'i Chuutatsu is slain. Guess my plan was screwed."

"What plan."

"She was just an experiment. A test to see if I can combine certain bloodlines to achieve a warrior far beyond any mere toushi. Something that can surpass a Jinchuuriki's power. Guess that was flop if she died at your hands."

"So you both you used each other. Evil till the bitter end huh?"

"Since she's dead I suppose that means we lose. OR DO WE?" He suddenly snapped his fingers unveiling a secret weapon. A human with several tattoos around his body. He had glowing white hair around his body. "THIS IS MY FINAL PRODUCT NARUTO! IF YOU CAN DEFEAT THAT! I'LL WALK AWAY AND NEVER SHOW MY FACE AGAIN!I WARN YOU THOUGH! HE'S GOT A FEW POWERS I'VE INTEGRATED INTO HIS BODY! MORE NOTABLY A KONJIN! THIS IS WHAT I WAS SECRETLY WORKING ON THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"..Heh..Pushover." The man suddenly put his hands on the ground and attack him like a wild beast. He had only to stop his attack, charge up his strongest Rasengan and send him flying into the abyss.

"I just defeated Shiba'i Chuutatsu. What makes you think that pushovers' gonna do anything. Now surrender!"

"Defeated? Just like that? How?'

"He's only a freak of nature. I'm a true warrior. Now leave!"

This got him quaking on his boots. With the defeat of Shiba'i and his useless creation, The alliance had cheered the victory of Naruto Uzumaki over Kabuto's now weakened forces. He had no choice to call off his troops and retreat. The remaining toushi came to his side, lifting him up for a ' hip hip hurray!'. This prompted his collapse to the floor shortly after. The fight was over! Now it was time to rebuild and rejoice. This was truly a victory for Naruto and the united toushi alliance.

**Few months later.**

It was another day at the halls of Rakuyou academy. The schools renovation thanks to the funds granted by the government were able to renew everything. Even the toushi had new uniforms. For the girl it was a white blouse with a black small vest and red skirts. The men now had a black coat to match their pants and shoes. Since the time of peace had reigned all the schools formed a new truce that there was to be no fighting except when the next tournament was held next year. Here we find our hero on the rooftop with his lunch in tact.

"Ahh..This is the life. Man it feels like yesterday this was all destroyed. Now we've even got cool stuff. Man this is such a great life.

"Is it?" Spoke a pair a feminine voices. Naruto turned seeing Ryofu in the new uniform alongside Kan'u who wore a black and yellow sailor suit with the red cloud and white outline as the symbol of on her shirt.

"Hey you two,So I guess Konan used the Akatsuki symbol in Nagato's name?"

"Yeah. It's pretty good don't you think?"

"It looks great!"

"Hey hey! I look cute too don't I?" Ryofu added jealously.

"Of course you do. What you guys doing here?"

"Umm..Naruto..We have something to talk about..."

"Sure." He got up seeing them holding hands. "So what's going on?"

"Naruto..I think it's time we told you. You see..Naruto..We're..Uhh...Umm." Kan'u stuttering made Naruto a bit nervous.

"What..What's going on?"

"Naruto..You know we love you right?"Asked Ryofu.

"Yeah?" Replied Naruto.

"So you won't freak out when we tell you the following right?"

"That's all a matter of perspective." This only made things worse. Ryofu decided to approach Naruto and steal a five second frencher from him before she held both his and Kan'u's hand.

"Naruto...We're pregnant!" The girls said simultaneously.

Naruto now promptly waited ten seconds before he fell into the ground with a loud thud. His entire body grew pale as a ghost. He was to be a future father.

* * *

w00t! That took a lot out of me. With the revelation of this what is our heroes next move. He's going to be a father of two now. Which means all those times he never wore a condom finally reared it's ugly head.

Next time. Ch.47 Finale: I do!

See ya for the last chapter ^ ^.


	48. Finale: I do!

**Ch.47 Finale: I do!**

This is it folks! The final chapter. This is the one to close it all. This is the one to end it all. I'm to say once more that once I've finished this chapter I will get started on the novel I've created all my own on the new site. Refer to the previous chapter rant for details.

With that said. ON WITH THE SHOW ^ ^.

* * *

**Last time**

_The battle had been waged for many hours now. Toushi on each side were killed or dying as more of them fell to the hands of their enemies. The fighting suddenly stopped when they all looked towards the Horizon. Both armies had seen two figured making their way towards the battled field slowly but surely. Kabuto and Tsunade looked seeing them walking towards the center of the battlefield, allowing someone to take Ryofu to the other guardian and Jinchuuriki. He addressed Kabuto from the bottom of the rubble he stood where he watched over his legion._

_"KABUTO YAKUSHI! STOP THIS FIGHT RIGHT NOW!"_

_"Well well well. I guess with you here it means Shiba'i Chuutatsu is slain. Guess my plan was screwed."_

_"What plan."_

_"She was just an experiment. A test to see if I can combine certain bloodlines to achieve a warrior far beyond any mere toushi. Something that can surpass a Jinchuuriki's power. Guess that was flop if she died at your hands."_

_"So you both you used each other. Evil till the bitter end huh?"_

_"Since she's dead I suppose that means we lose. OR DO WE?" He suddenly snapped his fingers unveiling a secret weapon. A human with several tattoos around his body. He had glowing white hair around his body. "THIS IS MY FINAL PRODUCT NARUTO! IF YOU CAN DEFEAT THAT! I'LL WALK AWAY AND NEVER SHOW MY FACE AGAIN!I WARN YOU THOUGH! HE'S GOT A FEW POWERS I'VE INTEGRATED INTO HIS BODY! MORE NOTABLY A KONJIN! THIS IS WHAT I WAS SECRETLY WORKING ON THIS WHOLE TIME!"_

_"..Heh..Pushover." The man suddenly put his hands on the ground and attack him like a wild beast. He had only to stop his attack, charge up his strongest Rasengan and send him flying into the abyss._

_"I just defeated Shiba'i Chuutatsu. What makes you think that pushovers' gonna do anything. Now surrender!"_

_"Defeated? Just like that? How?'_

_"He's only a freak of nature. I'm a true warrior. Now leave!"_

_This got him quaking on his boots. With the defeat of Shiba'i and his useless creation, The alliance had cheered the victory of Naruto Uzumaki over Kabuto's now weakened forces. He had no choice to call off his troops and retreat. The remaining toushi came to his side, lifting him up for a ' hip hip hurray!'. This prompted his collapse to the floor shortly after. The fight was over! Now it was time to rebuild and rejoice. This was truly a victory for Naruto and the united toushi alliance._

_Few months later._

_It was another day at the halls of Rakuyou academy. The schools renovation thanks to the funds granted by the government were able to renew everything. Even the toushi had new uniforms. For the girl it was a white blouse with a black small vest and red skirts. The men now had a black coat to match their pants and shoes. Since the time of peace had reigned all the schools formed a new truce that there was to be no fighting except when the next tournament was held next year. Here we find our hero on the rooftop with his lunch in tact._

_"Ahh..This is the life. Man it feels like yesterday this was all destroyed. Now we've even got cool stuff. Man this is such a great life._

_"Is it?" Spoke a pair a feminine voices. Naruto turned seeing Ryofu in the new uniform alongside Kan'u who wore a black and yellow sailor suit with the red cloud and white outline as the symbol of on her shirt._

_"Hey you two,So I guess Konan used the Akatsuki symbol in Nagato's name?"_

_"Yeah. It's pretty good don't you think?"_

_"It looks great!"_

_"Hey hey! I look cute too don't I?" Ryofu added jealously._

_"Of course you do. What you guys doing here?"_

_"Umm..Naruto..We have something to talk about..."_

_"Sure." He got up seeing them holding hands. "So what's going on?"_

_"Naruto..I think it's time we told you. You see..Naruto..We're..Uhh...Umm." Kan'u stuttering made Naruto a bit nervous._

_"What..What's going on?"_

_"Naruto..You know we love you right?"Asked Ryofu._

_"Yeah?" Replied Naruto._

_"So you won't freak out when we tell you the following right?"_

_"That's all a matter of perspective." This only made things worse. Ryofu decided to approach Naruto and steal a five second frencher from him before she held both his and Kan'u's hand._

_"Naruto...We're pregnant!" The girls said simultaneously._

_Naruto now promptly waited ten seconds before he fell into the ground with a loud thud. His entire body grew pale as a ghost. _

_He was to be a future father._

**To his house!**

It had been several hours before Naruto had woken up. Ryofu had taken the time to call his parents over to help him up. By the time they woke up he had already seen Kushina and Minato at his side. Ryofu and Kan'u came in to see if he was up.

"Is he up yet?" Asked Ryofu.

"Yeah he's up."

"Oh good."

"Naruto...Dear do you feel alright?"

"Yeah..Mom?...Dad?"

"It's alright son. Ryofu told us everything." Minato added. This got him back into the very comatose state. Thankfully Kushina managed to use some salts to wake him. He raised his head towards his mother ready for an onslaught of scolding. "So I guess you're probably mad aren't you mother."

"Naruto...Listen sweety. I'm not mad..I'm not mad at all, In fact I'm glad. I didn't expect you to be a father this early. But in light of the circumstances my dear. I was happy it came to this. But I will say that this is your responsibility to take care of this like a man right?"

"Yeah mom..I know..but..I'm not sure I'm ready to be a father."

"Naruto my boy. You've saved the world twice from danger. I think that more than qualifies you." Cheered Minato.

"Your father's right dear. I know these girls were probably shocked about it as you are." She looked back at the two girls who looked down at the floor in embarrassment. They had a hefty talk with Kushina before they went to her son. "But I know you're going to be a great father. But that doesn't mean you should neglect your studies. I went to college with you still in my womb. I was about to finish my degree in child psychology when I had you. Of course I was also married." Again she looked at the both of them, and again they looked down at the floor in guilt. "Having said that Naruto. are you ready to take responsibility?"

"Yeah..But I don't know if they really want me to be.."

"Of course we do." Spoke Ryofu and Kan'u simultaneously.

"We'd never deny you your children Naruto. Never! We love you too much for that?"

"See dear?" Reassured Kushina. "I know you're nervous Naruto. But it's okay. You have a family that will take care of you no matter what. If anything happens count on your father and I to help...With that said..Naruto. It's time we talked about something else."

"What?" He asked.

"This was something I spoke to Ryofu and Kan'u very clearly." The two girls looked at Naruto seriously. Something was on their minds which Naruto was curious about. "What is it mom?"

"Son..Did you know who the previous Jinchuuriki was before you?"

"..Huh?"

"You know that fox spirit had lived for 1800 years but not all of it in you. There were previous Jinchuuriki before you Naruto. The first one being Grandmother Mito Uzumaki."

"Grandma Mito? Really?"

"Yes...She had a special person who protected her for the longest time before she passed the mantle onto someone else...Her only daughter...Me."

"Mom? You were the previous host?" This was news to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Again this wasn't something you needed to know until the time was right. That time being now."

"...What does that mean."

"Naruto...Once those kids are born and 8 months time. One will inherit the host from you. The nine tails is something passed down from one generation to the next to keep the spirit alive." Naruto having heard this, touched his magatama. He remembered when his father gave it to him as a gift." So the magatama you gave me dad was mom's?"

"Yes son. She wanted me to give it to you."

"Right...I was never really able to utilize it's power because I was only a temporary vessel. The one who was destined to awaken the power was you Naruto. You and Ryofu who bore the Magatama that would awaken the Konjin within...Kyuuko of the chosen nine."

"..I see...So does this mean that Ryofu's magatama is going to be passed to the other baby."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way Naruto. Once I die, The magatama will find a suitable spirit to be the protector of the next Jinchuuriki." Answered Ryofu.

"I remember...Gakushin told me the same thing. That once I die, the spirit guardian will find a new host suitable to be the new guardian for the eight tails. Bee will also have to pass his spirit on to the next host as it was prophesied by Gakushin and her acolytes."

"I see...But how will I know when it's time." He asked

"..You'll know sweety...You'll know." Kushina laid a comforting hand. "With that said..Naruto...Girls..I want you three to go into the living room okay?" Ordered Kushina.

"Okay." They replied. Upon entering the living was surprised when they had seen all of the other Jinchuuriki and their guardians along with a a few others. The first to come to him was Kiba's dog Akamaru. He began to sniff him happily wagging his tale. Among those in attendance were Kiba,Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Guys? What's everybody doing here."

"I told them to come. Go ahead..tell them."

"Tell us what big bro?" Asked Yagura. The others now anxiously waiting for his news.

"Umm..Guys...Well...You see..um."

"Out with it Naruto! We're in suspense here." Shouted Kiba

"Kiba!" Scolded Hinata.

"...I'm to nervous."

"It's alright Naruto..Take your time." Hinata reassured. Ryofu and Kan'u both took his hands to help him along. "Go Naruto..For better or worse." She said.

"...Right." He turned to the others and spoke the following words. "I'm going to be a father of two!" He spoke proudly. It was about fifteen seconds in when suddenly all of the girls shouted to the top of the lungs as the boys started to gang up on the poor lad with condescending words of wisdom.

"OH NARUTO! I'M SO SHOCKED AND HAPPY FOR YOU!" Shouted Sakura.

"Congratulations Naruto! Who's the woman?" Asked Tenten.

"See that's the thing..Ryofu and Kan'u..are having a kid."

The room once again fell into silence before the girls bombarded the two expecting mothers with praises of joy and envy.

"Oh Ryofu I'm so happy! That's just wonderful!" Praised Chinkyuu with Gaara at this side. "I wanna have a kid now too.

"Easy there Chinkyuu. This was unexpected. Go discuss that with Gaara." Joked Ryofu.

"That's wonderful Ryofu. I'm so happy for you! You're really a lucky girl." Said Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata. That means a lot coming from you."

"I know. I hope your kids are as wonderful as their father is."

"I bet you two are glad you're having his kid huh?" nudged Tenten

"I guess you can say that." The two girls smiled.

"Hey..Hey! You know what this means?" All the girls looked at each other before grinning deviously

"BABY SHOWER!" They all shouted. Meanwhile Naruto was pulled over to the boys side, each having their turn beating the mental sense of doom into him. Kiba being the first to lay the smack down.

"Dude you're totally screwed now. No more chasing skirts for you."

"I'm not like that Kiba."

"Sure you weren't. But in all serious man Congrats."

"Thanks Kiba."

"You know what this entails don't you Naruto?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yeah Naruto. With this new development, You're going to have to pass the "Jinchuuriki" torch." Spoke Roshi. "I hope you're prepared."

"What about you Roshi?"

"I've already decided to pass the four tails onto my grand daughter a long time ago. Chou'un reassured me that when that time comes. She will protect her as best she can.

"I know...The girls and I had a talk about it with my parents."

"You know marrying more than one kid's illegal in Japan right?" Added Koukin

"I know. But we'll work it out somehow."

"You could always move to America. I hear Bigamy's pretty common there."

"What ever we decide on we'll manage."

"As long as you know." said Sasuke.

"By the way Sasuke? How's that eye doing?" He noticed he was again wearing an eye patch. "I'm fine Naruto. Right now we've gotta get things ready."

"Ready..for what?"

"Dude. The girls are going to be holding a baby Shower. That means we've gotta plan something for you also. Boys..Guess what that means?" Snickered Sasuke. The other boys nodded.

"Dude's night out!" They all shouted.

"Yea' boy! Les' get it poppin'!" Exclaimed bee. Suddenly they heard the door knock from the outside. Naruto screamed towards the door to the one outside "THE DOOR'S OPEN!" Soon in came in Chouhi, Ukitsu, Guren with a bouquet of flowers, and Ryuubi.

"We came as soon as we heard!" said Chouhi

"Heard what?

"Heard the good news! We're happy you're finally having kids! Ryuubi said happily

"How do you guys know?

"Cause Tsunade told us!"

"Tsunade knows?"

"Obviously I know Naruto!" Spoke a strong female voice. Right on cue came in Tsunade with her own bouquet of flowers. "Kushina called me when Ryofu told them. I'm surprised but happy nonetheless. I was told you were going to have a baby shower."

"Oh geez. Well I guess we are." Naruto replied.

"Good. Now we should get ready for later tonight. You boys head on out while we start getting this house decorated."

"Right!" They everyone started to get things for the baby shower later that day.

**XXX**

It was early into the night when the festivities were in full swing! Naruto had spent the majority of his time with the boys on his "dude's night out". Once they returned they had partied the night away. In the middle of their swaurei Naruto took the time to sit outside his porch before he was interrupted by the other guests of honor.

"Something wrong Naruto." Asked Ryofu. She and Kan'u wanted to spare the time to dance with Naruto before they were told he was outside. They came to each side of him with their arms around both his shoulders.

"Something the matter love?" Questioned Kan'u.

"Nothing...Nothing's wrong..You guys should head inside. It's pretty cold out."

"And leave our daddy here alone! We thinkz not!" Said Ryofu.

"Dear if there's something troubling you? Please tell us!" Added Kan'u. Clearly she could tell he was still hung up on the new development.

"Well..I'm still nervous. What if I fail as a parent? I just don't know." This got both girls giggling. "What? What's so funny?" He asked, a little annoyed at the fact they were taking this lightly.

"It's just funny that the world's strongest fighter in all of Kanto is worried about being a bad father. It's nothing to worry about Naruto. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah but...How do you know?" Sudden they both kissed his cheek. Holding his hand in the process. "That's how." The girls said at the same time. At that moment he had a better sense of reliance on them. He wouldn't know what would happen, but whatever happened he knew the they were going to be on his side the whole way.

"...You know what! I'm happy it's like this. I won't know if I'll ever be a good dad. But as long as we're together. I know anything's possible."

"That's the Naruto we love. Right Kan'u."

"I agree completely." She blushed. "Now are you going inside. The slow dance is coming up and I won the rock paper scissors."

"You cheated!"

"All is fair Ryofu "Uzumaki!"

"Whatever Kan'u "Uzumaki!" Ryofu retorted.

"Alright alright you two! Let's just get inside. I'm getting a little bored out here anyway!"

"Yay!"

"I get the next song Kan'u!"

"Fair enough Ryofu!" With this new mind state fresh in their heads they finally headed back inside for some good ol'd fashion fun.

* * *

**Some years down the road.**

It was the spring of what was know the year of the tiger to some. Two young teens, One a green short haired girl with whisker marks on her cheeks and other other a pseudo mullet boy, ran from across the street into the sidewalk towards their house. On their way they see a girl with pink pony tails and two bangs in each side of her head.

"Suzuka! SUZUKA OVER HERE!" Shouted one girl!

"Well well well! If it isn't the incest twins!"

"Will you stop calling us that!" Shouted the one with the green short hair.

"I'm sorry Kazusa, but the way you two stick together it's almost like your lovers."

"This useless brother of mine? Please I only date the hottest guys! Though apparently he and I share a common interest." She joked.

"I told you Kazusa for the last time I'm not gay!"

"That's not what I heard."

"Oh drop it! It was only a dare and I was totally disgusted."

"Yeah sure! That's not what he said."

"I'm going to hurt you Kazusa."

"Soichiro Uzumaki! You would dare hit your older half sister?"

"You'd know I'd win!" This made Suzuka laugh at them both. "Looks like a lovers' quarrel to me."

"Can it Suzuka! Where are you going anyway!"

"I'm waiting for my dad!"

"You're dad's that one guy with the weird eyes isn't it?"

"They are not weird and yes he is. I'm proud to have the same eyes and the "black flame" of Nanyou."

"Whatever! Come on sis before your mom yells at us again."

"Right! Later Kazusa." They both left entering a final corner before they reached a quaint little house. Upon entering their home they has seen a well figured adult woman with green short hair and a cooking apron making dinner with an equally figured woman setting up the table.

"We're home mom!" They both spoke.

"Oh Soichiro, Kazusa! You're home early!"

"No club activities today mom!" Replied Soichiro. They went towards the table waiting for their dinner to get made. "So where's dad?" They both asked.

"You know your father. He's still at work in the Hyuuga Dojo. Thanks to Hinata she allowed him to train the sage arts to future sages!"

"Bless her heart. I head she adopted a kid!"

"I heard. She said she and her brother were going to raise him with their father together. That's so sweet."

"I sure hope she finds a husband though." They both laughed as the door suddenly rang. When the kids got up from their table she opened up and happily shouted "DADDY!" They hugged a taller man with blond hair,whisker marks on his cheeks, short rat tail and a formal Dojo Yukata. "Hey Kids!" He said in a much deeper and mature voice. "How was school?"

"Great!"

"Well I expected no less from the future leaders of Rakuyou."

"Yeah! Even though Goshi'tsu's still got us beat! I swear I'll beat him for the title tomorrow!"

"Speaking of which! I got a message from Gaara! He said he's coming over for dinner with his wife later."

"Aww. That's nice! I haven't spoken to Chinkyuu in such a long time too." Ryofu added. "Looks like you'll get your chance again Soichiro."

"Naw! We only fight at school mom!"

"I see."

"Right..Well then I'll get dressed now! I gotta get out of these cloths!"

"You're baths' ready dear if you want to jump in!" The two women said simultaneously. "Who set it?"

"Kan'u did seeing as though I'm still cooking Naruto!"

"Right right!" After coming inside, taking his shower and going back into the dining room. He sat at the table with his 'wifes' and children. "Ah. This is the life isn't kids!"

"Right daddy!" His kids replied.

"Man..feels like yesterday you guys were just babies!"

"Yeah..."

"Now look at ya! Such good kids!"

"Well that's because she's always training so hard dad!" Said Soichiro.

"And the dutiful Soichiro with all the brains. It's a wonder you became a toushi!"

"Now Kazusa. Remember what I told you."

"That a true warrior doesn't win by strength alone, but with a sound mind and body."

"Right! Remember that and I'm sure you'll go far. Especially you Soichiro. You're supposed to take care of her."

"I know dad. She's prepared for that day when she in possession of the nine tails. I'm glad I'm not you!"

"Soichiro! You're in the same boat."

"Yeah as fate would have it. I'm her guardian!" He retorted.

"That's right little bro! So I can't have a weak bro so we're training again after dinner!"

"Aww man! But my favorite show's on tonight!"

"No butts mister. You promised me anyway!

"Aww man!" He pouted. The family enjoyed their time together.

It had been many years since the great toushi war, The schools once again fighting amongst themselves to determine which school was the strongest. Now as then the newly formed Jinchuuriki descendants have been selected by the fates themselves. Each now awaiting the time to find their true guardian partners. The ten tails, unable to return to her slumber had decided to roam the vast reaches of the world in order to enjoy the precious things life had to offer. Some say she had even found love for the first time. Other toushi such as Hinata and those of the other schools graduated with their careers and so on. The former sword master Guren had taken back Saji with open arms along with her 'beloved elder brother.' The two later being adopted by her in time. The dragon warriors of the seven school had also begun their search for the next warriors to lead the schools in time to protect and fight for them with all their hearts.

As for Kabuto...Some say he's gone into hiding, watching, waiting...waiting for the right time to emerge from the shadows. When the time came, the chosen nine will be there to keep the earth safe from harm. As the fates would have it, History will repeat itself just as it had countless times before. Now with new players and new developments in the future. Rest assured that one day, when the world needs heroes, they will remember the one thing they will always count on.

**Their Eternal bonds!**

With this in mind. Know that a time of great piece is ahead. What awaits them in the future? Who knows but one things for use. Their strength and determination will never falter. As long as they remember the bonds they share with one another. With this I say onto you my friends...

See you next time ^ ^.


End file.
